Secret's & Lies
by MidnightCalifornia
Summary: Lillie and Lucy are terrified when they are kidnapped by Steve 'O' and sold to traffickers across the world. As they are sold they are tortured. Can they build up their strength and find a way home. Join them in their battle to freedom in the final chapters of secret's and lies.
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets & Lies**

**Michael has a daughter named Lillie but she never met her mother. Will she find her at waterloo road? Set in series 7 from episode 11...**

Chapter one a new start

Lillie Byrne was about to start a new school as year 12 pupil her father is head teacher which she isn't too pleased about. Lillie brushed her brown sandy hair and added mascara to her eyelashes she has deep blue eyes like her fathers. An hour later Lillie and Michael arrived at waterloo road.

"Here we go a new start" Michael said taking the keys out of his engine.

"Yep so what time do you want me to meet you after school?" Lillie asked.

"Actually don't... I will be doing paper work until 6.00 tonight so here's £40.00 so you can go out with any new friends" Michael handed her the money and they both got out of the car.

"You have got your keys haven't you?" Michael questioned.

"Yes Dad! Can I go now?" She asked getting annoyed.

"Sure no doubt I will see you around today but have a good day, and don't get into any more trouble" He said on a serious note.

"I'm not the one who gets into trouble"Lillie defensively said.

"I thought you said this was a fresh start?" Lillie pointed out Sian and Jeremy to her father not pleased she never liked Sian.

"It is I will see you later... Lillie sort out your shirt! You look a mess and I told you not to wear those trainers to school" He told her of harshly.

"Sorry Dad I'm going now see you later Dad... Oh and please don't embarrass me today." Lillie said walking towards the school doors this was going to be an interesting day hopefully it will be easy too...


	2. Chapter 2 the beginning

Chapter two

Lillie entered the school large groups were formed in the corridors.

"Lillie" Sian spoke and came towards her.

"I just wanted to know how you've been these last few years." Sian asked.

"Nothing to do with you thanks you would know if you hadn't run off with a footballer!" Lillie hissed and walked off. Sian rolled her eyes this was going to be a fun term.

"So can one of you lot show me where to get my new timetable or where my new form is?" Lillie asked walking up to a bunch of older students.

"Yeah follow me I'm Finn Sharkey here we go your name is?" Finn gestured to the list of names on the wall of new students and their form.

"Lillie...Lillie Byrne" Lillie quickly said as she wanted to avoid conversation on this particular subject.

"Isn't that the new head masters last name?" He was confused.

"Yeah I'm his daughter" She quickly said.

"Oh well you're in Mrs Diamonds form group, I'll show you where it is but first let me introduce you to some of my friends follow me..." Finn led the way to a group of older kids in the car park next to a blue car.

"Can't believe I'm in Mrs Diamonds form groups that's pissed me off!" Lillie said angrily.

"Why? I don't know who she is she's only just started..." Finn replied.

"Because my Dad is like a lost puppy around her 'Yes Sian, No Sian, anything you say Sian" Lillie and Finn both laughed.

"Hey guys this is Lillie she's new here year 12 this is Ronan, Vicky, Lauren, Josh, Jonah and Jess! Were all year 13's"

"So you like older kids then?" Jess laughed.

"I guess I just liked the look of you guys so who's is then?" Lillie asked pointing towards the car.

"Mine, its mint isn't it?"

"She wouldn't know she's playing with toy cars still..." Jess laughed again.

"I'm sixteen not six I thought you were supposed to be in year 13" Lillie defended.

"Sir" Lillie shouted seeing her Dad

"Sir don't you mean Dad?"

"Why the hell have you stuck me in Mrs Diamonds form group? You know I don't like her?" Lillie said angrily

"Because it's the way the rotor has worked don't talk to me with that attitude you can have your break time in the cooler" Michael said sternly

"What? That's not fair! Just because things didn't work out between you and Sian don't take it out on me leave me alone" She walked off.

"Cooler 10.00 if you're not there a lunch time" Michael called and headed to his office.

It was now lunch time Lillie was in the common room she had made new friends in her year with Emily, Scout, Phoenix and Denzil but her and Jess were now getting on after they all found out that Michael was her Dad and Jess realised how hard it was for her when her mother was head teacher and now they can relate.

Lillie looked at her phone one missed call unknown number... But she was interrupted by her Dad and Sian walking into the common room.

"Lillie can I have a word?" Michael gestured to the door Lillie rolled her eyes.

"What couldn't this have waited?" She said annoyed.

"I'm going to court about the stabbing they've reached a decision if I'm not back Mr Diamond will look after you after school but I should be back"

"Well can't I come with you?" she asked

"No I'm not letting you anywhere near him just stay here and I'll text you when I'm back if you're still at school"

"Is she going?" She said looking at Sian.

"Yes she is"

"Why does she get to go after everything she's done?" Lillie stormed back into the common room.

"Ignore her she's just sensitive at the moment"

"She does have a point Michael" Sian sighed.

"I just want you..." Michael replied but Sian ignored that comment.

"Jess up for going to the city centre?" Lillie said and they both headed out of the school gates...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Caught in the nightmare

**Hiya Guys here's the next chapter to secrets and Lies this is based on Lillie, Jess, Sian and Michael and there's some of Tom too. Enjoy**

It's been two hours since Jess and Lillie have been in the centre they were both quite drunk.

"So where to now?" Jess laughed while stumbling upon the crumbly curve, they were both not with it.

"Back to school I guess, let's share the rest with our friends and my daddy" Lillie said sarcastically.

"Uh oh" Jess dropped the WKD bottle on the floor and it smashed into millions of pieces, Lillie had one to and she threw it on the floor and grabbed another one out of her bag and started drinking it.

Two boys came up to them and dragged both off them into an alley, they were scared but they weren't because they were totally out of it.

"What do you want? Get off me..." Lillie struggled

"You know what I want give it to me right now!" The boy demanded Lillie tried to struggle but her hand was two week with the loss of blood she had no idea where Jess was. The boy started to undo her blouse...

Lillie stumbled out of the alley a bit more sober but way out of it. She was so scared looking for Jess but there was no sign of her.

Meanwhile Sian and Michael had arrived back at school during period five Tom came into Michael's office.

"Michael there's a few students absent from the beginning of lunch" Tom walked in.

"Oh really who? They better had a good reason for skipping lessons" He got up in anger.

"Year 13 Jessica Fisher and Lillie" Michael's eyes twitched in anger he couldn't believe what he was hearing his own daughter.

"Right well somebody needs to go and search for them they couldn't have gone far and once you've found them bring them to my office" Michael demanded

"Michael I'm busy with the Taylor boys I can't but I can ask Sian if you like?" Tom suggested.

"Yes okay just inform me about what happening"

Lillie tried Jess's mobile 10 times but there was no answer, she suddenly spotted Jess coming out of one off the shops.

"Have you ever heard of answering your mobile are you okay?" Lillie asked worried.

"You need to get that sorted out" Jess lifted up Lillie's hand as it had stopped bleeding but had glass in it.

"I can't what am I going to tell my Dad? We were drunk and I slipped on the second bottle we threw on the floor?"

"What are we gonna say about what those guys did?" Lillie asked

"Well I escaped and one of them was chasing me down the alley so I hid in one of the shops that's why I didn't answer What about you?"

"Yeah so did I" She lied

"Let's just not say anything yeah? Because we would get done as well for drinking"

"But they might do it to someone else...It would be our fault Lillie!" Jess explained

"LEAVE IT JESS!" She shouted Jess picked up her bag and headed back to school.

"Where are you going Jess" Lillie shouted not wanting to be alone

"Anywhere away from you, maybe I should tell Mr Byrne about what happened bye Lillie" Jess walked away.

"Lillie Byrne you need to get in this car right now and come back with me you're in a lot of trouble..." Sian said opening the car door Lillie turned around and walked to the car obeying everything she said.


	4. Chapter 4 Alone Again

Chapter four

Lillie sat outside her dad's office scared her hand ached like hell it was bleeding and her dad was in his office, she was never a good liar. Michael walked out of his office and looked at Lillie in shame she looked on the floor avoiding eye contact.

"In there" Her dad instructed.

"What the hell were you thinking? On the first day of term, today of all days! Where is Jess? Because she is absent too" Lillie looked at the floor and didn't answer him.

"Lillie!" He shouted which made her flinch.

"I was angry about you choosing Sian over me and I just wanted to get back at you Jess just tagged along because I asked her too and then she just wondered off I don't know what happened Dad" She explained.

"I didn't choose Sian over you; it wasn't safe there you know that you were at the school before you know that" Michael sat down in his chair Lillie was still standing.

"Right you need to go to the cooler every lunch time for the next two weeks and your grounded for the next month now get off to your last lesson I don't want any more trouble oh before you go you can right down Jess's phone number... And then you can give your phone to me you can have it back after you're grounded."

Michael handed her a piece of and pen to right down the phone number.

"Sorry dad" She said.

"I'll pick you up from your lesson at the end of the day" just then Jess came in the office Lillie went in to the nurses room thank god know one was there she thought and mended her hand.

"So where is Lillie?" Emily asked sitting in Mrs Diamond's lesson.

"I've text her loads of times she's too busy with Jess" Scout said just as Lillie walked in.

"Scout can I sit here" she asked

"Erm let me think about that no!" she finalised. The class laughed and Mrs Diamond looked up

"Lillie sit down, it's not like you're in enough trouble so stop disrupting my lesson otherwise I will tell your father NOW SIT." Lillie obediently sat down.

"Father?" Emily questioned

"Oh so you haven't told them Lillie? Should I?" Sian said getting up

"Shut it Sian you stupid bitch!" Lillie shouted and everyone started laughing at her.

"Cooler now we'll see what your father has to say about this Emily go and get Mr Byrne for me please" Sian demanded while escorting Lillie to the cooler.

The whole class started laughing.

"You know what Sian you deserved everything you got I hate you and I wish I never met you!" She screamed down the corridor.

Meanwhile it was the end of the day Scout, Emily, Phoenix and Denzil were walking home and were discussing the incident in Mrs Diamond's class.

"Can't believe that" Emily said and laughed.

"Yeah and you were gonna ask her out Denzil you'd be going out with the heads daughter" Scout added.

"Well I ain't going to now am I?" Denzil laughed.

Meanwhile Lillie was in the cooler with Sian and Michael...

"Right Lillie I'm extending your detentions for 1 month and you're grounded for 2 months and You are going to make a public apology to Mrs Diamond do I make myself clear?" Michael shouted.

"Yes Dad can I go now?" She asked with attitude

"We do not tolerate violent and disruptive behaviour in this school now go and wait by the car" Michael said.

"And don't even think about running off again..." Michael shouted

"Sian I just want to say sorry about how I was in the car this afternoon I didn't mean to say all that stuff" Michael and Sian got closer together he touched her hand.

"Michael it's fine you were upset Its fine" She pulled away.

"Sian I love you" He admitted

"Michael I'm married and you're the one who pushed me away before remember not me..." Sian walked away back to her classroom.

Lillie was collecting her stuff from her locker and noticed a note in her locker.

'Nice first day... I bet your mother would be proud of you' Lillie closed her locker angrily and made her way to the car...


	5. Chapter 5 Naughty

Chapter 5

It had been two weeks and Lillie had been grounded for three weeks and was now getting bored, it was Sunday morning and Lillie had still been receiving the notes about her mother. There was a knock on the door Lillie answered it was Scout.

"Come in quick Dad's upstairs getting ready for some meeting or something" Lillie responded shutting the door behind her.

"So you coming out then Denzil's got something he wants to show us" Scout whispered as they didn't want Michael to hear them.

"I can't Dad won't let me I'm grounded for like ever" Lillie rolled her eyes

"Well I thought you said that he's going to a meeting?" Scout said

"Yeah at the school he wants me to go with him" Lillie said.

"You know what just forget it who would want to hang around with you anyway" Scout stormed out the house just as Michael walked down the stairs.

"Who was that?" Michael asked

"No one just a sale's man" she replied.

"It better be no one" he said.

It was now Monday morning Lillie and Michael had just arrived at school, Sian was in the car park Jeremy had gone with his kids early. Zach and Madi were his kids that had just joined Waterloo road she liked Madi because she hated Sian like her.

"Bye Dad" She said running off before he had time to talk back to her.

"She seems happy" Sian said as they walked through the playground.

"Yes she is, apart from the being grounded part but she is, the new head of English is starting today I thought you could introduce her to the Kids remember when we discussed it in today's meeting this morning" Michael asked.

Lillie was looking over at the two with Madi, feeling jealous and angry she was taking her Dad away from her.

"It makes me sick" Lillie said to Madi

"Lillie it's not like there's nothing going on between the two Sian is married and Mr Byrne has just been stabbed!" Madi explained.

"He was stabbed 1 year ago... and anyway you don't know Sian could be doing the dirty" Lillie laughed.

"What cheating on my Dad with Mr Byrne I don't think so you've got some messed up head, being serious I doubt it Lillie" Madi laughed

"Well they have history together!" She shouted as Madi was leaving to enter the school.

"History being the operative word here" Lillie rolled her eyes and watched a little closer.

"Sian I want you to be honest with me" Michael said

"Okay what?" She smiled

"Did you mean what you said last Friday?" He asked hoping for a no.

"Of course Michael it didn't work before and it wouldn't work again believe me" Sian said walking away he grabbed her arm genteelly and moved her closer towards him she didn't resist.

"Sian... I love you can't you except that you love me too you're just kidding you're self with that footballer he's not right for you just trust me on this" Michael said.

"I have to go my form group will be coming in soon" She replied and walked of Michael watched her walk away.

"Lillie" Jess called in the corridor.

"What now?" She questioned the older teenager.

"Have you told Mr Byrne or Mrs Diamond yet about the attack?" Jess said

"No and I'm not going to and neither are you" Lillie replied.

"Lillie you have too you were raped they'll do it again no one will believe me if I say anything." She said.

"I don't want to they wouldn't understand no one do if you do then I'll accuse you of lying!" Lillie walked down the corridor into Mrs Diamond's classroom.

"Why are you late? Explain you're self" She demanded of the teenager.

"Ask my Dad" She replied lying and taking a seat next to Denzil.

"Where's Scout and Phoenix? She asked Emily who was sat on the other side of Denzil.

"Dunno" Emily said then looking down at her text book

Lillie reached in the inside blazer pocket to find a pen but felt a note in there instead she pulled it out and opened it underneath the desk.

'Poor Lillie... I bet you'd like to know where mummy was' It read.

"Lillie what's that?" Sian came over.

"Nothing none of your business" She replied

"Don't speak to me like that hand the note over" Sian demanded again

"NO" Lillie shouted

"Excuse me what do you think you're doing hand the note over now" Sian shouted just as Michael walked in Emily and Denzil started laughing.

"What's going on?" He asked looking at Lillie walking over to them.

"She won't hand me that note over... First she was late, then she started talking and now she's refusing to hand the note over that she read in my class" Sian said abruptly

"It's private" She replied gripping the note tightly

"Lillie give it to me now" Michael held out his hand.

"I said NO it's just a stupid note I'm sorry okay" Lillie said still refusing Michael looked at her bluntly.

"Not good enough now hand over the note" he replied shouting very loud.

"NO!" she screamed and picked up her stuff ready to leave.

"Right you're coming with me" Michael grabbed her arm firmly and dragged her down to his office she was in big trouble again...


	6. Chapter 6 Somethings not right?

Chapter six

"Get of me" Lillie screamed down the corridor whilst Michael escorted her forcefully down to his office he just ignored her screams as he was sick of her behaviour. They reached to his office and Michael locked the office door.

"Lillie calm down" Michael said.

"You've locked me in here what do you expect me to do?" She said sitting down on the chair.

"What the hell is going on with you lately? You've been truanting, drinking and refusing member of staff" He sat down on the chair behind his desk Lillie twiddled with her fingers not replying.

"Well?" He asked again.

"Nothing I just don't like her! Can I go now?!" She said getting impatient

"No, It's not about Sian this all started when you truanted with Jess the other week did something happen that I'm unaware of?"

"No Dad nothing happened, we just got wasted that's all" She explained he sighed knowing that she wasn't telling the truth he always knew when Lillie was lying.

"And the note what was so important that you couldn't read it after class where is it anyway?" He asked again.

"Sian ripped it up" She lied.

"Look Dad I just want to go back to class after break, there's nothing going on that you don't know about me ok can I go now?" She asked again.

"Fine you can spend your lunch in the cooler and I don't want to see you there again today okay" Michael dismissed his daughter and she left heading back to Mrs Diamonds room.

"Janeece can you get me Lillie's grades please" He called.

"What subjects? Janeece typed in her name.

"All of them please"

Lillie walked down the corridor it was now break time Denzil, Phoenix, Scout and Emily were all standing in a circle.

Michael reviewed Lillie's grades and noticed that they are going down from B's to E's in most subjects including science he knew something wasn't right...


	7. Chapter 7 Silent Suffering

Chapter Seven Silent Suffering

**Hi guys thanks for all the comments keep reading don't worry the storylines will make sense in the end you just have to read regular updates and wait enjoy...**

Michael looked at his daughter's grades. Most of her subjects had dropped down two grades Lillie was a straight A to B student now they were dropping down to Es?

Michael decided to check up on her by talking to her subject teachers. Lillie was now in P.E and was in the changing rooms getting changed with Emily and Scout.

"What's that bruise there its massive?" Emily asked practically shouting it.

"None of your business" She simply replied and walked out of the changing room as she was finished.

"Lillie a word please" Mr Diamond Called as they walked out to the field. She rolled her eyes which she does a lot of.

"What?" She said.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't give Sian such a bad time she's got a lot on at the moment and she doesn't need students like you messing her around." Mr Diamond explained

"Well if she wasn't such a bitch then I wouldn't have to but she deserves everything" Lillie explained as she walked of Jeremy pulled her arm a bit to make her turn again but it scared her very much she flinched and stepped back and fell on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked trying to help her up.

"I'm fine just leaving me alone" Lillie said as Emily and Scout came onto the field.

"Stop acting like a weirdo Lillie get up" Emily laughed so did everyone else.

"That's enough let's get on with the lesson" Jeremy shouted Lillie got up and started to walk further down the field.

"Well it's true ever since the other week you're not hanging around us anymore then all these bruises come up on you-" Emily didn't get to finish her sentence Lillie through her on the floor to shut her up Jeremy was concerned for the teenager.

"RIGHT YOU TWO STOP IT NOW" he shouted pulling them apart.

"Well it's true those bruises are well bad you act all weird expect us to be your mates well were not going to be now are we?"

"Stupid Cow" Lillie shouted.

"Right Lillie go to the cooler now" Jeremy ordered.

After P.E Jeremy went to the staff room to discuss what happened with Michael and Sian as Sian was her form tutor and Michael was obviously her parent.

"Michael Lillie's in the cooler" Jeremy said walking in.

"What what for this time?" Michael said annoyed.

"Fighting with Emily James, Emily wasn't really doing anything wrong though" He explained.

"Well she must off done something?"

"Lillie acted very strange that lesson we were walking on to the field and I asked her to give Sian a break because I know it had been stressing her out" Jeremy started before Sian interrupted.

"Thanks a lot Jez that's really going to help isn't it?" Sian said annoyed.

"She walked away when I was still speaking to her, so I pulled her arm from the side and she flinched really hard I could feel it, so she walked backwards and fell over, Emily and Scout came over Emily called her a weirdo which she wasn't to bothered about but they said that she had bruises all over her? I couldn't see any but they must off been under her shirt. Are you aware of this?" Jeremy asked.

"No I'm just concerned because her grades, behaviour and focus have all gone downhill I'll talk to her friends and find out more I'll keep her in the cooler for now Thanks Jez" Michael said walking off...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Truth Uncovered

Lillie was now in the cooler upset about what happened in P.E she had been in there for an hour now worried what her father may find out. Meanwhile Michael decided to go and talk to Emily and Scout as they were the ones who saw the bruises on her they were in Tom Clarkson's English lesson period 2 which Lillie would have been in.

"Mr Clarkson can I have a word with Emily and Jodie please" Michael said knocking on the door.

"Sure, Emily Scout go with Mr Byrne please" They both got up and followed Michael to his office.

"I didn't do anything sir I promise you what is this about?" Emily protested in Michael's office Sian was there to.

"Sit down both of you" Sian demanded

"Mr Byrne can I have a word outside?" Sian directed him outside.

"I think it's best if I talk to Jess Fisher at the same time then have a word with Lillie is that okay or would you prefer to talk to her?" asked Sian.

"No I think I will talk to her it will scare her away if you do it you're not exactly best buddies are you?" Michael said returning to Scout and Emily.

"You two are not in trouble I just want to know if the things you said in PE about Lillie are they true?" Michael said.

"What you mean those bruises? Yeah I'm surprised you haven't seen them there's ones all round her neck and marks on her arms and legs, she had been acting a bit strange lately ever since the first day of term" Emily explained.

"Jess can I have a word?" Sian said walking in the common room.

"What have you done now Jess?" Jonah laughed

"I'm supposed to be studying Miss? My free period" Jess said entering Sian's office

"I need to ask you some things about Lillie Byrne year 12 pupil we've had some news that's concerning us have you noticed any strange behaviour from her recently, I know you two were best friends and then you stopped talking to each other?" Sian said.

Jess twiddled with her fingers and looked at the floor she couldn't take the pressure anymore and then she finally gave in.

"Miss Do you remember the first day of term when me and Lillie skived together well something happened" Jess started

"What happened you can tell me anything?" Sian said.

"Well we were pretty wasted when this happened and there were these guys and we were dragged down two separate alleys these boys tried to rape us miss" Jess said.

"Tried?" Sian repeated horrified what the teenager was saying to her.

"I managed to escape I didn't think Lillie did miss then she told me that she didn't when we found each other after I didn't know what to do she begged me not to tell" Jess said almost crying Sian hugged the teenager tightly and explained to her everything was going to be okay she needed to find Michael now she headed up to his office.

"Michael I need to talk to you about this I've discovered what's happened Jess told me" Sian said as Linda was in the office.

"What's happened I'm just about to go and speak to her now"

"Michael Jess told me that her and Lillie were dragged into two separate alleys by some boys Jess said Lillie was raped" Sian said Michael stopped what he was doing in shock of what he heard.

"What? When! You're only telling me now!" Michael shouted heading down to the cooler Linda walked out of the office leaving them to it.

"I've only just found out and on the first day of term. Michael I think its best if I talk about this to her she begged Jess not to tell anyone doesn't that mean something to you?"  
"No she's my daughter stay out of this" Michael said entering the cooler Lillie was sat doing her own work of what she missed in English.

"Lillie can you stop that for a second" She looked up at her Dad.

"I've found out about what happened when you and Jess truanted on the first day of term" Lillie realised what he was saying and burst into tears in front of him. She couldn't take it anymore she threw herself off the chair and buried her head in her knees.

"I'm so sorry Dad" She cried.

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart you couldn't stop it why didn't you tell me as soon as it happened" Michael asked.

"Because I was scared what you might of thought about me and Sian was there too I couldn't you were already stressed with Wayne and This place I didn't want to add to your worries" Michael tried to pull his daughter in for a hug but she wouldn't go anywhere near him.

"I'm going to phone the police and get you down to the hospital you need to be examined Lillie" Michael explained.

"Please don't do this to me Dad it's embarrassing that this has happened" Lillie begged

"I'm sorry I have to" Michael got out his phone.

"Why is it you always have to think of yourself and never me just leave me alone"

"Lillie come back here" Michael shouted

Lillie ran out the room down the corridor crying. This was too much for her...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine-confronting your true feelings

It was a couple of hours since Lillie ran out of the cooler she was now at her house packing a bag full of clothes getting ready to run. Meanwhile Tom, Michael, Sian and Linda were all running around frantically trying to find her they were now in his office.

"We should phone the police it's been four hours we have to follow the correct procedures regardless that she's your daughter" Sian explained.

"I'll get Jess and phone her parents" Tom went out.

"Right you do that me and Linda will go over to my house see if she is there" Michael rushed out Linda following. Lillie was running around the house she had found a load of cash in an envelope which she was taking with her. Michael pulled up to the drive way with Linda and Lillie was still in her room about to pick up her bag and she heard the door.

"Lillie" Michael shouted and Linda walked in with him.

"I'll check upstairs..." Linda searched every room upstairs eventually she was in Lillie's room and Lillie was stood there a tear dropped down her face.

"Lillie I'm not going to hurt you, we just want to help you come with me please" Linda asked gently.

"Leave me alone" She simply said.

"Everyone is so worried about you, were here to make sure you're safe not to judge you just come down stairs." Linda held out her hand.

"I couldn't stop them miss!" She cried and hugged Linda tightly.

"Linda..." Michael called running up the stairs

"In here" she called.

"Lillie are you okay?" He asked she nodded her head slightly as he noticed the bag on the bed.

"No I'm not" she replied admitting her true feelings which she never wanted to do.

"Let's go to the hospital..." Michael said and Lillie obediently went with him not arguing.

"Tom, they found Lillie there on the way to the hospital now I'm going to meet them there will you tell Jez for me?" Sian asked

"Yes, Jess couldn't identify the boys Sian" Tom replied disappointed.

"Oh well the police will want to talk to Lillie let's just get through this part first"

Michael was waiting outside the examination room with Linda; Lillie was going through an exam to collect evidence. Michael started crying and Linda was comforting him.

"It's not your fault Michael you need to know that." Linda said.

"It is it's my job to protect her and I didn't" he replied.

"You're a single parent Michael and you have a full time job that requires a lot of extra work, look I need to get back but I think Sian's coming over so text me if you need anything" Linda.

It had been half an hour now and Sian had arrived at the hospital they were both sitting outside Lillie's room

"You can go in now" The doctor said to Michael.

"How is she?" Michael asked.

"Very tired so don't stay for long" The Doctor ordered. Michael and Sian stood outside the room hugging.

"Michael if you need anything I'm hear" Sian gestured.

"I need you Sian" Michael whispered in her ear.

"I know" She planted a kiss on his lips and they both entered the room Lillie was turned away from the door a tear dropped down her face.

"Lillie" her Dad spoke which made her turn around to him and Sian.

"Dad I just want to rest leave me alone" She closed her eyes.

"Why didn't you stop them" He said angrily. She shrugged her shoulders.

"You stupid girl, why did you even go out in the first place" Michael shouted.

"Shut up and leave me alone you have no idea what I'm going through!" She shouted back.

"Michael I think you should leave" Sian suggested and he went out of the room.

"You can go as well it's not like you care what I'm going through anyway so there's no point of you staying..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Recovering**

**Enjoy and thank you for all the positive reviews a long update for you It's like 1 thousand words or something, because I don't know how many updates there will be next week as I'm very busy but don't worry there will be at least two or three: ) **

A few days later Lillie had been back from hospital and was now taking a few days of from school. Michael was now back at work and him and Sian had been seeing each other. Lillie had also got her phone back from when she was grounded. Lillie found it a struggle sleeping she kept waking up in the night from having nightmares about what happened

"Sian, are you alright to go back to mine at lunch Lillie's not answering her mobile I'm just worried about her" he asked entering her classroom.

"She's probably asleep Michael, I wouldn't put pressure on her" Sian warned.

"Fine I'll go" He said Sian sighed.

"When can I see you?" He stepped closer to her and she smiled.

"Tonight I'll tell Jez I'm busy" she said and kissed him.

At lunch time Michael arrived home and headed up to Lillie's room as she was there laying on her bed reading a book.

"You had any lunch yet?" He questioned sitting on her bed.

"Not hungry" she said putting the book down.

"How are you feeling?" Michael said.

"Sore and tired, I'm sorry for not coming in I can't face it just yet" she said he hugged her.

"I won't be late tonight I promise but Sian's going to be with me we've got some teacher stuff to sort out it won't take long"

"Can I go back to school next week?" she wondered.

"Why don't you come with me now we can get some lunch on the way stay with me this afternoon?" Lillie nodded and got ready to go out.

Lillie found it weird going back to school in the afternoon she hadn't seen her friends in about a week it's not a long time but it's something to get used to.

"Michael" Sian called down the corridor.

"Don't you think it's a bit soon for her to be back?" She said.

"She's not going to lessons she staying with me aren't you?" Lillie nodded.

"I can take her if you want?" Sian asked.

"Erm no thanks" Lillie interrupted

"I'm sure you will be fine with Sian for a few hours I'll see you a later" Michael went to his office.

"So what do you want to do?" Sian asked

"Go home now" Lillie said.

"Come on there's a rugby match today do you want to see that it's against St Mary's do you want to go to that?" Sian suggested.

"Can I just go to lesson?" She said hoping for a yes then Emily, Denzil, Scout and Phoenix came down the corridor Sian went off.

"Hello stranger, why ain't you in uniform?" Emily hugged Lillie which she found uncomfortable.

"I've been a bit sick that's all just came in for that rugby match" She lied

"Really, I mean we heard Mr Byrne saying you were in hospital or something?" Scout questioned.

"Yeah because it was a bit more of a serious sickness bug nothing to worry about" she avoided talk on the subject Lillie hated lying to her friends but didn't want to say the real reason about why she was in hospital.

"You coming English with Mrs Radleigh?" They all walked into English Lillie sat in front of Scout and Emily and Phoenix and Denzil sat behind.

"Lillie your back" Linda stated.

"Yeah obviously" She laughed.

"Your Dad would of said something to us can I have a word outside?" Linda led Lillie to the corridor.

"You shouldn't be here let me take you to your Dad" Linda said.

"No I'm fine it's just for one lesson I'm supposed to be with Mrs Diamond but I really don't like her so I came here instead" Lillie explained Linda felt flattered she never liked Sian neither did Michael's daughter.

"If it gets too much then you just have to say." They both went into the classroom.

Meanwhile Sian was rushing round the school looking for Lillie hoping not to bump into Michael.

"Where's Lillie?" Michael said coming down the corridor

"I don't know she was here like 10 minutes ago then Scout and that lot came and she went off with them sorry Michael" She cried. Michael hugged her tightly and strokes her hair before anyone saw he placed his hand on her cheek and gave her a quick kiss. He could never be angry with Sian.

"It's okay she's probably in English Lillie always does this type of things I'll go and get her" Michael reassured Sian and went off to get Lillie he knew her timetable so Michael knew where Lillie would be.

"Mrs Radleigh can I have Lillie please" He said which made Lillie role her eyes.

"Can I have a word a second" Linda said leading Michael outside the classroom.

"Lillie's fine here she should stay until the end of the lesson" Linda said.

"No she's not in a fit state to come back yet did you know she should be with Sian" Michael said angrily.

"Alright fine Lillie" She called in.

"See ya later guys I better go" Lillie said bye to her friends and went to her Dad.

"What the hell are you doing?" Michael shouted and the whole class heard.

"Dad I'm fine, can't you just leave be" Lillie said not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

"Linda you knew that Lillie was off because she was attacked you should of sent her to me as soon as you arrived!" Michael shouted.

"Thanks a lot Dad!" Lillie said.

"Go and wait in my office and don't even think about wondering off trust me I'll find you" Michael warned Lillie walked down the corridor and sat outside his office, waiting and her phone vibrated in her pocket it was a video message she opened the message it was a video of her the day it happened. It was a video of her being attacked there was a message it read,

'Should I send this to mummy?' This made Lillie quite scared and confused she really needed to find out who this was and who her mother was...


	11. Chapter 11 who's my mummy

**Chapter 11 – Who's my Mummy **

Michael and Lillie arrived at the car park on a Monday morning; it had been two weeks since she came in that afternoon one month since the rape.

"You look tired" Michael said knowing she couldn't sleep last night.

"I am, I can't sleep at night" she admitted.

"I know maybe we should look at a counsellor" Michael suggested.

"No way I'm not seeing anyone" Lillie protested.

"It's just someone to talk to about what happened" Michael re-assured her but she didn't listen.

"If you need anything today my office is open, I'll meet you at 4 outside my office okay?" Michael hugged her and she went to her friends.

"So are you going to tell us why you've been off for ages or does the head's daughter get away with skiving?" Scout laughed.

"I told you I was ill" Lillie said.

"Then why were you and your dad having a shouting match down the corridor the other week?" Emily asked.

Lillie shrugged and walked in to Mrs Diamond's class room she smiled at Lillie and Lillie smiled back they never really got a long but Sian had been really supportive of Lillie throughout this and their relationship was beginning to improve.

"Hi Lillie can I have a quick word outside" Sian said Lillie followed her.

"What's up?" She said friendly.

"Just to let you know if you need anything come straight away" Sian said.

"Actually there is something's that I want to talk about that I can't discuss with my Dad can I see you after class?" Lillie asked.

"Yes of course, come on let's go on in" Lillie and Sian went the classroom Lillie sat next to Denzil and Scout. Emily and Phoenix were on the front row with Shona and Rona.

"So you didn't give us an answer this morning?" Denzil said.

"It's nothing to do with you" Lillie said heading down to her work during the lesson Lillie kept getting flash backs about the assault, so she put her hands on her forehead this is what happens in the middle of the night too. Sian knew something wasn't right and Emily and Denzil started to notice...

"Lillie are you okay?" Sian said coming up to her.

"Can I go to the toilet miss please?" Lillie hurried out before she had a chance to answer.

"Ok I'm just going out a minute keep quiet and carry on with your work" Sian followed Lillie to the toilet.

"Lillie It's Sian are you okay?" Sian asked concerned.

Lillie was then sick all in the toilet Sian heard and knocked on the door.

"Lillie let me in" Sian demanded. She opened the door...

"Its okay come on let's get you home..." Sian took Lillie to Michael's office him and Linda were inside.

"Sian I thought you were teaching-"Michael said.

"I'm supposed to be but Lillie's outside she's just been sick in the toilet she's outside and she needs to go home Lillie looks really pale" Sian said Michael grabbed his coat. Linda gave Sian a disapproving look.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Sian said

"Yes your daughter needs you meanwhile I've got a class of year 12's unattended so I'm going back to them, see you later..." Sian winked.

Michael and Lillie returned home Lillie laid down on the sofa whilst Michael got her some water.

"I'm sorry" She said.

"It's okay here drink this it'll make you feel better" Michael gave her the glass.

"I don't know what came over me..." Lillie admitted

"It's fine, don't worry about it maybe it was too soon for you to come back" Michael said.

"Dad, does Mum live in Rochdale?" Lillie said Michael was confused.

"Lillie I thought we've been through all of this what's brought this on?" Michael replied

"I've been getting these texts about her I mean it's been happening for over a month now since we first started waterloo road" Lillie admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm getting sick of all these secrets!" Michael raised his voice.

"Because I was scared Dad is Mum at waterloo road?" Lillie questioned.

"It's complicated she has a new family" Michael said.

"Tell me who she is!" Lillie demanded.

"Your mother is Sian!" Michael admitted. Lillie looked up just then the door knocked.

"Can I help you?" Michael said impatiently a boy was at the door about Lillie's age looking quite strong and dressed in chinos, blazer jacket and plain blue top.

"Are you Michael Byrne?" The boy said.

"I'm Aaron your nephew..." Michael was shocked he let him in just then Lillie grabbed her bag.

"Who's this?" Lillie said furious.

"My nephew Aaron where are you going?" Michael said.

"Well after what you just revealed I wanna see my Mum! And get her to explain why she didn't tell me." Michael grabbed her arm tightly so she couldn't go she stopped immediately.

"Look it's complicated we agreed to keep it like this let me explain more tonight okay..." Michael said still holding her arm.

"Ah" She said as he was holding her arm to tight.

"Sorry just stay here" Lillie ran upstairs and phoned Sian off her mobile.

"Hello?" Sian answered in her office.

"Hi Sian it's Lillie I need to see you now" Lillie said.

"Why what's so important?" Sian replied confused Jez was sitting next to her and could hear everything.

"Well I wanted to know why you didn't tell me that I'm your daughter..." Lillie hung up the phone.

"Jez..." Sian said.

"Is it true?" Jez shouted.

"Yes I'm so sorry..." Jez walked out after hearing that...

"So your my nephew" Michael said him and Aaron were sitting on the sofa.

"Yeah Mum your big sister she's dead!" Aaron said.

"I know I got a phone call last night" Michael said.

"I've got nowhere to go please Michael can I stay with you" Aaron asked just then Sian came in.

"Sorry I didn't realise you had someone in" Sian came in.

"Yes you can where are your bags Sian this is Aaron my nephew, He'll be enrolling in waterloo road" Michael smiled.

"There outside I'll go and get them" Aaron left the two.

"Jez knows about Lillie" Sian cried.

"What? Why? How?" Michael asked shocked and he hugged her as Lillie came down.

"Cause I phoned her!"


	12. Chapter 12 ignooring the truth

Chapter 12 ignoring the truth

It was the last day of term everyone at waterloo road was relieved. Aaron had been enrolled in waterloo road he was in year 13. After finding out the truth Lillie was ignoring both of her parents.

"So what's been going on with you and Michael?" Aaron asked noticing the tension when they arrived in the school.

"Nothing" Lillie said.

"Doesn't seem like nothing?" Aaron added.

"Just drop it yeah I gotta go see ya after school..." Lillie walked off down the corridor to Scout and Emily Sian walked passed Lillie.

"Can I have a word?" Lillie sighed and followed her mother in the classroom.

"Look we need to sort this out why don't you come down your Dad's office at lunch?" Sian suggested.

"No thanks" Lillie said.

"I'm sorry for not telling you or being there for you" Sian said.

"Not good enough and I've got stuff to do" Lillie walked out. Sian sighed and closed the door behind her.

During first period Lillie decided not to go as it was English with Mrs Radleigh she noticed Jez in the corridor not in his normal PE kit...

"Mr Diamond how come you're not in your kit?" She asked

"Because Lillie I don't work here anymore just here to find Madi and Zach!" Jez said annoyed.

"What? Why?" Lillie was confused.

"Because your parents have been having an affair..." Jez said walking away.

"Oh My God! I'm so sorry..." She responded kind of happy

"Well whatever it's not your fault see you around" he said. Lillie went to the common room to see only Jess there.

"Hi" She said awkwardly.

"Hey you coming to sit?" she asked her.

"Why not?" She sat down.

"Isn't it your last day today?" Lillie started the conversation

"Yeah I'm starting university in two weeks" Jess said proudly

"Well good look with that I'm sorry for everything" Lillie walked out the bell had just gone for break and she was meeting Emily, Denzil, Scout and Phoenix

Lillie joined the four in the canteen and Madi came running over to her.

"Well did you know?" she shouted angrily Lillie stood up and knew that it was about the affair.

"About what?" She lied Michael came into the canteen with Sian.

"Your parent's affair that's been going on!" Madi slapped Lillie across the face so hard that Michael and Sian came over. Everyone in the canteen stopped what they were doing and looked up.

"Madi that's enough get to the cooler!" Michael demanded.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore me and Zach are leaving and never coming back I hope you two are proud of your sordid affair" Madi said

"Shut up Madi!" Lillie shouted back.

"Or what?" She pushed her back and Lillie fell into the table and hit her head.

"Lillie are you alright?" Michael asked startled.

"I think so..." She hesitated

"Come on let's go to my office" Michael helped her up.

"No I've gotta go" She rushed off to find Wayne in the corridor of the school he hesitated and dragged her in to the class room, Lillie screamed Miss to Miss Radleigh as she was dragged.

"Wayne why are you here?" she asked in the classroom terrified as she was still having nightmares about the previous attack.

"Shut it you!" He shouted and pushed her against the wall just as Michael, Sian and Linda came in.

"Dad" Lillie cried.

"Its okay" He re-assured her.

"Just let her go!" He said to Wayne.

"Or what?" He said pulling her forward with her arm which startled her she looked at her dad with pure fear in her eyes.

"It's me you want not her" he claimed Wayne let her go and Lillie ran to her mum on the other side of the room.

"Come on let's get you to the staff room so you can have a drink" Sian said and they both left Michael, Linda and Wayne...

"Here have some water" Sian said.

"I'm sorry" she finally said which made Sian give a smile of relief.

"I'm sorry too" Sian said back and hugged her closely.

Michael came into the staffroom with Linda to see Sian and Lillie.

"What happened" Sian said when they walked in.

"He's been arrested" Michael said back.

"I'll leave you too it" Linda left Michael, Sian and Lillie.

"Maybe you should go home" Michael suggested to Lillie.

"I want to" she hugged her Dad.

"I can go home with her if you don't need me here?" Sian asked.

"Sure I won't be to late anyway, it'll be your home soon" Michael smiled

"Really?" Lillie asked.

"Well we haven't really thought it through but Jez has left Rochdale with Zach and Madi and I doubt he would want me living in his house..."

"Are you to getting back together?" Lillie smiled.

"Yes" Michael said happily.

"We will talk properly tonight you two go home and get some rest" Michael said and they both left school...

It was the end of the day Michael was walking to his car when a blue car came out of nowhere and hit him he landed in a thud was this the end for Michael, Lillie and Sian?


	13. Chapter 13 - I'm trying

Chapter 13 I'm Trying

**Hey guys, I really need more reviews on this story please? Lillie is in year 11 at the moment sorry for the confusion because Scout is in year 12 in waterloo road at the moment so enjoy.**

It was the middle of night Lillie had just awoke she couldn't sleep because of the reoccurring nightmares about the attack. She looked at her phone 5:30am she decided to get up and get some water. As she drank from the glass the front door opened quietly she froze in fright thank god it was Aaron.

"What the hell are you doing out at this time?" Lillie whispered not wanting to wake her parents up Sian and Michael were now together and Michael was back from hospital after the hit and run.

"What's it to you?" he said meanly.

"Well I was just asking we better get back to bed..." Lillie said dreading the thought.

"I'm going back out... This conversation didn't happen and you didn't see me got it?" Aaron said picking up a bag and leaving before Lillie got a chance to respond.

Lillie decided to get ready for school way early she ran a bath to clear her head of her thoughts she had been thinking about what Michael had said about counselling but she wasn't sure if she wanted to open up about the rape, especially since her dad was so ill with the hit and run he was recovering slowly and was now at home Sian was looking after them.

"Morning" Sian came down to see Lillie in her school uniform eating breakfast.

"Hi" She said awkwardly.

"You're up early" Sian stated getting her work stuff ready she was now acting head of the school.

"Couldn't sleep" She replied not focusing on Sian.

"I understand, have you heard from Aaron?" Sian questioned.

"Nope not since yesterday when he left" she lied.

"Well who were you talking to last night?" Sian said curiously.

"None of your business it wasn't Aaron!" she said as Michael was coming down the stairs Sian looked at her in curiosity.

"Dad" Lillie called.

"Hey, sweetie you ready for school?" He asked her hugging Lillie.

"Yes..." She sighed. Michael went over to Sian and kissed her she kissed him back they both smiled.

"You going to be okay today?" Michael stroked Sian's hair.

"Yes, of course I am I'm your deputy you know" she stated clearly kissing him again Lillie looked disgusted at the pair.

"Know I mean because Jez, Zach and Madi are going to be there not cause of that I know you can do your job" Michael laughed.

"Yes I'm sure I'm going to be fine... Come on Lil let's get to school." Sian said getting her bag.

"Lillie we still need to talk about..." She stopped him before he could finish his sentence.

"I know..." She said walking out of the house Sian followed her. Sian and Lillie arrived at the same time Jez and the kids did and it was well awkward.

"Madi..." Lillie said.

"Stay away from me both of you!" She shouted and Zach, Jez and Madi went inside.

Sian smiled her and Lillie went into school just as the bell went Lillie followed her mum into form room and sat with Scout who was on her own as she was not friends with Emily, Phoenix and Denzil were sitting by her.

"Well I hope you've all had a good break however I hope none of you are responsible for the graffiti on the school walls outside..." Sian said noticing the DSC graffiti on the wall.

"I know who it was miss" Denzil joked.

"Yeah who?" She asked intensely

"It was Lillie miss" He laughed knowing it wasn't but knew her family situation.

"No it wasn't mum" Lillie said Sian knew it wasn't.

"I know" Sian smiled. The bell went and Lillie stayed behind as Sian wanted to talk.

"Lillie I think you really need to go to these counselling sessions what we've arranged for you." Sian said.

"No I can't... Please I'm really trying hard to keep on top of things don't make me do this" Lillie pleaded.

"No one is forcing you to do anything okay it's just your not sleeping at night and I know that's normal in these situations because-"Sian was interrupted.

"It's not that you know how dad was getting stalked I was too" Lillie admitted.

"Lillie why didn't you tell anyone?" Sian asked quite hurt and rubbed her back for comfort.

"Because they sent me a video of the rape I didn't want to tell dad because he was already angry with me about the whole thing and it scared me to death knowing someone was there and didn't do anything to stop them and they can tell everyone about it and I don't think I could handle everyone knowing!" Lillie cried into her mum and Sian hugged her tightly.

"It's okay your safe" Sian re-assured her.

"Am I?" she questioned.

"I'll take you to your class who do you have now?" They made their way down the corridor.

"Mr Clarkson for PSHE" She said

"Well the teachers need to know about this!" Sian said which alarmed Lillie.

"No they can't" Lillie cried again.

"I can't let this go Lillie, we need to insure your safety and you've already refused to go to the police about the whole situation we're not just your parents we're your teachers too" Sian explained.

"Don't remind me I've had enough of teachers" Lillie entered Tom's classroom and Sian stood outside signalling for him to come outside. This was going to be hard they only knew Lillie had been raped not that she was Sian's daughter and her and Michael were together.

"Can you call a staff meeting for break time please and Keep a close eye on Lillie okay she's really hurt at the moment" Sian walked of heading to Michael's office.

"What did your mum want?" Scout said.

"Oh nothing..." Lillie got back her work trying to forget.


	14. Chapter 14 Lillie's confesion

Chapter 14 Lillie's confession

**Hi guys thanks for all the reviews glad** **you liked the last chapter: ) Enjoy this one hope you like it...**

"Hey so what do you wanna do at lunch?" Scout asked her friend.

"Canteen it's not like we can go out" Lillie didn't even want to go.

"Well we can..." Scout suggested.

"No thanks." Lillie said.

"Girls am I invisible you can save the chat for the playground ok not in my classroom." Tom shouted. The bell went for the end of the lesson it was break time Lillie and Scout made their way down the corridor then she spotted Aaron with Kyle, Tariq and Mason.

"Aaron" She called.

"Who's that? A girlfriend?" Mason taunted Aaron

"No way she's my cousin..." He hesitated before going over.

"But she's Mr Byrne's daughter" Tariq laughed.

"Yeah I'm his nephew?" he stated and walked over to Lillie.

"What the hell are doing hanging around with Kyle, Tariq and Mason their all psycho's" Lillie said as the bell went.

"Shut it, I can hang around with whoever I like just because you've got mummy and daddy watching out for you don't tell me what to do" He shouted and pushed her hard against the wall which frit her.

"Aaron I just wanted to warn you" she said shocked.

"You know what f**** off!" He yelled. Sian and Tom came over.

"You two should be in lesson explain yourselves" Tom said after the staff meeting he now knew that Sian was her mum and Lillie was raped.

"Nothing to do with you" which was Aaron's favourite line lately.

"You can wait in my office now!" Sian demanded and he went with Tom down to Sian's office Michael was now in school, wanting to see Lillie.

"Lillie you need to go and see your father" Sian said.

"No why?" Lillie startled

"I'll take you" Lillie entered her Dad's office and sat on the other side of the desk she bit her nails anxiously.

"What's this you've told your mother?" He questioned straight away.

"Well if you know why are you asking me?" she raised her eye brows.

"Because I'm worried why didn't you tell me about the stalking?" He said.

"Why didn't you?" She said back.

"That's different you're my daughter I'm supposed to protect you and you're not letting me protect you, do you still have the video so we can give it to the police" He said and went and sat next to his daughter and led her to the sofa.

"I can't" She cried hard.

"Yes you can Lillie they will never touch you again just give it to me and it'll all be over" Michael said

"But it won't be will it if we find them I'll be the one saying it all in court in front of everyone and I don't think I can do that and if it get's shown"

"Shhhh" Her dad hugged her before she said a word and she sobbed in Michael's arms.

"Ok I'll give the video to you tonight" Lillie said.

"And what about the counselling sessions?" Michael asked

"Dad I really don't want to talk to a stranger about it I don't want to talk to anyone about what happened to me" Lillie admitted.

"But you're not sleeping or eating Lillie..." Michael said.

"Alright fine but if people find out about the rape then I'm not continuing with them" Lille said.

"They won't it'll be confidential me and your mum won't even know what you've said Michael hugged her once more.

"I'm sorry" Lillie cried.

"You need to stop saying sorry I love you no matter what" Michael let Lillie go to her next class as she missed the one before.

It was now ready for third lesson half way through the day she now had maths with Mr Chalk.

"You have ten minutes to solve this equation on the board no calculators"

"Hey Lillie what did daddy want?" Emily laughed

"Why do you know what he wanted?" Lillie wondered.

"Because Madi told us what a slag you are" She laughed again and so did the whole class.

"Emily that's enough get back to your work!" Mr Chalk got up and went over to them.

"No tell me now" Lillie demanded and got up.

"She told me that you slept with boys for money that kind of makes you a prostitute" She stood up.

"Well it's not true" she said.

"Really because maybe that's where you were when you went away all that time" she laughed Lillie punched her in the face and they both went for each other...

Mr Chalk ran out the class room he couldn't pull them apart Jez was in the corridor.

"Jez come quick." Jez ran with Daniel to see Lillie and Emily and pulled them both apart grabbing Lillie.

"Both of you Mr Byrne's office now! Mr" he led them both down to Michael's office.

"Get of me" Lillie pulled away from Jez.

"Sit down both of you" Jez pointed to the seat outside the office and walked in on Michael and Sian kissing.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Emily James and Lillie have been fighting in Daniel's lesson thought you should know they're both outside now.

"Okay send them in" Michael said being dismissive of Jez.

"What is this about?" Michael questioned the two teenagers stood in front of him.

"Well she punched me in the face!" Emily shouted.

"Is this true?" Michael said to his daughter.

"Yes but only because she said that Madi said I was a prostitute and that's where I was on my time of but you know why I was off and it wasn't because of that and I'm not a prostitute" Lillie explained.

"Really?" Emily smirked.

"Do you want another punch in the face?" Lillie threatened.

"Enough, right you can both spend Friday lunch in the cooler we do not tolerate violence in this school which I've said about a million times Emily you can go"

"Is it true are you a prostitute?" Sian asked.

"NO mum I said I wasn't

"Lillie no matter what's going on in your life you can't throw punches at people I'll see you tonight off you go... Michael dismissed her and Lillie was off to start another fight with Madi


	15. Chapter 15 happy ever after?

Chapter 15 Happy ever after?

Lillie spotted Madi in the school corridors and Madi was surrounded by a bunch of year 13s, Aaron, Finn, Josh, Lauren and Trudi.

"Oi Madi" Lillie shouted going up to her.

"What do you want?" She rolled her eyes and the other's laughed.

"I think you know what I want why did you say all that stuff about me?" Lillie folded her arms.

"Is this a joke? I'm not scared of you Lillie, go on then hit me" Madi laughed

"I'm not going to hit you because that's what you want" Lillie started to walk away.

"What so you're going to walk away" Madi provoked.

"I may be walking away now but I won't be later trust me" she said.

"Is that a threat?" Madi replied.

"It's not a threat it's a promise see you around" Lillie walked away.

After finding out that Linda was the one responsible Michael took Lillie to the police station to hand over the footage it wasn't long before they asked her to make a statement Sian was at home with Aaron to keep a close eye on him.

"Done" Lillie said to Michael after finishing of her statement.

"You sure?" He said sitting next to her.

"Yeah can we go now?" She said fed up...

Michael and Lillie arrived home and Aaron was up in his room after he was involved in the knife attack with Kyle, Tariq and Mason.

"How did it go?" Sian asked when the two walked in.

"Yes mum it was fine I'm going upstairs..." Lillie walked up and down her room how was she going to stop Madi from making up lies like that again so she called Scout.

"Hey what's up?" Scout answered her blackberry.

"Wanna meet up?" Lillie asked picking out her clothes to change out of her uniform.

"Yeah where?" Scout asked

"At the park you can bring Phoenix too". Lillie said she changed into some jeans, grey top and denim jacket and slipped on a pair of converses.

"Where are you going?" Michael asked as he saw Lillie reaching for the door handle.

"Oh I was just going to meet Scout and Phoenix at the park is that a problem?" She asked Sian came down the stairs in casual clothes.

"Well do you remember the last time you went out?" Michael reminded her.

"Yeah but I'll be safe" Lillie said heading out of the door.

"Don't be too late" Michael shouted Sian came into the living room and sat down next to Michael.

"Where's she going?" Sian asked

"To the park with Scout and Phoenix" Michael said and touched her cheek with his hand.

"Well at least she's trying to get back to normal" Sian smiled.

"Have you spoken to Jez yet?" Michael asked.

"About what?" Sian said.

"The divorce, I mean you have to do it sometime" Michael said which hurt Sian.

"I know I want to too but, Jez in too hurt to deal with this right now and we've got to focus on Lillie not us she's going to be going through a lot well she is now" Sian sighed.

"Yes but we can't just postpone us to that's, why it didn't work the last 2 times" Michael explained

"I'll talk to him soon I promise" She kissed Michael on the lips and Aaron walked in on them.

"Oh please do you have to do that?" Aaron said

"Well that's what couples do Aaron" Sian laughed and they kissed once more and pulled away.

"What are you doing down here I thought we told you to stay in your room tonight" Michael sternly said.

"I'm hungry I came down to eat and anyway Lillie was involved in a fight and she's allowed to go and hang out with friends?" Aaron questioned annoyed

"Well she wasn't involved in a knife crime was she anyway sit down we need to tell you something" Michael was going to tell Aaron about Lillie.

"What?" Aaron said fed up.

"You know how Lillie's been acting a bit strange lately" Michael said Sian sat beside him.

"Strange? She flinches every time someone goes into a room" Aaron said.

"Do you know why she does that?" Sian continued.

"No obviously not" He said.

"Well a couple of weeks ago Lillie was raped." Sian explained

"What? Do you know who did it?" Aaron questioned

"No but someone video recorded it so we have evidence we just need to find them and ID them" Michael said.

"Who would do that? Wouldn't it go to court?" Aaron asked.

"We know that it would go to court when they find them" Michael added.

"If they find them... so just keep an eye on her for us" Sian said.

Aaron went upstairs after feeling guilty about what happened between him and Lillie and how he'd been treating her he decided to call her but she didn't answer her mobile.

Lillie was now hanging around with Scout and Phoenix by the swings at the park.

"So what's up?" Phoenix asked.

"I wanna teach Madi a lesson! Not to mess with me again" Lillie said.

"Well we can always mess up her head girl elections tomorrow" Scout suggested

"Yes that's a great idea she will look like a right idiot in front of everyone" Lillie laughed. Lillie got in from the park Sian and Michael were now in the kitchen kissing...

"Hey sweetie didn't hear you come in" Sian said.

"Yeah I think I'm going to skip dinner tonight I'm not very hungry..." Lillie said.

"Okay you sure because you didn't eat breakfast either?" Michael said whilst he wrapped his arms around Sian's waist.

"I know it's just I'm really tired and I just wanna go to sleep." Lillie explained.

"Well don't forget you have a counselling session tomorrow afternoon" Michael reminded.

"But I'll miss class" Lillie tried to stall

"Since when did you care about missing class? And you said you would go" Michael kissed Sian once again.

"Are you two always gonna do that?" Lillie laughed.

"Yes... get used to it" Sian said and gave Michael another kiss.

"Whatever night" Lillie headed up the stairs hoping to get some sleep as tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

"I love you Michael" Sian said late at night when they were in bed.

"I love you too Sian, I've always loved you" Michael added and they kissed passionately they finally had everything they'd ever wanted living and working together and their own daughter to raise all they wanted was for her to be happy but it just wasn't that simple...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Revenge

**Hi guy sorry I haven't really updated this week been busy with things but enjoy extra long chapter and thank you for all your positive reviews keep them coming they mean a lot. **

Michael woke up before Sian and decided to go and check up on Lillie it was 6:30am he opened her door slightly and she was lying their staring at the ceiling.

"Hi sweetie you okay?" he came in and sat on her bed.

"Yeah, I'm just tired didn't really get much sleep last night" Lillie said and sat up.

"Do you wanna go down stairs?" Michael suggested.

"I'm gonna get ready for school okay..." Michael left Lillie and went into Aaron's room who was staying in the guests room but his room was empty again which made him annoyed so he went down stairs and decided to make Sian breakfast in bed as he was already dressed in his suit ready for work.

Lillie BBM scout

_Hey have you got the alcohol ready for today? I really want this to go well xxx _

Scout replied

_Yeah, yeah have you heard about Kyle's party tonight? You going? Xxx_

_Lillie: I would get it myself but you know what my parents are like, I really wanna teach Madi a lesson! Yes of course I am! Xxx_

_Scout: Good, I'll talk to ya at school cause my foster parents are shouting up the stairs for me cya in a bit I'll meet you outside the school yeah? Xxx_

_Lillie: Yes Scout! Xxx_

Michael went into his and Sian's room bringing her some lightly buttered toast and some tea. She woke up once she smelled the breakfast.

"Michael you shouldn't have" Sian smiled

"I wanted to babe I told you that it would be different this time and I meant it" He kissed her on the lips and they kissed passionately for a long time and Lillie came in.

"Since when have you made me breakfast in bed Dad?" Lillie laughed.

"Lillie, you barley eat breakfast" Michael said.

"I'll be downstairs" Lillie left the two.

"Aarons not in his room he's gone out again..." Michael sighed.

"Again? What are we going to do about him Michael?" Sian said

"I'll talk to him, come on were going to be late" Michael said.

"What are you my boss?" Sian laughed which made him laugh too.

"It's really hard being around you all day and not being able to kiss you" Michael admitted and they both kissed again.

"I feel the same way too" she laughed and gave Michael her empty dishes.

The three soon arrived at school Lillie headed off to Scout and Phoenix in the corridor and across was Madi, Finn, Trudi, Josh and Lauren.

"So the plan is to spike all the drinks at the elections tonight including the teachers tea and coffee it's gonna be great after all head boy and head girl electives will be in charge of making refreshments so they'll all get the blame" Lillie laughed and high fived Scout.

"Way to go and get excluded if Mr Byrne finds out" Phoenix added and thought the plan was stupid Scout rolled her eyes at how boring he was being.

"You really think I'm scared of my parents? Or the teachers? Anyway it's only a joke Phoenix don't be too serious" After registration Lillie got Scout's alcohol and they both headed towards the canteen kitchen where the electives were making the drinks and food.

"So have you heard about that new slang rule that Mr Byrne's putting in place?" Scout said as they waited for the four to go out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, I have that's crap how much do I owe you for this?" Lillie asked Scout.

"Oh it don't matter I got a new job at ASDA so I can afford it" Scout explained.

"Wish I had time for a job come on they've just put the stuff in the freezer" The two girls entered the school kitchen knowing that they had to be quick as Maggie would be back soon.

"Here we are" Lillie got out the strawberry punch that was in one big bowl and poured half of bottle of vodka into it.

"If we get caught" Scout pointed out.

"We won't let's go" Lillie and Scout headed to the common room as they have skipped P.E again and there was no point in going back now as there was only twenty minutes left. The girls went on Facebook on their phones as the school computers didn't allow Facebook.

**Scout Allen** updated her status to: With the amazing Lillie doing one of our evil plans; )

**Lillie Byrne **updated her status to: In the common room with the best friend Scout : )

"Well have any of you seen Scout or Lillie?!" Jez asked the class when they headed in door.

"I know where they are sir" Emily James said as she was on her phone reading the statuses.

"Really where?" Jez said annoyed at both of them.

"In the common room" Emily said.

"Way to grass them up EM I know you're not friends with both of them but seriously?" Denzil said to Emily and they both went to get changed and Tom came down the corridor.

"Mr Clarkson" Jez called.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Two pupils are missing from my lesson Scout and Lillie, I would deal with this myself but the situation is difficult as Sian has just asked to make it official." Jez sighed.

"What do you mean official? Do you know where Lillie and Scout are?" Tom asked.

"In the common room and she wants to get a divorce and do you know what's gonna happen after it's final?" Jez said.

"What?" Tom felt for his friend.

"Michael's probably gonna propose I mean they have a daughter together" Jez replied.

"Yes but they didn't do a very good job with her I mean she was raped, don't worry about it and I'll sort out Scout and Lillie." Tom headed down to the student common room where the two girls were and the year 13's including Madi as they were preparing for the elections.

"Well this doesn't look like P.E does it girls?" Tom shouted noticing two girls giggling together once he walked in which caused the attention to most of the common room.

"We have a free" Lillie explained.

"Don't lie I think you should explain yourself to your Dad headmaster's office now!" Tom shouted and the girls laughed as they got led to their.

"Sit down" Tom said and pointed to the seats outside the office he knocked on Michael's door.

"Tom what is?" Michael said putting some paper work in the filing cupboards.

"Jodie Allen and Lillie didn't turn up to Jez's lesson they were truanting and it looks like their up to something" Tom explained.

"Well surly this isn't something the head teacher needs to deal with? I trust you with this" Michael said.

"But Sian wanted us to tell you if anything unusual is happening to Lillie?" This caused Michael to look up and then he remembered Sian told them about her being Sian's daughter two and Lillie was raped.

"Oh yeah I know I forgot just send them to the cooler I'll talk to Lillie later on in the day" Michael explained.

"What that's not fair" Lillie protested.

"Cooler now" Tom simply said.

"Cooler now you can stay there until the end of lunch time and Mr Byrne will be popping in to give you a little chat no doubt Mrs Diamond will come too" Scout and Lillie headed down to the cooler and Tom gave them English work to do.

The two girls got sent to the cooler they were both looking forward to their plan and teaching Madi a lesson...


	17. Chapter 17 A shocking discovery

Chapter 17 – A Shocking Discovery

Hello, sorry for the lack of updates here's chapter 17 I hope you guys like it I need your reviews please thank you and enjoy

Lillie and Scout had been in the cooler all morning and they now left as it was time to go the head boy and head girl elections. Michael and Sian hadn't been in the cooler to have a talk with Lillie so she knew that she was in trouble. Heading into the hall with Scout Lillie saw her mum at the front with her Dad.

"Lillie I want a word" Sian said storming towards her.

"Can it wait?" Lillie asked.

"Erm No" She pulled Lillie towards the side of the hall.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She shouted and made everyone look including Michael who was talking to Mr Chalk.

"Mum can you just leave me alone" Lillie said going.

"No you're not explaining yourself to me" She shouted again.

"Okay well I didn't want to go to P.E and neither did Scout so we didn't" she laughed.

"Don't be sarcastic with me" Michael came over once everyone looked again.

"Lillie we'll deal with you later go" Michael instructed and she went of joining Scout.

"Sian you can't do that to Lillie!" Michael explained.

"Why not? She broke the rules" Sian was now fed up.

"Lillie has been raped she's going through a difficult time Sian what's the matter?" Michael was now concerned he took her out of the room.

"Nothing everything's fine Michael just my errr periods late" She explained.

"Oh err how long?" Michael said worried.

"A couple of weeks I don't know how long I haven't taken a test yet" She explained to him he hugged her tightly.

"Okay well we can get one tonight. Come on let's go in it'll be fine."

After the electives spoke it was now time for the refreshments nearly everyone had a drink including Madi. Lillie and Scout were laughing and decided not to take any. None of the teachers had not tried the punch yet...

"What's in this?" Michael asked Maggie when he took a sip just then Lillie and Scout left.

"Is their Alcohol in this?" Michael said.

"I don't know Trudi, Madi, Finn and Tariq made it" Maggie said Michael ordered Sian to take the punch away as most of the students were acting quite drunk Tom came over to Michael.

"What's going on?" He asked concerned.

"I think the students are drunk, somebody put Alcohol into the punch. We need to get everyone a glass of water to sober them up get them into their classes first could you ask the teachers for the register in the morning lessons so we can see who's absent." Michael explained

"Madi, Tariq, Trudi, Finn can u come to my office now" Michael told the teenagers. Tom checked the registers for period three then he realised that Scout and Lillie were both absent from their lessons and he went to find them they were in Matt's lesson he took them outside.

"I think you two had better explain yourselves what were you doing out of lesson this morning?" Tom asked furiously.

"Well we were just studying" Lillie lied.

"Yeah and I'm Brad Pitt now I want the truth" Tom shouted

The two stood silent knowing they were busted

"Right you can explain yourself to your parent's Lillie I think they're going to like this one now move"

Lillie and Scout were now stood in front of Michael, Tom and Sian.

"Were you responsible for this?" Michael shouted for the 4th time.

"Yes we were but it was Lillie's idea I just got the vodka sir, it was only a joke" Scout explained.

"Scout we'll speak to u later go to your class Mr Clarkson would take her their?" The two went out and Lillie stood in front of her parents.

"What is going on with you today?" Michael asked.

"Well I wanted to teach Madi a lesson cause she told everyone I was a prostitute what do you expect me to do?" Lillie shouted.

"I expect you to be mature and rise above it Lillie, I know you're going through a lot but it doesn't give you the right to behave like this, I expected better from my own daughter" Michael shouted back.

"Well sorry...Can I go now?"

"Yes we'll talk about this later!" Michael said, Lillie left and headed back to her last lesson of the day which was Maths she sat with Scout and Phoenix sat behind them she was getting so fed up of these counselling sessions and the ongoing case she just wanted to cry.

"What happened in there?" Scout asked her friend.

"Nothing really he's gonna talk to me later. It's so stupid I hate Madi for this" Lillie told her.

"Well I told you not to do this" Phoenix interrupted.

Lillie plugged in her headphones and listened to call me maybe by Carly Rae Jepson. Maths soon came to an end it was now the end of the day Lillie decided to track down Aaron.

She searched the school and he was outside Michael's office waiting for Him and Sian.

"Did you get in trouble? I heard what you did!" Aaron explained.

"He's gonna talk to me later what are they doing in there?" Lillie asked sitting next to him.

"Dunno, Michael had a go at me today too!"

"Oh what for?" Lillie asked.

"Going out at night and not coming back he told me to stay away from the DSC!"

"Are you?"

"Nah Tariq and Kyle are my best friends like Scout is yours how can I betray them?"

Just then Michael and Sian came out his office and the four of them had a very silent drive home, once they arrived home Aaron headed upstairs Sian had gone out to the supermarket which left Lillie and Michael down stairs.

"That wasn't like you today? What's wrong?" Michael sat next to her.

"It's nothing..." She lied.

"Tell me, you can trust me" Michael reassured her.

"It's just that this whole case with the rape it's getting to much I can't tell my friends but I hate lying to them! It's awful and knowing he's still out there I don't feel safe" Lillie cried Michael hugged her.

"You are safe, why don't you just tell Scout? She won't tell anyone, and it'll all be over soon I promise" Michael said.

"I can't tell Scout not yet" Lillie said.

"Okay well just don't think about it I know it's hard but you'll feel better trust me" After Lillie and Aaron had dinner they were both upstairs for the night Sian was in the bathroom taking a pregnancy test and Michael was waiting anxiously on the sofa Sian came down the stairs a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Well are you?" Michael jumped up. Sian gave him the pregnancy test.

"You're pregnant? I don't understand we were so careful!" Michael walked up and down the living room, Sian sat on the sofa...

"Well I don't know whose it could be" Sian admitted.

"What? But I thought you were only..." He stopped and sat down.

"It could either be yours or Jez's I don't know who's" Sian hugged Michael and he wondered was it his baby? Or Jez's?


	18. Chapter 18 identity revealed

Chapter 18 

It was mid morning at waterloo road over the term the gang situation had gotten worse there was now the MSB involved which Aaron was getting into fights with Finn Sharkey. He had been sent to the cooler on many occasions Lillie had just left her counselling session and was on her way to class when she arrived Mr Clarkson gave her a nod to sit down. She sat with Scout as usual her and Scout had gotten really close especially during the detentions together last week after school after pouring Vodka into the juice but that was now two weeks ago. They were half way through the lesson Tom was talking about some play Lillie wasn't really paying much attention suddenly there was a knock on the door it was Janeece.

"Lillie, Mr Byrne wants you in his office." Janeece said.

"Just stay there Lillie" Tom and Janeece went outside the classroom.

"What's going on Janeece?" Tom asked concerned.

"There are police officers to see Lillie I think they might have found the guy who attacked her!"

"What are you serious I bet Michael and Sian are pleased" Tom said.

"Yeah they're in there now" Tom called Lillie out...

"Am I in trouble?" She asked.

"No of course not, just go to your Dad's office he'll explain there" Lillie headed to her Dad's office nervous her mum was waiting outside for her.

"Lillie there's police officers here they may have found the guy who attacked you they want to talk to you." Sian explained.

"What? I don't wanna talk to them!" Lillie said.

"I know you don't but the sooner you do the sooner it'll be over I know that's the one thing you want more than anything"

Sian hugged her Lillie agreed to go in... It was awkward at first especially with her parents in there, there were two police officers a male and a female officer who she had met before they asked her questions that she didn't like answering but she had too.

"We've questioned a couple of lads who have been out and hanging around in that area was this the boy who sexually assaulted you a couple of months ago" The police man gave her a photo of a boy around 18 years old. She gave a slight nod to indicate that he was the boy and gave Michael the photo.

"I know him" he said.

"He is James Williams he was one of the students who watched me get stabbed" Michael continued Lillie ran out of the office and ran to the toilet's sobbing. Lillie had seen Scout in the toilets but she slammed the cubical door shut.

"Lillie what's wrong?" Scout said leaning against the door Lillie ignored her for a second they were both unaware that Madi was in the toilets. Lillie opened the door and got a piece of tissue paper and wiped her eyes.

"I lied to you Scout" She admitted.

"What about? Why? Were best friends" Scout said, Madi was in the toilet cubical listening to their conversation.

"When I was of I wasn't ill" Lillie explained.

"Where were you then?" Scout said furiously.

"I was-"She paused for a second did she really want to tell Scout?

"You were? Come on Lillie I disserve an answer!" She said.

"I was raped" Lillie admitted barley looking at the teenager Scout hugged her tightly and just then the cubical door opened and Madi flushed the toilet.

"Really? I can't wait to tell everyone this" Madi laughed.

"Don't Madi please!" Lillie pleaded of the older girl.

"Maybe you should of thought about that before you ruined the election and shot my chance of winning!" Madi stormed off and Scout hurried after her.

Sian came in the toilets to see Lillie crying on the floor...

"Lillie you've got to come back with me" Sian explained.

"No I've said it was him what more do I have to do?" Lillie cried and got up of the floor.

"Nothing we just want you to calm down before you go anywhere but the police will want you to make another statement proving that was him and there will be an ongoing trial in the next couple of weeks" Sian continued holding her stomach.

"Oh my god, I can't do that stand in a court room and tell everyone what he did!" Lillie sobbed again and looked in the mirror.

"I know it'll be hard but we will be there for you, we can help and prepare you come on let's go to Michael's office"

Sian led her but she was lost in her own thoughts she needed to tell Jez that she was pregnant and he could be the father, but how is she going to do that when a divorce is coming through? The two entered Michael's office the police officers had now gone and had gained the information they needed from Lillie.

"What are they gonna do with the guy now they've found him?" Lillie asked.

"They'll catch him and put him in custody until the case comes to court I guess" Michael said.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine it's just I told Scout what happened and Madi was listening in our conversation and I think she may tell everyone about this" Lillie sighed and let out a slight tear.

"Not if I talk to her she won't" Michael reassured.

"Look there's only two lessons left until the end of the day why don't you go to them and we can talk properly later but did Sian explain to you everything that you need to do?" Michael questioned.

"Yes, Dad I'll see you later..." Lillie picked up her belongings and left her parents in his office.

"Michael I need to find Jez and tell him" Sian explained reaching for the door handle.

"What? Not yet come on at least leave it until your head is clear" Michael stopped her from leaving.

"He has a right to know he could be a father" Sian explained.

"I know he does but it might be mine, I mean you and him weren't even doing that were you?" Michael was annoyed at the situation.

"I'm sorry Michael" Sian said.

"It's okay" He wiped a tear of her face and they kissed for a moment or two but they were interrupted by Tom.

"Sorry it's Lillie and Madi again... There fighting they won't let go of each other Lillie's going mad!" Tom explained Sian rolled her eyes and all three teachers rushed over to see Madi and Lillie in the corridor.

"You stupid bitch" Lillie shouted.

"Shut up do you want me to tell everyone about the talk you and Scout had in the toilets ohhh why were you off again?" Madi mocked and the two were still scrapping Michael, Tom and Sian came.

"Break it up" Sian shouted Michael grabbed Lillie and pulled her of Madi.

"Both of you my office now!" Michael shouted and Lillie realised herself from his arms.

Sian found Jez on the field setting up some cones for his next lesson...

"Hi Jez" She called across.

"Hey what brings you out here?" Jez said stopping what he was doing.

"I've got something to tell you..." Sian paused.

"I'm pregnant and there's a chance you could be the father" Sian explained.

"What? A chance!" Jez said confused

"Yes it's yours or Michael's" Sian explained

"Madi's in the cooler for fighting Lillie you should go..."

Sian walked back into the school and went into her office she sat in silence for a few minutes is this what she wants does she really want another baby?


	19. Chapter 19 Its not over yet

Chapter 19 It's not over yet

Lillie and Madi had been in the cooler for an hour for fighting Lillie was annoyed that she got sent too Michael and Jez were sat in his office trying to think of a solution for the problem...

"It's not Madi's fault" Jez started.

"She was provoked by your daughter!" Jez said.

"Well so she was provoked by Madi she was the one that said Lillie was a prostitute and how was she going to react to that?" Michael argued back.

"Oh...She didn't tell me" Jez said.

Tom came in at the last minute.

"So you guys gonna figure out a solution you can't let them just keep fighting what kind of message is that sending out to the other kids." Tom said.

"Fine then we can just monitor their behaviour in classes and make sure they're supervised by a member of staff during break and lunch times for a few weeks" Michael explained.

"But their conflict is because of your family situation you need to talk about that to them" Tom explained.

"Well that's not gonna happen..." Jez said

"Why? What's the big secret now?" Tom asked annoyed.

"Sian's pregnant and she doesn't even know who the father is, which sums her up as a slut" Jez blurted out trying to wind Michael up.

"Excuse me?" Michael rose from his chair angrily.

"Well at least her daughter takes after her mother in that department" Jez said again and Michael went over to him.

"They're none of your business anymore she's my family not yours!" Michael defended.

"Let's just focus on the kids guys" Tom said standing in between Michael and Jez.

"Oh really? I'm pissed off with all this business with Sian and You, that's all you can think about is her I want to hand in my resignation" Jez said.

"Well you don't need to quit Jeremy" Michael said.

"Yes I do I don't even know how you can be a 'super head' considering you can't even protect your own daughter" Jez finished and Michael got angry at him for say that and swung a punch in his face...

"Jez are you alright" Tom asked Michael went out of the room.

"Yes I'm fine I'm going home you will receive my letter of tomorrow morning, I'm not pulling the kids out of school because of him!" Jez said and rushed out the office embarrassed. Tom let out a laugh just before Michael came back in...

"What about Madi and Lillie?" Tom said.

"You watch Madi and I'll watch Lillie I think that's the best thing for them right now Tom Lillie is so frustrated at herself right now we'll both talk to them and you can talk to Madi after woods okay?" Michael asked.

"Yeah sure should I mention about Jez?" Tom asked.

"Yes I think that would be best" Michael said and they went to the cooler.

"Right I think you both understand how stupid you've been today!" Michael said

"Not Me!" Madi shouted defensively...

"You were caught fighting Madi I'm sure that's quite stupid!" Michael shouted.

"I'm not the one spiking everyone's drinks though she is" Madi said looking at Lillie.

"Both of you are in the wrong here, you can't go around punching people Madi you running for head girl and you're in year 13 you're supposed to set an example and Lillie, I expected better from you!" Michael said.

"Who started on who then?" Tom asked

"I didn't start the fight" Lillie said

"Yes it was you because I heard you and Scout talking about it in the toilets earlier on...and you said that you were off because you were raped... And that's why you lashed out at me" Madi continued.

"Shut up Madi you don't know what you're talking about" Lillie shouted.

"Is that why you too were fighting earlier then?" Michael asked.

"She threatened to tell everyone!" Lillie defended herself Michael sighed.

"Did you start the fight Lillie? Yes or no!" Michael shouted at her.

"Own up Lillie or I'll tell everyone" Madi threatened again.

"Yes it was me! I wanted to get back at her for calling me a prostitute!" Lillie explained.

"Well we all know that's true..." Madi laughed.

"Do you wanna another punch in the face?" Lillie said.

"Well both of you are suspended for 3 days from school for fighting Madi you can follow Mr Clarkson to his office" Michael said and Tom and Madi went out of the room.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Michael asked Lillie and sat down by her.

"I've already told you dad..." Lillie said annoyed.

"You can't behave like this you're going to be punished Lillie I have to which is why once you've got back from your suspension you and Madi are going to be under constant supervision during school hours and that applies to you at home too" Michael explained.

"Well she was going to tell everyone I couldn't handle everyone knowing Dad I'm sorry I had to do something!" Lillie said.

"And fighting is the only way? And spiking everyone's drinks too?" Michael questioned.

"Yes what else was I going to do?" Lillie asked.

"Come to me or your mum that's what we're here for I can't have you behaving like this I know it's difficult but you need to calm down a bit" Michael said

"Fine I'm sorry" Lillie said.

"Go and collect your things and wait in my office I'll be there soon lucky it's the end of the day" Michael said Lillie went back to her locker to get anything she needed.

Michael and Sian were walking towards his office talking and ready to go home.

"I've had to suspend Lillie" Michael began.

"Oh great what's she done? Again" Sian sighed.

"For fighting with Madi and she was responsible for spiking everyone's dink" Michael explained...

"We really need to do something about her Michael we can't have our own daughter lashing out, bringing Alcohol into school or anything like that" Sian explained

"I know Sian which is why I'm putting her under supervision when she gets back from suspension. Constant at home and at School starting from today at home same for Madi at school" Michael said.

"Okay I guess that could work" Sian agreed.

"Jez resigned today we had a disagreement regarding Lillie and Madi he called Lillie and you a slut so I punched him in the face, He also told Tom you were pregnant" Michael said.

"Oh brilliant I'm going to get a paternity test to see who the father is Michael I can't live like this you can get them from 2 months of being pregnant the results take two weeks" Sian said.

"Okay I really hope it's my child..." He said putting his arms around her

"Yeah I do too Michael come let's get Lillie" Sian said.

Sian gave Michael a quick kiss outside his office and then they hugged each other closely and went in...

"Have you seen Aaron lately" Michael said.

"No I haven't I'll call him when we get him he must of gone off with Tariq and Kyle"

The three went home and Lillie had to stay downstairs with her parents after today's events

"Next time you pull a stunt like that it'll be a lot worse trust me" Sian said

"Whatever" Lillie said going back to her phone and received a text from Scout.

"Don't be rude Lillie... I hope you've learnt something from today" Michael said.

"Yeah yeah whatever" Lillie smiled looking at her phone

_Hey, Lillie sorry I told them about the vodka hope u didn't get in too much trouble xxx_

Lillie replied

_Nah Scout just the 3 day suspension Madi got in trouble too totally worth it and I'm grounded again oh well__ xxx_

_Scout: Is Madi gonna blab bout what we were talking about?" xxx_

_Lillie: I don't know if she does she's got another thing coming xxx_

_Scout: I know xxx see ya later my foster parents are calling at me xxx_

_Lillie: Bye xxx_

Lillie looked at her phone screen this wasn't the end of her fight with Madi... Not at all...


	20. Chapter 20 Family drama

Chapter 20 Family Drama

Hi Guys I was disappointed with the lack of reviews for my last chapter I thought you guys would like it.

But thanks for the reviews so far don't be confused there is another fanfiction called secrets and lies should I rename this one? And by the way I haven't updated cause i couldn't view other fanfictions on Saturday 9th February? It said story not found any reasons why? MidnightCalifornia xxx

After Lillie had received her three day suspension her parents were watching her every move. Lillie was pre-occupied with the ongoing court case preparation which was due to go on trial next month on the Monday 24th June 2012 and today was the 25th May 2012. The gang situation had appeared to get worse in the school. Meanwhile it was Monday morning in Rochdale...

Lillie and Aaron were down stairs alone as Sian and Michael had already gone to work.

"What's up?" Aaron asked Lillie while she was eating her breakfast.

"Nothing really why?" Lillie put her bowl in the sink.

"Haven't you noticed how weird Michael and Sian have been acting?" Aaron said and he put the key through the door and they were on their way to school.

"No they haven't had they?" Lillie asked when they were walking up the street Aaron saw Finn, Madi, Josh and Lauren.

"Oi chav I heard some girl blew you off at the weekend" Finn shouted down the street.

"Shut it Sharkey" Aaron walked away Lillie gave Madi a look and the two walked into the school gates to see Michael on the playground.

"Lillie hold on a second" Michael came over to her Aaron walked over to Tariq and Kyle.

"What?" Lillie questioned.

"I meant what I said; you are being supervised at all times today..." He ordered.

"Do you have to I've learnt a lesson!" Lillie said

"No I don't think you have Lillie I can't allow you to behave like this I know that your-" Michael was interrupted.

"That's not why I do it!" She said.

"Then why do you do it then?" Michael asked annoyed when they walked into his office.

"Because it's the only way to get Mum's attention she likes Madi better than me" Lillie explained

"No she doesn't your her daughter Madi isn't and Sian is very busy at the moment during working hours" Michael said.

"Really too busy to talk to me when she talks to Madi what's going on?" Lillie asked

"Sian is pregnant" Michael said and Lillie froze.

"What by you?" Lillie asked annoyed and offended Sian never looked after her and now she's pregnant?

"Well she said it could be Jez, she doesn't know" Michael added

"Unbelievable" Lillie said picking up her bag.

"Where are you going the bell haven't gone yet sit down" Michael instructed.

"No I'm going to find mum!" Lillie said reaching for the handle and Michael grabbed her arm

"Sit down Lillie Now" Michael released her arm and she sat down on the chair there was another fifteen minutes until school started she folded her arms and Michael sat back down to.

Meanwhile Aaron, Kyle, Tariq and Finn were at Kyle's locker.

"Come on I'll show you summit" Kyle said undoing his bag inside he was showing little pots of Vodka.

"What are they?" Aaron asked...

"Illegal imports from my mate in the US 100% pure Vodka" Kyle laughed.

"What we gonna do with them?" Tariq said.

"Sell them 50p a shot I recon" Kyle said back

"I can get Lillie to help" Aaron suggested.

"No she'll grass to Byrne" Tariq laughed.

"Trust me I can be very persuasive" Aaron said and the bell went for registration the three went to Mr Clarkson's form room.

"Dad you don't have to drop me of at registration I know my way there" Lillie walked down the corridor with Michael.

"I told you how today was going to work" Michael said as they arrived at Sian's classroom. Lillie went in and sat down next to Scout.

"At the front please" Sian said Lillie sat where she was and didn't move.

"What are you doing?" Scout said.

"Trust me" Lillie smiled.

"Lillie move to the front now" Michael shouted but she still stayed there...

"Make me" Lillie folded her arms and the class started laughing at her miss behaving.

"Right Move now!" Michael walked over to Lillie.

"I said Make me" She laughed.

"Fine I will should I tell the class about recent events or should you?" Michael threatened.

"What the fact that mum is pregnant and she doesn't even know who the father is?" Lillie said and the class started laughing.

"How'd you know?" Sian asked.

"Remember I can't keep secrets but you can you're a slut!" Lillie shouted.

"Right coming with me" Michael said and grabbed her arms and dragged her down to the cooler Lillie screamed down the corridor Michael pushed her into the cooler and on one of the chairs.

"You will stay here for the rest of the morning then I'll see about letting you out!" Michael was about to leave but Lillie stood up.

"It's not my fault is it? It's yours and hers!" Lillie said.

"What are you talking about" Michael came closer to her.

"Well you're the one who slept with a married woman" Lillie argued

"That married woman is your mother!"Michael argued back

"No she's not she's a slag I wish she wasn't my mum!" Lillie shouted.

Suddenly anger became over Michael and he couldn't believe what he was hearing out of her mouth. Michael walked up to Lillie and slapped her hard across the face. Lillie fell to the floor back would and hit her head on the table leaving a mark on her forehead. Held her red cheek still in shock. Michael had never hit her even when she was a little kid some parents smacked their child but he didn't he couldn't.

"You ungrateful bitch" Michael shouted.

"I'm sorry" she said scared. Lillie leaned against the wall.

"No you're not you're never sorry Lillie..." Michael said not sorry.

"You stay in here until I say otherwise" Michael said leaving he slammed the door shut after. Lillie still remained on the floor she didn't want to get up her head killed from the cut.

The cut was Fairley big she was still in shock after what had just happened her cheek was still red to bright red.

Michael went back down to his office feeling guilty of what had just happened then Tom and Sian came in for the morning meeting.

"Morning" He said cheerfully and sat at the desk.

"Did you sort everything out?" Sian said before they began.

"Yes I think so she's in the cooler" Michael said not explaining what happened.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked.

"Lillie's just been playing up but it's under control" Sian said.

"Tell me something I don't know" Tom said and they started the meeting. After the meeting Michael and Sian were in the office on their own.

"Sian something happened" Michael began

"What is it?" Sian said worried.

"I hit Lillie" Michael admitted

"You did what!" Sian shouted at him.

"I'm sorry Sian it's just that she was saying stuff about you I couldn't leave it" Michael said

"I can't believe you how hard did you do it?" Sian said

"Not that hard"

"How hard Michael?" she said furiously

"Well she fell backwards and hit her head on the table" He admitted

"Go and say sorry to her Michael you can get into serious trouble" Sian said

"Fine" Michael said and he went back to the cooler to find her not there...


	21. Chapter 21 just an ordinary day

Chapter 21 Just an ordinary day

**Hi Thanks for the reviews remember to review again so I know what you guys want xxx**

The next day Lillie avoided her father after he had apologise during home and school hours she was getting prepared for the court case which was happening soon. It was Tuesday at school she decided to walk with Scout and Phoenix instead of getting a lift with her parents she wasn't getting along with either of them. They arrived at school just before the bell and headed straight to registration.

"There's a party tonight you interested?" Scout asked when they waited outside Mrs Diamond's classroom.

"Who's party?" Lillie asked

"Eugene's, Finn said were all invited" Scout explained.

"You're kidding Eugene is a psycho everyone knows it" Lillie laughed.

"Come on Lillie when was the last time you went out and had fun there's gonna be boys, music, alcohol a chance to stay up all night." Scout said.

"Well I guess it would be better than sitting around the house all night and seeing my parents kissing all the time" Lillie said.

"Okay way too much information" Scout laughed

"Fine I'll come" Lillie gave

"So it starts at seven, so your probably gonna have to come up with a cover story it's not like your parents are gonna let you go" Scout said

"I'll tell them I'm sleeping round yours and come back really late at night when there in bed then explain in the morning why I'm back if they see me so wanna go shopping after school to pick out some outfits?" Lillie suggested.

"Yeah sure okay I've got like £40.00 so I'm good" Scout said Mrs Diamond soon came down the corridor and let her class inside they all sat down registration was only fifteen minutes long. The fifteen minutes soon went quickly.

"So I'll meet you in Mr Chalk's class I just need to talk to my mum" Lillie said to Scout and Phoenix as they went out the room.

"What is it?" Sian said over hearing

"Well Scout has invited me over hers for a sleep over tonight is it okay if I go?" Lillie asked

"I'd have to ask your father but it is school night Lillie and you're supposed to be grounded remember?" Sian said

"After what he did to me yesterday that still applies? Why do you always have to go to dad all the time?" Lillie protested.

"Have you spoken to him yet? Maybe if you gave him a chance to talk he could explain" Sian said.

"How he hit me! This never happened until you appeared on the scene, so can I go round Scout's tonight or not?" She asked.

"Why don't you ask your Dad?" Sian said.

"You know mum your bellies starting to show slightly what are you going to tell everyone?" Lillie said

"I'll tell them that I'm pregnant" Sian laughed.

"Who do you think it is?" Lillie asked

"It's not an It Lillie it's your little brother or sister and I've sent a paternity test off so we'll know soon now go to class" Sian said and Lillie arrived at Maths and they were all still waiting outside.

"Where's Mr Chalk?" Lillie asked confused.

"Dunno what did your mum say?" Scout asked

"She told me to ask my Dad" Lillie said annoyed.

Just as she said that Michael came down the corridor with their maths books and unlocked the door.

"In you go" He said as he looked at Lillie.

"Mr Chalk is off today so I'll be taking some of his classes today, including your double lesson" Michael explained.

"Oh great" Lillie thought to herself she just sat next to Scout and kept her head down. Lillie normally liked maths but not when her dad was droning on about algebra all the time. The subjects Lillie was normally good at are Maths and Science of course she knew why she was good at science because her mum was a science teacher maybe she took after her. Lillie had always hated P.E, Music and Art her favourite subject was English though.

The bell soon went for break Lillie stayed behind to talk to her Dad.

"Do you want something?" Michael collected worksheets up from the first lesson.

"Yeah can I sleep round Scouts tonight?" Lillie asked quickly.

"I don't know it's a school night Lillie and you're supposed to be grounded..." Michael sighed.

"But I thought you were taking mum to her first scan or something so if I got out the way then you two can have the house to yourselves and besides you owe it to me" Lillie persuaded

"Fine are you sure you'll be okay?" Michael asked concerned

"Yes I'll be fine although I could do with some money though" Lillie hinted

"Oh really how much then?" Michael laughed

"£20 or £30?" Lillie asked

"Okay well considering you've been such a good girl lately then I'll have to reward you I'll give it you at the end of next lesson" Michael gave in.

"Thanks Dad" Lillie said going

"Lillie, I just want to say I'm sorry for hitting you yesterday it was wrong of me" Michael admitted.

"Its fine I'm sorry to I've been such a brat lately to you and mum I think it's because I'm under a lot of pressure" Lillie said.

"That's understandable, we've all been under pressure but not how you've been pressured over the last couple of months" Michael said.

"I know but it's not an excuse to give you two a hard time" Lillie said and looked down at the floor. Michael looked at her worriedly, knowing that she had been hurt a lot.

The bell went suddenly and the class came in Lillie smiled at Scout and Phoenix and the three sat down in their usual seats hoping for maths to finish soon even though the second lesson had just started. Poor Lillie had Sian next for science which meant she couldn't get away from her parents until lunch time...

"I thought you were gonna meet us at break?" Scout asked whilst doing their work.

"Yeah I was trying to sort out tonight" Lillie said.

"You still on for the party?" Scout asked

"Shhh I didn't tell him that he never lets me go to parties I said I was having a sleepover round yours remember?" Lillie whispered

"Oh yeah I forgot..."

The lesson soon came to an end and so did the day Lillie received a £50 note from her Dad so she was able to buy an outfit for the party she was heading off to. After school Lillie gathered all the things she needed and headed off to Scouts to get ready.

Meanwhile Michael and Sian were waiting nervously outside the scan room Sian had always hated the feel of the jelly stuff on her belly they put on.

"Are you scared?" Michael asked

"No, I just feel guilty" Sian sighed

"Why?" Michael let Sian lean into him

"Because if this baby is not yours..." Sian said.

"It doesn't matter I'd still love you" he immediately protested.

"Mrs Sian Diamond?" the doctor called from an entrance at the room.

Sian and Michael followed her into the room Sian laid on the bed next to the scan Michael held her hand.

"This may feel a bit cold" The doctor said pressing the jelly cream into her stomach...

Lillie and Scout had been at Eugene's party for an hour Lillie had noticed an older boy she liked lucky he came over to her.

"Now what's a good lucking girl like you sitting here on your own? Do I get a name?" He grinned and she laughed.

"My name is Lillie and my friend Scout has just gone off with some guy called Danilo your name?" She explained

"My name is Barry Barry" The boy said

"Barry Barry?" Lillie laughed

"I'm so good they named me twice I'm only in Rochdale to finish some business with a mate then I'm gonna go back to my home town Scotland" he explained

"Oh really I'm kind of part Scottish I think" Lillie explained back

"Listen enough small talk I find you incredibly sexy I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my place I promise you won't regret it..."


	22. Chapter 22 the morning after

Chapter 22 the morning after

Thank you for all the reviews guys I just wanted to say that spoiler - 

Sian is leaving waterloo road soon ahhhhh she's my favourite character obviously and Michael. But soon this fanfic will be heading off to Scotland just wait and see... MidnightCalifornia xxx. 

Lillie awoke on Wednesday morning in Barry Barry's bed! She woke up slowly and realised he wasn't there. She couldn't believe what she had just done months after the rape last week she wouldn't touch anyone and now she was having sex? She was totally confused by herself. Barry then came in dressed; Lillie sat up and covered her breasts.

"Hey your finally awake I've been awake ages" Barry said and sat on the bed

"Really what's the time?" Lillie asked

"9:00" he stated pointing to the clock

"Oh shit..." Lillie panicked. Suddenly her phone rang on the side table of the double bed playing trouble maker it was Scout

"Hi Scout" Lillie answered Barry gave her, her bag of clothes and she started getting ready.

"Where are you? We're just about to go into your mums class room and you're not here what am I going to say?" She shouted down the phone.

"Ok calm down just tell her I've gone home to get some course work, tell her I'll be there in fifteen which is like the end of registration just tell her I'll be there" Lillie hung up and grabbed her bag. Lillie's parents said that they'd bring her bag into school with them.

"I'm sorry I'm gonna have to go" Lillie moaned

"How come? Why so soon?" Barry kissed her and they shared along passionate kiss and he pulled her down onto the bed again.

"No really I have too my parents will kill me if I don't I'm late for school" She explained, but Barry kissed her on the lips again and went down to her neck.

"Can't you just be a little late, it's not like they're gonna know" he laughed and stopped kissing her

"I'm already a little late and they will know my dad's the head teacher and my mum's the deputy" Lillie explained Barry sighed

"I supposed I have to let you go but I put my number in my phone and I put yours in mine, come on I can get you a lift down the school waterloo road right?" Barry said leading her out the room with her hand.

"Yeah if you don't mind me asking where are your parents?" Lillie asked

"Well my Dad's in prison and my mum's back in Scotland" He said getting in his car.

"Oh she let you go to Rochdale by yourself?" Lillie asked while they were driving.

"Yeah I don't need mummy and daddy watching over me" He laughed

"Sadly I don't have a choice" She said sighing and looking at the time.

"Here you go waterloo road see you soon babes" He kissed Lillie goodbye

"When are you going back to Scotland?" She asked peering through the window

"Tonight so I won't see you but don't worry I'll be back soon enough" Barry smirked

"Thanks for a great night Barry I'll text you later on bye" Lillie smiled and walked away from the car she headed up to Michael's office she knew she was in trouble to be fair it was only 9:30

"Is he in?" Lillie asked Janeece

"Yeah he's got a right one on him today I wouldn't wanna get on the bad side today and Sian is in there too they're having a go at Aaron" Janeece explained.

"Great I'm so screwed" Lillie sat down for a second

"So where were you then last night?" Janeece changed the subject

"I was at a sleepover with Scout and I just went home to get some course work" Lillie explained

"Really so you didn't go to a party and go to some guys house last night?" Janeece laughed

"No who do you think I am?" She said

"Well I saw you come out of a house which was playing really loud music, you were really drunk with a guy and you got in his car" Janeece said

"You're not gonna tell my parents are you?" Lillie asked worriedly

"Nooo of course not just don't let them find out from someone else I've made that mistake" Janeece replied

"Thanks I'd better get this over with" Lillie rolled her eyes and opened the door to find Aaron and Michael having a shouting match.

"Nice of you to come in, you can come and join the party." Michael said

"Sorry" She sat on the sofa

"Where's the course work you had to go home and get?" Sian asked

"Errrr I went and handed it in to Mr Clarkson" Lillie lied

"Well I've checked with your class teachers and they said you don't have any over due course work or any homework? Don't lie to me Lillie you weren't with Scout last night were you?" Sian shouted.

"Well I was partly we went to this party..." Lillie was interrupted.

"You went to a party when you said you were at a sleepover who's party was it?" Michael demanded an answer

"Eugene's" She said quietly

"What the hell Lillie your mates with the DSC not the MSB!" Aaron protested

"Great and then where did you go it's perfectly clear that you didn't stay at Jodie's last so where were you?" Michael said

"I kind of slept with a guy I met at the party..." Lillie said

"Oh My God you slept with a stranger I hope he was your age Lillie, because otherwise there would have been some serious issues we needed to discuss there still is" Michael shouted at her

"I didn't mean to I was drunk he was drunk and yes he was my age... and don't you think I already know about how dangerous it is to sleep with or go home with strangers" she protested.

"You were drunk too? Right you're grounded for two weeks I mean it Lillie the one thing I want you to focus on is this case what will be happening soon" Michael said too her

"Don't worry Lillie I know everything" Aaron said

"About what?" She alarmed herself

"About the rape" Aaron explained, Lillie looked furiously at her parents

"I'm sorry Lillie I had to" Michael went over to her

"Well If he knows my secrets then he can know yours" Lille was angry.

"I am 16 you know I can sleep with boys and what does that have anything to do with this huh? I don't care if you ground me dad I mean it's not like mum's a great role model she's been doing it with two lately" she said

"What?" Aaron said

"Sian's pregnant" Michael explained.

"Oh by the way Aaron them two had an affair so she doesn't know if the father is dad or Jez" She said

"Is that why he left then?" Aaron asked curiously

"No" Michael said straight away.

"Yes..." Lillie smiled.

"Lillie get to class we'll speak to you later" Sian ordered...

"Fine" Lillie picked up her bag and slammed the door shut on her way out she walked down the stairs of to the common room there was no point of going to class now when the lesson ended. In the common room there was Lauren and Josh studying.

"Hi guys" Lillie sat down on the sofa

Sian and Michael were now left in the office on their own.

"What are we going to do about Lillie we tried everything but it's not working" Sian asked and hugged Michael

"Let me talk to her at least it's a step for her though last week she wouldn't even let someone touch her without her flinching" Michael said

"Yeah but we don't want he going from one extreme to the other Michael"

"Ahhhhh" Sian screamed in pain

"What's wrong honey?" Michael said

"Michael there's sharp pains in my stomach... and I'm bleeding..." Sian cried to Michael and fell on the floor in pain was this the end for the baby she is caring?


	23. Chapter 23 Sian's heartache

Chapter 23 Sian's heartache

**Hey thanks for all the positive reviews guys really appreciated xxx**

Michael immediately called an ambulance for Sian and it soon arrived there was a lot of blood loss from Sian's Stomach.

"Do you want to stay here?" Sian asked crying by the ambulance.

"No I'll come with you I'm sure Tom will be okay here" he held her hand and they were of in an ambulance.

"Yeah I'll be fine" Tom walked back into school

"I'm scared what if I lose the baby Michael" Sian cried.

"I don't think you will Sian, this is our baby I won't let anything happen to it" Michael reassured her and kissed Sian on the forehead just as they took her out on the gurney.

"I'll be with you soon I need to let Lillie know" Michael explained and got out his phone.

Lillie was now in English with Mr Budgen and she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket she took it out to see the caller ID.

"That's not Barry Barry? Is it?" Scout said

"No it's my dad" Lillie explained confused.

"Miss Byrne I do hope that's not a phone I have to confiscate" Mr Budgen came over to her.

"But it's my dad sir" Lillie said.

"Even Mr Byrne is breaking the rules of no phones then?" he laughed; Lillie ignored him and went out of the room to answer her phone.

"Dad what's wrong?" She asked

"It's your mum she's been taken into hospital it's the baby there's blood and lots of it" Michael said down the phone

"Oh No what's gonna happen do you want me and Aaron to come over?" Lillie said panicked

"No you stay at school and go home after school I'll call you later and I'll text you once I know that Sian and the baby are okay, you need to tell Aaron what's been happening" Michael hung up quickly.

Lillie re-entered Mr Budgen's classroom

"Well Mr Clarkson is going to hear about this you can't wonder of answering phone calls from whoever it's from, Now get to the cooler" He yelled

"Fine" Lillie scowled and got her stuff and stormed out the classroom searching for Aaron

"Mr Byrne" The nurse called

"Yes, is she okay? And the baby" he asked worried

"I'm Doctor Williams" One of the male doctors said

"Mrs Diamond is in surgery at the moment as there is damage in her stomach from the loss of blood but I'm afraid that the baby didn't make it" Doctor Williams said

"How do you know if she's still in surgery?" Michael snapped

"Because of the loss of blood sir" he said

"How long do you think it'll be before she comes out I have to let my daughter and nephew know"

"Half an hour an hour at the most, these procedures really don't take long. Mrs Diamond will have to stay in overnight though in case of any further damage" the doctor left Michael alone as he sat in the waiting room waiting for Sian to come out. He knew there was a possibility that the baby could have been his, but now it's gone all of it's just gone...

Lillie finally found Aaron in the cooler at lunch time Lillie was so worried about Sian it was sickening that she could lose the baby.

"What are you doing here?" Lillie asked the teacher wasn't in the cooler.

"Oh I was fighting with Finn Sharkey in Miss Boston's class, you wanting something?" he said

"Well Mum and Dad are at the hospital" Lillie said

"What? Why? Is Sian okay?" Aaron panicked

"No, it's her and the baby apparently there was lots of blood!" Lillie sat down next to Aaron a tear dripped down her face. Suddenly her phone rang it was Michael again.

"I can't answer it" Lillie moved her blackberry away from her. Aaron then picked it up and answered her phone.

"Hi Michael" Aaron said.

"Aaron can you put Lillie on please" Michael asked

"She can't really talk she's pretty upset is everything okay?" he asked

"No it's not its Sian she's lost the baby and Sian has to stay in hospital overnight" Michael said upset nearly crying.

"Can you make sure Lillie get's something to eat tonight Aaron I'll be over to get Sian some clothes but I want Lillie in bed by 10:00" Michael said

"I'm so sorry Michael, You're asking me to baby sit?" Aaron asked

"Yes, please Aaron her lawyer is coming in to school tomorrow I want her to get a good rest" Michael said.

"Ok I'll tell Lillie about Sian" Aaron said.

"See you tonight" Michael hung up the phone.

"I heard every word Aaron" Lillie cried she felt so bad she had been pretty horrible to her mum at the moment but never wanted her to get hurt or the baby that was her little brother or sister.

"Aaron you know that you know about me being raped" Lillie said after she'd stop crying but her voice was still croaky

"Yeah, you don't have a problem with me knowing do you?" Aaron said

"You won't tell anyone will you? The only people who know are some of the teachers, mum and dad, Scout and Madi over heard me and Scout talking about it so she knows. I really don't want anyone else to know Aaron" Lillie pleaded

"Of course I promise to keep it a secret Lillie I won't tell anyone I swear only on one condition" Aaron said.

"What?" She asked

"I can come to the trial to see the person who did this to you locked up" Aaron challenged.

"It's already bad enough I have to say it in front of everyone in there and they said they may show clips of the video or the full version I don't want that to happen, but okay you can be there" Lillie said

"Thank you, you better go before the teacher comes back or we'll both get in trouble" Aaron hugged her.

"I'll meet you outside the gates to tonight" Aaron said

"Okay see you later" Lillie went out.

A couple of hours later at the hospital Sian had just awaked in the hospital she was very sore.

"Hey" Michael said he was sat in a chair next to Sian's bed.

"The doctor should be in to check your blood pressure and pulse soon" Michael explained.

"Have I lost my baby Michael?" She said weekly

"I'm sorry Sian there was nothing they could do"

"I knew I did, I am a science teacher do Lillie and Aaron know?" Sian asked

"Yes, Lillie's very upset though Sian they want you to stay overnight I said that I would go and get your things if you want me to?" Michael came and sat on the bed and hugged her.

Sian nodded her head too upset to talk.

"We will get through this Sian" Michael said he stroked her cheek

"I've already had lost one baby now I have to do it all again I don't know how I can do it again" Sian sobbed.

"Sian that baby is back at school our daughter you may not think she don't like you but she loves you Sian" Michael said.

"Really then why is she playing up for us then? I love Lillie too I've always it broke my heart not being able to see her again when we split up" Sian cried again.

"Lillie plays up because of what happened to her Sian, and to get our attention I realise that now Lillie is a confident, outgoing girl but because she was raped her self esteem has decreased so has her grades and attitude" Michael explained

"I love you Michael" Sian said

"I love you too Sian always. He kissed her forehead.

"Can you get my stuff please" Sian requested

"Sure I'll be back soon" he kissed her once more before going. Sian lay there thinking about the baby she had just lost and the baby she had at home well not so much a baby. Maybe she should start spending time and helping Lillie more...


	24. Chapter 24 closing down?

Chapter 24 Closing Down?

It was time for school the next morning Lillie and Aaron had got ready by themselves Michael had been at the hospital at all night with Sian he had promised Lillie that he would be at school by 11:00 ready for the lawyer. After walking to school together the two had distant each other and gone over to their own friends Aaron was out to cause trouble again.

"Hey" Lillie said to Scout walking in the corridor.

"Hi is Mrs Diamond okay?" Scout asked knowing the family situation.

"I don't know mum and dad have been at the hospital all night and haven't even bothered to call this morning" Lillie sighed

"Oh I hope she's okay, do you know my mum text me about the wedding plans for me and Danilo" Scout smiled

"Your gonna go through with the wedding?" Lillie asked almost sarcastically

"Yeah I mean I want him to stay in the country he is my kind of boyfriend" Scout said

"That is the most stupid thing you have ever said and done Scout, he's using you just to get a visa" Lillie explained to her friend

"You know what at least I have a boyfriend instead of a court case" Scout sniggered

"Thanks a lot I thought you were my friend" Lillie stormed off Scout rolled her eyes as the teenager walked off. She went outside only to find Michael's car parked outside the school and an unfamiliar red farri

She headed up to his office to see him before the bell went.

"Oh you'll have to wait there's a woman in their talking to Michael" Janeece said she turned around only to see her mother standing there

"Mum!" She said surprised and confused.

"I thought you were gonna have loads of time off? I wasn't expecting you in?" Lillie said

"Well I just wanna get on with my work are you needing something?" Sian said

"No, only to talk to Dad but he's in a meeting" Lillie explained.

"So I'm not going to expect you in registration then?" Sian asked

"No your not is that okay?"

"Fine by me just tell your father and I'll see you in science later on" Sian gave Janeece some paper work and walked of back to her class room. She sat down for a few minutes and then the door opened a blonde women came out.

"So are the plans okay for tonight?" The woman asked Lillie stood up as they came out and as Michael noticed her.

"Yes Lorraine this is my daughter Lillie" Michael introduced.

"Hi, well I best get off" Lorraine went and Lillie entered Michael's office just as the bell rang.

"Why is mum in School?" Lillie said confused

"She was determined to come in, how are you feeling? About tomorrow with the case do you think you're prepared?" He asked as they sat down on the sofa.

"Nope I'm not" She admitted

"Scout made a comment about it today" She said.

"I thought that you too were best friends?" Michael was filling some paper work.

"Yeah but it doesn't matter, why have you taken everyone's phone off them?" Lillie said

"To stop gang communication in the school is there a reason you came to my office?" he looked very busy.

"Well to see arrangements for when my lawyer comes in" Lillie explained

"I don't know if I can make it I've got a meeting with Tom and your mum then I've got a meeting with the school governs this afternoon" Michael said

"But you promised you would please" the teenager pleaded

"I'm sorry Lillie I can't I'm sure if you asked your mum she'll go and meet her with you" Michael suggested.

"She's just lost her baby I don't think she's up to it" Lillie said

"I can't I'm sorry" Michael simply said and Lillie stormed out of his office slamming the door shut. Lillie went to her first lesson which was English with Mr Clarkson and sat away from Scout to let her know that she was furious with her.

"Get on with your work now" Mr Clarkson said half way through the lesson as Scout and Danilo were having an argument.

The lesson was soon over Lillie found herself alone she called her lawyer and told her not to bother to come in she didn't want to face her alone.

"Hey Lil" Aaron said

"Where's your mates?" Lillie asked

"Well Kyle was permanently excluded and I have no Idea where Tariq is" he explained

"Don't you think it's weird that Michael is having all these meetings? He said to me this morning that he's too busy to help me with my maths" Aaron said

"He cancelled on me he was supposed to see me with my lawyer but I called her and said I can't make it I think they maybe finally closing the school..."


	25. Chapter 25 It will all soon come to end

Chapter 25 It Will all soon come to an end

Half way through lesson 2 a double lesson of science, Lillie had been in science for a quarter of an hour talking about gang culture. Scout was sitting at the front and Lillie was sitting at the back on her own bored as hell the school would be closing down because of Aaron's stupid feud between the MSB and the DSC.

Meanwhile inside the boy's toilets was Aaron with Kyle and Tariq.

"What are you doing here?" Tariq said to Kyle.

"Someone's been in our place boys unless you've been tiding up" he informed

"No way" Aaron said

"No it's my little sisters den isn't it?" Tariq argued

"Yeah right" Kyle was annoyed

"Yeah well we need to get the word out to her it's the DSC only now" Kyle added

"You need to go before you get caught" Aaron said

"No I'm here now I think I might help myself to one of the school computers" Kyle patted the boy's shoulders.

Lillie still had hold of her phone and received a text from Barry Barry.

_**Barry: Hey I can't stop thinking about you it read**_

_**Lillie: Me too I can't wait to see you again x**_

_**Barry: Unless you live in Scotland babe that's not gonna happen for a while xxx**_

_**Lillie: I will find away to meet you xxx**_

"Miss Lillie has still got her phone" Danilo said

"No I haven't" She said

"Yeah it's right there" He pointed as Sian came over.

"You know what Phoenix was right about you; you aren't welcome here are you?" She smirked

"Yeah well this country doesn't make you feel welcome either does it Lillie?" Scout hissed back

"You bitch" Lillie said

"Right that's enough cooler now" Sian said to Lillie and she packed up her things Sian lead her to the cooler

"What was all that about?" Sian said to Lillie in the cooler

"Well Scout started it" Lillie said childishly

"Fine Lillie I need your phone you have to follow the school rules like everyone else and what I meant was do you know what's going on between Scout and Danilo?" Sian asked

"Fine, how should I know, Mum?" She sat down and Lillie reluctantly handed over her phone to Sian.

"Okay" Sian said as she was about to leave

"I'm really sorry about you losing the baby" Lillie said

"It's not your fault" Sian said and left her daughter in the cooler

"Sian I thought you were teaching?" Michael said as he was heading down to the common room

"I was, I mean I am I just had to send Lillie to the cooler first" Sian said

"What for?" He asked peering through the window of the cooler

"Oh just some name calling anyway I thought her lawyer was coming in before tomorrow?" Sian questioned

"Didn't she tell you? I couldn't make it I had a meeting with you and Tom last lesson, Loraine has just come in and I've got to prepare the reports for the governors meeting this afternoon." He explained

"Well I could have gone with her" Sian said

"That's what I said look its too late now I'll see you tonight" Michael kissed her on the cheek and they both went the opposite ways. After the bell Lillie decided to go and get some lunch before all of it went she sat next to Denzil in the canteen.

"What was that all about earlier?" Denzil asked curiously

"What do you mean?" Lillie said

"You calling Scout a bitch and what does she mean anyway?"

"It's complicated anyway where's Phoenix" Lillie said just as he came and sat down

"Thought you had football practice..." His friends questioned

"I did but Clarkson booted me of the team because of the English lesson but he cancelled it because I accidentally told him that Danilo and Scout had gone off to get married" Phoenix sighed

Then Tom came in furious.

"Do any of you know about the wedding" Tom frantically said

"What are you talking about sir?" Denzil said

"Lillie you must know you and Scout are best friends" Tom stated

"We were best friends until she got a boyfriend but I'll never talk to any of you about our personal problems that's none of you business" She exclaimed

"Well I want to do the best by my pupils now where have they gone to get married?" Tom said

"I will never tell" Lillie refused

"Right headmasters office now!" Tom demanded

"So you don't know where they are?" Michael asked as Lillie stood in front of him and Tom.

"No okay all I know is that they had this arrangement that Scout and Danilo were gonna get married soon so he could stay in the country" Lillie said

"Okay can you phone her?" He said

"No you took our phones of us" She explained

"Can't you think off any place where they would off gone?" Tom asked

"No I already told you!" Lillie shouted back

"Fine, you can go" Michael dismissed

Lillie had decided to go and find Scout herself she can't just stand there and watch her best friend make the biggest mistake of her life. After searching different registry offices she finally found Danilo, Scout his brother and Scout's Mum Tina.

After they had sorted Scout out it was the end of the day Lillie waited outside Michael's office as Sian came down the corridor.

"Hey where's Dad?" She asked

"He's on a business meeting tonight they're closing the school" Sian sat down next to her

"What do you mean? What are we gonna do?" Lillie panicked

"Well I think we may have new jobs... Michael has been offered a place in a new waterloo road in Scotland and I think were gonna take it" Sian said

"Scotland? When?" Lillie said happy and as she knew that she could see more of Barry Barry

"In a couple of weeks we need to talk to you and Aaron about it as a family, do you think that Aarons coming?" Sian said

"No he's probably running around playing gangster" Lillie said as they both got in Sian's car.

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" Sian said

"A little bit but as long as you two are there that's all what matters" She explained Sian sighed knowing that Michael may not be able to come.

"Look Lillie I'm going to be honest with you I'm not sure if Dad will be able to make it" Sian said

"I knew something would come up" She said

"Why don't we order Pizza tonight huh? Get your mind of things" Sian said

"Yeah okay"

A couple hours later Lillie and Sian were still home alone no word from Michael or Aaron suddenly the door flew open.

"You can't tell me what to do I am 17 years old nearly 18 and you are not my father!" Aaron shouted

"Well you're the one who came here weren't you now you're running around with gangs and fire Nazime almost died because of what you and the DSC did! The school is closing because off your gang problems" Michael shouted

"Whatever" Aaron went upstairs slamming the door shut

"Michael just leave it" Sian urged him to stop.

"I'm disappointed with your behaviour today too" Michael said to Lillie who was sitting on the sofa

"What did I do?" Lillie said defensively

"You know what it doesn't matter" Michael sat down and took his shoes and tie of Sian cuddled up to Michael on the sofa.

"I'm gonna go upstairs" Lillie said thinking three's a croud

"How are you feeling?" Michael asked Sian

"Pretty upset, don't worry I've already told Lillie that you can't make it tomorrow" Sian said

"Are you sure you're okay?" Michael was concerned

"I'm fine I'm with you and that's all what matters" Sian kissed him she thought that tomorrow was going to be a tuff day for Lillie and she needed to be there for her...


	26. Chapter 26 Justice is Served

Chapter 26 – Justice is served

A couple hours later Lillie came down stairs Sian was asleep on the sofa and Michael was in the kitchen making some dinner.

"Are you really taking that job in Scotland?" Lillie came and got herself a snack

"Don't eat that, dinner will be soon and yes we are it's a new start for all of us" Michael said

"Oh well I know that you can't make it tomorrow" Lillie said

"Yeah I know and I'm sorry the school is closing tomorrow I should be there on the last day it's the prom tomorrow night although I might cancel we don't have enough staff to guaranty security from the gangs" Michael said and the two sat down and ate their dinner, he knew Aaron wouldn't come down.

He put Sian and Aaron's dinner on the kitchen counter.

"Dad you can't everyone's been looking forward to it" Lillie said

"I know..."

The next morning the last day of waterloo road in Rochdale Lillie had gotten dressed into her court clothes and so was Sian she would be sitting in the public gallery.

"I can't believe people from the public are gonna be watching..." Lillie sighed

"Just try not to think about it and answer as many questions as you can" Michael said

"Yeah whatever it's just going to be difficult" She said as Aaron came down in his uniform.

"You alright?" Michael asked

"Why wouldn't I be" he mumbled

"So you'll be back at school for lunchtime I hope" Michael said and hugged Lillie

"Yeah I wish I made up with Scout before this..." Lillie sighed

"I know but I'll see you when it's all over come to the staff room with Sian after woods" Michael said

"I'm scared" She said terrified

"It'll be fine don't worry about it..." Michael hugged her once again and gave her a kiss on the forehead, Sian came down entered the living room where they both were.

"You ready" Sian said to Lillie, she nodded her head slightly still in her dad's arms.

"Love you" he said to Lillie she stared at him in pure fear and they both went to the car.

Phoenix and Scout were on their way to school it was a long walk from both of their houses Scout knew that today was Lillie's court case she walked to school in silence just nodding yes and no to Phoenix's questions.

"What is it you seem really worried" Phoenix stated

"I am look if I tell you something you promise not to tell anyone" Scout said

"Yeah sure does it have something to do with you and Lillie?" Phoenix said as they continued walking.

"Yes, you know when Lillie first came here she was raped" Scout said

"What by whom?" Phoenix said disgusted

"I don't know the guy but today is her court case it's gonna start in an hour and she wanted me there Mr Byrne isn't going for some reason" Scout explained

"You should go then it's not that long of a walk I'll tell Mr Byrne why you're not in he won't get mad"

"No I have to get to school I'll talk to her when she comes back"

Lillie and Sian were now in a private room with Lillie's lawyer going over everything.

"Will they play the clip of the attack?" Lillie asked

"I don't think they will as long as you give enough evidence the court has to be fair to both of you if they do they will need your parent's permission" The lawyer explained Lillie nodded her head saying she understood perfectly she knew how these things worked.

"Come on let's go they are ready for you" Sian hugged Lillie and went to sit in the public gallery. Even the court layout was intimidating with all of the stands and then she saw him standing there which made her even more scared than she was seeing him there.

Then she had to do the whole bible thing that she didn't even believe in anyway...

"Lillie how did you find yourself in the alley with James?"

"Well I was drunk me and my friend were—"She was interrupted

"So you were drinking and your under age and you were absent from school too?"

After hours and hours of talking and arguing Lillie had finally won she had finally got her rapist put away behind bars for 10 years it was lunch time Sian had agreed to take Lillie out for lunch.

"Are you glad it's over?" Sian said

"Yeah I am of course at the start I was scared I mean the whole way through I was scared but still I got through it" Lillie said

"We will never let anything like that happen to you again Lillie" Sian reassured

"Have you told Dad?" Lillie asked

"No I thought you would want to tell him we should head back now we've eaten" Sian suggested

"Okay come on then" Lillie rolled her eyes

"Do you think I should get changed first?" Lillie hesitated before she got in the car

"No you'll be fine come on" Sian and Lillie arrived back at school during the lunch hour they both headed up towards the staff room where all of the teachers were although most of them were busy doing their own things.

"Dad" Lillie came in most of the teachers started to leave although Loraine was just making herself comfortable in the chairs.

"Lillie what happened" he said and he hugged her tightly

"He was put away for 10years" Sian said

"Really good I bet you're pleased aren't you" Michael asked Lillie

"Yeah I am I'm glad he's locked up" Lillie stated

"I know she was very brave" Sian said

"Well what do you wanna do now go home or stay here?" Michael asked

"I want to stay with mum" Lillie said

"Okay well it's fine by me and make sure all of your packing is done tonight, I want to move on Friday get settled in our new home" Michael ordered

"Yes dad it's done I'll see you later" Lillie laughed and Michael left Sian and Lillie together. Sian and Lillie had nearly spent a whole day together heading to Sian's classroom Lillie had seen Scout and Phoenix.

"Lillie" Scout called down the corridor

"I'll meet you inside" Sian went and left the two teenagers to talk

"Hey" Lillie said to Scout

"I'm sorry about what I said the other day it wasn't fair" Scout admitted

"It's fine I was only worried about you and Danilo"

"You were right about him you know... anyway how did it go with the case" Scout said

"He was charged with 10 years" Lillie smiled

"That's brilliant I hope you don't mind but I told Phoenix about it" Scout added

"It's alright did my Dad tell everyone yet?"

"Oh about the school closing yeah and no prom either but Finn is putting one on anyway after school what you gonna do about your school?" Scout asked

"Well sadly my Dad is being employed as another head teacher in Scotland and were moving there at the weekend and my mum also has a job as deputy head too and that's not the worst part apparently it's some private school!" Lillie informed

"I don't know what I'm gonna do I don't have the best track record" Scout sighed

"Listen I've got Mr Wilding now but there's no point in going so do you want to head to the common room? Then we can go to English next" Scout smiled

"Okay let me just tell my mum" Lillie said.

Lillie knocked on the class room door Sian was setting up the experiments for next lesson.

"I'm going with Scout to the common room and then were going to English with Mr Clarkson." Lillie said

"Okay I'll meet you tonight" Sian said

"Actually me and Scout were going to this party to say goodbye and that" Lillie said

"What like the last one? You can go if you want but please don't go home with any boys..." Sian asked

"I won't trust me I'll be back by ten you have my word..." Lillie laughed as her and Scout headed to the common room she was glad that they made friends again...


	27. Chapter 27 A different Beginning

Chapter 27 A different beginning?

**Hi guys this chapter is about the move to Scotland it may have jumped a bit but this is how Lillie see's it happening thankyou for all your reviews they are wonderful x MidnightCalifornia **

Lillie woke up in the hospital she didn't know what was happening where was she? She only saw her parents Sian and Michael. Then she realised what had happened the crash they were moving to Scotland they were by the sign and then a lorry came hurtling towards them then it was all a blur. They both came in together where was Aaron?

"Lillie your awake" Michael said who appeared to have no cuts or bruises on him neither did Sian.

"What happened?" She asked confused even though she already knew but she wasn't certain.

"I'll get a doctor" Sian informed Michael.

"There was an accident when we were moving up to Scotland and a lorry came towards us you were put in a coma last week" Michael informed and sat next to her.

"I'm so glad your okay" Michael hugged her but then Lillie was sick all over the bed.

"It's okay your expected to do that a lot" Michael handed her a cardboard bowl and she was sick all over it, Michael moved her hair.

"Oh why don't we changed the sheets then run some checks and maybe later on try you on some dry food" The doctor said and Sian came in. Michael helped Lillie get out of bet and she sat on the sofa beside it. The room was big it was a private room she noticed. Lillie leaned into Michael and he put her arm round her.

Michael knew that she had been through some traumatic things but nothing like this, she didn't even know what was going on. When she got back into bed Lillie didn't want to talk she felt hungry but she didn't want anything to eat.

She let the doctor do the checks on her like the blood pressure.

"There's no permanent brain damage" The doctor said

"Would you like something to eat? Or drink?" She asked Lillie shook her head slightly.

"Just get her some water please" Michael said as he sat back on the bed

"How are you feeling? Scout's been here to see you" Michael said

"Scout I thought that she was staying in in..." Lillie said and she couldn't remember

"In Rochdale were opening up the school house there's a couple of students there but you still didn't answer my question" Michael said

"I feel fine" Lillie said he sighed

"I'll let Aaron know that you're okay" Sian said

"Look Lillie I am sorry about all this the last thing I wanted was for you to get hurt again" Michael hugged her but she pulled away.

"Dad don't" she said he left her to rest knowing something wasn't right...

It was a brand new term at the new waterloo road the summer has been and gone Lillie had nearly fully recovered. She had arrived at the new school already having a tour in the holiday she sort of knew where she was going. A brand new year as Lillie was starting year 12.

"Let me know if you need anything during the day or if you feel dizzy, lightheaded or sick and I'll come and get you, you're in Mr Clarkson's form group and his classroom is room312" Michael explained

"Yes dad I know where to go I'll see you tonight" Lillie snapped

"And remember at school we need to be professional" Michael reminded

"No you need to be professional" Lillie said with a hint of attitude Lillie went outside in the playground she hadn't seen her friends in weeks right before the crash in the old waterloo road that she'd barley remembered she had become distant to everyone. Lillie hadn't even thought of contacting Barry Barry and letting him know that she was in Scotland

"Lillie you're actually alive" Scout laughed and hugged her best friend

"Yeah I guess I survived did anyone die or was hurt?" Lillie asked unaware of her late friends death

"Erm didn't your dad tell you Denzil died? And Tariq was put in a wheelchair!" Scout informed

"Oh I didn't realise that made me look pretty stupid" Lillie sighed she hadn't been herself lately she had been more weary of her surroundings and she never really talked to her parents anymore she felt more of her own person.

"Nah you weren't to know but I think we're having a memorial next week, do you know what form group you're in?" Scout asked her friend

"I'm in Mr Clarkson's you?"

"Oh damn were in your mums form group" Scout said

"Well maybe we could go together then" A girl walked over to them

"Imogen Stewart" She said and smiled

"Lillie" She replied back

"She's the heads daughter don't worry you'll get used to it" Scout laughed

"Yeah and her mum is a teacher called Mrs Diamond who you probably won't recognise her yet" Phoenix said

"Yeah yeah it's hardly a big deal it's not like I do as I'm told anyway" Lillie rolled her eyes

The bell went and the two new friends headed to form on their own and that soon whizzed by. It was morning break Lillie, Imogen, Scout, Phoenix and new friend Connor were all in the canteen Lillie had a bottle of coke and Phoenix had mementos

"Hey do you guys wanna try something?" Lillie said causing trouble knowing her mother had just walked in.

"What?" Phoenix said

"Pass me some of your mementos" Lillie said

"You're not seriously gonna do that are you?" Imogen laughed knowing what she was gonna do.

"Yeah let's see what happens when we put mementos and coke together" Lillie smirked

"You are gonna get in so much trouble for this" Scout laughed at her friend

Lillie fizzed up the bottle and without warning she placed it on the middle of the table with the lid only balanced on top and the coke fizzed everywhere. It managed to spray Scout and Phoenix but not Imogen and Lillie Sian had seen what was happening. The four friends started laughing hysterically.

"What the hell is going on here?" She asked furiously

"Well I wanted to see if it was true" Lillie responded still laughing

"If what was true?" Sian said

"If coke and mementos really don't go well together and they don't obviously" Lillie said

"Right you can have a lunch time detention in the cooler all of you" Sian demanded

"We were technically practicing an experiment" Lillie cockily said.

"Well maybe you can tell Mr Byrne that when you've wrecked the school canteen" Sian shouted

"Whatever just chill out it was only a joke" Lillie stated knowing that the conversation was going to get heated up Scout, Phoenix and Imogen left the two.

"Don't speak to me like that Lillie you need to watch your tone and attitude they have both gone downhill lately" Sian said suddenly even louder.

"You have no right to tell me what to do!" Lillie shouted Sian was shocked at this and let her go with her own friends just as the bell was going.

Sian had a free lesson so she went to see Michael about Lillie

"Is Michael in?" Sian asked Janeece

"Yeah" She responded faintly Sian knocked and entered his office.

"Have you got a minute?" Sian questioned him

"Yes" He gestured her to sit down

"It's about Lillie... I think that she maybe struggling from the car crash I caught her pulling one of her pranks putting mementos in coke and she had a really big go at me for telling her off" Sian informed Michael

"Well that's just her being a kid at least we know that she's her normal self" Michael responded

"I don't think she is I think she may be scared from the accident Michael I think we need to talk to her" She suggested and Michael agreed

"We are okay aren't we?" Michael asked unsure

"Yeah why wouldn't we be?" She hugged Michael

"I was just checking I'll see you tonight" He kissed her and they shared a long passionate kiss before Tom interrupted them

"Sorry but the new girl Jade and Scout were caught in a fight..."

Lillie decided not to go to her next lesson history with Mrs Mcfall and met with Barry.

"So I thought you'd disappeared from the face of the earth" He said cheekily and kissed her

"No I've just been busy you lie... you said you didn't go to school?" Lillie questioned

"No I go to Havelock don't I sadly I was just enrolled today so where do you wanna go?" He said holding her hand and walking away from waterloo road.

"Where ever you wanna go..." Lillie smiled and they walked up the path together.


	28. Chapter 28 Unexpected Company

Chapter 28 Unexpected Company

Lillie and Barry headed towards Greenock town even though there wasn't many shops there Lillie and Barry had both agreed that it was better than going to school. He had brought her a necklace a love heart necklace they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

"So tell me why you didn't call me?" Barry questioned

"Because I was in a coma" she came out with

"Why? You're okay now aren't you?" Barry worriedly asked

"Yes I'm fine I just didn't tell you because of how my parents reacted, they will not leave me alone" Lillie rolled her eyes at the thought and the two teenagers brought some ice cream.

At school things has turned for the worse with new comer Drew and Jade the pair had seem inseparable but Drew had a knife.

"Scout where's Lillie?" Michael questioned as she went to her next lesson

"I don't know she was here like an hour ago for first and then she didn't turn up for next lesson after break" Scout explained and then walked with Imogen.

"Sian" Michael called her over

"Yeah what's up?" She asked

"Lillie's been a wall since break I was wondering if you'd be alright if I would go and find her." Michael said annoyed

"Yes that's fine by me but I don't think she'll come back easily not after the encounter we had earlier" Sian stated and Michael went in his car and drove the streets in search of Lillie.

"Barry we can't do it here" Lillie laughed as the two were in a stranded park on a bench and Barry wanted to have some fun...

"Fine I suppose we could get arrested" Barry laughed and kissed her gently

"Shit!" She pulled away

"What's wrong?" Barry looked at the car parking on the opposite road

"That's my dad!" Lillie said in a hurry to go

"Isn't that the headmaster of the new school?" Barry said confused

"Yes I'm his daughter and he's gonna kill me!" Lillie whispered and Michael had already spotted them in the park as he came over Lillie told Barry to make himself scares and he walked out saying that he would text her later.

"What are you playing at?" Michael asked sternly

"I was just hanging out" Lillie replied casually

"Well you need to come back to school now!" Michael ordered

"I'm staying here!" Lillie refused to move the spot she was stood in

"Are you really sure that's a good idea as you've just been put in a coma and you don't even know Greenock very well" Michael said

"It's not like you've made the effort to spend any time with me all you've been doing is in that stupid school the whole summer" She shouted

"Look enough of this you're coming with me" Michael said

"No I'm not" Lillie folded her arms

"Yes now get in the car" Michael grabbed her arm and forcefully led her towards the car

"Just get in the car and do as you're told for once" Michael sternly said Lillie was still fighting him.

"You can't do this" Lillie shouted as he pushed her in the front seat

"You had given me no choice Lillie what do you expect me to do?" Michael and Lillie drove back to school.

"To leave me alone for once in my life" Lillie said as he drove off

"You know what Lillie you need to learn to do as your told" Michael angrily said

"I don't really care you can ground me I can still find a way out in whatever you do" Lillie said Michael ignored her

"Get to your next lesson and you can stay with me on your lunch break now go" Michael ordered angrily and she went down the corridor her lesson was maths with Mr Chalk.

"Where have you been stranger?" Scout teased of the teenager when she entered

"Around" Lillie replied

"Is it true that you're Mr Byrne and Mrs Diamonds daughter?" A girl asked with red hair that was known as Rhiannon Salt.

"Yes why?" She noticed that this had become the hot topic for conversation

"You're not the only one with teachers as parents my mum is Mrs Mulgrew" Another boy said

"And you are?" She asked

"Connor and that's Rhiannon" The boy said

"Enough of the chit chat please" Mr Chalk shouted from the front

"Well Connor, I really don't think it's any of your businesses" Lillie said spitefully ignoring Mr Chalk

"It's called making conversation weirdo" Rhiannon laughed

"Or are you really a goodie goodie who likes to please teachers?" The teenager sniggered Lillie stood up

"Sit back down Lillie" Mr Chalk ordered

"You know what I don't have to listen to a stupid cow like you" Lillie said grabbing her stuff

"Sir are you gonna let her talk to me like that? Or let her walk out" Rhiannon said which made Lillie drop her stuff

"You Bitch" Lillie went for Rhiannon and they both started hitting each other everyone was laughing at the two Mr Clarkson then came in and separated the girls as Chalky couldn't. Tom had hold of Lillie and Rhiannon stood up

"Would you girls care to tell me why the hell you're fighting?" Tom shouted

"She started it I was just sitting here" Rhiannon lied

"You cow that's not what happened" Lillie went for Rhiannon again but Tom had held of her arm

"Let go of me" She pulled away but he was too strong for her.

"You know what you can save you're excuses for Mr Byrne headmasters office both of you" Tom ordered Lillie rolled her eyes at him

"Sir that's not fair considering he's Lillie's dad!" Rhiannon exclaimed

"Move now!" Tom ordered and escorted them both they waited outside his office for him to finish talking to Tom and Sian. As Sian came out she gave Lillie a look to say you're in big trouble but she just smiled back at her.

"Inside" Tom pointed to both of them to come in

"Right I'm only going to say this once and once only... I don't care what happened we do not tolerate violent and disruptive behaviour in this school if you do it again you will both be excluded now get back to your lessons but not you" He said pointing directly at Lillie. Rhiannon left Tom, Michael and Lillie and headed back to class.

Lillie sat down in the seat available and looked at the floor whilst Tom and Michael finished talking and Tom left leaving Lillie and Michael.

"What is wrong with you today? You've been completely disruptive the whole day" Michael asked

"Nothing" His daughter simply replied

"Well fine if it's nothing then I can give you detention for truanting earlier and that little prank you pulled in the canteen" Michael said

"Whatever can I go now?" She asked annoyed

There was a knock on the door

"Come in" Michael said

"Mr Byrne...there's someone called Lucy here to see you" Janeece said

"I think you'd better come and see..." Michael got up and opened his office door to see Lucy.

"Hi Dad" Lucy said standing up

"Dad?" Lillie questioned confused

"Yeah this is your half sister Lucy Byrne" Michael said as Lillie came to the door the younger girl defiantly looked a lot like him...


	29. Chapter 29 A new arrival

Chapter 29 A new arrivals

**Two updates in one day! Thanks for all your positive reviews I really enjoy updating this story: ) **

Michael was stunned at the fact that his other daughter was standing right in front of him and he hadn't seen or heard from that family since Lucy was three years old. Lucy looked like him more that Lillie did she had his green eye colour unlike her and the same hair colour Lillie's was much darker.

"Dad what's going on?" Lillie asked confused

"I've already told you, I think that you should go to your lesson now" Michael said to Lillie

"But is she really my half sister?" Lillie questioned

"Yes now I'll explain later go" Michael ordered and Lillie went back her class. Lucy followed Michael into his office she was disheartened at the fact that he could look after her older sister and abandon her! She was had only just turned 15 years old unlike her sister 16 years old in sixth form soon to be 17.

"What brings you to Scotland then I thought you were in Wales with your mum" Michael asked confused

"I was except she's dead" Lucy said

"Oh well why didn't anyone call me? To tell me that you were coming up to Scotland" Michael said

"Look it was a last minute thing I had no one there so I just got my mate to drive me up here there's nothing left there for me you were the only one who I could think of" Lucy finished and looked at the floor

"But your mother said she had relatives up there when this arrangement was sorted out"

"What am I just some arrangement? Those relatives are dead with her they all died in a car crash while I was at school one day" Lucy shouted

"I think you should come and live with me I'll enrol you in waterloo road but this is your only chance have you got your bags?" Michael asked

"There outside the office Michael" Lucy said in spite

"Michael? Don't you mean Dad?" Michael picked her bags up for her and put them in his office

"I don't even know you" Lucy sighed

"What subjects are you currently taking then" Michael said

"Why do you want to know?" Lucy responded harshly

"So I can get you started at this school you can enrol today there's only a couple hours left" Michael explained the teenager sighed

"I'm taking English literature, Chemistry, Maths and Biology and the normal subjects obviously" Lucy told him

"Okay then let me take you to your classroom your first lesson is English with Mrs Mulgrew" Lucy followed Michael down the corridors in her new school.

"Michael" Sian called behind them he turned around to look at her and Lucy looked too

"Have you spoken to Lillie yet?" Sian asked unaware that the girl standing next to him was his daughter.

"No not about that I will do though but Sian I'd like you to meet my younger daughter Lucy" Michael suddenly said and Sian's face dropped

"Daughter? Since when..." She questioned

"Well she's 15 Lucy's in year 10... She's coming to stay with us" Michael informed

"What are you Lillie's mum?" Lucy asked

"Yes I'm Mrs Diamond the deputy head here but call me Sian" Sian said friendly

"Right let's get you too class" Lucy followed Michael to a classroom up the stairs room 313 a blonde woman came to them.

"Mrs Mulgrew this is my other daughter Lucy she'll be starting waterloo road today"

"Okay well if you go in and find a seat I'm sure you'll catch on" The teacher said

"I'll come and get you from your last lesson at the end of the day" Michael smiled and Lucy went in the classroom and found an empty desk.

"Well I'm not sure what her academic history is but I should receive the files from her old school in a couple days"

"Okay" The teacher went back in her classroom

Meanwhile Lillie, Scout, Imogen and Connor were in the common room on a free period.

"What's up Lillie you seem really quiet" Scout asked concerned

"Well I shouldn't be telling you this but my half sister turned up today" Lillie said the other teenager narrowed her eyes Imogen looked surprised

"You have a sister... Who is she?" Imogen asked surprised

"Her name is Lucy Byrne and she's my HALF sister Imogen she's younger than me I can tell" Lillie sighed empathizing the word Half.

"Well that doesn't matter you've got both of your parents here unlike her" Scout informed Lillie nodded her head and carried on with her course work

"You have another daughter and you forgot to tell me!" Sian yelled

"Look it just slipped out of my mind she's got nowhere to go... I didn't think she would ever show up Sian that's why I didn't tell you" Michael yelled back

"But Lucy is your daughter and you just abandoned her and how do you think Lillie is going to react to her?" Sian calmed down

"I'm sorry it's just I never thought that she would come here her mother has just died and that's why she came"

"I don't care if she stays Michael I'm upset that you haven't had the guts to raise your own daughter" Sian said

"Well it's not like your perfect you've hardly looked after Lillie you ran off with Jez and left me and you played happy families with a whole new family" He yelled at Sian

"I'm sorry Sian I'm shocked to but don't want this to ruin us" Michael said

"No your right look I'm sure it'll be fine" Sian reassured him to save the arguing he hugged her and Sian went back to her classroom.

"Aaron" Lillie called down the corridor

"What is it?" He said

"Have you heard yet about my dad?" Lillie pulled him away from his friends

"No why would I? I don't live with you anymore" Aaron stated

"My dad has another daughter Lucy Byrne she's my half sister" Lillie informed him

"What you are kidding aren't you?" Aaron laughed

"No she's like a little kid she's 15" Lillie laughed with him as Lucy, Harley and Lulu came down the stairs.

"Speak of the devil" Lillie turned around to face Lucy and her new friends.

"Excuse me?" Lucy said

"Oh nothing I was just telling our cousin about you that's all" Lillie said

"What he's your cousin that makes you Mr Byrne's daughter" Harley shouted

"Oh you didn't tell anyone my mistake" Lillie mocked

"You know what I don't know why you came here was it just to wreck my family" Lillie shouted as Lucy walked away.

"Shut up you don't know what you're talking about my mum's just died!" She said walking away again but Lillie turned to her

"What do you expect I had no one" Lucy protested

"Leave me alone" Lucy said as the two were attracting a croud

"Or what?" Lillie said she then pushed her sister against the wall

"Lillie I suggest you continue on your way to Lesson otherwise I will call Mrs Diamond" Tom said walking down the stairs.

"I'll see you around" Lillie mocked and continued with Aaron down the corridor

"Are you alright?" Tom asked concerned

"I'm fine" Lucy said passing him

"What's your name and why aren't you in school uniform?" Tom said

"I'm Lucy I'm Mr Byrne's other daughter" Lucy explained

"If you're lying I'll know" Tom said confused

"She's not Tom" Sian said

"It's okay Lucy you can go" Lucy went to find her friends but they would have arrived at her lesson she hoped she wouldn't be bumping into Lillie any time soon. She wished that her mum was still alive and she could live with her but Lucy had to live with her father and his family which seemed like complete strangers to her! This was just the beginning for Lucy at waterloo road...


	30. Chapter 30 Trouble again

Chapter 30 Trouble Again

Lucy had been at waterloo road for one week now she had started to settle in she had a few friends in her year but not many. She never really talked to anyone at home she was mainly round the school house with Harley or hanging out with Morag. Lillie had been busy with Barry lately she had seen him every day since they moved to Scotland and her parents have been totally unaware. It was a brand new week early Monday morning Michael and Sian were at school Lillie was with Barry and Lucy was at the school. Lucy had gained the nick name of Lucy-Lu. She had not been home all night her, Morag and Harley had been hanging out at Morag's house since her dad was away.

"Hey" Harley came in the foyer where Lucy was

"What are you doing here so early?" Lucy smiled

"I was bored who do we have first lesson then..."

"I have Biology with Mrs Diamond" Lucy said

"Oh I don't know where Lulu is she's been acting really weird lately" He sat down

Lillie and Barry were on the way to both of their schools they had agreed to meet up again tomorrow and at lunch it had started to be an intense relationship.

"So instead of tomorrow how about you come to my mate's party tonight?" Barry suggested

"Can I bring a few friends?" She smiled

"Yes as long as I get to spend time with my girlfriend but now sadly I have to leave you" Barry laughed and kissed Lillie

"I wish I could just transfer to your school my parents are not gonna let me" Lillie sighed as they were outside waterloo road

"Will they let you come tonight? And don't worry I'll text you details" Barry asked

"Okay babe" Lillie kissed him once more

"Do you think your parents will let you come?" Barry asked

"Probably not but I don't care I'll find away to come anyway I'll see you tonight anyway I'm going into town instead of this place I've got to pick out an outfit haven't I?" Lillie said

"As long as it's sexy I don't care oh here" Barry handed her a twenty pound note and she kissed him again.

"I'll dream about you..." Barry said and walked off to his school and Lillie went up to her dad's office to see if he was there to ask him about the party. Lillie watched Barry for a minute then she came into school she wanted to ask her parents before she went into town.

"Hey Janeece is my Dad in there?" She asked

"No I think he went to find Sian" Janeece informed the teenager and she nodded heading down to Sian's classroom she knocked on the door to find both of her parents in there kissing.

"Erm can I ask you a question?" She said awkwardly and they stopped kissing.

"Yeah what is it?" Sian asked

"Well I was hoping that tonight I can go to a party" Lillie said

"No it's too dangerous and I need you where I can keep an eye on you" Michael said

"That's not fair all I've been doing is school work and I wanna have some fun" Lillie folded her arms

"I said no not after the summer you've had" Michael explained

"And you would know about that" Lillie walked off and headed towards the school doors.

"So how come you weren't at the old school then if you're Mr Byrne's daughter? Harley asked Lucy as they walked to science

"Because I was with my mum in Wales but she died" Lucy said

"Oh well at least your here with your dad right?" Harley replied sitting down in history with Miss Mcfall

"Hey" Lucy said to Morag who had just came in and sat down.

"Hi sorry I wasn't here this morning busy" She said shortly just as Lulu came in and they sat down behind her.

"Nah its fine" Lucy said getting out her work books and hearing a knock on the door.

"Mrs Mcfall can I have a word with Lucy please" Michael said coming in the classroom and Audrey gestured her to go.

"Busted" Harley whispered before she gathered her stuff

Michael led Lucy to his office and they both sat down.

"Where were you last night?" He asked furiously

"Well I was with friends why?" Lucy challenged

"Because I didn't say you could go out did I? You can't just be out all night and not call once" Michael explained

"Well what did you expect me to do I was bored" She responded

"My point is you can't stay out all night just because you were bored anything could have happened to you" Michael said

"Well I can take care of myself I've been doing it for the past 15 years!" Lucy shouted

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing anyway nothing was gonna happen to me I was with friends..."

"It could have it did to Lillie she has been raped while she was out with friends..." Michael informed

"Is that why she's such a psycho" Lucy rolled her eyes

"Well you must have gone home and changed then?" Michael changed the subject

"Yes I did this morning actually"

"You're grounded for two weeks and you can report to my office at lunch time today and tomorrow" Michael said sternly.

"Fine can I go now?" Lucy asked fed up

"Yes and if you don't turn up I'll track you down" Michael threatened there was a knock on the door and Tom came in Lucy grabbed her bag and went to her class.

"Tom what is it?" Michael said

"Lillie has not turned up to her class again she didn't turn up to registration and she was supposed to be in English with Mrs Mulgrew" Tom sat down

"Again? She must be up to something, I don't know what to do with her never mind Lucy who's staying out all night" Michael sighed

"Do you want me to see if I can find her?" Tom suggested

"Yeah fine when you do send her to Sian I think she's best to deal with her while I try and find out why Lucy's playing up" Michael said

Lillie had been in town for a couple of hours now she was now in new look looking at the party dresses for Barry's party,

"Lillie" A girl came up to her

"Who wants to know?" Lillie said

"My name is Dynasty Barry you're Barry Barry's girlfriend right I'm his sister" She smiled Lillie knew he had sisters.

"So I take it you're coming tonight then? To the party..." Dynasty said looking through the party dresses

"Yeah my parents aren't letting me but I'm still going..."

"Well then try this dress Barry will love it" Dynasty picked out a red dress with silver sparkly straps it was nee length, it had a silver belt round the waist and the bottom looked like a skirt.

"I don't get you Barry told me your parents run waterloo road aren't you supposed to be like a goodie goodie"

"No... I don't have too" Lillie said as Dynasty and Lillie went to pay for the dress

"Oh really?" Lillie turned around to find Mr Clarkson standing behind her.

"Mr Clarkson I had a free and me and my friend were picking out a party outfit you know me always up for a good party" Lillie smirked and Dynasty laughed at her friend

"That's enough come with me back now and we can have a chat with your mother" Tom said

"NOW!" Tom shouted Lillie had him headed back to school but she had luckily paid for the dress she was gonna where for the party...


	31. Chapter 31 We just want the truth

Chapter 31 we just want the truth

**Thankyou so much for reviewing guys! It means a lot to me after this chapter there is gonna be a lot of Mian Lillie and Sian and Lucy rebels a lot against Sian sorry for the late update been busy will post a new chapter out later on...! Midnight California xxx**

Lillie had arrived at school and was now outside Sian's office she had wondered why her Dad wasn't dealing with this and then he came with Tom down the corridor and entered Sian's office. It had come to break Lucy and Morag were in the canteen.

"Lucy have you seen your sister?" Scout asked

"Why would I?"

"Alright it's Denzil's memorial soon and we need her" Scout walked off Lillie was now in Sian's office with Sian.

"What's the big deal I've skipped school loads of time why don't you just give me detention?" Lillie asked frustrated

"Because it never works like you said you do it loads of times Lillie is this something to do with your sister?" Sian questioned

"She is not my sister and she is my half sister! And No it isn't" Lillie protested

"Well what is it then?"

"Okay so I met this guy a couple of months ago and we've been meeting up a lot that's all"

"You're skipping school because of a guy?" Sian said surprised

"Yes it is okay can I go I have stuff to do"

"If you skip again there will be serious consequences you can go" Sian said and Lillie left.

Lucy entered Mrs Mulgrew's classroom ready for English she sat with Morag as Harley was at Denzil's memorial and Lulu was know where to be seen.

"Have you girls seen Lulu?" Mrs Mulgrew asked them

"No miss not since history" Morag said

"So have you seen that guy in year 13 yet?" Lucy asked Morag

"You like a year 13 guy Lucy-Lu were in year 10 that's disgusting" Morag laughed

"Erm no it's not his name is Gus have you seen him around"

"Yes and he's a prick"

"Okay who do you fancy Harley?" Lucy teased her friend

"No way that's more like Lulu" The two friends laughed before getting on with their work.

Denzil's memorial is now over Lillie had just seen Lulu just slapped Sian across the face which made her quite upset.

Lucy was now waiting outside Sian's classroom ready for science to begin although it has been ages. Over the last couple of days Lucy had resented Sian, because Michael had been more focused on his relationship with Sian and Lillie than her. In some way she was jealous of the fact she never really knew anyone in Scotland except him it felt like Michael didn't even notice her. Sian soon arrived to her class and Lucy had sat down. Sian hadn't really spoken to Lucy since she arrived it had been too awkward but she had been in this position before with Madi and her own daughter Lillie.

"Lucy could you answer the question please?" Sian asked again snapping Lucy out of her day dream.

"What question?" Lucy suddenly said

"Well if you were listening the question was what the thermal reaction of yesterday's experiment?"

"I don't know do I? Why are you always picking on me" Lucy asked annoyed

"Lucy calm it you don't want to get in trouble" Morag whispered

"No she always starts on me!" Lucy shouted annoyed

"Excuse me?" Sian patronised

"You heard you always pick I've had it and I'm leaving" Lucy got up and grabbed her stuff together

"Don't you dare" Sian warned

"Just watch me" Lucy walked towards the door which made the class bang on the tables and they were all shouting 'out'

"Bye Sian" She said cheekily and walked out the classroom only to see her Dad standing outside the door Sian came out

"Well I wondered what was going on in there care to explain Lucy" Michael said sternly

"Nothing I was just fed up so I left"

"No you were making up some crap about me picking on you all the time and that is not true" Sian defended

"Is this true? You thought you could walk out of class and accuse Sian of that and get away with it?" Michael asked harshly

"Does it really matter?" Lucy said

"Right you can get to the cooler and stay in there until after lunch" Michael sternly ordered

"But what about lunch I need to eat!" Lucy protested

"You should of thought about that before you walked out of class now go" Michael said and Lucy pushed passed him and made her way

"Sorry about that... I don't know why she's suddenly behaving like this" Michael sighed to Sian

"No its fine she's only a kid anyway she probably got the inspiration from her older sister" Sian rolled her eyes

"How did it go with Lillie?" Michael asked

"Not well she told me that she was seeing some guy for the past couple of months that's why she'd been like this but why would she say that when we would ban her from seeing him anyway? Clearly that's not the problem" Sian informed Michael still aware her class was still doing the exercise she left them with.

"What is it then? I'm running out of answers" Michael said

"Maybe if you talk to her again? Can I meet you at lunch so we can discuss this further; by the way I still think Lillie is planning on going to that party"

"Yeah that's fine by me just pop in my office and I thought she would be oh can I have Lucy's work and I'll make sure she will complete it" Michael smiled

"Michael, don't be too hard on Lucy no offence but you hurt her she's bound to be upset I mean she's practically living with strangers if you focus on Lucy then I'll focus on Lillie and yes let me go and get it" Sian suggested and walked in her classroom got Michael Lucy's work and gave it back to him

"Thanks Sian, We'll talk about the rest later oh and Sian?" Michael added

"Yes?" She said nearly heading back in the classroom

"I love you" Michael gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading of

"Love you too" Sian said and went back in the class room

"So Lillie where were you then?" Scout asked Lillie in history

"If you must know I was with Barry Barry and he's invited you to a party tonight he'll text me details later" Lillie and Scout both loved a party

"So who can come then?" Asked Scout

"I think you, Imogen, Connor and Phoenix" Lillie suggested

"What you're not inviting your younger sister and her friends?" Scout said confused

"Why would I do that she may be my HALF sister blood relative but my dad is closer to me than her how sad can she be if he left her" Lillie laughed...

Lucy had been in the cooler only fifteen minutes and she was bored she had no work to do either so she had to sit in silence for like two hours then Michael came in and asked Mr Chalk to go out she was aware that everyone knew she was Michael's daughter the daughter that he never wanted.

"Here" Michael handed her the exercise book and a text book.

"You can complete these 10 questions and then finish the task at the bottom and make sure there finished after lunch time" Michael demanded

"I can't finish all of that"

"Yes you can, I thought you were better than this I don't need you coming up here and starting trouble the term and the school have only just started. In case you are unaware I am very busy with Lillie, the school and you need to make sure that your behaviour is perfect so I can get on with my job"

Michael finished and Lucy couldn't believe that she was hearing this Michael her father of all people telling her that she was in the wrong?

"What so you only have time for one daughter? Am I just a mistake and you wish that you never had me?" Lucy cried

"No that's not what I meant I'm just really busy" Michael said

"Yes I can clearly see you never wanted me in the first place you only had a one night stand with my mum" Lucy continued with her work

"That has nothing to do with you and yes I only had a one night stand I did want you but she wanted to keep you there look Lucy we'll talk about it later" Michael hurried out the room before she had a chance to respond. Michael was annoyed that Lillie and Lucy were playing up for him how could he get through to them.


	32. Chapter 32 obsessions and confessions

Chapter 32 Obsessions and Confessions

**Thankyou so much for the reviews don't stop them this chapter took ages to right I hope you like it please review xxx**

It was a Saturday morning, Lillie was out with Barry and Lucy was still in bed as she was grounded.

"Michael" Sian said running up the stairs he was putting his trousers on and he slipped as Sian made him jump.

"Yes?" He got up and was now dress

"Oh sorry my divorce has just come through" Sian laughed

"That's brilliant maybe we should celebrate a meal at that Italian?" Michael suggested

"And leave the two girls unattended maybe we should just have pizza?" Sian said and wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her

"Well maybe I could get someone to baby sit?"

"There 15 and 16 I don't think they need a babysitter"

"Well then what's the problem?" He smiled at her and she kissed him once again.

"Okay fine but if we come home to world war 3 then don't blame me" Sian laughed again feeling free of Jez finally.

Lucy had been awake for half an hour she had been laying in bed still, she had lied to everyone she knew that her mum wasn't really dead and she wanted to tell them the truth but she was worried that she would get sent back there. Her mum has had a new boyfriend since she was 9 years old and he had been abusing her, Lucy's mum already knew but she didn't do anything about it because she was on drugs all the time or getting wasted. Her mums boyfriend Daniel had always hit her or forced himself on her, but she hated it when he locked her in cupboards for hours at a time or forced himself on her while she was in bed. This had been going on for 6years she wasn't allowed to see her father but she had run away.

Lillie and Barry had been at his house all morning his mum and sisters were down stairs but she didn't mind what Barry and Lillie were doing upstairs.

"You looked really nice at that party last night" Barry smirked

"I know I did Dynasty helped me pick the dress" Lillie said

"Well do you wanna... you know" Lillie smiled at him

"Of course I do Lillie" He laughed and kissed her, Barry took of her jacket and then her t-shirt he did the same and they both leaned further on the bed. Suddenly Lillie's phone rang on the side table.

"Oh for five minutes" She said

"Talk about bad timing" Barry rolled his eyes still holding her waist

"Leave it" Barry smiled and kissed her and they continued...

"Morning or should I say afternoon?" Michael said seeing Lucy awake in her room she looked at him blankly

"You coming down stairs?" He asked trying to make conversation.

Lucy followed her Dad downstairs into the kitchen making herself a drink, Lucy was wearing blue long sleeved pyjamas which had covered the marks on her skin. Sian had just come in the kitchen.

"What's that bruise?" Michael said lifting up Lucy's pyjama sleeve and seeing a deep bruise on her skin.

"Oh it's nothing" Lucy lied

"That doesn't look like nothing" Michael said looking at her arm and she pulled away which made Michael and Sian look at her suspiciously suddenly there was a knock on the door which broke the tension.

Sian answered the door to see a man and woman standing there

"Can I help you?" Sian said

"I'm here to get my daughter back Lucy is she here" The woman said and barged in the house to see Michael in the front room he was wearing his suit as normal and Sian was wearing jeans and a blue top and then Lucy came down the stairs dressed in blue jeans, stripy black top and a denim jacket. Sian was now standing by Michael.

"Katie? Lucy said that you" Michael said

"That I was dead that's what she wants to happen" Katie finished his sentence.

Lucy still stood on the stairs not saying anything when she saw Daniel she froze in fright not sure what to do her mum was unaware of the abuse

"Lucy what's going on?" Michael asked confused

"I-mum what are you doing here" Lucy stuttered

"Well I was about to ask you the same question. Now come on you're coming with me" Katie said grabbing her daughters arm

"Hold on second" Michael said separating them noticing Lucy's unusual behaviour

"You have no say in this" Katie said to Michael

"Yes I do she's staying here" Michael said shielding Lucy from Katie

"Can we just talk about this Katie? Without everyone..." Michael suggested

"Fine let's go in the kitchen" Katie said and they both went in the kitchen leaving Lucy, Sian and Daniel

"Why did she say that you were dead?" Michael asked as soon as they closed the door

"Because she doesn't like Daniel that's why" Katie sighed

"Who?" Michael said

"My fiancé" Katie replied and then Lucy came in overwhelmed by the situation

"No that's not only reason why" Lucy sat down next to them

"You were on drugs that's why I came here you have been ever since you met Daniel and left me with that psycho" Lucy shouted upset

"Is this true?" Michael asked

"Yes but I made sure Lucy wasn't around while I was taking them" Katie admitted

Michael rubbed his forehead horrified about what he was hearing.

"Lucy is staying here" Michael demanded

"But she's my daughter you've never cared about her before I'm the one who's looked after her" Katie pleaded

"I don't care you should of thought of that before you took drugs you can either go willingly or I'll call social services" Michael threatened

"Is there anything else you would like to tell him Lucy?" Katie asked

"No stay away from me" Lucy said

"Well then I guess you can stay here... But don't come running to me when things go wrong you'll always be second best here" Katie said harshly and her and Daniel left the house, which made Lucy give a sigh of relief.

"Okay well I'll leave you too alone and I'll go and find Lillie" Sian said closing the front door.

Michael turned to Lucy and they both sat on the sofa in silence for a few minutes until Michael spoke

"There's something else you're not telling me isn't there" Michael said

"No of course not I've told you" Lucy lied rubbing her arm Michael sat closer towards Lucy

"Did Katie or Daniel ever hurt you?" Michael asked gently Lucy looked at the floor

"He-sometimes did" Lucy said

"In what way?"

"Sometimes, he would lock me in cupboards and hit me a lot when mum was out or when she was high and she wouldn't stop him" Lucy cried

"Did he do anything else...?" Michael said

"Sometimes at night he would come into my room and force himself on me" Lucy admitted

"You know that would never happen here right?" Michael reassured her

"Yeah that's why I came here I'm sorry I lied I was worried that you would send me back there. But you said Lillie was raped right? But she hadn't been putting up with it for the last six years..." Lucy hesitated

"I promise that would never happen again Lucy if I had known this I would of taken you away from them" Michael said

"I know dad but she's right I'll always be second best though" Lucy sighed

"No you won't I love you both." Michael hugged her

Sian had got out the car and had just spotted Lillie walking into the town centre she had been following her for the past five minutes.

"You know pissing us off won't stop us from caring" Sian said and Lillie turned around she looked tired she had a similar style to Lucy except she was wearing a denim jacket, black jeans and a New York baseball top with white converses.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Lillie turned around

"You know what I know exactly why you didn't answer your phone because you were too busy in bed with your new boyfriend" Sian said

"How did you know" Lillie came to her

"Because I heard you on the phone to him last night... you know that Lucy's mum showed up today" Sian said walking with her

"What do you mean? She's dead right" Lillie said

"No she lied she was acting strange when I left but I know your very competitive against her and that's gonna have to stop Lillie she's your sister" Sian admitted

"She's not your daughter"

"I know but I don't treat her like you do Lillie you just need to trust us on this" Sian said

"Fine whatever are we going home then?" Lillie said moving her hair out of her face.

"Yes come on then let's go..." Sian smiled and the two headed home...


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 Can't we just get over the past?

Monday morning came Sian, Michael, Lucy and Lillie were soon at school. Michael had an early meeting with Tom, Sian and Lorraine so he was going to tell them about Lucy's past he hadn't told Lillie yet but he had told Sian.

"Lucy" Michael called down the corridor Lucy came over to him leaving Morag.

"Are you sure your okay about me telling Lorraine and Tom about your past I mean they have to know to keep an eye and make sure your okay" Michael said

"Yeah it's fine as long as nobody else has to know I don't want the whole school finding out about my past" Lucy said

"Alright but if you want me to tell Lillie just ask but we'll keep it between us three at home"

"Us three?" Lucy questioned

"You me and Sian"

"Oh right..." Lucy sighed

"I'll see you later" He smiled walking to his office and Lucy walked the opposite way with Morag.

Meanwhile Scout, Imogen and Lillie had just got into the foyer

"So where were you all weekend?" Scout asked Lillie

"If you must know I was with Barry and we were doing stuff..." Lillie smiled

"Oh really? What kind of stuff" Imogen smirked knowing what she was talking about

"I don't think I have to discuss that with you Imogen and besides it's better than being at home all weekend" She said glaring at her sister with Morag and Lulu

"So you were with Barry all weekend?" Scout asked again

"Nope I had to stay in on Sunday because my mum busted me for it and now my parents are keeping a very close eye on me" Lillie said and Scout laughed.

"Lillie can I talk to you?" Lucy came up to her and Lillie followed her into an empty classroom

"What is it?" Lillie asked annoyed

"I wanted to tell you why I was acting so strange yesterday" Lucy folded her arms

"What is it then? You lied why would you say your own mother is dead when she isn't that's just sick" Lillie sat down in one of the chairs

"I said that because-"Then she hesitated

"Because of what? Look I don't have time for this" Lillie sat back

"She's a druggy okay she used to get high all the time and her fiancé Daniel he used to abuse me" Lucy admitted

"What like hit you?" Lillie said uncomfortable on the subject after the rape

"Yes, he locked me in cupboards and he used to force himself on me" Lucy admitted to her older sister

"What like ra—rape you?" Lillie stood up Lucy nodded her head and held her arm a tear dripped down her face

"For six years" Lucy said and Lillie couldn't believe it.

"Look I've gotta get to class otherwise dad will kill me you should to but I'll see you later" Lillie left Lucy in the empty classroom avoiding conversation on the subject it would just bring back memories. Lucy stood in the empty classroom still crying she'd hoped more of a reaction from Lillie but she knew it was difficult for her too.

Michael, Lorraine, Sian and Tom had now sat down in his office ready to start the meeting.

"Michael you wanted to tell us something?" Lorraine started

"Well it's just about one of the pupil's one of my daughters Lucy" He said

"At the weekend her mother came over" Sian interrupted

"I thought you said that she was dead?" Tom said

"No she lied because her mother was apparently on drugs all the time I wasn't aware of this but she told me that her mother's fiancé abused her" Michael informed

"What like how Lillie was you know...?" Tom asked

"He hit her, locked her in cupboards and he used to force himself on her it was happening for six years and I didn't know about it so just keep a close eye on her" Michael informed Tom nodded and they went on with the meeting.

The bell had just gone for lunch time the teachers were unaware of a newspaper article posted around the school about Michael and his past 'New headmaster murdering past' a past he had only told Sian about not Lillie or Lucy.

"Lucy have you seen this?" Harley asked with Lulu handing her the article.

"No where did you find it?" Lucy questioned confused although she couldn't really be angry at him after all she did lie to him about her past.

"It's on all the notice boards" Lulu said

The article said that her dad almost murdered her grand-dad the one she'd never met why would he do this? Anyway it happened way before she was born it must have been when Sian was pregnant with Lillie she thought. Maybe her dad had a good reason for beating her grand-dad almost to death?

Lillie and Imogen were walking in the corridor when she saw the article, Imogen took it down and gave it to her although she had felt awkward seeing it especially as she was with the head-teacher's daughter. Seeing the article made Lillie feel upset that her father never talked to her about this.

"Did you know about this?" Imogen interrupted her thoughts

"No I didn't it must of happened before I was even born" Lillie sighed

"You know what I'll catch you later" Lillie hurried off. The only thing with her family was that they always hung onto the past and never moved forward. Lillie was still being reminded of the rape, Sian had only just got her divorce with Jez, Lucy and her abusive past and now her father had beat her grand-dad almost to death.

"Sian can I talk to you" Michael said entering her classroom

"I take it you've seen the article" Sian said putting out text books for next lessons

"Yes I think I know who's done it" Michael went over to her

"Probably Gerard Finley" Michael said

"Are you sure it's not one of the girls?" Sian asked

"I'd never told any of them about it Sian, that's not why I'm here I was wondering if you were still up for a meal tonight?" Michael asked

"Well if you really want to..." Sian smiled

"I love you" He said and kissed her they shared a kiss for a minute or two and then Michael took of her cardigan

"Michael we can't not here" Sian stopped him

"Tonight then..." He said as Lillie interrupted them

"What the hell is this?" Lillie said angrily and pointed to the article

"Well if you read it you would find out" Michael said

"That is not what I meant Dad why did you do it? And did you know about this?" Lillie shouted at them

"Yes of course I did I would want to know everything about a guy before a got pregnant" Sian said

"So you want me to be honest with you and you can't even be with me" Lillie calmed down

"Screw you" Lillie said before walking out

Lillie had got to the art cupboards and got some red paint she wanted to teach her father a lesson it was a big bucket of red paint Scout had seen her carrying it.

"Lillie what are you doing with that?" Scout said

"Teaching my dad a lesson" She headed towards the door of his office and made sure nobody was there

"Lillie doesn't do this are you crazy?" Scout shouted

"Yes probably" Lillie said and chucked the red paint all over her dad's desk and on the windows.

"That's made me feel a lot better" Lillie said to herself as Scout had disappeared

"What the hell are you doing?" She turned around to see her father standing behind her...


	34. Chapter 34 is there more to your story?

Chapter 34 Is there more to your story?

**Guys I really need more reviews I wanna know what you guys think and thank you Sammii-jojo for reviewing every chapter and Stacey and 'guest' for reviewing most hope you like this chapter.**

Michael looked at Lillie her blouse was covered in red paint and so was some of her skirt and blazer, Michael moved the bucket away from her and shut the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Michael asked again

"Well I thought I could decorate your office you like it?" Lillie folded her arms.

"Don't play semantics with me what did you think that you would just get away with this?" Michael shouted angrily

"It's your fault I looked like an idiot when I read that article! It's not fair you're the one who said to be honest and you didn't tell me" Lillie shouted louder

"That doesn't give you the right to destroy my office look you're a mess! I know you're my daughter but maybe you should start acting like this instead of some lunatic all the time!" Michael defended as Sian and Lorraine came in

"Oh my god..." Sian opened the door seeing red paint over Michael's office and over her daughter, there was an awkward silence between Lillie and Michael you could slice the tension with a knife.

"What happened?" Lorraine asked annoyed

"Why don't you ask her that?" Michael went closer to Lillie

"Michael..." Sian warned him as she knew he was angry at her furious more like

"Get to the cooler now" Michael ordered

"No you owe me an answer to this" Lillie stayed put in her space

"Right" Michael grabbed her arm which he quite frequently did when he was angry with her

"Michael stop it" Sian ordered, although Michael didn't listen and he walked Lillie down to the cooler.

"Get of me..." Lillie said trying to wriggle her wrist from her father's hand but it wouldn't work he was too strong, it was still lunch time and students were in the corridor.

"Dad" Lillie shouted her wrist still in his grip

Scout and Imogen looked at Lillie and Michael passing through and saw that Lillie was covered in paint and Scout immediately knew what she did.

"She did not do what I think she did" Scout said

"What then why is he so angry with her?" Imogen said

"She threw paint all over Mr Byrne's office!" Scout informed

"Michael let go of her" Sian said trying to make Michael release her arm but unsuccessful.

"Ahh..." Lillie cried

"No Sian she's my daughter this is between me and her" Michael was still dragging her across the school corridors the walk seemed like it was lasting forever

"Dad you're hurting me..." At this point Lillie was sobbing and Sian was trying to keep up with them Lillie had no choice but to bite Michael's hand

"Lillie" He shouted loudly causing students to look and he had released Lillie's wrist which had gone a deep red – purple colour

"You'd given me know choice!" Lillie exclaimed and stood by Sian

"Just get to the cooler NOW" Michael said angrily

"No Michael let me deal with this go and calm down" Sian shouted hugging Lillie Michael left them both

"Come on let's go and put some ice on that wrist of yours" Sian led Lillie to the first aid room and got her some ice.

"Ow it stings" Lillie said as Sian placed the ice on her hand Lillie said as Sian placed the ice compress on her hand

"Maybe you should go home for the rest of the day... I don't want you to see your father while he's like this" Sian explained

"Okay... Can I go and see my boyfriend?" Lillie asked

"Seriously you're asking now?" Sian rolled her eyes

"Yeah what else am I suppose to do sit around to have another round with dad..."

"Okay fine but don't think you'll go unpunished it was still stupid and irresponsible what you did but I can understand you were hurt but be back by 5" Sian said

"Fine do you know about Lucy...? She told me about the abuse today" Lillie asked

"Yeah she did but it's all sorted now go on go before I change my mind" Sian smiled Lillie gave her a quick hug and left the room quickly and Sian headed towards the staff room.

"Michael how stupid was that?" Sian stormed him finding him doing paper work

"Well what did you expect me to do she destroyed me office!" Michael defended

"I sent Lillie home but I think she's seeing her boyfriend anyway you need to talk to her properly and explain why you behaved how you did" Sian shouted

"You've actually sent her of too see him? Well I've found out who put the articles up anyway" Michael informed her

"It was Gerard Finely I'm meeting him in five minutes so if you'll excuse me" Michael passed Sian

"But what about taking Lucy home and Lillie is a big girl who can look after herself" Sian said

"Oh and Michael, don't do anything stupid again..." Sian said as Michael went out and walked down the corridor

Arriving at the pub Lillie ordered herself a WKD she wanted to meet Barry but she was going to meet him soon she took a sip of her drink looking around she had taken her school tie and blazer of and put on her jacket, looking around she noticed a man who looked familiar she had known him from Havelock high school. The door then opened and then she saw her father she quickly ducked under the table seeing him go over to finely.

"What are you doing here...?" Finley said turning his head Lillie was still under the table drinking her drink

"I knew you wouldn't come if I called so I made Grantley do it" Michael explained walking over to him

"Spineless gooden set me up" Finley said angrily slamming the fork down on his plate

"Not nice is it?" Michael said facing Gerard Lillie looked at the two wondering what her dad was doing there.

"The parents have got a right to know you're a dangerous man who shouldn't be allowed near the kids" Gerard said harshly which made Lillie role her eyes.

"I'm sorry Havelock have suffered since we opened our doors but we both want the same thing we both care passionately about education" Michael said which Lillie thought was a fair point

"Oh this isn't about them this is about you and your over inflated ego..." Gerard stood up and faced Michael; Lillie knew Gerard shouldn't have said that – the bastard she thought he's just as bad.

"And I found the pin..."

"Look you can spin that all you like it was a one of..." Michael interrupted

"Oh so your Dad said the old ship lads still meet up" Gerard defended

"What's he said?" Michael said Lillie knew he felt uncomfortable talking about this you could tell by his body language.

"Oh far be it from me to portray his confidence"

"Look there's no currency here I'd quit why your ahead"

"Or what your gonna duff me up go on show us your true colours" Gerard took his glasses of which made Lillie gulp hard and bang her head

"This is childish" Michael said Lillie rolled her eyes at that comment why are you there then?

"Oh so you're a lover not a fighter must take after your mum then" Gerard commented well Michael was defiantly a lover...

"I beg your pardon" Michael flinched

"Couldn't keep her knickers on according to your dad" Gerard wound up Michael looked upset at this comment which made Lillie wondered why he did what he did hurry up and leave... she thought getting bored

"Nice try what you think I'm gonna walk right into that one?" Michael asked upset

"Come on" Gerard push him back hard and Michael nearly fell but gained his balance.

"Show us your true colours" He wound him up which caused Michael to look don't be stupid Dad! She thought...

"I'm leaving" He began to walk away thank god Lillie thought she was glad Lucy or Sian weren't here to see this... Then he turned around

"That's you to a tee isn't care more about your ploughman's than your pupils" Michael said

"Why you little..." Gerard turned around and swung a punch but Michael dogged it and Finley fell to the floor.

"Watch your way out" Michael walked outside answering your phone.

Lillie came up from under the table seeing the broken glass on the floor and Finley maybe there was more to his story...


	35. Chapter 35 i'm back

Chapter 35 I'm back

Later on that day Lillie had arrived home at 5.00 just like she said she would to an empty house was everyone still at the school? She thought but she had gone upstairs and went into her room.

"Michael" Sian whispered while he was kissing her neck clothes had decorated their bedroom and so had underwear Sian had been angry with Michael but had thought screw it Lillie was out and Lucy was at the school house.

"What?" He asked annoyed he had to stop

"There's somebody here I think it's Lillie..." She laughed

"Who cares...?" Michael put his finger on her lips and Sian giggled as he moved his hand up and down her waist and kissed her lips softly.

Sian lay down on the pillow pulling Michael on top of her, Sian's hand was around Michael's neck and they kissed again. Lillie took her headphones out hearing laughter from her parent's bedroom she had come out of room and approached the door. Lillie hesitated for a second and opened the door...

"Lillie!" Sian screamed and covered herself up...

"What? You were doing it!" Lillie said horrified.

"Well we are grown adults? Right just go out the room we'll come down in a second don't tell your sister about this or anyone for that matter" Michael ordered

"I can't believe you two!" Lillie shut the door behind her and went back to her room.

"Well that was fun while it lasted" Sian smiled and Michael kissed her again

"Yeah while it lasted maybe we could continue it later" Michael said

"Maybe but let's hope Lillie doesn't start any rumours round the school" Sian laughed and they both got dressed Michael went to see Lillie.

Sian had got down stairs and Lucy had just arrived home.

"Have fun?" Sian asked as Lucy took her coat up

"Yeah but now I have to do your homework" Lucy passed her

"Lucy I know things have been awkward between us but just because you're not my daughter doesn't mean I don't care about you less than Lillie" Sian said quickly

"Well I've gotta go" Lucy went upstairs

"Can we talk?" Michael shut the door to Lillie's bedroom which caused her to look up and minimise Facebook on her laptop

"I'm doing course work" Lillie said fed up

"Just stop a second please" Michael said Lillie sat up on her bed as Michael pulled the laptop away.

"I want to apologise to you about earlier at school and you reading that article about me like that it wasn't right and I'm sorry" Michael admitted

"I'm sorry for giving your office a redecorate with red paint... but I heard you and Finely at the pub earlier today" Lillie said

"What you were there? Why?" Michael said

"Well I was waiting for my boyfriend Barry to finish school and I just decided to go there and when I saw you came in I ducked under the table I only had a WKD but I heard what he said about your mum"

"Oh well he was talking rubbish anyway but I still have to punish you for you know wrecking my office so you'll probably have an exclusion" Michael avoided conversation on the subject

"No tell me why was he saying that stuff and why did you beat your dad up?" Lillie questioned not caring about what her dad said about the exclusion

"Because he kept beating my mother and me up and when she wanted to leave with me he wouldn't let her so she had to stay because of me" Michael felt guilty

"But it's still not your fault though" Lillie sighed

"Won't you lose your job over that?"

"No Lorraine has already had a go at me anyway when are we going to meet this new boyfriend of yours?" Michael said

"Erm I dunno he's not that type of guy but he's thinking of transferring from Havelock to Waterloo road" Lillie smiled

"I am really sorry about snapping at you earlier I do love you right?" Michael said

"Yes I know I love you too did you know about Lucy and her past?"

"Of course she told me at the weekend and I'm sorry you had to see me and your mum you know..." He hinted

"Oh its fine, I thought you two would split up because of Lucy not being her daughter" Lillie said

"No were not now come on lets go downstairs" Michael said and he and Lillie went down stairs only to find Madi in their living room.

"Look whose back" Sian said Madi stood awkwardly in front of Lillie and Michael and then Lucy came down stairs

"Who's this Dad?" She asked

"This is one of my old pupils Madi she was also Sian's step daughter" Michael said awkwardly

"Why the hell are you here?" Lillie asked spitefully

"Lillie!" Sian warned

"Well if you must know my mum kicked me out and me and my dad are moving to Scotland he's waiting outside actually" Madi smirked

"Well Sian and Jez are divorced now anyway and these two are a couple!" Lillie exclaimed

"No I'm kidding my dad isn't here but I was wondering if I could have a place in the school house and at the school?" Madi asked

"Well I'll just go and give Maggie a call" Michael went upstairs to find his phone; Sian followed him up there leaving Lillie, Lucy and Madi

"So are you Michael and Sian's daughter too?" Madi said

"Sian's not my mum!" Lucy said defensively

"Michael are you sure your alright about enrolling Madi?" Sian asked

"Yeah it's fine I mean the girl turned up on my doorstep what did you expect me to do it looks like we can't go on that romantic dinner we planned" Michael sadly said

"I know" Sian said sadly

"Tomorrow?"

"Of course Michael" She kissed him

A couple hours later Madi had gone to the school house with Sian. Lucy and Michael were sitting on the sofa Lucy was watching _Pretty Little Liars _and Michael were on his phone Lillie was upstairs phoning Barry.

"So how long have you watched this show?" Michael asked

"Oh since it started in 2010 it's brilliant! I'm totally hocked I love having sky TV we never had it at mums house I used to watch it at my mates" Lucy said

"I really don't understand shows like this..." Michael laughed

"Well basically the story line is that these four girls had a friend called Ali but she was murdered and they're trying to find out who the killer is but now there's this –A stalker person who was revealed as one of the girls close friends and now there's a whole team of –A people and one of them is another girls boyfriend but she hadn't told them and –A's just tried to burn her to death. What's happening now is one of the mums may have just killed the detective on the murder case and she doesn't know she was being recorded. The girl and the mum went back and he was gone all what was left was his car" Lucy explained as the credits appeared

"I still don't get it... Why are these –A people stalking them?" Michael smiled

"Long story..." Lucy smiled

"Come and give me a hug" Michael said and Lucy found it weird nobody had said that before two her she leaned into her dads arms and they cuddled up on the sofa together she knew she was safe with him no matter what that stupid article said...


	36. Chapter 36 Just some fun

Chapter 36 Just a little Fun

**Thankyou for the amazing reviews! Sorry Stacey for ruining pretty little liars LOL I watch it online so I am able to see the new seasons! Anyway here's the next chapter do not forget to review xxx Warning this chapter contains a sex scene! MidnightCalifornia **

The next week Lillie had completed her exclusion and had now arrived at school for her first day back. Lillie was well aware that Madi was back at school to which she wasn't happy about the bell had gone and Lillie was waiting outside Michael's office as she had to because it was her first day back. Sian, Michael and Tom had organised a school race for practice because of the race against Havelock.

"Come in" Michael opened the door for her and Lillie sat on the chair.

"Well I hope I don't see you in here for a while you know the school rules if you do anything like that again then it'll be two weeks and after that then well I hope that doesn't happen Lillie!" Michael said

"Okay...Dad you know why were you and mum doing it last week? I mean with Lucy's arrival I would of thought your relationship would of broken" Lillie asked

"No..." Michael said and then Lorraine had come barging in

"But I want you to stay away from Madi I don't want you two having any more fights" Michael sighed

"Whatever" Lillie picked up her bag

"I mean it Lillie!" Michael warned

"You ready for this meeting?"Lorraine asked on her phone

"Yes... of you go" He dismissed Lillie as she passed Lorraine she gave her a quick smile and carried on to her class.

Lucy was now in Mrs Mulgrew's classroom talking to Morag

"I can't believe Madi has already gotten closer to Gus than me!" She sighed

"Look Lucy he's 18 and she's 18 and you're 15 so it really does make sense it would be so wrong..." Morag continued

"Err you two stop talking!" Christine said from her desk

"Nah maybe if I just talked to Madi about Gus?" Lucy questioned ignoring Christine

"Just stay out of it" Morag suggested concentrating more on her work

"I've got bigger things to worry about like how I'm going to get rid of Sian" Lucy said annoyed

"I mean I have to do something he was with my mum for five minutes and Dad and Sian are still together with their perfect daughter" Lucy said not doing any work

"Right that's enough Lucy to the cooler!" Christine ordered

"What for that?" Lucy stood up

"Yes you have been warned once" Christine went over

"I'm not going you shouldn't get sent to the cooler for that that's out of order" Lucy folded her arms and stayed put

"Fine if that's the way you want to play it..." Christine had gone out the room and spotted Sian in the corridors

"Oh Sian can you come and help me" Christine asked and Sian had come to her

"What is it?" She asked concerned

"It's Lucy she won't go to the cooler"

"Okay come on then" Sian and Christine had arrived at the door of the classroom they tried to open it but it was locked

"Looks like you can't send me to the cooler now!" Lucy shouted and the class were banging on the tables they had gone in the cupboard and Lucy had found loads of work sheets.

"Lucy open this door!" Sian banged on the window

"What hell no! Not to you anyway!" Lucy shouted

"What do you want with these?" Harley asked coming out of the cupboard

"Oh crap there the student grades!" Christine panicked

"LUCY!" Sian shouted

Lucy stood up on the table and opened a window and threw the files out of the window along with more paper work.

"Go and get Michael" Sian said

"Only because you can't deal with me yourself" Lucy shouted cheekily tipping the chairs upside down

"Come on everyone" She said and the class had joined in. Michael and gotten a spare key with Christine and let the teachers in

"EVERYBODY SIT DOWN NOW!" Michael shouted not noticing the chairs were upside down

"Sir we can't the chairs?" Harley laughed and so did the class Lucy stood next to Harley

"Well I suggest you pick them up then NOW!" Michael ordered

"Your coming with me" He said to Lucy and she obediently followed him giving Sian a sly smile...

It was now break time Lillie, Scout and Imogen were now in the corridor

"So happy birthday" Lillie said to Imogen hugging her

"Thanks it would be better if my mum wasn't here though..." Imogen sighed

"We all have embarrassing parents or useless ones in my case" Scout said

"Yeah look at me two senior teachers as my parents" Lillie laughed

"So what was it you were gonna tell me Lill?" Scout questioned

"Well the other week when I got in from meeting Barry guess what I saw!" Lillie sniggered

"What?" Imogen said

"My parents in the bedroom and doing well you know..." Lillie laughed and so did the two friends

"What they knew you were watching? I really didn't want to know that!" Scout said

"Know I walked in on them come on let's get ready for that race thing..." Lillie sighed

Meanwhile Lucy was in the cooler with Sian and Michael.

"I'm not going to make a big deal out of this Lucy because I know you're better than that" Michael started

"Then what am I doing here?" She asked

"Well you need to apologise to Sian" Michael said

"Over my dead body I'm not saying sorry"

"DO IT"

"Sorry" She said spitefully

"Thankyou for saying sorry" Sian said

"Go and get ready for the race" Michael ordered and let her go

"Sorry about her" Michael said too Sian

"Hey I have an Idea if you meet me in the showers after the race I have a surprise for you" Michael slid his hands down her waist

"Okay see you then..." She winked going out of the cooler. Sian had got changed into her running clothes and so had Michael it was an event all teachers had to take part in

"So me, Tom and Sian will take years 12 and 13 and You, Christine, Audrey and Chalky take years 10 and 11" Michael said to Grantley and he went over to his year groups.

"You alright Lillie?" Madi asked spitefully

"No" She said

"Why?"

"Because I'm talking to a slut like you!" Lillie and Madi reached each other's level and Madi pushed Lillie over

"That's enough" Michael said separating the two

The race was soon successful and Sian was now in the shower she didn't have any clothes on at all and Michael had just come in the shower room.

"Well you're a sexy science teacher aren't you?" Michael smiled and opened the door to the shower she was in.

"Michael" She said hysterically

"Sian you've been a very naughty girl and I'm going to have to punish you" Michael stepped into the shower taking of his blazer and tie

"Oh really then why don't you give me a spanking... If someone see's us were screwed" Sian said but Michael hushed her with a kiss and Sian undressed him having sex in the school showers? Sian had always liked an element of danger.

Sian moved her hands through his hair as he kissed her.

Lucy walked along the corridor with Lillie and Scout, her and Lillie had become quite close.

"Hey you two how come the showers are open?" Lucy asked

"Dunno why don't you have a look? Anyway I've got stuff to do" Scout suggested and walked off

"Come on Lucy..." The teenagers stepped into the showers noticing Sian and Michael's clothes.

"Are they doing it?" Lucy whispered

"Really again?"

"Hey I've got an idea why don't we..." Lillie suggested and the two ran off with Sian and Michael's clothes!


	37. Chapter 37 Prank gone wrong

Chapter 37 Prank gone wrong

**Hi guys thank you for the positive reviews in the last chapter, I can't believe Sian's left: (But didn't you love the ending scene? Here's next chapter a bit short it was really hard to write though anyway don't forget to review...**

"Michael" Sian said after she had ducked her head out of the shower

"What? Nobody notices were gone..." He rubbed her shoulders

"Somebody does" Sian realised their clothes were missing

"What do you mean?" Michael said

"Our clothes are gone!" Sian panicked

"Shit" He said worried

"What are we gonna do who would do this?" Sian asked

"One girl..." Sian sighed

"Lillie! Look let's just have you got a towel?" Michael stuttered

"What Michael I'm not going out in a towel!" She said

"You have to get your phone and call Lillie I can't unless you wanna be stuck here forever..." Michael laughed

"Fine" Sian stepped out of the shower and put a towel around her

"I'm going to kill Lillie for this" Sian said

"So am I for spoiling the view" Michael sniggered

Sian playfully hit Michael and peered her head around the door to see if anyone was in the corridors she quickly headed to her classroom luckily she didn't leave her mobile in her pocket she quickly dialled Lillie's number.

"Lillie why is your mum calling you?" Scout asked curious sitting with Lillie, Imogen, Lucy, Phoenix and Harley

"Because... I don't know" Lillie eyed Lucy

"Damn it..." Sian said

"Sian" Tom said barging in and seeing Sian in a towel Sian was mortified

"Oh sorry I was... are you okay?" Tom asked concerned

"Yeah I err just forgot my clothes I was in the shower" Sian lied

"Oh you haven't seen Michael before you went did you?"

"He said that he was going out to meet Lorraine or something I can't remember I'll call him" Sian smiled; Tom nodded and went out the room.

Lucy and Lillie were now left alone in the corridor

"I think we've played the joke long enough" Lillie admitted

"Nah Sian got me into trouble today!" Lucy denied

"I'm gonna give them back their clothes otherwise we're gonna be in big trouble we still are!" Lillie claimed

"Let's wait until the end of the day." Lucy suggested

"No I'm giving them back it was meant to be a joke not revenge she's my mum"

"Yeah thanks for reminding me my mum hates me" Lucy stormed of

"Lucy wait..." Lillie sighed and went to find Sian and Michael

"There was no answer Michael were gonna have to-"Sian said as they were both wrapped in towels in the showers and Lillie had come in

"Here's your clothes" Lillie said handing her parents their clothes

"What the hell are you playing at what is this supposed to be some joke to mess with us?" Michael shouted

"What! No! It was just a harmless joke I wasn't doing it to mess with you..." Then the bell went for the end of the school day

"Wait in my office" Michael said

"Well I told you I'm meeting my boyfriend..." Lillie said and Michael flinched his eyes

"You're not now you should have thought of that before you decided to hide our clothes now go and wait by your dad's office now!" Sian said annoyed.

Lillie wasn't going to listen to her parents she had walked out of the main gates out of school and by the beach to meet Barry Barry. She loved the meetings with Barry they made all of her problems just go away but she had hated the fact that they were just a couple of hours and weren't meant to last.

"Hey you!" Barry walked over to Lillie and gave her a kiss

"What's up?" He asked concerned

"Oh nothing just something that happened at school today don't worry about its totally cool" Lillie lied

"Well do you want to go back to my place we could do stuff..." Barry suggested

"Yeah but can we talk first?" Lillie asked as she was going to tell him about the time that she was attacked in the alley

"Yeah sure come on" Barry took her hand and they both walked back to his house.

"Where's Lillie?" Sian asked Lucy with Michael.

"How am I supposed to know?" She snapped

"Hey! She's probably with her boyfriend Sian don't worry I'll talk to her after I've spoken to Lucy" Michael sighed

"Come on let's go home" Sian said

"Lucy don't think you're not punished for today's little outburst your grounded for two weeks and I'm putting you on lunch times for this week" Michael said

"Were you in on steeling our clothes too?" Sian asked

"What are you talking about? Are you crazy?" Lucy yelled

"Lucy calm down were you?" Michael interrupted

"No how could you say that" Lucy lied and all of them drove home

Barry and Lillie had arrived at Barry's house and they were on the bed kissing he leaned her down and started taking her school blouse off...

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" He kissed her

"Screw it!" Lillie pulled him on top of her hands around Barry's neck he carried on undoing her blouse...


	38. Chapter 38 Kidnapped

Chapter 38 Kidnapped

Next chapter sorry bout the wait no wifi! Enjoy and review

"Here" Barry handed Lillie some WKDs to take home.

"Why would I need those Barry?" Lillie laughed putting her blouse back on

"Because I want you to look after them ready for my next party" He smirked sliding his hands down her waist.

"What another one seriously?" Lillie put the 4 bottles in her bag

"Shall I walk you home?" Barry asked leading her down stairs

"Nah I'll be fine so I'll see you tomorrow then yeah" Lillie kissed Barry and Barry nodded and watched her walk down the path.

Lillie plugged her headphones in knowing that she was in trouble with her parents after the several messages left on her blackberry.

"Sian" Michael entered the kitchen to where Sian was

"Yeah?"

"Have you heard from Lillie? She's not answering my messages!"

"Oh she's probably with her boyfriend she'll be home soon" Sian wrapped her arms around him

"Okay your right I can't believe we almost got caught today..." Michael smiled

"I know I told you it was a bad idea Michael if Lillie hadn't come in then we would be busted" Sian kissed Michael passionately

Lillie was walking by the sea front and she heard someone beep their horn at her she stopped as the car came up...

"Excuse me?" The man asked Lillie turned not sure what to do

"Yeah..." She politely said

"Are you Lucy Byrne's sister?" He asked Lillie was unsure whether or not to answer that

"Who wants to know" Lillie asked

"I'm Daniel her mother's fiancé" He said

"Yeah I know her why?"

"I need to speak to her urgently do you have an address" Daniel asked

"Urm no but you'll probably find her at waterloo road"

"Alright thanks" The man drove off in his car Lillie then she realised she had just set her sister up he was going to find her the man who had abused her.

"Hiya" Lillie shouted in the house as she walked in

"We told you not to go and meet your boyfriend tonight and you still went" Michael sternly said as she came into the kitchen

"Well I've already said sorry what else do you want me to do?"

"I want you to do as your told for once in your life... anyway me and Sian have agreed that you can't see your boyfriend until we meet him" Michael informed

"Alright fine..." Lillie sighed

"Why did you steal our clothes anyway?" Sian asked

"I borrowed your clothes it was only a joke you two shouldn't be doing it in school!" Lillie folded her arms

"You're grounded" Michael said

"What for that if you ground me then maybe I'll have to tell everybody about what I saw in the shower today wonder what Miss Donogen would say" Lillie cheekily said

"I suppose that's fair" Michael sighed

"Dad, I think I might have done something really stupid" Lillie admitted, Michael and Sian both turned to her with a concerned look on his face

"What's wrong honey?" Michael sat down on the table with her

"Well when I was walking home there was this guy he pulled up to me and wanted to know where Lucy was and I told him that he could find her at waterloo road the guy was Daniel her mum's fiancé. I didn't know what to do I was so scared that he might pull me into the car" Lucy admitted shaking

"Its okay don't worry we'll make sure Lucy is safe she's upstairs now!" Michael hugged Lillie tightly and then ran upstairs to find Lucy she was sitting on her bed her head buried into her knees

"Are you alright?" He asked coming in and sitting next to her

"I'm fine why?" Lucy lied wiping tears from her eyes

"What's wrong?"

"It doesn't matter..."

The next day at school Michael and Sian had made sure the teachers kept a close eye on Lucy and Lillie for that matter. Michael was worried that Daniel was going to take Lucy from them where she wasn't safe. It was now lunch time Harley, Lucy and Lulu were outside on the playground no teachers were watching and Lucy noticed Daniel's car parked outside the school.

"I'll be back in a minute" Lucy said to her friends she headed out the gates to the window of the car.

"Lucy, I thought you might come out sooner or later" Daniel stepped out the car and Lucy stepped back

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay away from me!" She shouted

"Well I couldn't do that could I? Your mum's in a right state because of you!" Daniel pulled the teenager closer towards him

"She's always in a state what else is new? Just leave me alone I told my dad about what you've been doing to me!" Lucy tried to release her arm from his grip but she couldn't

"Yeah but he's not around now though come in the car your mum needs you" Daniel pulled her into the car Lucy tried to escape but she couldn't.

"You don't want me for that though!" Lucy cried

"I know I don't just do as your told and you'll be able to come back" Daniel drove off with Lucy in the back seat trying to escape but the doors were locked. Lucy didn't have her mobile on her either.

"Daniel, just let me go please!" She pleaded in distressed

"No you'll pay for what you've done!" They carried on driving...


	39. Chapter 39 Rescued

Chapter 39 Rescued

**Hi guys thanks for the reviews this next story line is a joint idea with Samii-jojo but enjoy and review hope you like it...**

"Sian" Michael came rushing up to her in the corridor.

"Lucy's gone I can't find her anywhere!" Michael panicked

"Look calm down I'll go and find out where she is Lulu and Harley should know don't worry"

"Okay I'll go and find Lillie and make sure she's okay..." Michael rushed of down the corridor.

"Daniel get of me..." Daniel dragged Lucy into his house and threw her on the floor...

"Lillie can I borrow you for a second" Michael said to Lillie who was with Imogen, Scout, Connor and Phoenix waiting for the lesson to begin.

"Go on then" Lillie said cheekily

"I meant in private" Michael snapped

"What's wrong dad" Michael had pulled Lillie to one side of the deserted corridor.

"Lucy's missing we can't find her anywhere she's not turned up to registration do you know where she is?" Michael asked

"No why? Do you think Daniel's got her if he has, we don't know what he could do!" Lillie panicked

"We're not sure just go back to class and we'll find her but he won't touch her Lillie I promise you"

"But this is my entire fault...let me help look for her please" She buried her hands into her hair

"No it's not your fault go back to class and I'll text you when I find her okay she could be just truanting..." Michael said and watched Lillie walk back down the corridor

"Oh Lillie..." Michael added

"What Dad?" She asked

"I love you don't forget that..." Michael smiled

"Love you too!" Lillie said briefly and entered Mrs Mulgrews classroom

Michael, Sian and Tom were now in Michael's office...

"Lucy hasn't turned up to registration and she hasn't turned up to period four" Michael informed

"Bad news I've spoken to Harley and Lulu they haven't seen her since she went out of the school gates by a car..." Sian sighed

"Well we're gonna have to phone the police considering the family situation for all we know she could be with that Daniel" Tom explained

"But Lucy could be truanting if we wait a little longer" Sian said

"Sian a little longer he could of already done enough damage to her. He's already approached Lillie about Lucy which probably means he is responsible for her disappearance" Michael paused

"Okay phone the police I'm going to have a drive around the town centre and make sure she isn't just truanting" Sian explained

"I'll phone the police" Tom said

"Sian just be careful I don't want to lose you" Michael put his hand on her cheek and she smiled

"I will be don't worry we'll find her Michael." Sian said

"Don't please-" Lucy backed into a corner away from Daniel

"Why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you?" Lucy flinched as Daniel walked towards her...

"You know what you've done don't you dare play the victim to me" Daniel slapped her hard across the face so she fell to the floor

"You know I never really liked you..." Daniel took his shirt of and pulled Lucy by her arm into the bedroom. He threw Lucy on the bed, Daniel started unbuttoning her blouse...

Sian was driving looking for Lucy but no luck then she heard screams of terror coming from a house nearby she quickly pulled over and rushed to the house and phoned Michael.

"Stop screaming" Daniel covered her mouth and took her blouse of but then Michael and Sian came bursting in through the bedroom doors. Michael walked over to Daniel and pushed him of the bed Lucy rushed to the other side of the room into Sian's arms with her blouse half off.

"Get her out of here" Michael shouted to Sian, Sian hurried Lucy downstairs and out of the house. Lucy cried into Sian's arms.

"It's okay your safe..." Sian reassured her, a couple of minutes later the police arrived and arrested Daniel. Lucy ran up to Michael and he gave her a hug. The three arrived back at the house.

"I'm gonna go and get Lillie" Sian said she kissed Michael on her way out of the house and Lucy and Michael cuddled up on the sofa together...

The next day came fast it was Wednesday morning Lillie had been sick in the toilet again she had been sick yesterday morning to and now she was starting to panic because of the other night with Barry Barry there could be a possibility that she could be pregnant.

"Lillie are you okay?" Michael asked standing at the door of the bathroom ready for work and fiddling with his tie.

"Yeah I probably just ate something funny, I'm fine..." Lillie lied

"Oh well if your sure look I need to talk to you about something" Michael started as they walked down the stairs.

"Oh really what?" Lillie grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge

"Well there's a residential trip to London coming up and we will all be going as me and your mum have to go and Lucy is not coming in this week because of what happened yesterday she's staying at the school house at the moment" Michael said

"Hi baby" Sian smiled coming down stairs and kissing Michael on the lips.

"Oh please..." Lillie laughed and the three went to school...

"Scout you couldn't do me a massive favour could you?" Lillie said to Scout in the school corridors

"Could you nip to town during your free period and get me a pregnancy test?" Lillie said and Scout narrowed her eyes

"What are you serious if Mr Byrne finds out about what I've been up town for and I can't believe you..." She said

"Well it's worse if my parents find out... Look it's only a possibility but my periods late..." Lillie sighed

"Alright fine but you owe me big time" Scout agreed Lillie looked up could she really be pregnant with Barry Barry's baby?


	40. Chapter 40 read my lips part one

Chapter 40 Read my lips Part one

Later on in the day Lillie, had made her way to the girls toilets it was safer to do a pregnancy test at home than at school as her parents would more likely find out at home. She had received the pregnancy test from Scout and she stood watch to make sure no teachers were coming. She had followed all of the instructions on the box and now was waiting for the result. Lillie shook it in her hand nervously and when it was time she appeared it in her eyes, a little plus side appeared on the test. The test was **Positive** she was **Pregnant!**

"Well what did it say you were in there ages" Scout came in Lillie was silent she stared at herself in the mirror

"I'm pregnant" Lillie said Scout looked at her shocked and then looked at her belly

"My parents are going to kill me! I knew I was since yesterday I just wanted to make sure but I was hoping that it wasn't possible I am so screwed!" Lillie rested her elbows on the kitchen sink and buried her head in her hands.

"They'll understand it's not like they had you at a reasonable age... Do you know who the dad is?" Scout asked

"Of course I do Scout I'm not some slapper who sleeps around with boys remember the party you invited me to at the old school.. You know the very first one?" Lillie continued

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well I met a guy there and we've been seeing each other he goes to Havelock actually...and it's his baby" Lillie admitted just as the bell rung for Second period.

"Come on we'd better go..." Scout urged her friend Lillie stuffed the pregnancy test at the bottom of her bag.

Meanwhile in Michael's office Lorraine and Michael were in a meeting.

"What the hell is going on?" Lorraine demanded as Gerard was campaigning about Michael challenging him to the pub.

"Gerard Finley is playing dirty again"

"He said you lured him to a pub?" She angrily said

"No I challenged him about his smear campaign!" Michael defended

"You promised me no more bombshells"

"I didn't touch him!" Michael said

"So where did he get his injuries?" Lorraine said

"Ask Lillie if you don't believe me she was there and he hasn't even made a complaint to the police yet!" Michael shook his head

"Michael, Lillie would stick up for you she's your daughter and he hasn't made a complaint not Yet!" Lorraine said walking out and answering her phone Michael turned to her

"Thanks for your support!" He shouted just as Maggie came into the office with Lucy following her Lucy sat and waited whilst Maggie went in.

"Everything okay? How come Lucy is here?" Michael wondered concerned

"She insisted on coming in today maybe you could talk to her?" Maggie suggested

"Yeah send her in..." Michael sat down on his chair and Lucy walked in

"Lucy I thought that I made the arrangements clear?" Michael questioned

"Well you did but... I was just so bored at the school house I'd rather come into school." Lucy explained

"But you've been through something traumatic I'd rather you'd take a couple weeks of"

"Nothing's changed I always had to put up with that everyday in my life anyway so what's the point of taking time off?" Lucy said

"But not to that extent you haven't just listen to me okay I don't think you're ready to come back yet I think you need more time" Michael hugged her

"Please Dad I just wanna get on with my school work isn't that what you want?"

"I want you to be safe... but fine if there are any problems then you come to me" Michael said as Lorraine came in again

"I'm just going" Lucy picked up her school bag

"No let me walk you to your class" Michael led Lucy down the corridors.

"So what about the nurse she's on 35k" Lorraine quickly said when they started their meeting

"Lorraine there is such a thing as duty of care"

"How hard is it to patch up some grazed knees it was never a full time position get rid of her"

Michael shook his head and sighed

"Mr Chalk and Mrs Mcfall are here do you want me to make them an appointment" Janeece barged in

"It'll take two minutes" Audrey interrupted

"Urm excuse me if you want to make an appointment then you have to come through me"

"Janeece it's fine" Lorraine smiled

"Sorry to interrupt but I've had absences at registrations before but Daniel and I are worried no calls from parents or nothing" Audrey said

"I've got two pupils gone A-wall too!" Daniel added

"So there's a bug going round?" Lorraine questioned

"I have a nasty feeling that parents are removing their kids from school"

"Just a feeling?" Lorraine questioned fed up

"I am verger at the church and I overheard some of the parents discussing Michael's past" Audrey said and Michael gave a sarcastic smile

"Believe me when I see Finley I am going to-"Michael closed the door behind the teachers as Lorraine interrupted him

"What finish the job?" Lorraine wound him up

"I didn't touch him that's the god's honest truth Lillie was there why would I lie about my own daughter?" Michael snapped

"The truth is what people perceive it to be"

"What am not liable are you gonna cut me lose?" Michael snapped again

"So we lost six pupils fine I won't be losing any sleep about it"

"Okay good" Michael calmed down

"But if a trickle becomes a flood different story" Lorraine warned...

"Where is everybody?" Scout wondered with Lillie going into Mrs Diamond's classroom who was now Miss Edwards

"Don't know why how many is missing?" She said

"Oh they probably heard about what a psycho your dad is and decided it's not safe" Madi walked across the corridor

"Shut it you!" Lillie warned

"Thank you that's enough come inside Lillie" Sian said Madi smirked

"Get lost..." Lillie scowled and went and sat in her seat.

"So Imogen what's your mum doing here?" Scout questioned

"Does it matter" Imogen snapped everyone seemed to be on short fuses today.

"Dad hold on a sec" Lillie came running to him after science

"What?" He asked fed up

"What's Finely doing here this morning saying that you hit him!" Lillie said

"Well you know that's not true is it Lillie?" Michael sighed

"No I know but won't that cause more trouble for ya?" Lillie said

"I'm sorting it anyway how's your stomach?" Michael asked

"Fine look I'll see you later" Lillie lied and walked off to her next lesson she wasn't going to tell Sian or Michael about the baby not yet anyway...


	41. Chapter 41 read my lips part 2

Chapter 41 read my lips part 2

"Barry" Lillie came running up to him outside Havelock high school Finley was running after him.

"Barry get back here" Finley shouted running with a couple of teachers one of them had a black eye

"Lillie quick run" Barry grabbed Lillie's hand

"Why what's happened?" Lillie questioned

"Barry you are finished at this school do you hear me don't come back!"

"Yeah well maybe you should be finished out of a job!" Lillie defended Barry

"Excuse me little girl it doesn't concern you!" Finley came up to her

"Well you should the way you have been saying things about my Dad just because you can't do your job" Lillie shouted back

"Your Dad can't get away for attempted murder he should be locked up"

"And so should you!" Lillie shouted

"You don't even know the full story, have you even thought to question why my dad did what he did!" Lillie defended

"You must feel rejected hough I heard you were raped not long ago, I say if he can't look after his daughters then he certainly can't look after you!" Finley smirked

"Is that true?" Barry asked concerned Lillie froze

"You know what Barry has never been into used goods" Finley went back inside

"Barry I was going to tell you but I-"Barry interrupted her with a hug not caring what Finley said

They sat outside in the park sitting on the grass...

"Is that what you were gonna tell me the other day before we you know..." He paused

"Yeah it was I just didn't want to bring up my past again abuse seems to be a thing in my family" Lillie sighed

"Awww I would never do that to you" Barry kissed her softly

"I need to tell you something Barry and I don't think your gonna like it" Lillie said

"What is Babe?" He asked

"I'm-I err... I'm pregnant" Lillie admitted

"Are you sure?" Barry wasn't angry he wanted to be there for Lillie

"Yeah I took two tests today they were both positive I don't how I'm gonna tell my mum and dad though they are gonna kill me!" Lillie said

"Same here... the first thing we got to do is get me a place at your Dads school because I'm not welcome at Finley's anymore then we'll confront your parent's and mine when we're ready together!" Barry reassured her

"Come on let's go to the school and you can meet my parents then" Lillie got up with Barry...

"Sian" Michael said

"Yeah?" She walked up to him down the deserted corridor

"I miss you why don't we have another shower?" He joked Sian laughed and they didn't realise Lucy was watching them with Lulu

"That was a complete disaster Michael!" She smiled

"Michael, Sian sorry to interrupt but I thought you should know Lillie hasn't turned up to period 4..." Tom interrupted

"For five minutes what is she up to now" Michael sighed

"Considering she's your two's daughter she doesn't really act like you two" Tom joked

"She takes after Michael he even rebelled at that age..." Sian laughed

"Hey... I remember when you sneaked out of your bedroom window and came round mine to party all night" Michael defended

"Sian you naughty girl" Tom laughed

"Well that's my point you were the distraction from my school work"

"Ok right well what are we gonna do about Lillie?" Michael changed the subject

"You deal with it she'll listen to you" Sian smiled

"Fine" Michael said

"See ya later" Tom left them

"Sian?" Michael said

"What?" She replied

"Come in here" Michael playfully pulled Sian into the cupboard and they immediately started kissing passionately

"Michael we can't not on school grounds not again..." Sian resisted

"Sian I'm the man who makes up the rules and I'm saying we can!" Michael kissed her before letting her respond she took of his blazer...

"Come on Lulu" Lucy rolled her eyes

"I can't find the key" She interrupted and then found it

"Hey what are you two up to?" Janeece said seeing Lucy and Lulu looking through the keys

"Well my Dad wanted me to get some supplies from the English cupboard he's covering a class" Lucy lied

"Okay here make sure you bring them back and if I find out you were using them for something else I know who to come to!" Janeece warned

"Are you sure about this Lucy?" Lulu asked

"Of course?" She smiled and turned the key in the cupboard and locked them in! The two laughed and walked away

"Lillie" Lucy smiled noticing she was with a boy

"Who's this?" Lucy asked

"This is Barry... my boyfriend Barry this is my half sister Lucy and her friend Lulu" The three shook hands

"I'm really late for class what's he doing here anyway he's in Havelock uniform that's like suicide coming in here with that on it's a turf battle going on between the schools" Lucy informed

"Well he's hoping to get a place at waterloo road have you seen my mum and dad?" Lillie asked

Lulu and Lucy started laughing

"No not since this morning" Lucy replied walking of sniggering

"Wonder what that is about" Lillie rolled her eyes

"So is this the mystery boyfriend then?" Scout and Imogen came up to them

"Yeah this is Barry" Lillie said

"Hiya" the both said in unison

"You know you should probably take that uniform of it's suicide coming in here with that on!" Scout said

"And am I supposed to walk around naked?"

"Yeah I wouldn't mind

"This is the best work day ever" Michael said running his hands through Sian's hair and kissing her

"I know" Sian put her top back on as Michael was doing his Michael reached for the door and tried to open it

"Sian" Michael hesitated

"What?" She asked

"The door it's locked!" Michael panicked

"What are you sure?" Sian panicked too...

"Yes of course Sian what are we gonna do?" Michael and Sian looked at eachother and started banging on the door...


	42. keep your friends close enemies closer

**Chapter 42 Keep your friends close and enemies closer**

**Thanks for the reviews leave me a private message if you have any suggestions to the story or ideas xxx**

"What the hell?" Lorraine said coming up to the cupboard with Tom and heard Michael and Sian banging on the cupboard.

"There are people in there!" Tom stated

"Luckily I have the master key then isn't it?" Lorraine unlocked the door and out came a furious Michael and Sian...

"What are you two doing in there?" Tom asked Sian and Michael looked at each other

"I was helping Michael with some supplies for covering his English lesson next and somebody locked us in here!" Sian explained

Lorraine had started laughing "Could admire the dedication to that joke" She smirked

"Very funny Lorraine, right are you ready to help carry these down to my class?" Michael asked Sian

"Oh Michael, Lillie's back in school and she's with some guy from Havelock" Tom informed

"Didn't even know she left?" Michael remembered that she had truanted

"Who do you think locked us in there Michael?" They arrived at the English classroom

"Who was behind the great shower stunt?" He hinted

"Lillie? But she was out remember?" Sian reminded

"What about Lucy? Maybe she's behind this one?" Sian said

"Right that makes more sense maybe she just feels insecure? I wouldn't be surprised! I'll talk to her again..." Michael said

The bell went and Lillie had just walked in with Barry

"And where have you been?" Michael questioned

"I was just bringing Barry here to meat you he's my boyfriend" Lillie announced

"Shouldn't he be at school?" Michael harshly said

"Sir I was but Finley was an idiot I'd rather have a place here" Barry blurted out

"Okay fine you can have a place here as long as it's your number one priority!" Michael said as he thought this would draw him away from Lillie she glared at him

"Sure thing sir when can I start?" Barry asked

"Today Lillie go and show Barry where to go for his timetable I won't have any messing around in my school either" Michael warned

"Dad that's not the only thing I wanted to talk to you guys about" Lillie said

"What is it Lillie?" Sian said

"Well the thing is that I'm pregnant!" Lillie said Michael and Sian both froze

"Your what? " Michael shouted

"Excuse me sir but don't be-"Michael and Sian just looked at Lillie

"Lillie go and sort Barry out and come and see me period 5!" Michael shouted Lillie and Barry hurried out of the room...

"That was bad!" Lillie rubbed her head

"Nah could of been worse babe" Barry kissed Lillie

"By the way why did you get kicked out of Havelock?" Lillie said

"I punched a teacher in the face!" Barry happily said

"You rebel" They kissed once more and went to enrol Barry in waterloo road...

After class Michael stormed out of the room not saying a word to his class Michael had been furious with both of his daughters and so had Sian.

"Lucy I'd like a word!" Michael stormed up to her, Harley, Lulu and Morag

"Dad I'm busy can't you see..." She said sarcastically

"NOW!" he shouted annoyed he pulled her into his office

"Why the hell did you do that?" Michael demanded

"Do what?" The teenager folded her arms

"Lock me and Sian in that cupboard she has been nothing but nice to you since you got here and you go and repay her with something like!" Michael shouted furiously

"Well I thought maybe if you and Sian were together you could be together forever and anyway I you two shouldn't be doing it in cupboards and showers at school" Lucy said

"What's that suppose to mean? Are you jealous because of me and Sian are together and me and your mum aren't?" Michael questioned calmer

"No why would I want you and mum to be together!? She's a druggy and I hate her I never want to see her again especially she even knew what Daniel was doing too me and she let it happen anyway!" Lucy shouted

"What she knew and she didn't do anything?" Michael said confused

"Of course she knew I tried to tell my teachers at my old school but they didn't believe me! They thought I was lying because mum said that I was that's why I came here" Lucy admitted Michael sighed

"Come here" Michael pulled her in for a close hug just then there was a knock on the door they were both stunned to see Lucy's mum standing in the door

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked harshly

"I heard what happened and I wanted to make things right..." She said

Michael and Lucy both stood unsure what to do should Lucy forgive her mum?


	43. Chapter 43 A thousand Years

Chapter 43 A thousand Years

**Long chapter today haven't done one in like that a while cause I don't have my laptop anyway enjoy thanks for the reviews the trip to London will be coming up in the next few chapters MidnightCalifornia xxx **

Lucy stood stunned as well as Michael that Katie had turned up.

"Dad I don't wanna see her" Lucy said

"Lucy please... I just want to talk to you then I'll leave" Katie said

"No you had your chance just go!" Lucy ordered and stormed out of the office

"Lucy" Katie went to go after her

"Leave her Katie" Michael grabbed her arm to stop her but she released it angrily

"Dad you wanted..." Lillie came barging in

"Oh sorry I didn't see you" She said seeing the woman and Michael standing there

"I don't think we've met I'm Katie, Lucy's mum" Katie held out her hand for Lillie to shake but she blanked

"Dad do you want to talk now or?" Lillie changed the subject

"Just wait outside" Michael said and Lillie shut the door

"Hey Lucy what's up?" Harley asked in history

"Nothing... just still thinking about" Lucy hesitated

"What?" Harley asked concerned

"Let's just concentrate on our work" Lucy said...

"What Lillie's pregnant?" Tom asked as Sian was speaking to Audrey, Tom and Christine about it

"Yup apparently I can't believe it after everything" Sian sighed

"Are you angry?" Tom asked

"No I'm disappointed but Michael's a different story anyway at least her boyfriend is taking responsibility for his actions apparently he wants to support her as they told us together and Michael's giving Barry a place at waterloo road" Sian explained

"Oh well that's good so is she keeping it or?" Tom asked

"I think so anyway I'm gonna have to get going I have a meeting with her and Michael now" Sian said

"Oh Sian" Audrey said

"What?" She asked

"You know Lillie's boyfriend Barry it's not Barry Barry is it?" Audrey said

"I think so why?" Sian said

"Because he was a lot of trouble at Havelock look I'm gonna go I've left a whole class of year 10s unattended" Audrey quickly walked down the corridor.

"Why didn't you stop her from going?" Katie asked angrily

"She has every right to be angry, you let her live in that house knowing that was going on it makes me sick" Michael shouted

"Where else was she gonna live with you please... Looks like you already had the perfect daughter" Katie defended

"Lillie is hardly perfect Katie so cut the crap I offered to help but you were the one who shut me out of her life why are you here?" Michael asked

"Well now that Daniel is gone no thanks to you I've decided to take this job promotion the thing is it's in New York" Katie explained

"I didn't even know you had a job what is it drug dealing and Daniel was going to abuse our daughter so sorry for protecting her unlike you" Michael sniped

"I haven't taken drugs since about a year Daniel was the one who stopped me that's why I didn't through him out after he told me what happened everything was finally perfect. Until one day when Lucy snapped she went into school telling all these stories which I knew about I lied and said I didn't because... I didn't want her taken away from me but she kept lashing out at school until she was expelled! Then that week I went in her room her stuff was gone so was money in the safe and my address book I knew she would come to you" Katie explained

"She told me that her mate drove her up there and why was she expelled?" Michael asked

Sian had come outside the office to see Katie and Michael in his office.

"What's she doing here?"Asked Sian

"Lucy's mum I don't know she was just there" Lillie said fed up

"Are they gonna hurry up in there because I need to get to class?"

"Lillie are you sure about bringing up a baby because it's going to be so hard to continue with your A-levels or go to Uni?" Sian sighed and sat down

"I could never have an abortion or give up my baby I know you couldn't manage and walked out that's fine but this is my baby and you two don't have a say in this you can kick me out I don't care but I've made a decision and I'm keeping it and staying with Barry" Lillie said

"Michael I need to talk to her please! I'm gonna ask her to come and live with me in New York this job is for one of the biggest fashion industries in the world" Katie said

"Well you can't I'm not letting you take my daughter half way around the world in America!" Michael shouted

"Shouldn't she get a say in this Michael?" Katie asked

"Fine go and wait in the pastoral care office Janeece will show you where it is I'll get Lucy after I've dealt with Lillie" Michael said the office door opened Katie and Janeece went to the pastoral care office. Michael gestured for Sian and Lillie to come in side.

"Look Lillie I don't have to say how I feel I think you know that I'm angry and upset but I really don't want to kick you out or anything but are you sure you can bring up a baby?" Michael asked

"Yes I can I'll have help from Barry and hopefully you two" Lillie said

"Of course you do Lillie I just want to make sure I'll support you" Michael hugged Lillie Sian was shocked at Michael's reaction

"Yeah me too!" Sian joined in on the hug

"Michael what's Katie doing here?!" Sian folded her arms crossly

"She wants to take Lucy to New York!" Michael informed

"What" The two said in unison

"I'm not going to let her take Lucy away again!" Michael said

"Just go back to class Lillie I'm going to speak to Katie and Lucy now but both of you need to think about packing for this trip to London next week" Michael said

"Thanks dad" Lillie smiled

"For what?" He said as the three walked out of his office

"For being so supportive" Lillie said

"Just returning the favour" Michael said and left Sian and Lillie...

"Sorry Miss Mcfall can I borrow Lucy please?" Michael walked into the class room and Lucy looked up.

"Of course Lucy, Mr Byrne would like to have a word" Audrey informed Harley and Lulu were looking concerned as Lucy went out the classroom.

"Is she gone?" Lucy asked

"No she's waiting for us in the pastoral care office" Michael said

"What!? Why haven't you gotten rid of her?" Lucy said fuming

"Well I think you should hear her out Lucy I'll be there she won't do anything" Michael reassured they both entered the pastoral care office

"What do you want mum?" Lucy said as soon as they came in

"I just came because I have been offered a job promotion to work for one of the biggest fashion industry in the world" Katie said

"So what's this got to do with me?" Lucy snapped

"Because the job promotion is in New York and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me" Katie said and Lucy froze could she really go to New York?

"Mum as much as I would love to go to New York with you I couldn't too much has happened for me to trust you again I'm staying with my dad" Lucy finally said after 5 minutes and Michael gave a sigh of relief

"Oh okay well I guess this is goodbye my plane is leaving tomorrow" Katie informed

"Bye mum I hope you have a great time in New York" Lucy said

"I love you Lucy" Katie said Lucy wanted to say it back but she couldn't and Katie left.

"I'm glad you're staying" Michael said and hugged her

Lillie and Barry were now in an empty classroom kissing

"I'm so glad your parent's are okay with this were gonna have a baby!" Barry said excited

"I know we'll be together for a thousand years! With this little one" Lillie said

"I hope so" Barry put his hand on her stomach.

"_**Heart beats fast colours and promises how to be brave how can I love, when I'm afraid to fall watching you stand alone all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow one step closer..." **__Lillie sung Sian had been listening outside the door it sounded just like the original version_

"_**I have died everyday waiting for you darling don't be afraid I had love you for A thousand years I love you for a thousand more..." **__Lillie stopped as Barry kissed her_

"Sing a little more you have a beautiful voice" Barry said

"I will soon but come on let's go..." Lillie took Barry's hand and they walked out of the classroom together...


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 we're off to London

**Please keep the reviews coming! Here is the trip to London in the next couple of chapies! **

A few weeks later it was time for the trip to London everyone was excited as it was two weeks away from school even though it was with the school. There were 200 kids going from school and all the staff as it was during their half term break. It was 5:30am and everyone was now on their way to London! Michael and Sian were sitting together on the coach Christine and Tom were behind them as well Nikki. Lillie and Barry who were at the back with Scout, Kevin, Imogen and Connor. Lucy and Harley were sitting nearer the front but Lulu and Morag were on the other coach.

"Sian" Michael said

"I've booked us a table at a nice restaurant for tomorrow night at 7.00" He informed

"Awww that's great! Can't wait!" Sian said and Kissed Michael which made the kids go "Oooo"

"Get in there sir!" Shouted Kevin in the back seat

"Oh please!" Lillie laughed

"What?" He smiled

"Seriously? They kiss all the time...Believe me you don't know the half of what they get up to in school!" Lillie said

"Yeah but we like to tease them you don't because their your parents" Kevin said

"Ok guys I'm coming round with a sheet you need to write your names down and tell us who you'll be sharing a room with for the next two weeks maximum of four per room and Boys can't share with Girls" Michael shouted from the front.

"Why not you and Mrs Diamond will be sharing a room!" Barry laughed and so did the rest of the group

"Yeah but that's different" Michael said handing him the sheet

"How?" Barry challenged and Michael laughed at him

"Because we are adults and we have a child together!" Michael informed the group

"Yeah but so will me and Lillie!" Barry said everyone knew she was pregnant with his child

"I know! But your under 18 and you can't" Michael informed Barry sighed in anger Lillie laughed at him.

"So shall Barry, Connor and Kevin share a room then?" Lillie suggested to her friends

"Yeah of course I'll ask Harley too because he doesn't have anybody to share with" Connor said

"Okay and Me, Scout and Imogen will be sharing too!" Lillie said and handed her dad back their sheets

"So what's our room like?" Sian asked Michael as he sat back down

"Well it's bigger than the kid's rooms! And it's got a very big bed..." Michael laughed

"That's great!" Sian smiled and kissed they again, Lillie was sat at the back watching them loving the fact that they were happy and back together again, Lillie had never liked Sian but she was beginning to like her even more now she knew that she was her mum! Two hours later they were half way to London they had stopped at a service station it was 7:30am in the morning

"Okay meets by the busses in half an hour!" Tom said as the kids went to the service station

"So babe what do you wanna do?" Barry asked Lillie

"Go with Scout for a second I'll meet you in there just gonna ask my dad for some money" Lillie said Barry kissed her she had felt sick from the morning sickness

"Dad!" Lillie said going up to Sian, Michael and Tom

"Can I have some money?" Lillie asked

"Well what for..." asked Michael

"for some sweets everyone is getting them!" Lillie pleaded

"Okay fine but no energy drinks because we don't want the baby getting poorly do we?" Michael said and handed her £10

"Thanks" Lillie said grabbing the £10 from Michael and going to find Barry

"Oh dad you need to give me £10 too!" Lucy said with Harley

"What? Why?" He said and Tom laughed

"Because it's only fair!" Lucy protested

"Fine" He reached for another £10 in his pocket

"No energy drinks either!" Michael shouted as she went of

"I think you've just been robbed Michael!" Tom laughed

"Yeah so do I, Sian I hope you have money on you because I don't!" Michael laughed and she giggled holding his hand heading towards the gift shops Michael had seen a teddy bear he was going to get for Lillie's baby it was a normal brown bear holding a yellow blanket and had a yellow night cap on his head on between the blanket and the arm, of the bear he held a yellow star.

"Look at this Sian!" Michael said holding the bear

"Awww that's so cute how much?" asked Sian

"£5.00!" Michael smiled

"Let's get it for Lillie's baby" Sian suggested taking the bear and putting it on counter

"Hey babe" Barry said in the cafe

"Hi you alright?" Lillie asked

"I brought you something..." Barry said putting a love heart necklace around her neck

"Awww that's so sweet thanks Barry!" Lillie kissed him on the lips

"Oh I'm sorry" Gus said in another cafe bumping into Lucy making Lucy drop her red bull

"No it's okay" Lucy smiled at the older boy

"I'm Gus by the way" He introduced himself you could tell there was attraction between them

"Oh I know... I'm Lucy" She said

"Yeah your Mr Byrne's youngest daughter right? The one who got kidnapped the other week..." He asked

"Yeah" Lucy said

"Here let me pay for that" Gus picked up the red bull

"Oh no I couldn't I have my own money" Lucy said

"Consider it as a gift" Gus said picking another bottle of red bull the two went and paid for it...

"Lillie, Barry..." Michael and Sian came up to them sitting down in the cafe Scout and Imogen were on the next table.

"What is it?" Lillie said

"We brought you something" Michael said handing her the teddy bear they had just picked

"Awww that's cute but I'm a little old for teddy bears dad" Lillie laughed

"No it's for the baby!" Sian laughed

"Oh thanks I love it" Lillie smiled they all went off back in the coach to finish their journey to London!

"Lucy I thought I said no energy drinks?" Michael asked

"Well I wanted one everyone else was!" Lucy smiled as they were now back on the coach with Gus

"What's she doing with Gus?" questioned Sian

"I don't know but they best not get together!" Michael warned and Kissed Sian

"Have you two thought of any names yet?" Imogen asked

"I have been brain storming a few" Lillie said they were all sat nearer the front behind Michael and Sian because Lillie felt sick

"That's news to me but I've been thinking of some" Barry laughed and kissed Lillie

"Go on then tell us!" Sian said and turned around

"Okay well if it's a girl I thought the name Lexi would be nice or Skye that's mum's middle name" Lillie smiled and so did Sian but a bit embarrassed that she said her middle name

"If it's a boy?" asked Michael

"I thought Andrew or Michael so I could name it after you" Lillie smiled Michael was touched

"Awww that's sweet you should be honoured sir!" Scout laughed

"Barry what were you thinking?" Sian asked

"Well we had already agreed on the boy's names but the girls I thought of summer as well" Barry said

"So do you guys know what last name the baby is gonna have?" Kevin asked as him and Connor was behind Barry and Lillie and Scout and Imogen were opposite.

"Yeah definitely Byrne we've already agreed" Lillie said

"I wonder if the baby will have Mr Byrne's glare like you do!" Imogen laughed

"No I don't!" Lillie laughed

"You so do!" Scout teased and Michael laughed

"Oh when's your first scan?" Connor asked

"In three weeks I can't wait!" Lillie said holding the bear in her hand Lillie kissed Barry.

They would soon arrive at London where many adventures would come and also lots of pranks...


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 I knew you were Trouble when you walked in!

They had arrived in London after a seven hour couch trip from 5:30 in the morning until nearly noon. Everyone had gotten into their rooms the floors between 4 and 10 Lillie was on floor six and Barry was on floor 10 along with Sian and Michael they were all unpacking their things and had to be down stairs in an hour

"Michael" Sian said in her room as he came up to her and kissed her neck behind her.

"What?" He laughed at her

"We have to be professional on this trip, we can't be too playful!" Sian warned him but he wasn't paying attention to her

"Sian the kids know we're together I don't see what the problem is?" Michael said and stopped kissing her neck but moved his arms around her waist

"Yeah but still we need to act like teachers the whole time..." Sian hinted and removed his arms from her waist

"So am I not allowed to show affection towards you for two weeks?!" Michael asked angrily

"No I didn't mean it like that just around the kids you know what they were like on the bus when we kissed" Sian said

"Sian you're being ridiculous if you don't want me around you at work then just say so... I'm going to check on the girls" Michael slammed the door shut before giving Sian a chance to respond she sighed as he went

"Lillie I can't wait to meet the baby it's gonna be so cute!" Scout said unpacking

"Yeah you can babysit" Lillie joked

"Err no thanks if it cry's I'll give it back to you or Barry!" Scout laughed

"Thanks" Lillie said

"I'm sure Mr Byrne will babysit though it will be his grandchild and Mrs Diamond will too!" Scout reassured as there was a knock on the door Scout opened it as Barry came out of the bathroom...

"What's he doing here?" Michael asked stepping into their room

"Oh Barry was just checking out our room sir!" Scout informed

"Well now that he has he can go can't you Barry?" Michael said

"Sure thing sir! I just wanted to make sure the room was safe for the mother of my child after all we are practically family" Barry smirked and kissed Lillie on the check and walked down to his room.

"What was all that about? Where's Imogen?" He asked

"Dad she's just gone to Connors room because he has something of hers and she needs it chill out..." Lillie laughed

"You know what I think I'll go and see where she is" Scout said making a quick exit

"Yes I think you'd better!" Michael shouted after her

"Seriously dad what's your problem?" Lillie rolled her eyes

"I don't have a problem Lillie I was just checking to make sure your okay I need to be professional on this trip I know that you and Barry have already done things but I'm still your teacher you have to follow the rules of everyone else. And as your dad I don't think I'm happy to let you run around having sex on a school trip!" Michael said

"Okay who said anything about having sex? I'm pregnant I don't think I can anyway... You and mum are going to be at it this whole time so why can't anyone else?" Lillie said

"Were not going to be at it the whole time Lillie, Sian's already made that perfectly clear we may have the odd kiss and hug but what do you expect we share a room we're adults and you're not!" Michael explained Lillie sighed she needed a come back

"Wow not doing it for 2 weeks that's a record for you two let's see if you'll stick to it!" Lillie laughed

"Very funny... I'll see you in about an hour" Michael said and headed up to Lucy's room which was floor seven he knocked on their door...

"Lucy you're dad's here!" Lulu said before answering

"Shit! Gus go under the bed you too Harley..." She gestured

"Lucy don't forget the vodka bottles on your bed" Gus pointed before going under the door knocked again and she stuffed them under her covers, Lucy opened the door

"Hi Dad!" She said and let him in

"Hi the teachers are just checking in the rooms to make sure everyone is okay and behaving" Michael said

"Oh well we had our music on so we couldn't hear the door knock until the second time sorry" Lucy sat down

"Okay well are you having a nice time?" Michael said Morag and Lulu were laughing that Michael didn't know that Gus and Harley were under the bed

"What's so funny?" Michael asked them

"Oh nothing Mr Byrne" Lulu laughed

"

"Tell me!" Michael demanded in a teacher voice

"Leave it Dad!" Lucy said

Lulu pointed to under the beds to find Gus and Harley he gestured for them to come out Michael glared at Lucy

"Get back to your rooms Gus why don't you hang with girls your own age..." Michael said crossly

"Dad!" Lucy said horrified as the boys left

"Anything else I need to know?" Michael said then two bottles of Vodka dropped on the floor Michael picked them up

"Right move now!" Michael ordered and pushed Lucy towards the doors

"Well concidering you can't be trusted your staying with me today and tomorrow" Michael said

"What Dad!" Lucy protested

"No you shouldn't have done any of those things Lucy... your certainly not having Gus as your boyfriend!" Michael said

"Gus! Are you serious he's a mate...?" Lucy said

"I don't care now get downstairs to the foyer now!" Michael said as they both went down stairs.

Fifteen minutes later everyone arrived downstairs Lucy was stood by Michael.

"Right everyone for our first activity in London we are going to visit the London eye..." Michael said and caught up with Sian when they were making their way there.

"Lillie, I love you!" Barry said and kissed her

"I love you two come on lets go and see London!" Lillie said excited and kissed him passionately they walked together holding hands

"Sian I'm sorry about earlier!" Michael said

"It's alright I was just being stupid!" Sian said and kissed him on the lips and everyone cheered and headed towards the London eye...


	46. Chapter 46 the first prank

**Chapter 46 The first prank...**

"Come on then guys gather round" Mr Clarkson said just outside the entrance of the London Eye.

"Right I want you guys in these groups" He continued to read the floors and they were the groups they were in all assigned one teacher

"Thank god I'm finally away from my parents for a bit" Lillie joked with Scout

"Come on let's go" Scout said catching up with Tom

"Oh Lillie you need to go to Mr Byrne" Tom said

"What? Why?" Lillie asked annoyed

"Because I said so" Tom said Lillie rolled her eyes leaving Scout and heading to her dad

"What you want something?" Lillie asked Michael

"I want you to stay here so Sian can keep an eye on you" Michael said

"Why where are you going?" She asked

"I'm taking Lucy out to do some shopping with her I think we need to have a chat" Michael said

"See you later... come on Lucy" Michael said and kissed Lillie on the cheek and went to Sian

"Dad why are you dragging me around with you..." Lucy sighed walking with Michael down to the city centre

"I think we need to talk" Michael said as they arrived at a cafe and sat down at a table

"Oh really about what?" She asked

"About everything your behaviour why were you drinking...?" Michael sighed

"Dad everyone's gonna be drinking it's a school trip there's gonna be boys in girls room, girls in boys room. What's the big deal it's not like it's a habit"

"Well it could get into a habit did you drink like that before you came to Scotland" Michael asked

"No you really think that I had time to drink with all that stuff going on?" Lucy said Sarcastically

"Look if you ever need to talk about anything that happened" Michael suggested

"Sometimes I have like nightmares, at night about the stuff that happened..." Lucy admitted

"Why didn't you say anything?" Michael said

"Dunno just didn't want to but this trip is helping me take my mind of things..." Lucy said Michael smiled not sure how to react

"Barry I hope you're not playing with the camera in the corner of the carriage" Sian said as her, Barry, Lillie, Connor, Harley, Gus and some other students were at the top of the London Eye

"No miss why would I?" Barry smirked

The first day of the trip was almost over everyone was now getting ready for sleep well was supposed to... It was 11:00pm students should have been asleep an hour ago but nobody was.

"Lillie come on..." Imogen whispered heading towards the stairs of the floor of Barry's room.

"I'm coming I am pregnant so give me a chance!" Lillie laughed as they entered their room silently the boys were asleep.

"Where's the hair dryer?" Scout said

"Here" Imogen gave it to Scout, Lillie placed the talcum powder into the hair dryer

"Come on quick guys..." Lillie laughed

The next day Sian and Michael woke up early...

"Morning..." Michael said as he watched Sian wake up

"Hi how long you been watching me for" Sian smiled

"About 10 minutes...You ready for today's activities" Michael asked

"Well taking the kids to see Buckingham Palace there may be a few security issues..." Sian joked and kissed Michael

"I just want to spend the day with you" She said

"Why don't we sneak of?" Michael suggested

"Yeah I'm sure Tom would manage..." Michael said and they both went to get ready...


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 A trip to Buckingham Palace or not...

**HI GUYS THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTERS I STILL DONT HAVE MY LAPTOP HERE'S CHAPTER 47 ENJOY**

The next morning everyone had to wake up by 8:00am the teachers had all been awake for a staff briefing down in the breakfast room.

"So everyone here is the activities for the day and the groups you'll be supervising" Michael handed everyone a sheet

"Okay so in the morning until about 1pm we'll be going to see Buckingham Palace and seeing some of the sights around there! Then we'll be going to the natural history museum" Michael said

"What about tomorrow's activities were going to the assault course Lillie and Jade can't do anything because there pregnant" Tom said

"I know they'll just have to sit in the side lines won't they?" Michael said

"Mr Byrne someone's been in our room messing with our hairdryer!" Barry shouted furiously with white stuff all in his hair all the teachers started laughing

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Barry said furiously

"No it's hilarious, Mr Byrne you should take a photo for the baby" Tom laughed

"NO WAY WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT I'M GONNA LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT FOR THE WHOLE DAY" Barry shouted

"It's a harmless prank Barry you still have time to go and have a shower what is in your hair anyway?" Michael asked

"Talcum powder it was in the hairdryer and it blew up and the powder went all over me! Whoever's done this is gonna pay!" Barry swore revenge and stamped back up to his room...

A couple hours later everyone had breakfast and was now seeing Buckingham Palace Lillie and Barry had sneaked of to a picnic area

"Barry you know how your hair dryer exploded this morning?" Lillie laughed

"Yeah why... how'd you know?" He said

"Because me, Imogen and Scout were behind it, it was supposed to explode on Connor not on you sorry babe..." Lillie admitted but Barry was still furious

"I don't like being made a foul of Lillie" Barry said getting closer to her which was quite intimidating for Lillie.

"I said I was sorry..." She squirmed trying to move but his arm was blocking her way

"We should get back..." Lillie suggested

"Ha-ha I'm only messing with ya!" Barry laughed

"Barry you twat head I was scared..." Lillie playfully hit him and they kissed passionately

"Sorry babe I was only messing around with ya I would hurt you...!" Barry said and they kissed once more

"Busted!" Lillie laughed seeing Tom heading towards them.

"What the hell do you to think you're doing?" Tom said

"Sorry sir" Lillie said taking Barry's hand and heading off with Tom

Meanwhile Lucy, Lulu, Madi, Gus, Jack McAllister and Harley had also wondered of too.

"We should get back too..." Lucy said receiving a text from Lillie saying they had been caught

"Come on don' be such a downer!" Madi laughed Lucy gave her a smirk

"Here you go guys!" Gus said handing each of his mates WKD bottles

"I don't know Gus..." Lucy sighed

"Lucy I've got a dare for you" Madi said

"What kind of dare?" She said

"I dare you to drink all six bottles in one go!" Madi challenged

"No way... do you know how much trouble I will get into!" Lucy said

"Awww are we scared of Daddy finding out?" Madi teased

"Hell No... I'm not scared of him!" Lucy said opening the first bottle

Half an hour later Michael was running frantic looking for Lucy and the others with Sian

"Maybe it would off been quicker if we had a car!" Sian suggested

"No, they couldn't of gone far..." Michael said

"I'll phone her..." Sian said getting out her IPHONE

"Don't bother she's smart enough not to answer..." Michael sighed

"Madi she is wasted..." Gus shouted

"That was the whole point of the game and I video recorded it I'll post it online for everyone to see what a light weight she is!" Madi laughed

"You Bitch!" Lulu said Gus had hold of Lucy as she was trying to run of Jack and Harley were helping Gus

"What's that noise?" Gus said

"That's Lucy's phone Mrs Diamond is ringing" Jack said

"Hello?" Jack answered

"Jack where are you?" Sian said

"We're just on St James park it's like a couple of minutes away from the palace, Miss Lucy's been drinking and now she's drunk!"

"Okay don't panic how much did she drink?" Sian said and once Michael heard he was furious with his daughter

"About six bottles of WKD miss we tried to stop her it was only gonna be one for each of us and then she just started drinking!" Jack lied

"Right I can see you now!" Sian hung up the phone and her and Michael went to get the students

"What are you playing at?" Michael shouted

"Sir I'm sorry!" Madi said innocently

"We tried to stop her!" Madi lied as Lucy fell to the floor

"We'll think of your punishment later now get back to the group Mrs Diamond would you take them back" Michael ordered

"Sure come on kids" Sian left with the pupils leaving Lucy and Michael

"Get up now!" Michael ordered

"Shut up-"Lucy said as she was sick Michael grabbed her arms and forcefully made her stand up

"You have a lot of explaining to do..." Michael dragged her walking her back to the hotel where they were staying

"Have you heard from Michael?" Tom asked as they were now in a cafe eating lunch with all of the other teachers the students were spread out on different tables.

"No, Lucy was in a pretty bad state though I don't know why she's suddenly drinking though Michael confiscated 3 bottles of Vodka from her now she's just drunk six WKDS" Sian said

"Six! Flipping hell... did her mum drink?" Audrey said

"Urm I think it was just drugs with her but she could have influenced the alcohol habit" Sian said

"True... Barry put that down!" Tom said noticing Barry had a lighter

"Look will you be alright if I head back to the hotel and see how she is?" Sian said

"Well as long as you're quick" Tom joked getting up to stop Barry from setting the place on fire...

"You need to sober up" Michael said pushing Lucy into his room

"Dad whateverrrrrrrs-"Lucy slurred

"Sit down" Michael said and Lucy sat on the chair Michael got her some water

"Here you need to drink some of this..." Michael handed her a glass of water but Lucy pushed it away

"LUCY!" Michael had almost forced her to drink but she reluctantly drank the water

"Sian what are you doing back?" Michael asked

"She wanted to join the party!" Lucy said sobering up

"I wanted to check on Lucy... you were gone ages" Sian said looking at Lucy

"Not like you care Sian! Just piss of!" Lucy said

"Lucy that's enough drinking that much is dangerous at your age at any age! Why are you doing this?!" Michael said concerned

"Because dad... I want to okay it has nothing to do with you I can do what I like mum let me as long as I returned the favour to her lovely boyfriend right?" Lucy said sarcastically

"I'm not your mum Lucy I'm your father I am not letting you do anything you want to! There are rules you have to follow..." Michael explained

"Maybe you should of thought of that before Lillie decided to break them by getting pregnant and you have a go at me for this" Lucy said

"Lucy's nearly 17 and your only 15 there's a difference isn't there we'll talk about it later Lucy now go to sleep it'll help your head!" Michael said directing her onto his bed

Meanwhile the group are now walking to the natural history museum

"Hey Lillie... I was the one who got your sis drunk!" Madi said

"What?" Lillie flinched she heard from Gus that she had got drunk

"You heard I dared her to do it..." Madi gloated

"I'll kill you" Lillie said launching for Madi and throwing her on the floor

"LILLIE" Tom said hurrying over as Lillie had hold of Madi's hair

"Get of me you crazy psycho!" Madi screamed

"Break it up" Tom said pulling Lillie of Madi

"She started it!" Lillie said

"You can save your excuses for Mr Byrne and Mrs Diamond when we get back to the hotel come on. Let's go and see the museum..." Tom said Lillie and Madi glared at each other Lillie continued walking with Barry as they headed towards the museum...


	48. Chapter 48 don't let the bed bugs bite

**Chapter 48 don't let the bed bugs bite**

Lucy woke up about 5.30 with a massive headache she noticed that the students were back.

"Dad" Lucy said getting up and going down the corridor

"Gus... Hey" Lucy said awkwardly

"Hi you alright now u was pretty wasted" Gus asked

"Yeah I am thanks for looking after me and being there for me and that" Lucy said

"No problem any time... look do you wanna go out sometime?" Gus asked

"Yeah why not shall we go out tomorrow night I heard there's a really good restaurant just around the corner we could probably sneak out tomorrow night if you wanna..." Lucy suggested

"Yeah I'll come to your room about 9.00... You coming for dinner?" He said

"Sure..." Lucy said and followed Gus down to the main hall where everyone was

"Is she still with him?" Michael asked Sian annoyed they were sitting with Lillie. All of the teachers mixed with the pupils. Barry was with some of his other mates so was Scout and that lot.

"Dad there's nothing going on between Lucy and Gus; did you tell her of for drinking?" Lillie saidD

"I still have to talk to her about that... Mr Clarkson said that you got in a fight with Madi" Michael asked

"Yeah because Madi said she'd dared Lucy to drink all those bottles I don't want her trying to control things again" Lillie said

"And I don't want that stupid feud to happen between you and her again it has to stop, she has something on all of us if you wanna bring all of unhappy stuff back like the affair, your mum losing the baby and you... getting raped she could reveal everything" Michael explained Lillie froze

"I don't care dad your past has already been revealed" Lillie said

"I know but I don't want it to happen to you... can you really handle everyone knowing what happened to you Barry finding out he may not look at you in the same way and not support you with the baby" Michael argued

"Michael just leave it..." Sian stopped him

"No he already knows actually why would you be ashamed of me if people knew the truth about me" Lillie said

"You still didn't answer my question!" Michael demanded

"You know what I'm gonna find someone else to sit with" Lillie said taking her tray with her

"Lillie..." Michael said but she ignored him and found Scout and sat by her

"You deserved it Michael..." Sian sighed leaving him and sitting with Tom

"Hey guys I need your help with something..." Lucy asked

"What?" Lulu asked as her, Lucy, Morag and Harley were sitting in their usual group of four

"Well Gus wants to take me out tomorrow night could you like put pillows under my covers in case my Dad comes in" Lucy said

"Yeah sure got your back!" Morag said

"Your gonna go with him you can do way better..." Harley said kind of jealous

"What's my love life to do with you" Lucy argued

"Sorry I was only saying..." Harley said

"Whatever" Lucy replied

"You shouldn't have said that to Lillie today" Sian said getting ready for bed

"Well it's true!" Michael said

"I know but still it's hard for her... I love you but you need to just let it go she's expecting our grandchild" Sian cuddled up to him on the bed in one of his blouses using it as a pyjama top

"I know do you think I'm a bad father?" Michael asked

"No why would I think that baby" Sian kissed him

"Because I have two daughters who have both been raped... Ones 16 and pregnant and the others drinking and hanging out with older boys" Michael sighed

"You can't control everything around them Michael... I must be a bad mother for walking out on you and Lillie and going off with that stupid footballer" Sian laughed and kissed him

"You wouldn't have known what happened to Lucy you weren't there" Sian said

"I know" Michael said and they kissed suddenly they heard a scream coming from one of the rooms

"What the hell happened in here" Sian said walking into Lillie's room seeing ant's all over the floor

"Mum put some clothes back on" Lillie laughed

"I have a top on! Now tell me" Sian said as Michael came to the doorway

"I lifted up my covers and loads of ants came out" Scout said trying not to stand on them

"Right come on girls get the things you'll need we'll find you another room do you know who did this?" Michael said

"Probs Connor, Harley and Barry! Ah there's worms in my bag" Imogen screeched

Michael and Sian laughed but Lillie flicked a worm at Michael

"That's for earlier" Lillie laughed and so did Scout and Imogen

"Right come on" Michael said getting the girls out of the room...

"Did you girls enjoy your little night time bugs" Connor smirked

"Corner you ass" Imogen playfully hit him

"Right it's late go to bed Imogen and Scout you can go in with Lucy and her mates Lillie you can sleep in our room okay come on..." Lillie followed her parents up to her room holding her stomach feeling the baby kicking...


	49. Chapter 49 theme park disaster

Chapter 49 theme park disaster

At the start of the next week in London the students went a couple miles out of London down to the beach nearby.

"Are you ready for today Lillie" Imogen said going back into their room after the worm infestation

"Yeah but I've got these really sharp pains in my tummy..." Lillie said

"Okay be back here by 4.00 otherwise were going without you!" Michael with the other teachers and students said as the students hurried down to find changing rooms to change into their swimming costumes or going to the theme park across the road

"So shall we go off together?" Sian said putting her hand in his

"Oh are you ditching me?" Lillie laughed standing with Barry

"You'll be going of anyway" Sian laughed

"Yeah don't go on any rides Lillie! Only small ones" Michael said

"Come on you!" Michael laughed and led Sian to the beach

"Sure dad, see you later..." Lillie said as Barry led her to the theme park

"You ready?" Barry kissed her as they went of

"Sure I love you!" Lillie said

"I love you too!" Barry kissed her again

"Barry can't you just come to the beach I can't go on any of the rides" Lillie pleaded seeing her mates queuing for a huge rollercoaster

"Babe I love you but I just wanna go round with Connor and Kevin okay I'll see you later on" Barry kissed her on the cheek and went with Connor and Imogen Lillie headed back to the beach...

"So I guess we'll go round together then" Gus laughed heading to the scary rides with Lucy

"Sure everyone else has gone let's go" Lucy took his hand and they wondered of

"So are those to an item?" Lorraine asked Tom

"I think Lucy's interested in him and Michael doesn't like I know that." Tom laughed

"So he lets his eldest daughter knock around with Barry" Audrey said interrupting

"So he's perfect..." Lorraine added

"Believe me the golden boy is just an act we'll see his true colours" Audrey said

"Hey Lillie you okay" Michael said as Lillie walked over to them and sat down on the beach

"No everyone's having fun and I have a really sharp pain in my stomach" Lillie moaned and sat down

"How long you had that?" Sian asked concerned

"I don't know since this morning"

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital" Michael suggested

"No I'm fine" Lillie said holding her stomach

"You're not come on let me drive you" Michael insisted

"No Dad, seriously... Ah" Lillie said

"Right let's go" Michael took Lillie's arm

"NO Dad don't I'm bleeding..." Lillie said showing him her hands covered in blood

"I'm phoning an ambulance" Michael said getting out his phone

"It's alright Lillie, I'm going to go and inform Tom and Lorraine about what's happening and then I'll come with you" Sian said

"I need Barry!" Lillie cried

"I'll get him don't worry" Sian said

"No don't... he'll be on the rides now anyway there's no point" Lillie said clutching the side of her stomach

"Ahh..." Lillie screamed

"It's okay..." Michael rubbed her back

"Sian hurry back" He said quickly

"Tom" Sian said hurrying to him and Lorraine in a cafe at the theme park

"Sian are you okay?" Lorraine asked concerned

"No I'm not Lillie's bleeding and me and Michael are gonna take her to hospital you really need to get the kids back by yourself I think they'll be better at the hotel just amuse them there" Sian said

"Sure do you want me to let Barry and Lucy know?" Tom asked

"Yeah please just tell them not to panic" Sian said and hurried back

"I hope Lillie and the baby are okay I'll get the theme park to make an announcement you get the pupils of the beach and inform Lucy and Barry" Lorraine said and Tom nodded...

A couple of hours later Lillie was now in the hospital in the bed waiting for the news Michael and Sian were waiting outside

"I'm Dr Kingston, I just wanted to let you know that your baby is..." He said

"My baby is what" Lillie snapped

"Your baby is fine... you were bleeding because the baby moved on one of your organs and it started to bleed but did you know that your six months pregnant" Dr Kingston informed

"What six months that's impossible..." Lillie said then she released it wasn't!

"Do you remember your last period?" Dr Kingston asked

"No not really I thought it was only like a month ago but obviously not..." Lillie said

"Can you tell me the gender of the baby?" Lillie asked

"Well we can do a pregnancy scan if you like" He said

"Yeah can you just bring my parents in for a second" Lillie said

"Sure..." The doctor let Michael and Sian in

"What happened Lillie are you okay is the baby okay?" Michael said

"Dad, I'm fine something happened..." Lillie said

"What with the baby?" Sian asked panicked

"No... it's just I'm not a little pregnant I'm six months pregnant!" Lille said

"What? How is that possible? I mean you've had periods right?" Michael said

"Dad! Of course I had I didn't even know when my last one was I didn't wanna talk to you about it though it would of been embarrassing their doing a scan in a minute" Lillie said

"We'll wait outside if you want" Sian said

"No of course not... you can stay" Lillie laughed

"Are you ready then?" Dr Kingston asked

"Yeah" Lillie said

A couple of minutes into the scan you could see the baby perfectly

"Would you like to know the gender of the baby?" Dr Kingston said

"Yes of course!" Lillie said excited Michael and Sian smiled

"It's a beautiful baby girl" He informed showing them the scan

"A girl I really hoped it was too!" Lillie said smiling and looking at the scan picture...


	50. Chapter 50 a different complication

Chapter 50 A different complication

**So sorry about the lack of updates over the weekend got loads of college work to do which I've finally finished sorry its late anyway review & enjoy midnight California xxx **

"Mum, Dad" Lillie spoke whilst in the hospital Dr Kingston has kept her over night to keep an eye on her and the baby.

"What is it sweetie?" Michael asked she looked at them with a tear in her eye

"The baby, it's not Barry's baby it can't be" Lillie said

"What? Are you sure I mean you have been seeing him for a long time" Sian said

"Yeah but not that long...It's impossible for Barry to be her father" Lillie informed

"But if it's not Barry's then who's is it?" Michael asked

"Who do you think? What happened to me six months ago or around six months anyway" Lillie cried

"I don't understand Lillie..." Sian said

"The baby's father is the guy who raped me!" Lillie cried

"But we went through loads of tests when that happened Lillie it would be impossible to miss..." Michael said

"No it wouldn't have not if I wasn't pregnant that long..." Lillie calmed down

"Lillie are you sure?" Michael said

"Yeah I'm positive who do you think I am? Do you think I just do this stuff all the time?" Lillie said angrily

"I didn't mean it like that it's just you kept it a secret for so long and now we're going to have bring all of that unhappy stuff up again" Michael sighed

"Look I'm going to let them know what's happening and I'll go and get some stuff for Lillie, Michael are you staying with her tonight?" Sian asked

"Yes I am...you should stay though at the hotel and keep an eye on Lucy for me the last thing I need is for her to start anything" Michael said

"Mum, don't say anything please about this nobody knows about this except Scout and Barry and I wanna keep it that way!" Lillie said

"I won't but I will have to inform Tom and Lorraine but Barry has a right to know that this isn't his child" Sian said and kissed Michael

"How you going to get back?" Michael said

"I'll get a taxi there and back and back again don't worry love you" Sian said

"Love you too" Michael said back

"What do you mean there's been a complication?" Barry asked back at the hotel as he was informing Lucy and Barry.

"I'm sure it's nothing Barry Mrs Diamond's on her way back she'll explain" Tom said

"But what about my dad and Lillie?" Lucy questioned

"I'm not sure...but she'll explain everything" Tom said and Barry and Lucy went back to their own rooms where most of the students were

"Lucy do you know what's happening with Lillie?" Scout questioned as soon as the teenager came up to her room Scout, Imogen, Lulu, Morag and Gus were in there.

"No not really all I know is that she's been taken to hospital and Sian will be back soon" Lucy said

"I don't believe it I mean she said she had sharp pains this morning but I thought it was just normal stuff" Imogen sat on the bed next to Scout and Morag

"I really need a drink, is that secret stash still in the bathroom cupboard?" Lucy headed into the bathroom as Lulu nodded and pulled out a double Vodka bottle

"Wait your not gonna drink it like that are you?" Gus laughed

"I am why?" Lucy said

"If your dad or any of the teachers catch you!" Gus warned

"You really think they scare me? Relax Gus" Lucy said pouring the alcohol into her throat

"Lucy come on you really don't wanna get into trouble again do you" Gus sighed but Lucy still poured the vodka down her throat.

"What are you gonna do Lillie?" Michael asked sitting on the side of her bed Lucy looked at him, Michael could tell Lillie was upset by the situation.

"I don't know I'm not going to have Barry to help me anymore once he's found out the baby isn't his" Lillie said

"We can help you though this isn't your fault Lillie" Michael said

"I know but everyone's going to be talking about me when this get's out and they are all going to find out what happened to me I don't want them to..." Lillie cried and Michael hugged her

"Barry will break up with me though once he finds out I know he will" Lillie sighed

"They'll be other boys sadly" Michael laughed

"I know but I want to stick by my baby more than him I really thought he could be the one... he'll never bring up another man's baby" Lillie sighed

"But you're not going to be on your own yes it'll be hard at first but when you get used to being a mother we can put the baby in the school crèche whilst you finish your A-levels." Michael reassured her

"Okay when should I tell Barry?" Lillie said

"Probably not until we leave London at the end of the week we don't want MI7 at our hotel do we?" Michael laughed and so did Lillie

"Lucy you need to stop now!" Gus warned as she was opening another bottle Lucy was already drunk again

"No stop being such an idiot" Lucy slurred Gus went down to the cafe in the hotel to where all the teachers were.

"Lucy's drunk" Gus hurried down

"What are you talking about?" Lorraine asked

"Lucy's drunk she's just had a full bottle of double vodka and is opening another one come and see for yourself if you don't believe me I tried to take it from her but she wouldn't let me" Gus explained as Sian came in

"Sian just in time... Lucy's drunk again!" Tom informed

"Not again she's only just sobered up!" Sian sighed and went up stairs with Tom and Gus.

"Right Lucy that's enough" Tom said pulling the vodka bottle away from her

"Give it back!" Lucy staggered across the floor

"Right that is enough get to my room now" Sian said leading her along with Tom's help

"Here drink this again" Sian handed her a bottle of water and led Tom out of the room

"Sian what's going on?" Tom asked concerned

"The baby is fine and so is Lillie but she's not 3 weeks pregnant she's six months pregnant" Sian said and Tom's eyes widened

"What surely that's not possible?" Tom said

"It is tom and it's not Barry's baby it's the guy who raped her he's the father" Sian said

"Oh my god I'm so sorry do you want me to tell Barry" Tom said

"No Lillie doesn't want anyone to know I'm going to go and get some stuff for Michael and Lillie and take it back to them Michael's staying with her over night, you just tell Barry everything's fine okay she'll tell Barry herself" Sian informed

"Sian you know that everyone is gonna know that Lillie was raped!" Tom said

"I know Tom just keep an eye on Lucy for Michael..." Sian sighed

A few hours later it was 10.00pm Sian returned to the hospital with Lillie's things

"Mum do you wanna see..." Lillie said holding the scan picture Michael had one to

"See what sweetie?" Sian asked coming in putting the bags on the floor

"The scan photo she's beautiful" Lillie said handing Sian the scan picture

"Awww she's lovely we'll have to start getting your baby stuff soon" Sian smiled

"I know..." Lillie said as Sian handed back the photo

And sat down on the chair

"Is everything okay back there?" Michael asked and kissed her

"Well... Lucy was drunk when I got there she had drank a whole bottle of double vodka and half of the second" Sian informed

"The next time I see her she's going to get a good talking to why is she doing this?" Michael sighed

"I don't know Michael but Tom's dealing with her and everything's under control" Sian said and kissed him on the lips

"How am I gonna tell him that the baby isn't his" Lillie said

"I don't know but you'll think of something..." Sian kissed Lillie on the forehead and Lillie cuddled up into Michael's arms.

"Thank you" Lillie said

"For what sweetie?" Michael said

"For being there for me both of you" Sian and Michael both smiled hugging her closely they knew this would be a difficult journey for Lillie...


	51. Chapter 51 A thousand years broken

Chapter 51A thousand years broken

**Loving that you guys are enjoying this story you can PM me if you have any suggestions midnight California xxx**

The next morning Lillie woke up early she could feel the baby kicking in her tummy she stayed awake before her dad woke up.

"How long have you been awake?" Michael asked

"About an hour...dad I wanna go home" Lillie said

"It's only a couple of days Lillie I'm sure you'll be able to manage" Michael said

"No that's a couple of days, of lying to my friends the people I care about I can't do that" Lillie sighed

"You're gonna have to Lillie I don't want anything kicking off while were in London and this is the only holiday you're going to get in a while especially when the baby is born" Michael explained Lillie nodded her head as Sian walked in.

"Hey I got you a coffee sorry Lillie no coffee for you" Sian smiled and handed over the coffee

"Thanks, what are the kids doing today?" Michael asked and kissed Sian as she handed him the coffee

"Tom and Lorraine are taking them on a huge shopping trip were going there today and tomorrow to get some souvenirs, or spend it on whatever" Sian said

"How was Lucy?" Michael asked

"She's fine don't worry she's staying with Tom all day today so she won't be doing anything like that..." Sian said

"Good you wait until I get back I be watching her 24/7 and when we get back to Scotland" Michael warned

"When can I go home...? I mean back to the hotel" Lillie said

"Well when Dr Kingston comes back we'll ask him but you'll be back by mid afternoon then maybe we can joins the others shopping and get some baby things" Sian suggested

"I have no money" Lillie interrupted

"Well we'll have to pay won't we" Michael said

"It doesn't seem right this is my baby" Lillie said

"I know but it wasn't your fault was it? If you don't have any money then it doesn't matter" Michael said

"But I don't wanna bring up this baby! I don't know how I would love her... especially after what her father did to me and people are going to be talking about me, her and us" Lillie said

"What are you saying you want to give up your baby, Lillie people are going to be talking about you anyway don't give her up you'll regret it" Michael said

"I know maybe I'm just being stupid" Lillie said

A couple of hours later Lillie had arrived home and had slipped on a pair of skinny jeans, grey top, black leather jacket and white converses.

"Lillie are you sure you wanna go out" Michael said

"Yeah but dad I'm gonna tell Barry about the baby not being his he deserves to know as soon as I mean what if he like goes and buy's her something what am I supposed to say..." Lillie explained

"Okay alright but are you coming round with us or with Scout and Imogen?" Michael asked

"I don't know I'll let you know..." Lillie said

"Well here's £100.00 if you want to get some things for the baby" Michael said.

"Thanks dad" Lillie hugged him and he hugged her back

"Right I'll see you later" Lillie said seeing Barry, Imogen, Connor and Scout in superdry and getting out of the taxi

"Lillie" Barry said hugging her closely in the superdry store.

"Are you alright the baby is it..." Barry said looking at her stomach

"Yes the baby is fine... can we go and talk I have something to tell you" Lillie said Barry looked at her concerned

"Yeah okay sure look listen I brought these amazing things for our baby today let me show you" Barry said

"No I need to talk to you" Lillie said and a tear dropped down her face she knew that she would lose Barry.

Meanwhile Lucy was in SCHU trying on some new pink converses

"So do you like?" Lucy asked Harley he laughed

"I'm not the kind of guy for fashion advice am I?" Harley laughed

"I think they look good" Gus said

"Really? You think pink suites me?" Lucy asked

"So how much for the converse?" Gus asked

"£50" Lucy replied

"Wow that's a lot for a pair of shoes do you want me to buy them?" Gus offered

"I have my own money" Lucy said

"I know but consider it as a—"Gus said

"As a gift" Lucy laughed and suddenly he leaned in to her for a kiss and she kissed him back

"Lucy... are you gonna pay for them or what" Harley interrupted

"Of course I am let's go" Lucy walked forward with the pair of shoes on and ran out of the shop with Gus

"HEY!" The shop owner said and a security guard chased after them.

"Quick" Gus said leading her into another shop and then bumping into Michael and Sian!

"Lucy are you okay why are you running?" Michael asked

"Just playing a game with Harley that's all" Lucy lied

"Excuse me miss you need to come with me!" The security guard bellowed

"What's going on?" Michael asked

"And you are?" The security guard snapped

"Her father" Michael replied

"I'm afraid we're going to have arrest your daughter and take her down to the police station she didn't pay for those shoes" The security informed

"Dad I..." Lucy said

"Could you turn around please miss..." The security guard said whilst placing the hand cuffs around her Michael looked at her in disgrace

"I think you should go Gus" Sian suggested

"Michael" Sian stopped him

"Do you want me to come" Sian said

"No take care of Lillie for me I thought Lucy was supposed to be with Tom?" Michael asked

"She was supposed to be I'll find out... Love you" Sian said

"Love you too!" Michael kissed her on the check

"Barry I have to tell you something" Lillie said as they were in the cafe

"Okay what" He asked as a tear slid down her face

"This baby isn't your baby" Lillie cried

"WHAT YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME?" Barry bellowed suddenly

"No I haven't I swear I'm six months pregnant we haven't been together that long... it's the guy who raped me his baby!" Lillie cried

"You know what you can forget about us I don't ever want to see you again and I especially don't want to be anywhere near this baby!"

"Barry please I thought you were okay about my past" Lillie grabbed his hand

"Get of me... you think I would be okay with something as disgusting as this you stay away from me" Barry said releasing his arm

"Barry" Lillie said almost in tears holding his hand

"Get of me" Barry slapped her hard across the face causing Tom to come between them even though he had stopped

"Are you alright Lillie...?" Tom said

"No I'm not" Lillie cried

"Lillie..." Tom said trying to stop her from going off Lillie. Lillie sat down in the toilets and started crying...


	52. Chapter 52 we're back

Chapter 52 We're back...

A few days later it was Sunday evening everyone was back at home getting ready for school the next day Lillie was in her room on her laptop looking at things for the baby she had decided to call her Lexi she had always loved that name. Lucy was down stairs with Sian and Michael as she was being watched all of the time after the shoplifting luckily the store didn't press any charges.

"Lucy have you got your stuff ready for tomorrow?" Michael asked as they were in the kitchen and he was making dinner

"Yes...ok! God it was one pair of shoes why are you freaking out!" Lucy blurted out

"Because I don't want my daughter to be some criminal that's why!" Michael said

"It was a pair of shoes they were so last season" Lucy rolled her eyes

"Sian why don't you take this up to Lillie..." Michael said

"Sure" Sian said taking the dinner on the tray

"Dad can I eat upstairs?" Lucy asked

"Urm let me think about that... no you can sit at the table with me and Sian come on" Michael pointed to the empty seat handing her pasta bake on a plate... Suddenly the door knocked

"Sian could you get that please" Michael said as she came down and opened the door

"Lorraine what are you doing here?" Sian asked surprised

"Nice to see you too Sian, Michael invited me here" Lorraine said

"Oh did he now come on in and I am glad to see you just shocked that you're here" Sian hugged Lorraine and let her in and followed Sian to the kitchen

"Hi Lucy" Lorraine said

"Is there a staff meeting going on that I don't know about?" Lucy questioned

"No just a get together" Michael said

"Well can I go to my own get together?" Lucy laughed

"No but you can go upstairs!" Michael said practically ordering her Lucy got the hint and challenged him

"No I think I'll just stay down here now" Lucy challenged

"Go upstairs! NOW!" Michael shouted Lucy reluctantly

The next morning Lillie was on her free period first thing and bumped into Scout in the corridors

"Lillie you better come up with some story soon" Scout charged up the corridors

"What do you mean?" Lillie said getting books out of her locker

"Barry is telling everyone why you broke up!" Scout said

"Wait! What!" Lillie panicked

"Yeah as in the truth about your past?" Scout said Lillie froze everybody knowing about how week she used to be

"I have to go" Lillie said and headed down to see Michael

"Is my dad in?" Lillie asked Audrey who was

"Yeah but he's in with Christine though Lillie you do know there are some rumours going around about you..." Audrey hinted

"There not rumours there true me and Barry we broke up because it wasn't his baby it was that guy's baby... Look can you just tell my dad I was here please" Lillie said

"Sure" Audrey said

Lillie continued her free period but whilst studying in the library with Scout, Imogen and Connor. She saw Madi and Barry kissing on the sofa!

"When did that happen?" Lillie asked

"Since like this morning why?" Imogen said

"Great my two worst enemies together what could possibly go wrong?"

"Lillie is it true what Barry is saying?" Connor asked

"Sadly yes I was raped not long ago and now I'm pregnant with that sick bastard child's" Lillie said

"What are you gonna do about childcare?" Imogen said

"I'll put Lexi in the crèche for a few days a week my parent's will pay..." Lillie said

"You alright Lil?" Barry spitefully said coming up holding hands with Madi

"I have to go..." Lillie said picking up her things

"To go for your next scan" Madi teased

"No to see my dad..." Lillie said walking of

"Really does your daddy really love you having to bring up your child when it's born" Madi said

"Shut up you bitch" Lillie said

"Or what you gonna hit me? I don't want you to put any strain on your freaky baby..." Madi laughed

"I hate you" Lillie said and through Madi on the floor and they started scrapping suddenly Michael came and separated them

"Right Lillie and Madi to the cooler" Michael said having hold of Lillie. Lillie walked off with tears dripping down her face...


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

The sun was shining in Greenock Scotland it was a Friday morning and waterloo road and Havelock were having there quiz and race today. Lillie was prepared for the questions and Lucy was prepared to run against Havelock. It's a few months away from Lillie's due date Lexi would soon arrive. Arriving at the school Lillie, Michael, Sian and Lillie had headed there separate ways.

"Morning" Scout said to Lillie as she came into the school

"Wow look at your belly it's getting big!" Imogen smiled

"I know it's crazy but I still can't believe I'm over six months now" Lillie said and turned her head slightly to see Barry and Madi kissing in the corridor

"You'll get over him Lil, besides he's a jerk and she's a slag" Scout comforted

"I know but it still hurts last month we were gonna have a kid and now we're not I guess that's how loads of things change..." Lillie sighed

"We best get to registration... oh and Lillie could you thank your dad for giving me the most boring day ever because now me and Connor are able to spend the day together whilst you lot are doing the race" Imogen smiled

"Ha of course I will so I can see that Havelock have already turned up" Lillie said

"Yup..." Scout informed as the three entered Mr Clarkson's class room

"Hi Lillie ready for the quiz" Madi said unusually nicely

"You know me I'm a brain box I best we both take after our dad's because you're running today..." Lillie said

"Yeah I may not be smart but we all know you're not street smart!" Madi laughed and a couple of girls giggled

"Whatever" Lillie sat next to Scout and Madi had sat next to Barry on the other side of the classroom

"Right now today Havelock is coming as you know but the quiz will begin at 9.30 if you are in the audience or on waterloo road's team then you should go down after registration but if your racing this afternoon then be ready at the school gates by 12:00. For the rest of the class it's just a normal day" Tom said and started doing the register

"Dad" Lillie said coming down the corridor to the lecture hall

"Hi sweetie what's wrong" Michael replied whilst getting the students inside

"Nothing but can I talk to you after this?" Lillie asked

"Well I suppose but It better be quick" Michael replied as Sian arrived

"Hey you ready" Sian asked

"Yeah I'm just going to take my seat actually see ya" Lillie said

"Oh Dad do you want me to meet you in your office?" She questioned

"Yeah sure...Thanks for doing this" Michael smiled at Lillie

"No problem" Lillie said and headed down with Michael today was going to be interesting...


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

"For the score" Mr Budgen said from the front

"Okay could we just wrap things up now" Michael said as Havelock were losing badly and Michael didn't want any bad blood between the two schools. Even though there already was.

"Havelock 16 Waterloo road 36" Mr Budgen shouted at the top of their voice and everyone cheered on waterloo road's team except Michael. Exciting the lecture hall Lulu and Lillie...

"You not heading to wish Scout and Lucy luck?" Lulu asked Lillie

"No I will I just need to have a quick word with my dad" Lillie replied

"Don't bother wishing Lucy luck she's drunk again" Morag came up to them in the corridor

"Since when?" Lillie wondered

"Since in science she refused to hand over her bottle" Morag informed the two

"What and my mum just stood there?" Lillie asked

"She was wild Lillie she had slapped Mrs Diamond" Morag said

"I'll let my dad know... by the way its Miss Edwards now!" Lillie walked off

"Michael can I have a word?" Tom interrupted him and Lorraine

"Can it wait? I'm supposed to be talking to Lillie" Michael asked

"It's about Lucy...She's drunk in Sian's class and Lucy slapped Sian" Tom informed

"Well can't you deal with it?" Michael said annoyed

"You're her father" Tom said Michael made his way down to Sian's classroom where she found Sian dragging Lucy out

"Lucy come here now" Michael shouted

"Or what?" Lucy said sarcastically and stumbled onto the floor Michael had hold of her arm and escorted her down to his office...

"You can stay in hear until the end of the day" Michael explained, Lucy didn't respond to him as she was to out of it

"No it's like 5 hours from now" She finally said getting up

"Sit down...you're not going anywhere you humiliated Sian in front of the whole class never mind getting drunk on a very important day like today" Michael shouted

"Well if she can't control me it's not my fault" Lucy laughed Michael pushed her down into her seat

"I said you're not going anywhere I'm locking the door behind me" Michael said making his way

"You can't do that!" Lucy yelled running to the door but Michael had shut the door and turned the key

"Dad!" Lucy screamed frantically pushing the door handle down...

"Sian are you alright?" Michael said going into her classroom

"Yeah I'm fine what did you do with Lucy?" Sian hugged him

"I had to lock her in my office there was nothing I could do" Michael said

"Michael she'll get very distressed never mind all the rules you could get into a lot of trouble" Sian said

"No she's my daughter she'll be fine for a couple of hours" Michael said and kissed Sian as Lillie walked in

"Dad why is your office locked?" Lillie asked

"because I'm not in there are you wanting something?" Michael said

"Yeah but it don't matter your obviously busy..." Lillie raised her eye brows

"Lillie I've only just got here what do you need?" Michael asked again

"Like I said it don't matter" Lillie said and wondered of down the hall Michael and Sian continued kissing in the classroom...


	55. Chapter 55 You'll never be mine

**Chapter 55 You'll never be mine**

**Hi guys sorry I didn't update yesterday and about the short chapters been having like a writer's block but has thought of crazy new story lines...**

The next day Lillie was walking to Mr Clarkson's classroom with Imogen and Scout when her dad walked down the corridor.

"Lillie can I have a word" Michael said

"I'll meet you in registration" Lillie nodded to her friends who continued walking

"Did you see Lucy last night?" Michael asked straight away

"No I think she text me something about going out with Gus" Lillie said and showed Michael the text message

"Right well I'll see you later sorry we didn't get a chance to talk yesterday do you want to meet me in my office at break?" Michael asked

"No its fine I need to go to registration see you after school" Lillie said and carried on walking and bumped into Madi and Barry.

"Lillie did you see me run yesterday?" Madi said

"I was more focused on Scout not you!" Lillie replied

"Barry did he loved seeing me run..." Madi smirked

"Yeah well I'm sure he did look I really don't give a crap about you and Barry" Lillie pushed passed them both. Lucy arrived at school just after the bell had gone her uniform was a mess her skirt was as short as could be and her top had two buttons un done.

"Where have you been?" Sian asked as she arrived in school

"Out" Lucy said walking away but Sian had stopped her

"Care to elaborate on that?" Sian hinted

"No not really it has nothing to do with you about where I've been or what I've been up to" Lucy said

"Right well you can explain yourself to your dad I'm sure he would be delighted and sort your uniform out" Sian ordered and Lucy mimicked what she'd just said behind her back and pulled her tie up a bit.

"Is Michael in?" Sian questioned Janeece

"Yeah but Lorraine's in their" Janeece said

"Sit down" Sian said to Lucy who sat outside the office.

"Michael can I talk to you Lucy's outside" Sian interrupted the meeting

"Right well were just finishing off here I've got a conference to go to" Lorraine packed up her stuff and headed out of the office

"Alright Lucy?" Lorraine smiled

"Yes miss...just waiting for my dad in trouble again" Lucy sighed

"Oh what for this time?" Lorraine laughed

"I didn't go home last night..." Lucy informed

"Well you really should be honest with your dad Luce he only cares about you, he doesn't want anything else to happen to you"

"I know I guess"

"See you in a bit" Lorraine said and walked out Michael signalled for Lucy to come inside and Sian walked out

"Lucy... Lillie told me you were with Gus last night is that true?" Michael asked

"So what if I did?" Lucy said sat down in the chair

"Lucy he's far too old for you he's 18 and your only 15 and you can't just not come home either did you sleep together?" Michael asked Lucy

"WHAT DAD YOU CAN'T ASK ME THAT!" Lucy was horrified

"Yes I can because you're my daughter and you're under age now answer my question" Michael angrily continued

"Ok so we slept together but it's not like it's a crime or anything" Lucy rolled her eyes

"No but it's illegal because you're only fifteen and frankly I'm concerned about your behaviour and I'll be contacting your mother" Michael threatened

"My mum? Seriously what is she going to do about it she's in New York" Lucy laughed

"Well maybe I should send you there because I can't make sure that your behaving you're going to do something stupid and I won't be able to help you" Michael sighed

"You can't send me away just because I'm too much trouble for you maybe I'll ask if I can move there instead and dad it's a bit late to be playing the protective father isn't it? It's not like you've ever cared about me before I came here!" Lucy shouted

"What Lucy I just want what's best for you!" Michael said

"Whatever just stay out of my life!" Lucy shouted and stormed out the office slamming the door shut behind her...

In Mrs Diamond's science lesson they were doing an experiment and Lillie was paired up with Scout

"Lillie are you okay?" Scout said as Lillie seamed out of it as she was rubbing her forehead

"Yeah I'm fine..." Lillie lied clutching her stomach

"No you're not what's wrong?" Scout said concerned

"Ah..." Lillie fell to floor in pain

"Lillie what's wrong" Sian rushed over

"Mum my waters just broke!" Lillie screamed

"Right everybody out of the classroom go on an early break can someone get Mr Byrne" Sian shouted and dialled 999 on her phone

"Yes miss!" Imogen ran down the corridor storming into Michael's office

"Sir you have to come quick!" Imogen said Michael rose from his chair

"What's the matter Imogen?" he said

"It's Lillie she's in labour!" Imogen said and rushed out with Michael down the corridor into Sian's classroom where a crowd of pupils surrounded Lillie and Sian

"Okay everybody out now please" Michael said as they all pushed through the door way Michael closed the door Imogen and Scout were still in the classroom.

"The baby can't be coming its 2 month's early" Michael said sitting down next to Lillie

"I know but it is and I've phoned an ambulance they're gonna be here soon" Sian said holding Lillie's hand

"It can't be coming not yet!" Lillie said quickly

"Yeah dad I'm scared..." Lillie said again...

"You'll be fine" Michael reassured but failing

Meanwhile Madi was walking down the corridor and saw Lucy and Lulu in the common room...

"I thought students in the sixth form didn't have free periods..." Madi continued over to them

"They don't we just didn't want to go to history that's all" Lucy said

"Well your sister's only just dropped one in Sian's classroom" Madi laughed

"What she's giving birth?" Lucy stood up

"No not yet but the baby is coming you better go quick!" Madi laughed again and Lucy rushed down the corridor seeing the paramedics taking Lillie in an ambulance and Michael and Sian getting in with her.

"Dad what about me?" Lucy said running towards him

"Look I'll see you later you've got your house keys get something's and stay in the school house" Michael ordered and closed the ambulance doors...

After fourteen hours of labour Lillie finally gave birth but there was something wrong...

"Why isn't she crying?" Lillie panicked seeing her baby still

"Were not sure" The doctor said as they examined the baby Michael and Sian were waiting outside. Lillie started crying after ten minutes the nurse came over to Lillie

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid your baby didn't make it...she passed away" The nurse said as Lillie started crying

"What why?" Lillie yelled

"Her heart failed she was to premature and the heart had not been formed properly yet... would you like me to get your parents?" The nurse asked Lillie nodded slightly and Michael and Sian came in the room after hearing the bad news.

"Lillie are you okay" Michael hugged her

"No she's dead!" Lillie cried and Sian cried a little too

"They said that she was to premature but I knew there was something wrong when I was in labour" Lillie cried and hugged him

"It's okay she's still your little girl" Michael said

"She was never mine she was always his... it would of been his daughter!" Lillie said and looked over at her dead baby girl...


	56. Chapter 56 Reunited

**Chapter 56 Reunited**

It had been two months since Lillie had been out of hospital and she was now back at school she had buried her daughter Lexi last month.

"Lillie what lesson's do you have today?" Michael asked getting out of the car

"Do I really have to list all of them to you?" Lillie wined

"Yes" Michael said as they walked up the stairs of outside of the school

"Fine I have Maths with Chalky, Science with mum twice, English with Tom, PSD with Mrs Mulgrew and History with Miss Mcfall" Lillie spoke

"Oh right well I think I'm covering your lesson for period 6 but I'll check in on you during the day" Michael said continuing down the corridor.

"Hello stranger" Scout called down the corridor and hugged Lillie

"Hey Scout" Lillie replied as she turned she had seen Barry...

"Lillie can I talk to you?" Barry asked

"Go on then" Lillie stood still

"In private..." Barry had led Lillie to an empty classroom.

"I heard about your kid I'm sorry" Barry sat down

"Yeah well it's not your fault what is it you dragged me down here for?" Lillie said

"Well I just wanted to say I'm sorry I've made a terrible mistake..." Barry put his hand on her cheek

"What do you mean Barry?" Lillie said and stepped back

"I mean I don't want Madi I want you...but the kid just got in the way" Barry came closer to Lillie

"It's too complicated now Barry I have to go..." Lillie opened the door but Barry had pulled her back and they kissed passionately!

"Where's Lillie?" Tom asked as Scout, Phoenix, Connor and Imogen trailed into Tom's classroom.

"Last time I saw her she was with Barry" Scout said and sat next to Phoenix...

"Hey Lucy" Lulu said as she arrived into school late

"Hiya" Lucy hugged her friend

"Where have you been?" Lulu said

"Oh I've been out with Gus all night...he's got a free first so he's coming in later" Lucy smiled

"Lucy!" Michael shouted down the corridor

"Oh oooo busted..." Lulu teased

"Lulu you should be in registration" Michael said as he came up to his daughter

"Your right..." Lucy laughed and continued with Lulu

"Not so fast!" Michael grabbed her arm

"What are you gonna lock me in your office all day again" Lucy shouted

"No but your mother is here to see you..." Michael said leading her to his office

"Mum" Lucy said sitting down on the chair...

"Lillie what are you doing?" Sian said as she catches Lillie and Barry coming out of the empty classroom

"Well me and Barry were studying" Lillie lied

"Do you think I was born yesterday Lillie? I thought it was over between you two" Sian questioned annoyed

"It is Miss I was just apologising for my behaviour towards Lillie lately" Barry replied

"Alright Barry you coming to form?" Madi came and kissed him on the cheek

"Sure I'll see you later Lil" Barry smiled walking holding hands with Madi

"What did they want?" Madi rolled her eyes

"Diamond was telling me of cause she caught me setting of a fire extinguisher and then she wanted me to apologise to her daughter" Barry lied

"Since when did Barry Barry apologise for anything" Madi laughed

"Exactly what I told them babe" Barry laughed and they walked down the corridor

"YOUR SENDING ME TO NEW YORK" Lucy shouted

"Yes as your being so stupid here!" Katie replied

"I'm not living with you!" Lucy said

"Well your shoplifting, drinking and staying out all night Lucy what do you expect me to do" Michael said

"Please I'll behave I promise" Lucy said

"I don't know Lucy..." Katie questioned

"I have friends here mum don't take me away to New York please" Lucy pleaded

"Fine one last chance if your behaviour improves and I'll be sticking around to make sure it does improve!" Katie warned and Followed Michael out of the office...


	57. Chapter 57 Forbidden Love

**Chapter 57 Forbidden Love**

**Thanks for all the positive reviews I hope you lik this chapter got my laptop back so it's extra long! Post your thoughts on the reviews and I may do another chapter tonight you'll have to wait and see!**

It was lunch time the next day Lillie was just heading down to the common room when she had seen Barry in Mr Clarkson's classroom.

"Lillie quick before Madi comes" Barry gestured and pulled her into Tom's classroom and pulled her on top of the table and started kissing her almost vilontly down her neck but Lillie liked it.

"Barry when are you gonna tell Madi it's over?" Lillie smiled

"I will right after this babe I just don't want people to talk about us that's why I'm keeping it a secret Madi's just a cover up..." Barry laughed and took of his t-shirt

"You sound like my dad... seriously you don't want people to talk about us?" Lillie laughed

"Oh shush that's because I've been around you too much and babe" Barry said as Lillie playfully hit him.

"Yeah?" She giggled

"I've missed you so much" Barry said

"I've missed you too" Lillie said as Barry went down to unzip her skirt her top was already of so he could see her bra. As he had started to take her skirt and tights off they were interrupted.

"Mr Clarkson!" Lillie gulped and quickly pulled her skirt up and covered herself with Barry's blazzer.

"Lillie...Barry what the hell are you doing?" Tom shouted Lillie jumped a little

"Well as you can see sir I was giving little Lillie here a lesson in sex education a kind of refesher course...you see Madi she's not as good as Lil so me and Lillie thought we'd give it a go again so we thought we'd use your classroom" Barry grinned and Lillie laughed slighltly

"Well you can save your excuses for Mr Byrne and Mrs Diamond meat me at Mr Byrne's office two minutes and make yourselves look presentable" Tom hissed and walked down to the staff room where Michael, Lorraine, Sian and Grantly were all in there...

"Michael, Sian can I have a word it's about Lillie" Tom stood and Michael nodded and the three had gone over to the kitchen area of the staff room.

"Michael...Sian it's a little bit awkward but I just caught Lillie nearly having sex in my classroom" Tom informed

"What? With who!" Michael demanded

"With err...Barry Barry" Tom informed Lorraine laughed over hearing the conversation

"What's so funny?" Sian hissed at her

"Barry's all ready got a girl if you ask me he's not too serious about Lillie or Madi" Lorraine said and stood up

"Where are they now?" Sian said still eyeing Michael

"I sent them to Michael's office I don't know if they're there but just a reminder our school has a zero tolerence on this kind of thing!" Tom said

"Well was she actually doing that with Barry?" Michael asked

"If I wouldn't of court them they would have gone all the way" Tom informed Michael sighed

"Well those too are banned from seeing eachother I won't let him neer Lillie again!" Michael said as the bell went

"If you ask me she takes after her father with the sneaking around!" Grantly smirked

"Very funny!" Michael yelled as Grantly walked out the office.

"Me and Sian will deal with this you can do whatever" Michael said and Tom and Grantly left the office

"Michael we can't stop Lillie from seeing Barry!" Sian said

"Yes we can and I am...I'm not going to let Barry hurt Lillie again and I don't want her getting pregnant any time soon!" Michael explained

"It wasn't her fault Michael and what did you expect Barry to do?" Sian asked annoyed

"Look Sian...I know it wasn't her fault but I expected Barry to stand by our daughter but he didn't he left her on her own" Michael said

"He wasn't the babies father!" Sian remided him

"I know but it's like Lorraine said he's not that serious about Lillie is he? Barry still left Lillie on her own with no support" Michael explained again

"Fine but your telling them not me" Sian said and followed Michael into his office...

"Once your finnished!" Jannece scowled as Barry and Lillie were kissing outside Michael's office Sian and Michael walked in.

"The two of you in there now!" Michael ordered

"LILLIE-NATALIA BYRNE GET IN THAT OFFICE NOW!" Michael shouted at the top of his voice which made Jannece jump. Lillie stood up smiling and pushed past Michael

"You two Barry" Michael said abrptidly

"You didn't say sir sorry if I was confused!" Barry smirked

"NOW!" Michael shouted again.

"I'll start with you Lillie!" Michael said you could tell he was angry because of the tone of his voice Sian just stood there next to him

"Tell me were you having sex with Barry in Mr Clarkson's classroom at lunch time?" Michael snapped

"What dad that's none of your bussiness I'm sixteen I'm allowed to do it!" Lillie smirked

"It is my bussiness because it's in my school and it's completly against the school rules now answer my question." Michael said

"Yes! But l-" Lillie said but Michael had interrupted her

"One Month's detention with Mr Clarkson! Now get out!" Michael shouted

"But dad-I want-" Lillie said as she was interrupted again

"GET OUT YOU STUPID GIRL" Michael ordered

"You can't speak to her like that" Barry stood up...

"Fine I'll go see you later Barry" Lillie smiled knowing she was winding up Michael and Michael pulled opened the glass window slider

"Oh Lillie you can forget about Imogen's party tonight your grounded and don't think this disscussion is finnished!" Michael said Lillie laughed

"Whatever" Lillie looked at him

"Lunch time is hardly the time for making out with boyfriends or friends or whatever" Michael said crossly

"You can hardly talk dad remember when I caught you and mum in the showerdoing it at school and Lucy caught you in the cupboard!" Lillie laughed and stammered out of the office before he could say anything as Janecce and Barry had heard everything.

"Mrs Diamond could you please make sure Lillie goes to her next lesson" Michael hinted for Sian to leave

"Yeah sure..." Sian said with an almost sarcastic tone to her voice

"Now Mr Barry" Michael sat down on his chair oposit him Barry gave him a mocking smirk...

"Two things number one tell me why the hell you are so interested in Lillie again?" Michael demanded

"You see dear Mr Byrne your daughter Lillie she's quiet a special girl and well...she's always good for a shag if you ask me" Barry smirked again the smile spreading across his face Michael twiched in anger and threw Barry against the wall

"What do you know Barry!" Michael still had hold of his blazer

"We both know if Lillie Byrne wasn't involved then you couldn't care less just because she's your daughter but she's not as sweet and inocent as you make her out to be" Barry smirked as Michael realesed him.

"Stay away from my daughter" Michael snapped

"That's easier said than done your daughter is like a shinny new toy you see I can just drop it when I'm bored with it and when I find interest with it again then I can play with it" Barry's grin spread wider across his face

"I mean it stay away from my family esspecially my daughter or, well I'll let you work that one out!" Michael said with a threataning tone

"You never know you might get another future grandchild..." Barry ran out before he had a chance to respond...


	58. Chapter 58 back me up

**Chapter 57 Back me up**

**Two Chapters in one night cause my updates have been quite short lately MC xxx**

Barry had returned from Michael's office and Lillie was waiting outside for him but they were interrupted as Michael came out of his office...

"Move along Barry" Michael snapped at him again Barry did as he was told Lillie glared at Michael

"I hate you!" Lillie said

"You'll thank me later...he'll hurt you he will! I'm only protecting you Lillie" Michael said

"I don't need protecting I'm entitled to my own decisions you didn't mind before!" Lillie argued

"Because you were pregnant and I thought he was the father...but when he wasn't I was lucky he dumped you before I stepped in before Lillie... I'm doing this because I love you" Michael said

"No you don't you only care about yourself just because you don't want me around guys because I was..." Lillie had stopped suddenly thinking about what she said

"What because you were raped?" Michael asked Lillie looked at him upset

"Yes!" Lillie said quietly as the bell went Michael grabbed her arm quickly

"It's not because of that Lillie well partly but I don't want anything else to happen to you or Lucy" Michael said Lillie stared at him blankly and went to her next class.

Arriving in Mr Clarkson's English lesson Lillie sat herself down next to Scout as Barry had already sat next to Connor, Madi was older so she was in Year 13.

"Right listen out for your names" Tom said

"Where have you been all lunch?" Scout questioned

"I had to deal with some stuff with Mr Byrne and Barry" Lillie said

"What sort of stuff?" Scout questioned her friend again

"It doesn't matter!" Lillie snapped

"Fine if your gonna be like that I'll sit next to Phoenix!" Scout said as she moved across another row

"Lillie" Tom called out

"Scout don't leave I'm sorry!" Lillie pleaded

"Whatever I'm sick of your mood swings" Scout said and sat next to Phoenix

"Lillie?" Mr Clarkson said after repeating her name for the second time

"WHAT!" Lillie almost screamed

"Are you here?" Tom asked

"Well obviously otherwise I wouldn't be talking to you!" Lillie said with a sarcastic tone the rest of the class let out a laugh

"GET OUT" Tom shouted

"But sir it was only a joke" Lillie protested

"Get out I'm not letting you be cheeky to me...it's not been a very good day for you has it? I'll be telling your parents about this" Tom warned Lillie slammed the door shut behind her and went to find Sian who was with Michael in his office.

"Just a little longer..." Michael urged Sian as he kissed her neck

"Michael I have a class next..." Sian laughed

"Yes exactly next..." Michael said and kissed her lips as there was a knock on the door.

"Lillie shouldn't you be in class?" Michael asked pulling away from Sian

"I got sent out" Lillie smiled

"And why did you get sent out?" Michael asked

"You'll have to ask Mr Clarkson" Lillie said

"You should go to the cooler whilst I figure out yet another punishment why are you doing this Lillie?!" Michael asked annoyed

"I've always loved Barry you can't change that even if you separate us we'll still find away" Lillie said

"No you won't because this is my school, you'll do as I say and at home too" Michael said

"So mum you're not gonna back me up on this?" Lillie pleaded

"No I agree with your dad...Barry will hurt you again Lillie he's already hurt you why are you falling into his traps?" Sian said Lillie was disappointed she was hoping that Sian would stick up for her...

"You should of..." Michael stopped himself he didn't want to reveal the things what Barry had said about Lillie earlier

"I should of what?" Lillie snapped

"Never mind" Michael said

"Thanks for nothing mum!" Lillie slammed the door behind her. Michael and Sian sighed went to the student common room she didn't know what to do with herself today it seemed like everyone was having a go at her today...


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59 Let's get Crazy**

**Enjoy may even do two chapters again because you lot love this fic so much:) **

Lillie entered the common room to find Jack and Gus in the common room she sat down and sighed.

"What's up Lil?" Jack asked her

"My dad" Lillie said

"What's he done now?" Jack laughed as Gus went out of the common room

"It's complicated and I've been sent out of Clarkson's lesson just for being cheeky" Lillie said

"Why would he of done that" Jack laughed

"Don't tell anyone but Clarkson caught me and Barry having sex and told my dad about it and now he's banning me from seeing him" Lillie explained her and Jack have always been like best friends

"He's with Madi though? Oh my god he's two timing no wonder Mr Byrne doesn't want him anywhere near you he'll hurt you..." Jack warned Lillie rolled her eyes

"Jack you sound like my parents I'm entitled to my own decisions" Lillie shouted as Michael walked past the common room, Michael and Madi entered the common room hearing Lillie's voice

"Well maybe I should tell Madi about your precious Barry!" Jack stood up

"Tell me what?" Madi rolled her eyes seeing Lillie and then Barry had come in

"Them two have been hooking up together behind your back he's been cheating on you" Jack informed

"JACK YOU KNOB" Lillie shouted

"Wait What?" Madi said furiously

"I'm sure you lot have lessons to get to" Michael said trying to avoid a fight

"No I don't is this true Barry?" Madi replied

"I'm sorry me and Lillie are together" Barry smirked looking at Michael, Jack made a quick exit

"No you were together!" Michael corrected

"You little cow" Madi screamed and went for Lillie instantly throwing her on the floor before Michael or Barry had time to react but Lillie had soon stood up and the girls started fighting

"Right that's enough" Michael said and pulled Lillie away from Madi

"get of me..." Lillie said trying to release herself from Michael arms but she couldn't

"Madi get to lesson" Michael ordered as the bell for period six went

"You too Barry" Michael said to Barry and he smiled walking away...

"How many times in one day?" Michael had asked

"She started it you saw what she did!" Lillie protested as Michael let go of her

"Where are you going?" Michael asked annoyed

"To period six" Lillie said

"Good you can walk with me I'm covering your class again" Michael said Lillie sighed as she wasn't really going to period six she was really going to see Barry but he would be there too.

"Sit there" Michael directed her to the seat at the front of the classroom she had looked at Scout and had mouthed sorry to her Scout smiled

"Lillie" Michael ordered again Lillie sat in the seat as Barry had came in he sat by Lillie and kissed her on the lips Michael turned around

"Go and sit somewhere else Barry" Michael warned hinting to their previous conversation

"Dad you can't do this!" Lillie yelled

"I'm not moving you heard what I said when we had that little talk where you threatened me" Barry glared at Michael

"Barry move NOW!" Michael shouted as the class had went quiet

"You threatened Barry?" Lillie asked and stood up

"Do you really want to do this here...now?" Michael asked

"Why not... now tell me" Lillie yelled

"You should of heard some of the things he had said about you!" Michael defended as Madi walked past the classroom

"What sir...we all know that Lillie Byrne a dirty little whore" Madi mocked coming in Lillie snapped and punched Madi hard in the face causing her to fall backwoods into the table

"Lillie to the cooler" Michael ordered

"What she-" Lillie defended but was interrupted and smacked Lillie in the face

"To the Cooler!" Michael said practically pushing her out of the classroom

"Okay have fun everyone" Lillie laughed as Michael helped Madi up

"Madi go to your lesson I'll speak to you tomorrow!" Michael said annoyed...

"What's up Lillie?" Lucy questioned walking down the corridor seeing Lillie had an annoyed luck on her face

"Dad's banned me from seeing Barry and now he's gone and threatened me and sent me to the cooler for fighting with Madi! Why aren't you in class?"

"Oh I was just going loo" Lucy said

"Well have fun in the cooler...see ya at home time!" Lucy smiled and left Lillie too it. The bell went at 4.00 for the end of the school day and Tom had came to Audrey's classroom where Michael was wiping the board.

"You haven't seen Lillie anywhere have you?" Tom asked

"I sent to the cooler for fighting with Madi" Michael said

"Oh I take it she knows about her and Barry then?" Tom asked

"Yep and it didn't go down to well either what did you want Lillie for?" Michael said

"For mouthing off in my class she's becoming quiet rebellious I sent her out I was going to find her now to give her detention" Tom sighed

"Yeah well I think I'm going to have to exclude her for a few days I can't keep giving her detentions but when she comes back I want her kept away from Barry" Michael said

"Right poor you first Lucy now Lillie" Tom laughed

"Yeah I know look I've got to run don't expect Lillie in until next Wednesday now" Michael replied

"Okay do you want me to tell Sian?" Tom asked

"No I'll tell her at home" Michael smiled

"By Michael" Tom said as Michael entered the cooler to see Lillie sitting there with Barry

"Get out Barry" Michael ordered

"Dad why did you threaten him!" Lillie protested

"He was saying that he wasn't serious about you Barry you need to leave!" Michael snapped

"You're lying!" Lillie protested again

"I'll see ya later babes" Barry kissed her on the cheek Lillie knew that he wasn't lying

"Lillie what the hell is wrong with you today!" Michael said

"You telling me what to do all the time telling me who I can and can't see...!" Lillie said

"Well because of your actions today I am excluding you until next Wednesday" Michael said

"Fine" Lillie simply said

"And your grounded until further notice and I want your phone" Michael said putting out his hand

"You can't take my phone" Lillie said

"I can because you can have it back when you've earnt my trust back now hand it over Lillie" Michael said

"NO!" Lillie stood up

"Give it me now" Michael shouted

"What are you going to do hit me?" Lillie smiled

"No...I'll block your handset so you won't even have a phone" Michael said Lillie reluctantly gave her phone to Michael...

"Come on then let's go home...oh and don't think you'll be allowed at home on your own for three days you can stay at the school house with Maggie or come into school and stay in my office and plus I want your laptop when we get home too!" Michael explained

"But I need to do coursework" Lillie lied

"Fine you can use mine down stairs where I can see you" Michael said

"Lillie you coming to this party next week?" Imogen asked as Lillie as her Michael walked to his car Lucy was going out and Sian was coming home later

"Yeah right she's grounded" Michael laughed

"What party..." Lillie smiled

"Barry Barry's" Imogen said

"Lillie in the car" Michael ordered

"I'll text you later" Imogen smiled

"Can't tell Barry dad's got my phone and I'll see him when I get back from exclusion" Lillie said

"Oh right see ya" Imogen laughed as Lillie had gotten in the car...


	60. Chapter 60 please don't let me go

**Chapter 60 Please let me go**

Lillie was sat at the kitchen table bored when Sian came in...

"Hey Sian" Michael said walking over to her and taking her coat. Michael kissed her on the lips softly

"Hi where's Lucy?" Sian asked as she walked in and sat down next to Lillie

"She's gone out round the school house" Michael said putting the kettle on

"It's a bit unusual for you to be here on a Friday night isn't?" Sian asked unaware of what had gone on between Michael and Lillie during period six.

"What didn't Tom tell you?" Michael asked

"No..." Sian said

"This one has been out of control today you know what happened this morning but then she was cheeky to Tom and was caught fighting with Madi" Michael said giving Sian some tea and kissing her on the lips

"It was her fault you heard what she said about me both times and you didn't even bother to try and defend me!" Lillie exclaimed

"Well you shouldn't off been sleeping with her boyfriend!" Michael defended

"You are such a hypocrite...you were the one sleeping with mum when she was married to Jez!" Lillie said

"That's different" Michael snapped

"How exactly is it different?" Lillie said confused

"Look you shouldn't be sneaking around like that especially with Barry Barry during school and out of school come on Lillie you know better than this" Michael sighed

"Whatever Michael" Lillie growled

"So I guess if I asked to go to this party of Barry's..." Lillie said Michael laughed

"You really think I'm going to let you to go to a party at Barry Barry's house?" Michael said nearly sarcastically

"Come on dad pleaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeee!" Lillie pleaded

"Lillie I'm not going to give in" Michael simply said

"Muuuuuuum?" Lillie questioned and looked at Sian

"Don't ask me I agree with your dad" Sian laughed

"But everyone's going Scout, Rhiannon, Phoenix, Imogen, Connor, Gus, Liberty, Lulu, Harley everyone in the whole school!" Lillie said

"Lillie not everyone will be going Lucy won't and I doubt Tom will let Josh go" Michael sighed sitting on the sofa

"Pleaaaaseee what if I be really really good then will you let me go and I'll stop seeing Barry" Lillie said

"Yeah like that will happen..." Michael laughed

"Daaaaaaaaad!" Lillie wined

"No Lillie I don't want you to see Barry anymore that is Finale!" Michael said sternly

"You know what forget it..." Lillie said trying to storm upstairs

"Where do you think you're going sit on the sofa" Michael said Lillie didn't care what her parents said she would still go to this party she wouldn't miss it for the world...


	61. Chapter 61 tension rises

Chapter 61

It was Wednesday morning in the Byrne house the four were getting ready to go to school and it was Lillie's first day back from her exclusion. Lillie was ready dressed in a short black skirt as short as she could get it normal school blouse, blazer, tie 3 buttons were undone on her shirt black tights and maroon high tops converses.

"Dad have you seen my tie" Lucy said going to the door of his home office

"On the kitchen table" Michael said following her out Sian had come out of the bathroom

"Ready?" Michael said

"Yes of course" Sian smiled and kissed him

"Lillie are you ready?" Michael asked heading into her bedroom, Sian had followed Lucy downstairs

"Yes" Lillie said grabbing her bag

"I don't think you should be going to school dressed like that..." Michael sighed

"You've never had a problem before" Lillie snapped

"You know what if you want to go round looking like a tart don't blame me if something happens" Michael growled

"Whatever Michael" Lillie smiled and pushed passed and made her way downstairs

"When can I have my phone it's been nearly a week!" Lillie asked in the car

"I told you when you have earnt my trust back" Michael said concentrating in turning into the school

"Michael...I'll see you later" Sian said and kissed him quickly and walked with Lucy inside the school.

"Come on then..." Michael sighed dragging Lillie to his office again but Lillie was distracted as she saw Barry walk across the playground with Connor and Imogen

"Lillie...how was your exclusion?" Barry smirked

"Lillie my office" Michael said and glared at Barry

"A load of crap" Lillie sighed

"Lillie!" Michael warned

"Ah Mr Byrne quick word..." Lorraine said and geared him inside the school Michael glared at Lillie and Barry leaving them

"It better be quick" Michael said

"Somebody's not in a good mood today" Lorraine laughed

"Well would you be if your daughter was knocking around with Barry Barry" Michael said

"So are you coming to my party tonight?" Barry kissed Lillie on the lips

"I can't Mr Byrne won't let me..." Lillie rolled her eyes

"Who says he has to know" Barry smiled with his arms around her waist

"What do you mean?" Lillie said confused as Connor and Imogen left

"Just sneak out babe Byrne or Diamond can't stop you if they don't know" Barry kissed Lillie again deeply and softly as Michael came through the doors again

"Oh and here I still need to keep in touch with you babe" Barry slipped a blackberry bold into Lillie's pocket making his hands become round her waist again as he kept kissing her just to wind up Michael as he knew that he was standing there.

"Right break it up you two" Michael ordered

"See ya babe" Barry said and kissed her once more Lillie smiled and turned to look at her dad

"Come on..." Michael said to Lillie as they reached his office.

"Mr Byrne...Mr Clarkson is in your office wanting to see you" Janeece said

"Right Lillie wait here" Michael ordered and went inside

"Nice to see you back Lillie...why was Michael so mad at you last week then?" She asked as soon as Michael went in

"Because I was caught having sex in Clarkson's classroom! The hypocrite he's stopping me from seeing Barry! I bloody hate him" Lillie said

"Right well I'll explain everything in the staff briefing I want Lillie kept away from Barry Barry" Michael said

"Okay don't worry Michael I'll make sure of it all of us will" Tom said and came out of the office, Michael gestured for Lillie to come inside she sat down on the chair opposite him

"Lillie I don't want to see you in here for a long time"


	62. Chapter 62wouldn't miss it for the world

**Chapter 62 Wouldn't miss it for the world**

**Thanks for the reviews now for a long chapter may update tonight and for some reason my chapter cut short yesterday which was why it was unfinished so I've added the next part onto this chapter enjoy!**

"Alright you won't" Lillie added not meaning it as Michael glared at her

"I mean it Lillie! I don't want to have to send you to another school because I can't keep you away from the likes of Barry" Michael sighed

"You wouldn't do that because then you wouldn't have control over me..." Lillie laughed

"Well I've spoken to all of your class teachers and they agree that Barry is a bad influence on you so we've decided that it's best if you report to Mr Clarkson for break times and me at lunch times" Michael said

"So what your cutting me off from my friends completely now!" Lillie stood up

"I think it's best and your class teacher will bring you to me every lunch and after period six too" Michael said

"Mr Byrne Madi Diamond is out here" Janeece called

"What does she want..." Lillie growled

"I called her up here...send her in" Michael said as the door opened and Madi came in

"I want you girls to apologise to each other" Michael ordered

"Sorry Lillie for fighting with you but you did steal my boyfriend" Madi protested

"And Lillie" Michael looked at his daughter but she folded her arms

"DO IT" Michael yelled

"I'm sorry" Lillie said

"I want you girls to stay away from each other if you are caught fighting again you'll both be in serious trouble. Madi you can go." Michael said Madi nodded and walked out of the office as the bell went.

"Right let's get you to form" Michael said and opened the door for Lillie and led her there

"I don't need a chaperon dad I know where I'm going!" Lillie laughed

"Barry!" Lillie said as he came up to her in the corridor

"Alright baby what's going on?" Barry said and kissed her on the lips as Michael turned around

"Lillie...move it!" Michael snapped

"You can't talk to her like that!" Barry protested and put his arms around Lillie's waist

"I think I can because she's my daughter Barry now get to form" Michael yelled

"I'm going with Lillie she's in the same form we have the same classes together so you can't stop us there" Barry protested

"I already have I've moved you into a different form and different classes didn't Mrs Diamond explain?" Michael yelled

"DAD! Why are you doing this!" Lillie yelled back

"I did actually come on Barry move to your form" Sian said coming behind them forcing the pair to separate which made everyone stare including Scout, Imogen, Connor, Phoenix and Rhiannon.

"Alright I'm going!" Barry held his hands up and kissed Lillie on the lips once more before following Sian.

"I can't believe you're doing this!" Lillie cried...Michael sighed as he took her to Mr Clarkson's classroom she slummed herself on the seat next to Scout who had made it already!

"Lillie move to the front" Michael said...Lillie didn't want to make a scene and she picked up her bag and sat in an empty desk by the front...shooting Michael a vicious glare. As Michael left Lillie pulled out her new blackberry and texted Barry.

_Hi Barry...can we meat xxx _Lillie typed in her phone as Mr Clarkson was staring down at his computer

_Sure baby but I dunno how your dad is making it impossible xxx _Lillie read she sighed she could make a hasty exit now but she knew that her dad had moved Barry into her mum's form group so he wouldn't be able sneak of

_Tonight at the party I'll be there promise xxx _Lillie replied

_How are you gonna sneak out when your dad is gonna be watching you the whole night! Can we meet at lunch time baby 3 xxx_

_I can't dad wants me to stay with him! I'll meet you after afternoon registration by the canteen I have a free xxx _Lillie typed

"Hand it over" Tom said shit Lillie thought how was she gonna get out of this one

"Hell no!" Lillie said putting the phone back in her pocket

"Lillie I already know that Mr Byrne has confiscated your phone since your exclusion now GIVE IT TO ME!" Tom yelled

"I said no" Lillie protested

"Fine Mr Byrne's office now" Tom added pulling her up from her seat leading her to Michael

"Back so soon Lillie?" Janeece laughed

"Well it's not normal for me not to get sent to my dad at least twice or to the cooler" Lillie smirked

"Wait there" Tom said

"Michael Lillie's outside" Tom said to Michael

"What? why? What has she done?" Michael snapped

"Texting in my class..." Tom explained

"She can't off been texting I have her phone" Michael said

"Well she's got another one and she won't hand it over" Tom added

"Right okay this won't take two seconds" Michael said he opened his office door to see Lillie sitting down

"Give me this phone" Michael yelled at his daughter

"I SAID NO!" Lillie shouted

"NOW LILLIE" Michael yelled again

"Fine fuck sake have it!" Lillie threw the phone across the room

"You can forget about having your other phone back for a long time..." Michael said

"I would argue but you know what you're not worth it!" Lillie snapped and stormed out the office Tom following her behind

"I hate him!" Lillie cried almost in tears

"You don't hate him Lillie your just upset with him you need to start behaving this isn't like you at all" Tom said as the bell went for first lesson

"I don't care he always does this when I have boyfriends he starts playing more of the protective father" Lillie spat

"Well I can see why he does it" Tom said

"I wish everyone would stop bringing that up it wasn't even my fault and it was nearly a year ago" Lillie added

"I know but...your dad is just taking precautions to keep you safe and from getting hurt now let's get you to first lesson" Tom said

It was the end of afternoon registration Lillie was waiting outside the canteen for Barry.

"Alright Baby" Barry ran up to her and gave her a huge kiss...

"No...dad his your phone" Lillie cried and hugged him tightly

"It doesn't matter baby I've got another one" Barry handed her an iPhone 4

"Thanks...What are we gonna do?" Lillie asked Barry turned to see Michael and Sian heading this way

"Shit, quick in here" Barry lead Lillie into the supply cupboard opposite the canteen

"I love you" Barry said kissing her deeply on the lips...

Later on that evening Lillie was in her room she was dressed in a short blue stripy dress from 'superdry' a little bit shorter than her knees she packed a bag shoving her school uniform in makeup, her maroon high top converses, a load of cash which totalled up to £200, her IPHONE, Some condoms and a pair of blue heals. She wasn't planning on returning home tonight. Lillie slipped a pair of flats on and headed to Lucy's room

"Where are you going your grounded?" Lucy said unplugging her headphones from her laptop

"To Barry's party can I use your window mines to high" Lillie explained

"You're crazy!" Lucy laughed

"Erm...dad isn't going to stop me from seeing Barry!" Lillie said and opened the window dropping her bag out of it

"See ya at school" Lillie said

"What! Where are you staying?" Lucy asked

"At Barry's house" Lillie said

"If dad finds out he'll kill you" Lucy said

"I'll deal with him later I don't care what he says...see ya tomorrow!" Lillie smiled jumping out the window.

"Geronimo!" Lillie laughed not leaving any scratches or bruises on herself this was where all those years of gymnastics came in handy...

"Barry I'm on my way baby" Lillie said as he answered his phone

"Okay baby Connor and all them lot are already here!" Barry said she heard the music in the background

"Love you baby" Barry said and hung up...Lillie peered in her living room window seeing her mum and dad not having the slightest clue that she was going to Barry's party Lillie laughed at the thought... Arriving at Barry's house she had saw Carol Barry heading out of the house.

"Alright Lillie" She asked

"Yeah Mrs Barry...I'm fine you heading out?" Lillie said

"Yeah I take it your dad doesn't know your here?" Carol laughed

"Nope he doesn't have a clue I jumped out the window" Lillie said

"Well your more than welcome to stay the night...I know about you and Barry and that your parents are trying to split you up so feel free..." Carol added

"Thanks Mrs Barry" Lillie smiled and entered the house full of waterloo road students

"Hey Baby!" Barry came up and kissed her on the lips

"Lillie" Dynasty said coming up and hugging her

"Come on tonight's gonna be a blast..." Barry kissed her again

"I know which is why I couldn't miss it for the world" Lillie smiled as her, Dynasty and Barry started dancing too 'I'm sexy and I know it' she meant what she said she wouldn't miss it for the world...


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63 Time to face the music

Next chapter because I'm bored Lol anyway hope you like it MC xxx

"So how did you sneak away lil" Barry smiled at her

"I had to jump out the window" Lillie laughed

"What so Mr Byrne thinks you're at home?" Scout laughed

"Yeah he thinks I'm doing coursework!" Lillie drank some of her Vodka coke and started swaying to the music

"Can pop this in your room?" Lillie said

"Sure babe what is it?" Barry asked

"Just my things for the night I'm not going back home" Lillie said

"Sure babe" Barry said and watched Lillie go upstairs

"I'm phoning Sian" Madi said to Jack at the party Scout over heard

"You little cow Barry and Lillie are meant to be together if you call Diamond her and Byrne will be down here in no time!" Scout shouted trying to get the phone

"Well she should of thought of that before she slept with my boyfriend!" Madi said dialling Sian's number

"Madi? Everything alright?" Sian said confused

"Yeah I'm fine I just wanted you to know where your daughter was" Madi started

"What do you mean Lillie's at home"

"No she's not she's at Barry's party" Madi smirked

"Is she really? Right well Mr Byrne will be their soon" Sian said and hung up

"Michael...Lillie's not in her room" Sian said going into the kitchen

"What of course she is?" Michael said annoyed

"No she's sneaked of to Barry's party she's there now Madi just told me on the phone" Sian replied Michael darted upstairs and opened her bedroom door hearing the sound from her room Lucy came across the corridor knowing her sister was out

"Dad..." Lucy said staring into an empty room

"Were you in on this did you help Lillie sneak of?" Michael said

"What she used my window but I had no idea before" Lucy replied

"You should of told me as soon as she did it god knows what they're doing now" Michael snapped heading downstairs

"Michael where are you going?" Sian said

"To get Lillie away from him" Michael replied

"Your too angry come on we'll talk to her in the morning" Sian suggested

"I'm not leaving her alone with him for a whole night Sian" Michael slammed the door shut and got in his car

"Lillie" Dynasty said interrupting her and Barry in the bedroom

"Your dad's on his way" Dynasty informed

"Wait what! How did he even know I was here..."

"Madi phoned your mum"

"I'm gonna kill her!" Lillie said but Barry stopped her

"She's not worth it baby" Barry smiled and kissed her on the lips softly

"There's someone at the door" Dynasty said

"Come on babe let's get out of here" Barry said

"Through the window" Lillie laughed

"Yeah come on baby" Barry took her hand

"Not so fast" Michael said standing at the doorway of the bedroom

"This is a joke right...teachers aren't allowed in pupils houses" Barry laughed

"I'm here to get my daughter" Michael said

"I'm not going anywhere" Lillie said

"Yes you are get your things otherwise I'll drag you home without them" Michael said

"What?!" Lillie said

"DO IT" Michael yelled

"I'm sick of this come on..." Michael grabbed her arm pulling her out of the room and down the stairs

"Dad! Let me go..." Lillie cried as Barry followed and pulled his hand of Lillie's arm

"I'm staying here...I don't wanna go home not with you!" Lillie shouted causing the pupils to look

"Come on we need to talk about this" Michael said with a hurt flash in his eyes making Lillie feel guilty.

"What's the point when it's what you want all the time! You never listen to me..." Lillie cried

"I can't let you stay here come now or I'm calling the police I'm sure they'll think differently" Michael threatened

"You see what I mean now!" Lillie said

"Well come with me then I'm not letting you stay here" Michael grabbed her arm pulling Lillie out of the door when she stumbled on the steps out of Barry's house, trying to get out of Michael's grip and fell down the 4 steps landing on her wrist.

"Ah..." She cried gripping her wrist

"Are you okay?" Michael said trying to help her up but she pulled away

"Look what you've done" Barry hissed

"Oh My God Lillie are you alright?" Scout said standing with Dynasty

"I think it's broken..." Lillie cried

"You should never of dragged her out!" Barry growled helping Lillie up

"Well what did you expect me to do leave her here? With you?" Michael laughed sarcastically

"Let's get it checked out come on Lillie..." Michael said

"No she doesn't want to go with you" Barry pushed Michael a little

"No it's fine Barry I'll see you at school tomorrow" Lillie said

"Yeah but you won't though not with him around..." Barry hissed and went inside his house.

"Let us know if it's broken yeah?" Scout gave Lillie a hug quickly so did Dynasty and they went back in with Barry.

"I love you Lillie you know that right?" Michael asked on the drive to the hospital

"Of course you do..." Lillie sighed and looked out the window.

Arriving at the hospital Lillie and Michael sat in the x-ray bit in silence waiting, after they had signed in and explained

"I'm going to phone your mum and tell her what's happened she'll be worried" Michael said getting up and getting out his phone

"Lillie Byrne?" The doctor called out

Michael and Lillie had returned home after what seemed like hours Lillie had broken her wrist...

"I meant what I said" Lillie said

"What do you mean?" Michael asked

"Well I don't want to stay here anymore" Lillie said

"Look you have to cooperate here you can't live with Barry it's for your best interest" Michael explained

"You mean for yours more like you only care about my school life so I don't see the point in staying here anymore" Lillie said

"That is not true Lillie" Sian said

"Isn't it? I broke my wrist because of him I lost everything because of him and I've had enough" Lillie cried

"Fine we'll have a meeting you, me, your mum, Lorraine and Tom" Michael added

"Why when you're just gonna get your own way again!" Lillie said

"No we'll have the meeting tomorrow morning during first period" Sian said

"Fine...I'm going to bed" Lillie hissed storming upstairs.

The next morning Lillie had gotten ready for school she was ready quite early so she was texting Barry...

**Barry: _Hey baby what did the doctors say about your wrist xxx _**

**Lillie: _It's broken just got to wear a cast on it for six weeks xxx_**

_**Barry: I can't believe Byrne actually did that to you I flipping hate him no offence xxx**_

_**Lillie: So do I now I have to have this stupid meeting thing with Clarkson, Mum, Dad and Lorraine that's gonna be fun xxx**_

_**Barry: Yeah I know when can I see you? xxxx**_

_**Lillie: I have a free period five xxx**_

_**Barry: Okay baby in the common room yeah xxx**_

_**Lillie: Sure baby xxx**_

Lillie stuffed the phone in her blazer pocket when she heard a knock on the door

"You ready?" Michael asked

"Yeah dad" Lillie said getting her stuff and following Michael down the stairs

Rushing out the car Lillie headed over to Connor and Imogen

"Where's Scout?" Lillie asked

"Dunno? So you've broken your wrist?" Connor laughed

"Yup...no thanks to my dad" Lillie said and headed into school with Connor and Imogen...


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

"Lillie we need to think of something practical here you can't leave home and live with Barry" Tom said during the meeting.

"Why do you even want to leave home?" Lorraine asked Lillie

"Because of him" Lillie pointed to Michael across the desk

"What did I do?" Michael yelled and put his hands up

"You can't leave home just because of one argument with your dad" Tom sighed

"It's not just one argument though is it? He's the one who thinks he knows everything, he wants to control me!" Lillie protested

"No I don't!" Michael snapped

"Yes you do that's why you always kick of when I have boyfriends" Lillie said

"No I don't care if you have boyfriends but if you pick boys like Barry Barry then that's a problem" Michael hissed

"Well remember back at my old school I had a boyfriend named Kia nice boy, good at school, good grades. You made me break it off with him too... and he was nothing like Barry" Lillie shouted

"Look I think that it's best that you don't see Barry I mean think of all the bad stuff he's done already and he's only been here a term" Sian explained

"You can't really expect your parents to condone your relationship with Barry do you?" Tom said

"Well actually I'm sixteen so they can't say anything" Lillie said

"I can when you live under my roof and your being educated at my school" Michael shouted

"Well maybe I should just move out then you can't stop me!" Lillie stood up

"You're not living with Barry!" Sian said

"Look there are alternatives here" Tom looked at Lillie

"Like what?" Lillie rolled her eyes

"You better be going somewhere with this Tom" Michael snapped

"Maybe you could stay at the school house for a bit just so things can calm down a little...then you can sort your issues with your dad" Tom suggested

"No...not an option she's fine at home! She's just over exaggerating she always does!" Michael sighed

"See what I mean he won't even let me do anything so what's the point of this meeting" Lillie yelled

"Michael it's not such a bad idea is it? Lillie will be closer to home and she won't be able to cause as much trouble" Lorraine said

"Sian what do you think?" Tom questioned

"I think that it's not a bad idea...considering there's an argument between you too every night" Sian said

"What about you Lillie?" Lorraine said

"Yeah it could be good...anything to get away from him!" Lillie said

"Only for a little while but I'm still not letting you hang out with Barry during school hours" Michael protested

"Well you can't stop me at home anymore" Lillie smiled

"No I can't but you're the one who's going to get hurt believe me..." Michael said

"Right then it's sorted...I'll let Maggie and Grantly know what's happening and we can move your stuff in tonight" Tom said

"Great" Lillie smiled

"You will still report to me at lunch and to Tom at break" Michael hissed

"Yes...I can just see Barry tonight then can't I?" Lillie laughed

"You should get to your class now Lillie" Lorraine suggested as Lillie picked up her bag

"I'll take you there" Sian said and followed Lillie out of the office down to Mrs Mulgrew's classroom.

"Mum" Lillie said as they were walking down

"I don't want to move out because of you...it's because of dad things just aren't working out at the moment" Lillie sighed

"Only because you're not getting your own way Lillie...Michael is right" Sian snapped

"I don't believe you...you and dad are such hypocrites you haven't even been there for half of my life so why should you get a say in this? Your just like one of dad's disciples 'Yes Michael, No Michael, Of course Michael...Three bags bloody full Michael'" Lillie hissed

"I know that I haven't been there for you but I am now which is why I'm backing up your dad" Lillie explained

"Your there once you get another new family" Lillie spat and went into Mrs Mulgrew's classroom slamming the door behind her causing the class to look up.

"Is there a problem Lillie?" Christine looked up from her laptop

"No Miss everything's fine and swell!" Lillie sat down

"Lillie your dad has requested that you sit at the front of the class" Christen informed

"Whatever" Lillie said and moved to the front soon it was break Lillie had arrived at Tom's classroom

"Thanks sir" Lillie said as she sat down

"For what?" Tom smiled

"For sticking up for me this morning...I know I don't deserve it...and for suggesting that I move into the school house" Lillie laughed

"It's fine just behave in school too" Tom said

"Maybe" Lillie said knowing that she wasn't going to...


	65. Chapter 65 birthday preparation

Chapter 65

"Come on Lillie we'll be late" Scout laughed as they were just about to leave the school house for school.

"Coming hold on" Lillie said finishing straightining her hair and made her way down stairs. Scout and Phoenix were there waiting for her. Lillie had been in the school house for a week, Lillie had been happy since she

had moved into the school house the happiest she had been in a while...Lillie had recently died her hair black as she didn't like her natural sandy brown hair before she had wanted to

put a blue streak in it but Maggie had said no.

"Alright baby" Barry smiled kissing Lillie at the school gates "Yes baby what you grinning about?" Lillie giggled "Just the fact that were together baby.." Barry said and put his arm around Lillie. Lillie hadn't really spooken to

Michael or Sian since she had moved out she had avoided conversation especially with her father Michael. Even though she had to spend every lunch time with Michael, they were silent nothing was said... Lillie didn't really

see the point in speaking as there was nothing she needed to say.

"I'll see ya after school yeah?" Barry smiled as Michael arrived at the school playground...He glared at Barry viously

"Sure" Lillie said and kissed Barry softly on the lips. Scout nugged Lillie as Michael came over to them.

"Barry off you go" Michael said

"Sir we were just talking about our plans for tonight that's all she's coming round my house" Barry smirked and walked off. Lillie glared at Michael after Barry had left

"Phoenix, Scout how are you finding the new waterloo road" Michael said

"Oh it's great better than the old one" Scout laughed

"Well I'll see you inside" Lillie said to Scout and walked off into the school corridors and bumped into Jack McAllister.

"Alright Lillie?" Jack asked picking up the book he had dropped

"Fine..what's it to you" Lillie said harshly

"I'm sorry about the other week okay...I know I shouldn't have-" Jack started but was interrupted

"You can shove your sorry up your ass do you even know what you've done!" Lillie hissed and walked off

"So actually Scout I wanted a word" Michael said to Scout on the playground

"Sure what is it? Phoenix I'll meet you inside" Scout said and Phoenix walked off heading through the doors of the school...

"Can you get Lillie to talk to me?" Michael pleaded

"I dunno she's stubborn once she's made up her mind then" Scout said

"It's just I have something I need to tell her about my father and I don't want to force her to talk to me, and I want to talk to her about her birthday as well. I know that she thinks I'm a terrible dad" Michael sighed

"She doesn't think that Mr Byrne, she just needs some space although keeping her away from Barry isn't helping" Scout informed

"So will you talk to her or not?" Michael asked

"Yes sir like I said I'll try" Scout smiled heading inside

"Hey Lillie" Imogen ran up and hugged her

"What was that for?" Lillie giggled

"Well I know your birthday is coming up" Imogen started

"Yeah and?" Lillie laughed

"I was wondering if you wanted to throw a party cause you didn't even come to mine!" Imogen exclaimed

"Of course but I dunno what's happening as my dad probably won't let me!" Lillie sighed

"He will it's ya birthday" Imogen laughed

"Maybe hopefully I'll be getting as twice as many presents as this year I have a mum and a dad and a sister also a boyfriend too!" Lillie said

"What I thought I heard Mr Byrne say that Mrs Diamond was at your old school?" Imogen asked confused

"She was my dad didn't tell me that she was my mum" Lillie said

"Weird much? Why? If you don't mind me asking..." Imogen questioned

"Well you see mum and dad split up once I was born and then like 15 years later they started seeing each other again until my mum met, a guy called Jez, mum and dad split up before because my dad was stabbed,

and he pushed her away. At the old school mum was married to Jez that's why her sir name is Diamond even though she's devorced and then they had an affair dad was hit by a car by a women who he slept with

a teacher actually...before the affair then they just stayed together" Lillie explained

"That is complicated" Imogen laughed

"Do you think they'll get married" Imogen added

"I bloody hope not" Lillie said as the bell went and they headed to form.

"Lillie your dad has said you can sit wherever you like today" Tom informed

"That's great when did he tell you that?" Lillie wondered

"This morning...you still have to report to us at break and lunch time but you can sit by whoever you like in class from now on" Tom said

"Thanks sir" Lillie beamed

"Scout come on" Lillie geared her over with Phoenix as they sat behind Lillie and Imogen

"So what are the wild party plans?" Scout said

"Oh well I think Barry is gonna throw a massive party at his house" Lillie beamed

"I take it were all invited?" Phoenix added

"Of course...what did my dad want earlier" Lillie said changing the subject

"He asked me to ask you if you would go and talk to him something about his dad and your birthday" Scout said

"Sir" Lillie called

"Yes Lillie?" Tom said

"Can I go and see my dad quickly it's urgent he wants to see me!" Lillie asked

"Go on then" Tom signalled for Lillie to go out, Lillie headed out the doors down the corridor and got out her phone Barry had given her

'Hey baby I'm out of registration if you wanna meet xxxx' Lillie sent

'Can't babe your mum is watching me like a hawk tonite though xxx' Lillie received and sighed

Lillie walked into the foyer of the office to see Miss Mcfall and Mr Chalk in the door way of her dad's office...

"What's going on?" Lillie asked confused

"Pupils are dropping out of school for no reason we think it has has something to do with that article about your dad's past" Janeece informed

"Finally his past comes back to bite him" Lillie said

"Dad wanted to see me" Lillie added

"Sure you'll have to wait because Michael and Lorraine are in meeting" Janeece said as Chalky and Miss Mcfall went out of Michael's office, Lillie slummed herself into the chair outside stairing at the floor.

Half an hour later Lorraine and Michael came out of his office.

"Lillie?" Michael said supprised

"You wanted to see me?"

"I did right come on in" Michael said Lillie sat on the chair she normally sat on when she was normally sent to his office.

"You seem surprised" Lillie added

"Well I didn't think you'd come so willingly" Michael said

"I know but I thought that I might as well come I mean you have let me have a little freedom after all" Lillie said

"Sorry?" He said confused

"You know the letting me sit by my friends" Lillie hinted

"Ah...right" Michael nodded

"How are things at the school house" Michael quizzed

"There great I've got my own room right next to Scout's...It's really great because we get to spend loads of time together" Lillie said

"And Barry?" Michael said

"Why do you wanna know about me and Barry?" Lillie said confused

"Just taking an interest Lillie like you said I didn't do!" Michael said

"What's this about dad why did you call me here" Lillie said

"well I wanted to talk to you about your birthday" Michael added

"what about it? berry's throwing me a party I've got loads of friends from the school house going" Lillie informed

"But don't you want to do something with me, your mum and Lucy?" Michael questioned Lillie shrugged.

"Lillie we celebrate your birthday every year together why is this year different?" Michael said disheartened

"What's different? Seriously are you asking that question...Scout said there was something about your dad you wanted to talk about?" Lillie questioned

"Well I was just going to say that a lot of people are going to be talking about it" Michael said

"Good maybe you'll be able to know what it feels like to have your past being reminded everyday!" Lillie snapped

"What's that supposed to mean?" Michael questioned

"I think you know...I have to get back to registration" Lillie picked up her bag

"Lillie..." Michael sighed as she slammed the door shut watching his daughter walk out...


	66. Chapter 66 Barry what's your secret?

**Chapter 66 - Barry what's your secret?**

**Hi guys the next chapter love writing about Barry and Lillie, Exciting news I've just made a trailer for the chapters 80-100 which will be based on the episodes 11-20 of series 8 please watch and tell me what you think! ** watch?v=jd51qZNGj6s **the link... I thought you guys might want to see who would play Lillie and Lucy Byrne.**

Lillie headed to her first lesson Science, Chemistry with her mum she walked in with Scout and Imogen... She saw Barry sitting in her science lesson and her mum and dad were both in their how was that even possible? She'd only left her dad two minutes ago!

"Your dad's having a right go at Barry in there" Rhiannon said

"What do you mean? Why?" Lillie said confused

"Something to do with you..." Rhiannon said and walked of Lillie barged in the class room

"What's going on?" Lillie asked

"Your dad is threatening me again..." Barry smiled

"No Barry were just giving you an ultimatum" Sian said

"What ultimatum?" Lillie questioned Michael sighed

"Are any of you gonna tell me or what?" Lillie shouted causing the students outside to look

"Your dad says I either leave waterloo road or leave you" Barry said

"How can you even say that?" Lillie hissed at Michael

"Lillie you understand my reason's for all of this" Michael said

"Now you're making him choose!" Lillie shouted as the students came in for their science lesson

"Well he's caused to much trouble here" Michael shouted

"No he bloody hasn't the only trouble is to do with me not with the school your both pathetic you can shove your science where the sun don't shine" Lillie yelled and the rest of the class laughed as Lillie stormed out...

"Lillie!" Sian yelled

"Lillie come back" Michael said but she didn't listen to any one of them...She headed over to the student common room where she saw Jack.

"Hey Lillie you alright?" Jack said

"Leave me alone Jack" Lillie hissed

"I was just asking what is it your dad again?" Jack asked

"How'd you know?" Lillie said

"A wild guess...What's wrong" Jack asked again

"He's giving Barry an ultimatum either he leaves me or waterloo road" Lillie cried

"He can't do that though, I mean I know I'm not a fan of Barry Barry but that's unfair" Jack protested...

"So Mr Barry what will it be you either leave my daughter or my school" Michael snapped as him and Barry were in his office

"You know Lillie will never forgive you for this" Barry grinned

"It's better than keeping her away from you! Now a decision please..." Michael hissed

"Fine I'll leave your daughter no girls worth this much trouble...like I said before I'm bored with her now" Barry smirked cheekily

"Go and do it now" Michael ordered

"Well just so you know I have something much more exciting in mind for your daughter when you condone our relationship" Barry smiled

"I'll never condone your relationship with my daughter and you leave her out of your silly little plans" Michael snapped

"Maybe you'll just have to wait and see" Barry grinned and walked past Sian after he came out

"What's his decision then?" Sian asked

"He's going to leave Lillie..." Michael said relieved

"Lillie..." Barry came to her in the common room

"Why what is it?" Lillie said confused she saw her dad watching them outside the common room...

"Look listen...your dad he's pulling us a part, and I just feel maybe it's not worth it Lil" Barry said knowing Michael was watching, a tear dripped down Lillie's face.

"You can't break up with me not because of him please Barry" Lillie said

"I'm not going to were just going to have to date in secret" Barry suggested

"What?" Lillie asked

"Mr Byrne wants me out and if I go then I ain't gonna be placed in another school and I'll have to be away from you more, so if we date in secret then your mum and dad will never know, I just have to look like I'm breaking up with you" Barry explained

"Okay...but you are serious about me aren't you?" Lillie said

"Of course baby..." Barry said but in someway's didn't mean it

"I'll see you tonight by our special place" Barry said Lillie nodded

"You'll have to tell your friends that we broke up so your parents don't get suspicious" Barry informed

"Okay will do Tonight baby" Lillie said as Barry walked out she slummed herself back onto the chair.

"There you go sir happy?" Barry hissed

"Delighted now get to class" Michael ordered... Barry smiled knowing his plan was coming into action it wasn't just about him and Lillie as he had something far more bigger planned for Lillie something bad...


	67. Trailer Link

Hi guys it's MC again just reliesed that the link for the trailer only copied the end of it for some reason here's the valid link sorry if I got your hopes up for another chapter anyway here's the link watch?v=jd51qZNGj6s PLEAAASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK Sammyjo-jo especially! BTW there's a mistake at the beginning it says 78 to 100 but it's 80-100


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 67 The beginning of his dark secret**

**Hi guys this is the start of the storyline for chapters 80-100 which will kind of be based on episodes 11-20, Warning this chapter may be upsetting but really interesting kind of hints to the series 6 storyline... and Sammii I'm glad you liked the trailer and who I picked to play Lillie and Lucy... Things are going to turn nasty for Lillie! Let me know if you think I should continue with this story line after all it is called secret's and lies...**

Barry headed over to his mates Wayne's house at lunch time he wanted to fill him in on the plan.

"Alright Barry" Wayne said as he walked into his flat his other mates who used to go to Havelock high were their two and boys that used to attend the waterloo road high school in Rochdale, Kyle Stack and Wayne Johnston who was the one who stabbed Michael.

"So how's your girl feeling about all this?" Wayne smirked

"Well she don't know about our little plan but she will do tonight!" Barry smiled

"Will she do it though?" Wayne said

"I can't see Byrne's daughter doing this though she was always frigid at the old waterloo road " Kyle grunted

"Well Kyle, she ain't frigid now.. I'll just have to make her" Barry smiled

"Sure man but we could get into a lot of trouble you know!" Kyle hissed

"Scared are we Kyle of Byrne really?" Barry laughed

"No but he'll kill us for this" Wayne spat

Meanwhile Lillie, Scout and Imogen were all in the canteen eating their lunch although Lillie was just playing with her food...

"What's up Lillie?" Scout said

"Barry's broken up with me" Lillie said faintly not wanting to lie to her friends

"I thought you and Barry were like together forever or something" Imogen asked

"Yeah well I guess not he only broke up with me because my mum and dad said they would chuck him out if Barry didn't. And Barry wouldn't get placed at another school so he dumped me last period" Lillie explained

"That sucks Lillie" Imogen said

"Tell me about it if my mum or dad comes in here I'm going I don't even wanna see them again" Lillie spat

"There must be a reason why there doing this though maybe Barry said something to them which made Mr Byrne and Mrs Diamond think 'well you can't see my daughter anymore'" Scout impersonated Sian and Michael, Lillie and Imogen laughed

"No it's more like this 'Lillie you can't do this...Lillie you can't do that... Come over here...Do this right now'" Lillie mimicked as the three laughed not realising that Michael was coming over too them behind Imogen

"No you've both got it wrong Mr Byrne was probably like 'Romeo you can't see Juliet anymore, because Romeo I know you shot " Imogen said in deep voice not realising Michael was stood behind her although Scout and Lillie did because they had to cover their mouths to stop laughing.

"Having fun are we?" He shouted behind them

"Actually sir we were just acting out for the drama club" Scout said

"Really that's interesting Jodie.. because as far as I'm aware there is no drama club" Michael snapped as Lillie bursts into laughter

"Right all three of you to the cooler now!" Michael snapped again

"Sir you can't send us to the cooler for that we were only having a laugh... chill out" Imogen smiled

"Lillie you're supposed to be with me anyway come on" Michael said

"No I'm not going anywhere with you" Lillie hissed

"Get up and come with me right now" Michael ordered

"Or what?" Lillie stood up causing yet another scene

"Lillie..." Michael warned Imogen suddenly stood up and grabbed some of her mash potato

"FOOD FIGHT!" Imogen said and threw it across the room causing a distraction as it landed on Madi's skirt

"Imogen Stewert to the cooler" Michael pulled her along leaving Lillie and Scout as the pair started laughing... as did the rest of the canteen

"Now that's a good mate" Scout said giving Lillie a high five

Lillie went out of the canteen with Scout and she received a text message from Barry.

**'Hey Baby can you meet me at my mates address tonite xxxx'**

Lillie replied back not knowing what she was getting herself into

**'Sure thing Baby just text me the address later xxx'**

The finale bell went Lillie headed out the school gates before Scout or Phoenix could catch her up Barry had texted her his mates address and was on her way there...

"Tom tells me Lillie didn't turn up at break" Sian said in the staff room as they were getting a cup of tea before they went home

"Yeah she didn't turn up for me either...she was too busy making fun of me with Imogen" Michael informed

"Making fun of you a bit childish" Sian laughed

"Well it was actually Imogen they were all laughing and then Imogen decided to start a food fight so I had to send her to the cooler" Michael said

"Really? That's not like Imogen I'll get Tom to have a word" Sian said as Lucy came in the staff room

"Hi good day?" Michael asked

"It was alright English today was so boring though" Lucy sighed

"What was so boring about it" Sian laughed

"Well...you'd expect to do some kind of role play on a Shakespeare play but no we just had to analyse it and write a stupid essay" Lucy moaned

"I'm sure you'll get to do a role play at some point" Michael said

"How long are you gonna be I wanna go home" Lucy moaned

"10 minutes" Michael said

Lillie knocked on the door of the address Barry had sent her and Barry had opened the door

"Hi babe" Barry kissed her on the lips.

"Barry..." Lillie walked in and saw Kyle and Eugene in the lounge bit of the flat

"What the hell are they doing here?" Lillie questioned

"Who's flat do you think it is babe?" Kyle laughed

"Shut it!" Lillie snapped

"You what?" Kyle stood up and went over to Lillie... she stood behind Barry so he couldn't hurt her.

"Alright easy Kyle... Lillie's gonna do a little job for us" Barry smirked

"I'm leaving" Lillie said reaching for the door handle but Barry pushed her away

"NO!" Barry pushed her against the wall

"Lillie remember when I told you that my dad was in prison and we needed money to pay for his lawyers" Barry started

"Yeah" Lillie said scared

"I know this guy and he runs this website it's a err how do I put this Erm... one where you see sex tapes and he's offered me a deal if I get at least £200 worth of them he'll triple that price" Barry continued

"Barry I'm not working for you like that forget it..." Lillie said hurt she thought Barry truly loved her but her dad had been right this whole time and she didn't even see it

"Lillie...I don't want to have to hurt you like that guy did to you... I need this money your my only hope" Barry said in a threatening tone

"Come on Barry please" Lillie said trying to get out of his firm grip

"NO! Look I need this money without it my dad is screwed" Barry said

"Well maybe he should of thought about it before he got himself banged up in the first place I won't make sex tapes with you I won't let you use me like this not for money who do you think I am?" Lillie hissed

"Do you think these guys are gonna take no for an answer? It's only for a month or so" Barry scowled

"Barry I thought you loved me" Lillie cried

"Well maybe you were wrong about that one" Barry said

"My dad was right about you..." Lillie cried Barry smiled

"Yeah I know you know what I said to Byrne that very first day Clarkson caught us making out, I said I wasn't serious about you and you were only a toy for me to play with" Barry said and handed Lillie a lace pink bra and knickers.

"I thought you loved me" Lillie said again

"We start filming in two minutes now get ready" Barry pushed Lillie onto the bed locking her into the bedroom...


	69. Chapter 69 help me

**Chapter 69 Secrets**

Lillie the next morning it was 9.00am Lillie hadn't returned back to the school house last night and she was already late for school so she quickly went back into the school house luckily she had a key as nobody was there she quickly ran upstairs getting her uniform then having a shower.

"Wonder where Lillie was last night" Scout said to Phoenix during registration

"Lillie Byrne?" Tom called as he was taking the register

"Not here sir" Phoenix added as Mr Budgen came in

"Ah Mr Clarkson just the person I wanted to see are you looking for Miss Byrne? She didn't return home from school yesterday" Grantly said

"What and your only just telling us?" Tom said

"Well you know what she's like wanting to party all night if I were you I would go and tell Mr Byrne and Mrs Diamond that their daughter wasn't in all night after your her tutor" Mr Budgen smiled and walked off.

Lillie had got out of the shower and gotten her school uniform on she had received a message from Scout.

_'Where are ya? Clarkson knows and he's gonna tell your parents' _

Lillie rolled her eyes she couldn't believe what Barry had done to her last night she lifted up her sleeve revealing on her arm seeing the red marks and the bruises where she had tried to struggle out of his grip. Lillie thought she had been so stupid distancing herself from the people who had just wanted to help her, she held fell for it again. Heading down the stairs she locked the door. Walking to school she had hoped she wasn't going to bump into Barry again after all he said 'We'll meet again' which scared her. She had to tell somebody what was going on but she didn't want to be reminded of this everyday like when she was attacked the other time.

She had seen Jack, Liberty and Madi as she arrived at the school

"Lillie what are you doing arriving at this time" Jack laughed

"Oh relax it's only 10.00" Lillie giggled as the bell went singling for break which caused her to notice Barry with Scout

"Lillie where were you last night?" Scout asked coming up to them Barry gave her a vicious glare

"I was at my mates house" Lillie lied and Barry smiled

"Well Maggie is going spare and so is Mr Clarkson" Scout narrowed her eyes

"Are you alright your acting a bit weird" Jack added

"I'm fine" Lillie snapped

"Well I better go" Jack said and headed off with Liberty and Madi

"Lillie Byrne" A voice called behind her which she had known as her father's she rolled her eyes

"Come with me now" He ordered but Lillie headed the opposite direction with Scout

"LILLIE NATALIA BYRNE COME HERE RIGHT NOW" Michael yelled which caused her friends to laugh, Barry made a quick exit as did the rest of her friends.

"What now?" Lillie snapped

"I think you know what this is about my office move" Michael said and Lillie followed Michael into his office where she had found Mr Clarkson, her mum, Miss Donogen and Maggie.

"Why are all of you here" Lillie growled

"Because Lillie we are concerned about you" Tom said

"We thought we had solved all this but your still misbehaving" Lorraine added

"Misbehaving how exactly am I misbehaving if I am it's because he made Barry break up with me" Lillie protested although she just wanted to say what was going on

"For good reason" Michael said Lillie sighed and rubbed her head

"Where were you last night?" Michael questioned Lillie looked at the floor and twiddled with her thumbs

"Out" She managed to say

"Where though?" Sian snapped

"I WAS WITH A MATE!" Lillie yelled

"Look clearly you living at the school house isn't working" Tom said

"I told you it wouldn't" Michael said

"Well I'm not moving back in with you" Lillie growled

"We can't have you wondering off all night Lillie come on..." Maggie added

"I'm sorry" Lillie said faintly

"Not good enough...your coming back with me and of story" Michael snapped

"Fine...Dad I need to-" Lillie stopped herself Michael looked at her confused

"You need to what?" He quizzed

"It doesn't matter" Lillie quietened down which made Sian and Michael be suspicious of her behaviour

"Lillie what is it?" Sian asked

"Nothing can I go to class" Lillie said

"Sure we'll pick up your things tonight and be here at 4" Michael said Lillie nodded and made her way out heading to Mr Chalks maths class.

"Nice of you to join us Lillie" Chalky said as Lillie arrived at his class

"Sorry sir, Mr Byrne wanted to see me" Lille said and sat next to Scout

"Did you get in trouble?" Scout asked

"No but I've got to move back in with my parents because I'm not behaving and they want to keep a close eye on me" Lillie sighed noticing the toddler at the front of the classroom

"What the why is Cheryl here?" Lillie laughed

"Dunno" Scout said

"Sir I think the little one has chicken pox" Connor laughed

"What?" Chalky said looking at her face then Connor had got a red pen and started putting dots on his face everyone started laughing

"Alright Connor that's enough" Chalky shouted which caused Cheryl to cry and everyone started drawing red dots on their faces.

"Lillie let's draw them an our arms to" Scout laughed and lifted up Lillie's arm seeing the marks and bruises on it

"Crickey what the hell happened" Scout said

"I-" Lillie opened her mouth but Mr Chalk came over which caused her to put her sleeve down

"Okay that's enough" Chalky said

"But sir were all ill now we have to go to the nurse" Lillie said

"Yeah come on guys" Connor said and everyone rushed out the classroom

"What shall we do now" Scout said

"I say we go and wash this stuff off and head down to the pub for a bit" Lillie smiled

"Great Idea I only have a study period anyway what about you"

"Science but I'll miss it" The two girls went to wash their faces then they headed out of the doors of the school going to the pub down the road the girls had fake ID's so they could get served

"So how did you get them bruises Lil" Scout quizzed

"Does it matter?" Lillie said and drank her drink

"You're mad you are" Scout laughed

"I know that's me" Lillie said

An hour later Lillie and Scout were on their way back into town Lillie and Scout bumped into Kyle Stack...

"Alright babe" Kyle smirked

"Get lost" Lillie said

"I wouldn't speak to me like that unless you want mummy or daddy to find out what you did yesterday" Kyle laughed

"You wouldn't dare" Lillie said

"Try me" Kyle laughed and pushed Lillie into the railings

"Oi!" Scout said and pushed him away

"Scout! Don't!" Lillie said

"You can't let him do that to ya" Scout said

"Your coming with me" Kyle said and grabbed Lillie's arm pulling her along but Mr Clarkson's car appeared

"Let go of me" Lillie screamed trying to pull away as Kyle spotted Tom he let go

"Kyle Stack well I never thought..." Tom said

"Alright sir I was just leaving" Kyle growled and eyed Lillie

"Having fun on our little outing are we?" Tom questioned

"Sir we were just heading back" Scout lied

"Really last time I checked school was that way... have you been drinking?" Tom said suddenly a Vodka bottle dropped out of Lillie's bag

"Sir-" Lillie said alarmed

"Enough you can save your excuses for Mr Byrne the pair of you" Tom said as they got in the car...


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't exclude you right now" Michael began at Lillie as she was in his office again with Scout.

"Come on sir we only skipped study period" Scout said

"But you were drinking to?" Michael said

"Well yeah but it was only a few" Scout added

"Anything to add Lillie" Michael sighed

"No sir" Lillie twiddled with her thumbs

"Not only were you skipping your study period you went to the pub with fake IDs which is illegal and I will be telling them that you are underage why did you even go out of school in the first place" Michael yelled

"Mr Chalk was busy with Cheryl in maths so we all went out and we just decided to go" Lillie shrugged

"Lillie you can't just go down to the pub in the middle of a school day" Michael yelled

"There was no point in staying in maths"

"And you also met Kyle Stack yes?" Michael questioned

"No we bumped into him" Lillie snapped

"He tried to drag you yes?" Michael said and Lillie looked at him wanting to tell Michael the full story but she couldn't not with Scout there.

"No" Lillie said Scout looked at her

"Is that true Scout?" Michael snapped Scout looked at Lillie again and Lillie eyed her intensely

"Yes sir" Scout stuck up for her friend

"Well your both going to be put on detentions for the next 3 weeks in the cooler each lunchtime, now get to your class" Michael said, Lillie picked up her bag but Michael stopped her from going he waited for Scout to go out before having a word

"Lillie this isn't like you what's going on?" Michael asked immediately

"Nothing" Lillie lied eyeing the floor

"You can tell me anything, I know there's something bugging you because I know your lying" Michael said

"How do you know I'm lying?" Lillie smiled

"Because you can't look me in the eye, whatever it is we can fix it" Michael said and put his hand on Lillie's face to comfort her but a tear fell on his hand.

"I-" Lillie started but was interrupted by the arrival of Sian

"Lillie are you alright?" She said concerned

"I have to get to class" Lillie said and made her way out of the office.

"What was that all about?" Sian said as she left

"I don't know she wouldn't tell me" Michael said

"Maybe we shouldn't make her move back in if she's hiding something...I mean Barry could of already done something" Sian came up to him he moved his hands around her waist

"If she's hiding something then it's a good reason to keep her close" Michael smiled and kissed Sian.

Lillie was now in the girls toilet's she didn't want to come out or go to class she just wanted to cry, she threw up all down the toilet, she was making herself sick by sticking her fingers down her throat. When she heard someone come in.

"Knock..Knock" Barry smiled Lillie opened the cubical door...

"Leave me alone" Lillie said and grabbed her bag but he grabbed her arm.

"I heard you bumped into Kyle earlier"

"So what if I did?"

"Well you should of gone with him would of got another video" Barry laughed

"I'm not doing anymore" Lillie hissed at him

"YES you are I told you I need the money" Barry threw her into the sink

"Do you want me to show you what would happen if you didn't" Barry said

"Never mind I was never into used goods in the first place" Barry smirked Lillie just looked at him she could feel the blood on her back going through her shirt

"Tonight yeah? Same place" Barry said and gripped her arm even tighter

"Why do I feel like I'm talking to myself?" Barry said still having hold of her arm

"Fine I'll meet you tonight" Lillie cried as he let go and went out Lillie lifted up her sleeve to see more scratch marks blood was trickling down her back.

It was finally period six to what seemed like a long day for Lillie she had P.E with Mr Clarkson again. She was worried about getting changed as it would reveal the scratches on her arms and back.

"Sir I don't feel well" Lillie said trying to avoid P.E

"Lillie if you were well enough to go to the pub this morning then your well enough to do P.E" Tom said

"But sir" Lillie wined

"Go and get changed!" Tom shouted and she went into the changing room taking of her blouse Lillie revealed her bruise on her back

"Oh my god...Lillie" Imogen narrowed her eyes looking at the bruise Lillie quickly covered it up by putting her PE shirt on

"What's that?" Imogen said

"Why can't everyone just leave me alone" Lillie snapped and headed out of the changing rooms she didn't want to meet Barry tonight she just wanted to stay at home with her parents where she was safe but if she didn't go she knew Barry would get her at school the next day. After P.E Lillie headed to the staff room to meet her dad

"Hi dad" Lillie said as she came in not realising nearly all of the teachers were there.

"Do you want me to leave?" Lillie said

"No...no we were just finished" Michael said

"Tom was saying that Imogen said you had a bruise on your back?" Michael quizzed as the teachers went out of the classroom.

"I bumped into the shower the other day that's all" Lillie lied Michael gave her a suspicious look.

"So you know my birthday is coming up will you let me have a party?" Lillie smiled

"I don't think so maybe you could have Scout, Jack and Imogen round but you're not throwing a party" Michael laughed

"It'll be so awkward if they come round" Lillie sighed

"Awkward why?" Michael said

"Because you're the head teacher" Lillie laughed

"Well maybe me and your mum will go out...go on then what expensive present do you want this year" Michael laughed

"I haven't thought about it but this year I figured out I should get more because I have a mum and a sister" Lillie giggled

"Really maybe we'll give you one joint present after all you are 17 next week" Michael smiled

"Dad I'm sorry about skiving earlier" Lillie said

"Just don't do it again" Michael said

"Afternoon Lucy" Michael said as Lucy came in the staff room...

"Dad can I go round to the school house?" Lucy came in

"Sure were going there to pick up Lillie's stuff" Michael added

"I might get Sian to drive you though I have some business to take care of" Michael said

"Okay what time do you want me back" Lucy said

"Before 10"

"Can I go out?" Lillie said hoping for a no she had decided she was going to deal with Barry at school as he can't hurt her that much there. He defiantly can't make one of his 'tapes.'

"I think we have something's to talk about Lillie don't you?" Michael said

"I said I was sorry for skiving with Scout earlier...but seriously dad three weeks detentions it's like I never get my lunch break" Lillie said

"Yeah you should of thought of that before you started picking bad boys as your boyfriends Come on girls let's get out of here" Michael opened the door for them and then seeing Sian, Tom and Josh coming down the corridor...

"Hey Josh you going to the school house?" Lucy said

"Nope not tonight staying home" Josh replied

"Right we best be off see you tomorrow" Tom waved to them leaving Sian, Michael, Lucy and Lillie.

"Sian can I have a word" Michael said

"Wait there girls" Michael and Sian moved to the other side of the corridor

"Will you take them to the school house I said Lucy can go round but we still have to pick up Lillie's stuff...I was going to go and see my father" Michael explained

"Oh okay are you sure that's a good idea?" Sian said

"Well I thought it was you who wanted me to see my dad" Michael added

"Can we go I'm bored" Lillie said playing with her nails

"If that's what you want Michael not if it's going to upset you" Sian smiled

"No..it's fine I won't be long" Michael said

"See you at home" Sian kissed Michael

"Where are you going?" Lillie questioned

"Never you mind I'll be back soon...just behave by girls" Michael smiled and walked out of the school Lucy and Lillie got into Sian's car...


	71. Chapter 71 Paradise lost

**Chapter 71 Paradise Lost**

**Hi guys sorry about the late update but please review xxx**

A couple of hours later Sian and Lillie were in Lillie's room putting her clothes away.

"You know you didn't have to leave Lillie" Sian began

"I know but I didn't want to stay here" Lillie said

"Because we were separating you from Barry?" Sian laughed

"No you don't know what it's like every time I get a boyfriend he always stops me from seeing him and makes it impossible, I only stood up for myself but I guess I was stupid anyway as Barry..." Lillie stopped thinking about what she was saying

"Lillie come on tell me what's bothering you...and your he's just being protective" Sian said

"Yeah well he was right as usual" Lillie sighed laying on her bed Sian glared at her.

"I'm done" Lillie said walking out of the room

"Lillie come back" Sian said grabbing her hand, Lillie turned around she pulled away quickly.

"Show me your arms" Sian said, Lillie stared at her as Michael walked in she gradually pulled up her sleeves revealing the scratches and bruises on her arms.

"What the hell happened" Sian questioned Lillie, Michael stared at her arms too.

"I-" Lillie just froze she couldn't speak, Lillie just ran out of the front door.

"Lillie" Michael called from the door but Lillie carried on walking she went over to the school house...

"Lillie" Scout answered the door...

"I need your help Scout" Lillie said as they entered the school house the girls went in Scout's room.

"What is it Lillie?" Scout asked concerned as her friend was nearly in tears.

"I've just ran out of the house my mum and dad they saw the scratches and bruises on my arms and now I don't know what to do!" Lillie buried her head into her arms.

"Tell them the truth Lillie" Scout pleaded

"I can't he'll kill me!" Lillie said

"What do you mean what's going on does it have something to do with Kyle? or Barry?" Scout sat beside her, Lillie nodded tears dripping down her face.

"They, he's been using me making money and now I can't get out of it if I tell my parents they'll kill me" Lillie cried

"I don't understand" Scout said

"It's Barry after my dad told Barry he couldn't be with me then he said we can meet up after school, and then when I got to his mates house they made me do it" Lillie admitted

"Made you what" Scout said as Maggie had entered the room with Sian

"Having fun are we?" Sian said annoyed

"Mum" Lillie stood up

"Come on home now" Sian said Lillie, stood up and followed Sian out and into her car.

"You better start talking Lillie and fast what were those scratches on your arm...they were brutal" Lillie said

"It's nothing to do with you or dad" Lillie looked down

"Yes it does of course you're not in any kind of trouble are you?" Sian said

"No, I have been doing it myself" Lillie lied, Sian glared at her.

"Really because, you also have a bruise on your back" Sian said.

"I told dad I tripped in the shower and that's the truth" Lillie snapped

"I don't believe you Lillie, and I don't believe you made those scratches yourself" Sian said

"I did!" Lillie lied

"We'll talk to you later go to your room" Sian said as they arrived home Lillie looked at Sian and stormed of upstairs. Michael looked at Sian concerned.

"Michael, she's told me she'd been self harming... I don't believe her she was in tears when I got to the school house and now she's saying she's tripped in the shower and she'd been doing it herself" Sian said

"But why would she lie Sian" Michael said

"I don't no maybe to cover for someone, someone who is hurting her" Sian said.

"Let me talk to her, she might tell me the truth she knows me better no offence" Michael went upstairs and knocked on Lillie's bedroom door she had already changed into her pj's and was in bed crying. Michael came up to her and she had sat up.

"What's going on Lil" Michael said Lillie just stared at him

"I want to tell you but I can't" Lillie came out with, Sian was listening at the door as Lucy came in and upstairs it was about 10.00pm.

"Hi Sian" Lucy said

"You okay?" Sian asked

"I'm fine I've got some coursework to do so I'm just gonna go to my room" Lucy said

"Of course you can you can tell me anything" Michael smiled

"I can't" Lillie cried

"Does this have something to do with Barry or Kyle?" Michael asked

"Barry he used me you were right I'm sorry, and then I just couldn't take it anymore I got a knife and I stabbed it in my arm and watched the blood squirt out I didn't know what else to do" Lillie cried Michael had pulled her into a close hug, Lillie knew that the truth would come out in the end but she had to tell the truth at some point. She only wanted her dad...

"I'm sorry too I love you..." Michael said and kissed her forehead Lillie cuddled up to him crying...

The next day at school Lillie had been awfully quiet avoiding Barry...Michael had told Sian what Lillie had said and Lillie had to go to the pastoral care office at lunch time. Michael was speaking to Tom in the staff room.

"I can't believe we didn't suspect anything though do you believe her?" Tom said

"She has no point in lying, but if she is lying it has something to do with Barry who I will be pulling in for a chat later" Michael said

"Okay right I wish we could exclude him but that's not an option" Tom said

"I know but as soon as he does something wrong I will" Michael said as Sian came in.

"I thought you were seeing Lillie?" Michael asked

"Not until lunch, but I actually wanted to speak to you about how well Lucy is doing" Sian smiled

"Really...not causing any trouble" Michael laughed

"No she actually handed in her course work a week early but in science she's working at a grade B which can easily be progressed into an A or A*" Sian smiled

"Wow how is she doing in English Tom?" Michael said

"She's fine if you want I can get you a grade projection" Tom suggested

"Sure can you get Lillie's grades to considering, I don't want her grades to suffer because of the likes of Barry Barry" Michael said the three of them turned around to see Jez and Zach standing in the entrance of the staff room.

"Jez?" Sian said stunned as was Michael and Tom

"Michael, Sian I need to talk to you" Jez said

"I'll go and get those grade projections for your daughters" Tom said and smiled at Jez as he went out the staff room.

"Daughters, you had another daughter?" Jez said

"No I have a younger daughter, Lucy...Sian's not her mum" Michael explained

"I need my old job back please...it was only a two year contract and I can't seem to find another job in teaching and, I have a house here in Green Knock Scotland. I saw there was a vacancy here for head of P.E, I promise I won't get involved in your two's personal lives I know that me and Sian are over" Jez explained

"Fine you can have your job, let's just be professional about this" Michael said as he led, Jez and Zach to his office.

"Sonya can you print of Zach's year group timetable...Jeremy do you have all of your P.E things" Michael said as Sian walked in.

"Yeah it's in the car" Jez said

"Here's Zach's timetable, Lucy's waiting outside your office" Sonya said

"Right I'll be there in a minute... Zach you have English first with Mrs Mulgrew, my daughter Lucy's in your year group so she'll show you around" Michael explained

"Right thanks see you later dad" Zach smiled as Michael followed him out of his office.

"Lucy this is Zach, Zach Diamond, he used to be Sian's step son and this is Jez Diamond Sian's ex husband" Michael explained awkwardly

"Hi I'm Lucy his other daughter" Lucy laughed Lucy and Zach had sensed the romantic connection between each other as they walked out the office together...

"Could you show Zach around the school?" Michael asked

"Sure...see you later" Lucy said,

"I'll show you round the school" Sian said to Jez, Michael sighed.

"Nice school this is" Jez said as Lillie was coming down the corridor

"Jez what are you doing here" Lillie said shocked.

"Nice to see you too Lillie, I've come to get my old job back" Jez said

"mum is dad in his office?" Lillie said

"Yeah...shouldn't you be in class?" Sian asked

"Don't worry I'll go I just need to see dad" Lillie said walking down to his office worried that her mum and dad's relationship could be jeopardised because of the return of Jeremy Diamond...


	72. Chapter 72 breaking down

Chapter 72 Breaking down

It was morning break Lillie was in the toilets, she was just looking at herself in the mirror, she didn't want to see any of her friends at the moment as the bell went Lillie walked down the corridor she had English next lesson she was aware that her dad was covering, the student's disappeared in the corridor soon she was left alone with Barry.

"What the hell do you want?" Lillie said but Barry put his hand over her mouth and pulled her into a cupboard.

"Shut up and listen" Barry ordered, Lillie stopped immediately, obeying everything but still trying to struggle out of his grip/

"Why is Byrne wanting to see me at lunch?" Barry question releasing Lillie from his grip, Lillie froze as he came closer towards her, she felt eyes on her heavy eyes.

"How should I know? I haven't told anyone anything, they saw the scratches on my arms and I told them I did it myself" Lillie cried and tried to get out but Barry had cornered her.

"You better not have, because if I find out you have told them, there would be hell to pay...why didn't you come yesterday" Barry quizzed

"I'm sorry it won't happen again Barry" Lillie cried, Barry laughed at how scared she was of him

"Well you can make it up to me tonight same place...or we could just start right now" Barry smirked

"You'd better not dad's covering my class he'll know something's up" Lillie explained

"Well be there tonight otherwise you will be very sorry tomorrow understood?" Barry pushed her into the wall then putting his hand on her shoulder, his other hand undoing two of her button's she already had one undone but this intimidated her.

"Barry...I promise to be there" Lillie cried as he undone the fourth button then releasing her and she stumbled out of the cupboard...

"I don't know how I'm going to read all those books by Friday" Zach said to Lucy, Harley and Lulu in Maths with Chalky.

"Maybe you should come round mine and I'll give you a crash course" Lucy laughed

"Round Mr Byrne's house to hang out with his daughter? He'd really like that" Zach said Lucy sighed knowing he was right.

"You should all come round to the school house Maggie won't mind come on Lucy you practically live there anyway" Harley suggested

"Alright then I'll just tell my dad" Zach smiled

"Who's your dad?" Lulu asked Zach

"My dad is the new P.E teacher Mr Diamond" Zach said

"What your surname is like Mrs Diamond's..." Lulu said confused

"My dad and Mrs Diamond used to be married until she had an affair with Mr Byrne" Zach blurted out.

"What tell me your joking..." Lucy said

"I thought you would of known and they broke up, just as Lillie found out Sian was her mum" Zach explained

"Wait Mrs Diamond didn't even tell her own daughter that she was her mum? and she was her teacher? That's twisted" Lulu said

"Well my dad said Mr Byrne and Mrs Diamond had some sort of arrangement when Lillie was born but then Lillie was raped and Sian wanted to be with her, they both did" Zach smiled

"Well maybe that's why dad is so protective over her" Lucy rolled her eyes

"I didn't even know Lillie was raped" Harley said

"She was, you could tell by how jumpy she used to act" Zach said

"Kind of how she acts now especially when Barry Barry is around" Lucy said

"Who's Barry Barry?" Zach said

"He's this bad boy in my sisters year who she used to date then dad said they couldn't be together so he broke up with her and now she acts all weird" Lucy said suspicious of her older sister's behaviour.

Lillie trialled down to English when noticing a boy she hadn't seen before looking lost.

"You look lost" Lillie spoke

"I am I'm Kevin Skelton I start today" Kevin smiled and so did Lillie

"I'm Lillie Byrne...yes I'm the heads daughter before you say and my mum is Mrs Diamond the deputy head" Lillie laughed

"Right well can you show me where Mrs Mulgrew's English class is please" Kevin smiled

"It's this way my dad's covering so be warned" Lillie laughed as they headed up the stairs, Lillie and Kevin entered Mrs Mulgrew's classroom.

"And where did you two get up too? It's half way through the lesson!" Michael yelled as they entered the classroom, Scout glared at Lillie because of the conversation they had last night.

"Well?" Michael questioned, Lillie suddenly felt intimidated as she felt all eyes were on her

"I-" Lillie came out with and the class started laughing

"She was just helping me sir, I'm Kevin the new boy remember? I couldn't find my way here" Kevin said

"Right well both of you sit down" Michael said

"I'll see you at the end of the lesson Lillie" Michael growled

"But I was-" Lillie argued

"Sit down" Michael said. Lillie totally blanked Scout and sat on the opposite side of the classroom which annoyed Scout a little, and Michael gave Lillie a questioning look. Lillie sat by Kevin for the lesson, she was thinking about what to do with the whole Barry situation she didn't have a clue she was totally miserable after all her birthday was coming up next week, she didn't want this nightmare to continue for that long. Lillie felt like she couldn't confess to her dad because he was totally busy with work and mum, Lucy everything else. Lillie didn't want to talk to her mum as it would totally ruin everything, she couldn't exactly protect her. She didn't want this to consume her whole life. Lillie had thought about it long and hard for the past few days, she didn't want to do this but she had nobody to talk to. She had thought about taking her own life. Lillie had knew that Finn Sharkey had tried to do this he went to the seaside to try and drown himself that's how Lillie was going to do it but she wanted to do it on her birthday, to make it right.

Even though she had to put up with another week of abuse from Barry it was worth it she felt like she needed to end her life on the day it started to make it complete. Drowning herself she thought was peaceful better than topping herself or stabbing herself...

"Lillie are you paying attention?" Michael snapped her out of her thoughts.

"About the...the" Lillie said

"Lillie you should know this story were talking about Romeo and Juliet, you and Barry" Imogen laughed and so did the rest of the class, Scout looked at her.

"Lillie and Barry are hardly Romeo and Juliet" Rhiannon laughed

"Okay let's just get back to the main topic." Michael said

"Yeah they are completely different families, being separated by their parent's" Imogen argued, Lillie looked at Michael

"Just shut up Imogen" Lillie hissed

"Whatever, I'm only saying you are" Imogen defended

"Well there isn't a me and Barry you twat" Lillie shouted fed up of the conversation

"Lillie! That's enough sit down" Michael said

"Or what? You going to make me" Lillie said with tears dripping down her face

"Get to the cooler" Michael ordered as the class laughed

"You wonder why I'm unhappy and the only reason I'm unhappy is because of the likes of you not Barry" Lillie picked up her stuff and stormed out...she meant what she said she blamed her dad for this. If he had never tried to separate them none of this would of happened but maybe she just blamed herself for this. She was scared, Lonely and Confused, she was worried about Jez being back because it would impact on her parent's relationship. If Lillie had lost her mum she didn't know how she was going to cope...


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

"Lillie what are you doing here?" Jez said as he was on cooler duty as Lillie walked in and sat down.

"My dad sent me" Lillie sighed noticing Barry at the other side of the cooler...

"Right well I still need to know what you did" Jez said

"Well you're not my dad so you don't have to know" Lillie snapped Barry had laughed then Michael came in...

"Barry what are you doing here?" Michael said

"Well I guess you can't call teachers slappers these days" Barry laughed

"Right wait in my office Mr Diamond would you take Barry, to my office" Michael said

"Sure, come on Barry" Jez said as Barry got up

"Looks like I'm not the only one in trouble, sir do you really know what your daughter is capable off" Barry laughed

"Shut up Barry" Lillie yelled

"Barry with me" Jez snapped and they went out leaving Michael and Lillie

"What the hell was that about in my lesson" Michael shouted and Lillie flinched, she didn't want to respond. She didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Nothing was going on" Lillie said

"Well clearly there was otherwise you wouldn't have stormed out my lesson, and called Imogen that and what was going on between you and Scout?" Michael questioned

"I didn't storm out of your lesson you through me out, and me and Scout we just had a fall out that was all" Lillie explained

"And Imogen?" Michael sat down on the table in front of Lillie

"I'm sick of everyone talking about me and Barry when there isn't a me and Barry" Lillie said Michael sighed and gave her a questioning look, he had noticed that Lillie was acting strange recently but punishing her wasn't going to make her talk.

"You need to apologise to Imogen, and next time you do that again then you will be excluded I do not tolerate name calling at my school, you can go" Michael said

"Is that it" Lillie smiled

"What did you expect? You think I'm going to pander to your attention seeking behaviour well I'm not, I thought we had solved all of this last night but clearly you are keeping more and more secrets and I'm getting sick of it. Go to period six then meet your mum in the staff room after school I have things to do" Michael said and walked out of the cooler.

It was the end of the school day Lucy, Zach, Lulu and Harley were at the school house in Harley's bedroom they were listening to music Lucy had put on Justin Bieber.

"I can't believe you listen to him though" Zach laughed

"Well Beauty and the beat is top of the charts it's Nikki Minaj too!" Lucy laughed

"How long you lived with your dad because you weren't at the old waterloo road when I was there" Zach asked

"About five months, you should of been on the trip to London that was a right laugh...although dad didn't think so when I got arrested" Lucy giggled and so did Harley and Lulu

"Yeah for stealing a pair of shoes" Harley said as they all laughed

Meanwhile Lillie was just finishing with Barry at his mates house...

"Well you need to try and keep your mouth shut more" Barry threatened

"I am I lied you know I did your not exactly helping yourself in the cooler today" Lillie hissed, Barry grabbed her shoulder and pressed his lips against hers. Then leaning her down onto the bed...

"Barry let me go" Lillie said but he wasn't listening and he was trying to un button her shirt as she was struggling out of his grip, Barry smirked at her and released her pulling his top back on.

"I'm done with you for now" Barry smiled... Lillie hurried out of the flat bumping into Kevin on the way.

"Lillie what happened" Kevin asked concerned as she saw him Lillie started crying. The two teenagers were just walked down to the park...


	74. Chapter 74 friends betrayal

**Chapter 74 Friends betrayal**

**Hi guys sorry for the short chapter last night got from work late, but anyway here is an extra long chapter please review MC Xxx**

Lillie got out of the car at the school, and ran off to Imogen, Madi, Jack and Gus. It was two days before her birthday, she was looking forward to it for it all to be ending, she only had to keep it a secret. Lillie revealed everything to Kevin in the park the other day and begged him not to tell anyone, the only thing she hadn't told him was the suicide she was going to do.

"So you gonna do it with me?" Madi asked Imogen as Lillie came over.

"Do what?" Lillie said

"None of your business" Madi laughed

"I don't know it's risky" Imogen sighed

"Come on there's no opportunity for this" Gus said

"Tell me, might be able to help" Lillie said Gus and Madi eyed her suspiciously.

"Yeah and you go and grass to your dad, this is a way to good to thing to miss...Catch you later" Madi said to Imogen and walked off. Imogen then ran over to Connor and Kevin on the other side of the Playground. Lillie had then saw Scout and decided to go to her.

"Scout" Lillie called Scout then rolled her eyes and turned around.

"What's this about Lillie" Scout said

"I'm sorry, I've been such a cow" Lillie said

"Lillie, I don't care you need to tell your parent's about Barry if you don't I will" Scout said and walked off Lillie ran into the toilet's shutting the door of the cubical ramming her fingers down her throat, Lillie heard Imogen and Madi in the cubical next to her she stood on the toilet seat to see what was going on. She found Madi with a bag of weed giving it to Imogen.

"Oh my god" Lillie said which made Madi and Imogen look up

"Lillie what the hell?" Imogen snapped Lillie jumped down and entered there cubical

"I can't believe you would do that!" Lillie shouted

"And so it's just a bit of weed chill out" Madi laughed

"What are you gonna do go running to Byrne unless you want some" Imogen smirked as she took a bag from Madi

"I'm not gonna do that, because you're going to flush it!" Lillie folded her arms

"Yeah right..." Madi said

"Do it otherwise I will go to my dad and tell him that you've got drugs which, will pretty much nail you two's exclusions" Lillie protested

"Well do you want me to tell him that you stick your fingers down your throat to make yourself sick" Madi laughed

"Whatever, just get rid of the drugs NOW" Lillie laughed

"Fine" Madi said and flushed the weed down the toilet

"And you" Lillie said, Imogen poured hers down the toilet, the two girls pushed past Lillie as the bell went and Lillie went to registration.

"Madi, I can't believe you just did that" Imogen said

"Relax I've got loads of it in my bag but because we've lost some were gonna frame Lillie" Madi smiled

"And how exactly are we gonna do that?" Imogen said

"Because you're just going to slip some into her coat pocket, I'll go to Mr Byrne just text me when you've done it besides it'll look bad on her as its drug awareness day at school" Madi laughed Imogen just looked at her...

First period Lillie headed down to English with Mr Clarkson they were in the lecture hall with the whole of sixth form, because they were having a drug awareness assembly, which meant the whole of senior management was there.

"I can't believe you'd do that" Lillie said to Imogen as they sat together at the start of the lesson.

"Well it's great to find something different, I'm sick of being the same old Imogen Stewart who always does as she's told, so very reliable" Imogen said, Lillie rolled her eyes as she saw Madi entering the room and Barry. Lillie almost laughed when she heard that Imogen say that.

"Seriously, you really wanna be a druggy" Lillie laughed... Imogen then quickly slipped a packet of weed into her pocket, Madi saw from across the lecture hall.

"Right then years 12 and 13s lets begin" Michael said

Half way through the assembly Michael and Sian were telling the year 12s and 13s who they could come too and how they can help.

"So we can come to anyone and we won't get excluded?" a girl called Lindsay said in year 13s

"Well it depends on what the situation is" Michael explained

"What if it's a teachers kid who's involved in drugs" Madi smiled at Lillie.

"They'll get the same punishment" Michael said continuing on with the subject.

Meanwhile Lucy and Zach were in P.E...

"So I bet I can beat you too that tree" Zach pushed Lucy a little

"Yeah what are you like seven?" Lucy laughed

"No...what are ya scared" Zach teased

"No come on then" Lucy smiled as they ran together...

"Madi are you really gonna do it?" Imogen said

"Yeah someone needs to teach her a lesson, I'll let you know what happens with Byrne" Madi said walking into Mr Byrne's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in" Michael called, him and Lorraine were in the middle of a meeting

"Is everything okay Madi?" Michael asked as she came in

"Yeah...It's just about that assembly you know this morning about drugs." Madi started

"Go on" Michael sat back in his chair Lorraine looked at him

"Well...I don't wanna be a grass but there's a pupil in year 12 who has weed on them I saw her in the toilet's today and then she was practically bragging about it." Madi lied

"Madi. Who was in possession of drugs today" Michael said

"It was Lillie sir your daughter" Madi informed Michael looked at her

"Are you sure? I mean you're not the best of friends" Michael said angrily

"I'm positive sir" Madi said

"Right well you can go to your class now Madi" Michael said Madi walked out of his office

"I don't believe this my own daughter" Michael shouted

"Michael I'm sure there's a side to her story we said in assembly that we would listen to the kids" Lorraine said

"Well I need to find out the truth from her...Janeece can you fetch me Sian please" Michael said

"Don't bother I'll fill her in you just get to the bottom of this" Lorraine said, Michael went out to get Lillie who was in Maths with Chalky. Michael knocked on the door Lillie looked at him when he came in confused.

"Can I have Lillie please" Michael said sternly

"Sure" Chalky said

"Lillie bring your things" Michael said Lillie followed Michael outside the classroom they'd stopped outside as Lorraine came with Sian

"What have I done" Lillie said alarmed she'd thought she had been caught with the throwing up, and the deal she had with Barry. This point students were looking outside the window from their seats Imogen had a guilty conscience.

"I think you know what Lillie" Sian said

"Drugs?" Lorraine added

"You what...?" Lillie said confused by this point students were watching at the window

"You have drugs in school!" Lorraine shouted

"What no I don't why would I touch them..." Lillie defended Michael sighed

"Lillie you need to empty your pocket's another pupil has said-" Michael said

"Don't bother explaining no point of believing you own daughter as work is more important" Lillie snapped and searched her pocket's, then on her outside pocket's she pulled out a bag of weed, she suddenly dropped it on the floor in panic not knowing what to do, Sian knew something wasn't right but Lorraine and Michael couldn't he picked up the weed.

"I have no idea how that got there!" Lillie said panicked

"Really did it just walk into your pocket then?" Michael yelled

"No but-" Lillie cried

"Michael" Sian warned

"Save it my office now" Michael pulled her along by her wrist Lillie just didn't care anymore someone had set her up and she thinks she knows who it is...


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

"Dad I didn't do it" Lillie said as her, Lorraine, Michael and Sian. "Well then you'd better think of an explanation then! Why were there drugs in your pocket" Michael yelled "I don't know...someone must of put it there" Lillie shouted "Who would do that Lillie? You need to tell the truth" Michael shouted "I AM TELLING THE TRUTH!" Lillie yelled "Well clearly not!" Michael said "Lillie you need to tell us the truth otherwise your in very serious trouble!" Sian said "Oh My God...dad you know me why the hell would I take drugs, the person your looking for is Madi not me!" Lillie protested "Lillie...Madi was the one who reported you!" Michael exclaimed "She hates me! I caught her and Imogen doing drugs in the toilets this morning" Lillie said Michael rubbed his forehead "Imogen? She's never done anything wrong in this school...why would she take drugs" Michael said "How am I supposed to know!" Lillie said "Right Sian can you get Madi and Imogen here you can also fill in Jez" Michael said "Come on" Michael said to Lillie "Where?" Lillie said fed up "To the cooler you can wait in there until I decide what to do" Michael said "Whatever, you know what I knew you wouldn't believe me anyway" Lillie shouted in the corridor "Look...Lillie I don't know what to believe anymore all these secrets and lies, A couple of years ago I wouldn't of thought my little girl would be doing drugs but now I don't no. I'll come and get you from the cooler when I'm finished with Madi and Imogen" Michael explained and let her in the cooler. "Ugh, I'm telling you there lying!" Lillie shouted "And I'm telling you I need to get to the bottom of this..." Michael said, Lillie sighed and sat back "I'll talk to you later" Michael said "What am I supposed to do sit and stare at the walls while I'm being set up for something I didn't even do and I can't believe you don't evem believe me" Lillie said, Michael sighed and slammed the door behind him. "Sian" Michael called in the staff room "Imogen and Madi are waiting outside your office, Michael can't you see Lillie was set up" Sian said "Well we don't know that Sian" Michael said "So your really going to ruin our daughters future over some bullying campaingn" Sian argued "I'm not ruining her future I'm simply questioning her as a pupil because she was found with drugs!" Michael said "That's all she is to you another pupil" Sian snapped "Thats rich coming from you!" Michael yelled "What's that supposed to mean?" Sian said hurt. "Well maybe she behaved like this because you walked out on her when she was 3 years old!" Michael said "What like you did with Lucy?" "That is not fair" "Well we had an agreement! you can sort this out like you said you know her better" Sian stormed out of the staff room "Sian..." Michael sighed and went to his office "You two inside" Michael shouted Madi and Imogen followed him into his office... Meanwhile Sian went to the cooler to see Lillie crying... "What's the matter Lillie?" Sian said concerened "I can't do it!" Lillie cried "Do what?" Sian sat down on the chair next to her "pretend like everythings okay..." Lillie said "Tell me what's been going on you've been acting weird lately" Sian sigheed "I can't tell you, you'll hate me forever you and dad will even though he hates me anyway" Lillie cried "He doesn't hate you Lillie he loves you, your dad just has a lot going on" Sian sighed "Why is dad taking out on me" "I don't know but I believe you..." Sian smiled "Your not the head teacher..." Lillie laughed "No I'm your mother...look don't worry it'll sort it's self out" Sian reassured "You can go to class" Sian said "But dad said to stay in here" Lillie wipped her eyes "I don't care you can go" Sian smiled and hugged Lillie, Lillie went out of the cooler and headed to class "Hey lil, I'm sorry about earlier" Barry smirked "Shut up and leave me alone"Lillie said but Barry pushed her against the wall "HEY" Michael shouted down the corridor but Barry didn't let go "Get of her!" Michael said "Or What" Barry laughed "I mean it get of my daughter" Michael pushed Barry away "Calm down I'm going" Barry laughed and walked away Michael looked at Lillie "Are you okay..." Michael said "Not like you care" Lillie started to walk off "Lillie..." Michael grabbed her arm softly "I'm sorry you were telling the truth" Michael sighed "It's not just that though dad this is all crap...I don't know why your blaming me for everything that goes wrong in your life!" Lillie shouted "Let's go to my office and talk" Michael put his arm around Lillie. "Your always busy with work, I don't understand do you hate me" Lillie said as they sat down in his office "I don't hate you your keeping these secret's I don't know why" Michael said "What secret's?" Lillie said confused "Why was Barry having a go at you...and Madi she said you were ramming your fingers down your throat why did you do that" Michael sighed "Because...I-" Lillie said as Scout came in "Everything alright Scout?" Michael said "No I need to tell you something about Lillie" Scout said "Scout..." Lillie pleaded "I'm sorry Lillie but... Barry's been using Lillie making money I don't no how or why but he's the reason why she's been acting so strangly and the reason for the scratches on her arms!" Scout said "Is this true?" Michael said alarmed, Lillie nodded as Scout left Michael just looked at her "What's he been doing to you?" Michael said and put his arm on Lillie's shoulder. "When we broke up he made me have sex with him and then he filmed us and now his mate has got some website and he's been selling the video's to him" Lillie explained "So he abused you?" Michael said "No...well kind of but it wasn't...he just made me have sex he used to threaten me" Lillie said "I don't get it why didn't you just tell me?" Michael said "Because you would of been ashamed of me" Lillie cried "No I wouldn't of come here" Michael said and hugged Lillie tightly even though she had revealed her secret to her dad he was still going to go ahead with the sucide...


	76. Chapter 76 breaking point

**Chapter 76 Breaking Point Hi Guys sorry it's late but here is the next chapter I hope you like it I've tried to write it the best way I can sorry it's so late, please review! MC xxx**

* * *

"Happy Birthday Lillie" Michael said as Lillie came down the morning after next, it was the end of term

"Thanks" Lillie smiled

"Well try and act a little excited" Michael laughed "

Sorry, I just want today to be like any other day I mean I still have to go to school" Lillie smiled

"Yeah but you never know there might be a surprise today" Michael said and handed her a birthday card

"Where's mum or Lucy?" Lillie said

"Your mum's gone to school early and Lucy stayed over at the school house last night, well open the card then" Michael smiled Lillie opened the card and fell out £100.

"Thanks dad" Lillie said.

"You'll get your presents tonight" Michael hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead

"I'll speak to Barry today" Michael said

"No point he'll just deny it, and I'd rather you didn't spread it around the whole staff room like last time" Lillie said

"Lillie, I've only told Sian...and I don't need to tell anyone except Tom and Lorraine" Michael rubbed her back Lillie hugged him

"Have you invited anyone to stay tonight?" Michael said

"I was gonna invite Scout and Imogen but I guess it'll be just Scout" Lillie said

"You should make up with Imogen you know your good mates" Michael said

"After she set me up for drugs no chance" Lillie said "Shall we be off then" Michael kissed Lillie once more and they headed out the door...

Michael and Lillie arrived at school they both got out the car "I'll see you at lunch time...you might want to pop to your mother's classroom before registration"

Michael smiled and hugged her "Happy birthday sweetie" Michael smiled and walked off.

"So what time am I coming round tonight" Scout said "I dunno about seven if you really wanna spend the night at my house with the head teacher and the deputy" Lillie laughed

"Of course, if I'm best friends with their daughter and here's your present, happy birthday!" Scout said

"Thanks but I'm not mad at you for saying that to my dad because I feel great now" Lillie lied

"Well good" Scout laughed

"Lucky your birthday's on the last day of term no work to do" Scout smiled as Kevin walked over

"Hey Lil" Kevin said

"Happy birthday I brought you a present" Kevin smiled as did Scout

"Thanks but I'd love to stay and chat but I've got to see my mum" Lillie smiled

"See ya kevin" Lillie smiled

"See ya" Kevin winked and walked of

"See ya in reg" Scout said.

"Love ya" Lillie headed of she had decided to go after morning break down to the beach she had felt like it was the only way out...

"Hi mum" Lillie entered the classroom

"Lillie happy birthday" Sian smiled and hugged her she had a little present on the table

"Just a little something most of your presents will tonight" Sian said "Thanks" Lillie smiled "Well I've missed out on most of your birthdays" Sian said

"Well I only care that your here now, I mean I know that you know about Barry and what he's been doing to me" Lillie admitted

"Yeah your dad told me last night he won't come near you again don't worry we'll make sure of that... I love you Lillie" Sian smiled "Love you too" Lillie said and unwrapped her present on the table it was a necklace, a love heart necklace that had daughter written in the middle of it.

"Thanks mum" Lillie said and put it on as the bell went

"I'd better go" Lillie said Sian hugged her once more

"Happy birthday" Sian smiled. Lillie headed out down the corridor into her dad's office. "Hey sweetie" Michael said

"Could you look after these for me" Lillie said and handed him the two presents

"There from Kevin and Scout" Lillie sat down

"Kevin? Is he a boyfriend" Michael smiled putting his hands on his desk

"Erm no he's just a friend actually" Lillie laughed

"See you later, oh Scouts coming at seven is that okay?"

"Sure see you at lunch" Michael smiled as Lillie went and headed to class

"Alright baby happy birthday" Barry smirked

"Shut up" Lillie said

"Do you wanna see what we made the other night" Barry laughed and pushed her into a corner showing her the video of them too

"I wonder how much I can charge people now you've told mummy and daddy" Barry said

"You wouldn't dare then everyone would know what a pervert you are!" Lillie shouted and then Barry had slapped her across the face...

"Actually they'll think your a porn star maybe 50p a watch to see the birthday girl at it" Barry smiled

"Go on then see if I care my life is over now anyway" Lillie pushed him off "You don't scare me" Lillie said and walked to registration...

"Hey Jack" Barry said entering the common room

"What do you want?" Jack said

"Do you wanna see what Lillie Byrne get's up too when her parents aren't around?" Barry laughed

"What do you mean?" Jack said

"Well just watch" Barry showed him the film on the computer of him and Lillie he looked at it confused

"Lillie would never do this!" Jack protested

"That's her right there! On the screne and I'm going to make sure everyone knows what a little tart she is in this mornings assembly" Barry hissed and burned the film onto a disk

"Your a pysco" Jack spat

"I know mate!" Barry laughed taking the disk out Heading into the assembly hall Lillie sat down next to Scout and Kevin, Imogen and her hadn't spoken since she had planted drugs on her although Imogen had tried to make up with her on many occations, Lillie just didn't want to listen.  
"Scout...are you sure you wanna stay round tonight" Lillie said

"Yeah sure it'll be great" Scout said

"Happy birthday sis!" Lucy walked in with Zach and Lulu

"Thanks I wish everyone would stop saying that though!" Lillie laughed

"Here" Lucy said handing her a card and present

"You brought me a present?" Lillie asked suprised Michael was watching the two whilst standing at the front.

"Yeah of course why wouldn't I? Your my sister?" Lucy smiled and hugged Lillie...  
"Come and sit by us" Lillie said "Alright sure come on Zach, Lulu" Lucy said

"Happy birthday Lillie" Zach laughed Lucy hit him playfully

"Yeah happy birthday" Lulu said

"Right boys and girls it's the end of term and I thought that an assembly would be great to recognise the acheivements of the new waterloo road over the first term and how much we've progressed over the term so, some pupil's have put together a presentation about the new waterloo road" Michael smiled and then Barry came up with Gus

"Oh no" Lillie said knowing what he was going to do.

"What's up Lil" Scout whispered as Michael was looking at them.  
"Barry he-" Lillie said and then looking up to see the video of her and Barry in the bedroom everyone looked at her and started laughing.  
"TURN IT OF!" Michael yelled and Gus quicky pressed the stop button Michael looked at Lillie "My office both of you" Michael said walking off...Lillie ran out of the room heading for the doors...  
She dumped her stuff in the bins outside including her phone school things and tie and walked along heading towards the beach...  
A couple of hours Later Lillie was sat at the beach looking at the sea she wanted a few peacefull moments first before she decided to go ahead...  
Meanwhile Sian, Tom, Michael and Jez were all on the playground

"I can't believe Barry would do that!" Sian said disgusted

"Well that's Barry for you have you seen Lillie anywhere I haven't seen her in a while?" Michael asked

"Nope" Sian said

"she ran out the hall this morning she didn't turn up for class either " Jez said

"And your only telling me this now?" Michael said annoyed

"Well yeah..." Jez said

"Michael it's her birthday she's probably skiving with her mates and it's lunch time" Tom said

"Well why is Scout here then?" Michael said annoyed

"I'll call her" Sian said dialling her number then suddenly a ringing sound came from one of bins outside "What the hell..." Sian said opening the bin finding Lillie's things...  
"Michael..." Sian said showing him the bin with her things in there

"Why is her stuff in there?" Michael said pulling them out "I've seen this before!" Tom said getting the rest of her things

"What?" Michael said as Tom, Sian and Michael went inside to Michael's office

"Finn Sharkey, lets just say that when he first started waterloo road he ran to the beach trying to commit sucide by drowning himself luckily one of the teachers got there just in time...Michael you need to find her and fast before she does anything stupid" Tom said

"Right Sonya can you get Jodie Allen up here and fast Tom will you inform the police" Michael said

"Sure I'll tell them that she might have gone to the beach" Tom went out of the room

"Sir what's the matter" Scout came and sat down

"We think Lillie might want to hurt herself has she said anything to you? We found her things in the bin outside" Michael said

"Well no I only know what's happened with Barry but she was really upset when she saw that video of her and Barry this morning and I haven't seen her since" Scout said "Are you sure? Lillie hadn't said anything?" Sian asked

"No miss I sware! If she did I'll tell you" Scout said "I don't believe this!" Michael sat back in his chair

"Sir she'd been acting proper weird lately though" Scout said as Tom came in

"Michael one of the police officers has just saw Lillie at the beach she looked really upset so they haven't gone to her yet they need you or Sian" Tom said

"I'll go" Michael grabbed his coat

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Sian asked

"No you stay here..." Michael said

"Sir can I go!" Scout said

"I don't know Jodie it's difficult!" Michael said

"Please Lillie's the best friend I've ever had!" Scout said

"Alright come on..." Michael said her and Michael went out of the front gates down into his car.

"What the hell is she playing at" Michael said

"Sir she's just messed up with this Barry thing..." Scout sighed.  
Lillie headed down to the sea she could see it clearly now on her converses... she walked a little further and then stopped lucking out the window.  
"Can you see her anywhere Scout..." Michael said looking around

"Sir there she is" Michael said Scout and Lillie ran across the beach

"LILLIE" Michael shouted Lillie turned around and saw her dad and Scout coming towards her she started running but Michael grabbed her arm

"GET OF ME!" Lillie cried and released her arm

"Lillie don't be so stupid" Scout said

"Leave me alone this is my choice" Lillie cried walking backwards to the sea.

"I know but you need to just stop and think I know this whole year has been difficult for you but I can't let you do this" Michael said

"Well it's not up to you!" Lillie screamed and at this point the sea was up to her knees

"Lillie I know your upset...come on there are people who care about you who love you I love you, just come home" Michael pleaded

"Everyone knows what I am I won't be able to face them I've been so stupid" Lillie cried

"You will do...Lillie nobody thinks you've been stupid you had no choice but we can all help you get through this your not on your own I promise" Michael said nearly crying

"Come on Lillie you don't want this" Scout said

"You don't no that! He made me feel worthless" Lillie cried walking backwards again

"I know he did but do you know what it'll be like out there in freezing cold water, trying to catch your breath and chocking to death! I love you and you are the most important thing in the world to me not anyone else just you come on Lillie please" Michael pleaded

Lillie fell to the sea crying Michael helped her up from the water she was soaked all over even though she tried to resist Michael managed to get her up Scout just stood there and watch she knew this was a father daughter moment with his arm around Lillie the three of them headed back to the shore. Once they reached the shore an ambulance met them there along with Sian and Tom. Michael wrapped Lillie in a warm towel and cuddled her tightly.

"It's okay your safe" Michael said Lillie nodded cuddling in her dad's arms...

"I love you Lillie" Michael said holding her tightly...


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77 What's happening to me?  
Hi guys here's the next chapter hope you like it MC XXX

A couple hours later Lillie had arrived back at school after being changed from her wet clothes, along with Scout and Michael. Michael was going to take her home soon.

Lillie hadn't spoken to anyone yet, not even Scout, Michael, Sian, Tom and Lorraine were in the staff room whilst Lillie and Scout were wating in Michael's office.

"I don't believe this" Sian said

"Neither do I, the fact that nobody even suspected her meltdown anyway" Lorraine said

"Well she kept it a secret how were we supposed to know" Tom argued

"I don't know but don't you have training or something to notice any unusual behaviour" Lorraine said

"Your right though we should of spotted it well at least me and Sian should of I mean our own daughter" Michael said

"What we going to do now?" Tom asked

"Well, I need to take her home are you too okay to finish up here for the end of the day" Michael said

"Sure...Do you want me to tell Lucy?" Sian asked

"Urm no I'll tell her" Michael said heading down the corridor

"Michael" Sian called down the corridor

"Do you think she would of actually gone through with it?" Sian asked

"If me and Scout wouldn't have gotten there I am gonna kill Barry for this" Michael said

"How could we not see this" Sian said

"Well we can't watch her every move everyday...I should of known something wasn't right listen Sian I'm sorry about the other day you know the arguement" Michael said

"It's fine...Lucky it's the end of term see you at home" Sian smiled and went down to her classroom.

Lucy was in Maths with Mr Chalk and was sitting next to Zach.

"Lucy" Zach said

"Yes Zach" Lucy teased

"Do you wanna go out sometime like just you and me" Zach said

"What like a date?" Lucy asked

"Yeah maybe tomorrow night?" Zach smiled

"Sure" Lucy said

"Erm you two get on with your work" Mr Chalk shouted from the front as Michael came in

"Can I have Lucy please" Michael said Lucy looked at him confused...

"Sure Lucy, Mr Byrne would like a word" Chalky said and Lucy stood up following her dad out of the classroom

"What's this about dad?" Lucy asked leaning against the wall

"It's...Lillie she tried to...kill herself" Michael said

"What? Why? When?" Lucy said alarmed

"This morning she was at the beach trying to drown herself, Luckily me and Scout got there" Michael said

"I don't understand why would she do that..." Lucy sighed

"It's got something to do with Barry, Luck I'm gonna take her home but Sian is going to stay here, your okay aren't you?" Michael said

"Sure, I better get back to class" Lucy said

"See you at home" Michael said and hugged Lucy...

"Scout" Michael said as Scout met him outside of his office.

"You can still come round tonight if you want" Michael said

"Yeah but Lillie she'll just need some space maybe I'll come round when she feels better" Scout nodded

"See you later sir, I'd better get to class" Scout went to class.

Michael and Lillie were sat in the living room, Michael just looked at Lillie not knowing what to do...

"Lillie, we can get you help you know that right" Michael said

"I don't need help I just didn't know what to do because he was always there constently at me...I just wanted you" Lillie said

"It's okay" Michael said and gave her a hug

"Maybe we should spend more time together outside of school" Michael said

"What you mean that? Like doing things together instead of homework and things" Lillie smiled

"Of course...do you want your presents?" Michael smiled

"No let's wait for mum, Lucy and Scout" Lillie laughed

"Scout said she's not coming, she wanted to give you some space" Michael said

"I want her to come, I'll give her a call" Lillie smiled

"Errr can I use your phone because mines in the bin at school" Lillie laughed and so did Michael

"Don't worry mum put it in her car" Michael said and gave her his phone...

"How's Lillie then?" Kevin said to Scout during Tariqs party...

"Not good she was actually gonna do it" Scout said

"I mean she did tell me about all that stuff but I never thought that she'd go and do that mind you the video of Barry this morning couldn't of helped" Kevin sighed as Scout got a call from Lillie

"I'll be back in a minute" Scout said answering her phone...

Lucy was looking for Barry at Tariq's party with Zach.

"Leave it Luce" Zach said

"No, he can't do this and get away with it" Lucy said

"He won't Mr Byrne or Sian won't let him get away with it" Zach said

"I don't care Lillie's still my sister" Lucy said spotting Barry with Imogen and Connor.

"Why did you do that!" Lucy shouted going up to Barry.

"Dunno what your talking about, your sister wanted to do everything!" Barry lied

"No she didn't, you know she nearly killed herself because of you today" Lucy screamed

"That was her choice it's not my fault your sisters gone crazy" Barry defended

"Yes it is" Lucy shouted getting everyones attention

"Yeah Barry everyone knows you were threatening her so she would make those dirty little videos for you only because she was scared" Kevin said

"Look just leave me alone you have no prof of this you your just a little gobby kid and you need to just back of from things that don't concern you" Barry said to Lucy and Kevin

"Shut up, you b******" Lucy said punching Barry in the mouth causing Sian to come over

"LUCY COOLER NOW" Sian shouted imediatly but Barry pushed her over causing her to hit her head on the corner of the table...

"BARRY!" Sian shouted but Lucy wasn't getting up

"Lucy are you alright?" Sian said Lucy wasn't unconcious, but she had blood coming out of her nose.

"Lucy? Your nose" Sian said alarmed which made Tom come over

"Ahhh" Lucy said clutching her head then suddenly fall to the floor and started having a siezure

"Lucy?" Sian repeted pannicked, Tom looked at Lucy...

"Someone go and call an abulance now please!" Tom said then Zach got out his phone everyone was watching

"Right come on everyone out you go..." Chalky said rounding up the students with Christiene, Audrey and Jez. Lucy was still having a seizure throwing herself about on the floor.

"I don't understand what's going on?" Sian cried

"It looks like she's having a seizure but does Lucy have epilepse?" Tom asked trying to hold Lucy

"Michael would of mentioned it Tom...could this have been a result to her falling backwoods on the table?" Sian asked

"Maybe...Possibly we need to get her to hospital...I'll come with you" Tom smiled

"The ambulance is on it's way Sian can I come?" Zach asked alarmed

"Zach we will let you know what's happening but they won't let you just go with the other kids" Tom said Zach nodded and went out the room... Lucy then stopped at was lying on the floor then she sat on the floor

"Are you alright Lucy?" Sian said

"No I don't no what's happening everythings mixed up my head really hurts" Lucy cried as Sian hugged her

"Don't worry an ambulance is coming, Tom can you let Michael know?" Sian said

"Sure" Tom said getting his phone Lucy just hugged Sian not knowing what was happening...


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

"Sian, what's going on?" Michael said as he arrived at the hospital with Lillie...

"I don't know Lucy's in the exam room with Tom she just colapesed I didn't know what to do" Sian said nearly crying.

"I don't believe this" Michael shook his head as Tom came out

"What's happening?" Michael asked as Tom walked over to the three

"She's going for an MRI scan...they don't know what could of caused the seizure because Lucy doesn't have epilepsie" Tom explained

"Is she okay? I mean what exactly happened?" Michael said

"She got in a fight with errrr Barry and he pushed her into a table and she hit her head on the conor then she had blood coming from her nose, and she started having a fit it must have gone on for at least five minutes Michael" Sian informed

"Why don't I drop Sian and Lillie off home I mean there's no reason for us to all stay here" Tom suggested

"Yeah we have Scout coming round soon anyway for Lillie's birthday" Michael said

"Well I can call and cancel it's not exactly been a good birthday" Lillie said

"No don't do that...it'll be fine Tom are you alright to come back to the hospital after" Michael asked

"Sure...I'll be as quick as I can" Tom said

"I'll see you two later" Michael gave Lillie a kiss on the cheak and Sian a hug...

"Lucy" Michael knocked on the door of the room Lucy was in...

"Dad!" Lucy said as he hugged her

"You must be Mr Byrne...I'm Dr Stevens Lucy's doctor, your colleauge Mr Clarkson explained what happened we ran a few tests and decided to take Lucy for an MRI scan" Dr James said

"Do you know what it could be?" Michael said

"Well it could just be epelipsie, Sevre headaches or something else something more fatal" Dr James said scanning through his notes

"What do you mean Fatal?" Michael said concerned

"Normally when teenagers or adults have fit's is because their developing a brain tumour but if it's at an early stage, depending on where it's forming we will be able to reduce it or hopefully shrink it so it's not a risk of Lucy's life" The doctor informed

"Right" Michael said looking at Lucy...

"So Lucy if you would like to lay on the bed and we'll take you to the room you do have to be extremly still" Dr James said Lucy nodded

"I know dad are you staying with me?" Lucy said scared

"Of course I'm not going anywhere I promise" Michael said kissing her forehead and watched as they took the bed down with Lucy on it.

A few hours later Tom arrived back to the hospital and took Michael and Lucy home. They arrived home Scout and Lillie were upstairs and Sian was in the kitchen ordering dominos pizza online as Michael and Lucy walked in.

"How did it go?" Sian said

"Yeah it was okay we have to wait for the results though" Michael said

"Oh well I thought we could give Lillie her presents over dinner" Sian smiled

"I just wanna go to bed" Lucy said

"Are you sure sweetie?" Michael asked

"Yeah I'm tired it's like ten o'clock and I'm not hungry" Lucy said upset about what happened today...

"Alright if you need anything" Sian said

"Night" Lucy said and went up to bed...

"So how did it go really?" Sian smiled

"What do you mean?" Michael put his arms around her waist

"I know when your lying or worrying about something Michael" Sian said as they kissed on the lips

"Well the doctor said it could just be epelipsie, Sevre headaches or something else or it may be fatal" Michael said

"What do you mean fatal?" Sian asked shocked

"They said Normally when teenagers or adults have fit's is because their developing a brain tumour but if it's at an early stage, depending on where it's forming we will be able to reduce it or hopefully shrink it so it's not a risk of Lucy's life" Michael explained Sian was shocked

"Poor girl she'll be okay Michael" Sian said as Scout and Lillie came down stairs

"Hey I just heard Lucy going up to her room is she okay?" Lillie asked

"Yeah she's fine" Michael lied "So what would you girls like to do tonight Pizzas on it's way" Sian smiled

"Watch a film maybe you could finally give me my birthday presents" Lillie laughed

"Of course" Michael said

"We'll go and choose a film" Scout said

"No 18s" Michael said

"Dad you've let me watch 18s hudereds of times" Lillie laughed

"I know but not this time" Michael smiled

Once the pizza arrive Michael, Sian, Lillie and Scout were choosing a film and Michael and Sian had Lillie's presents ready.

"Okay so heads you and Scout get to choose tails me and Sian get to" Michael said and fliped the coin

"Ha heads!" Lillie said

"Damn you should of chose heads Michael" Sian playfully hit him then he tickled her

"Me and Scout really don't wanna see you guys like that" Lillie laughed

"Come on what film you got?" Michael said

"Twilight breaking dawn part 2!" Scout said

"Not again!" Michael said

"Dad I've only watched it like..." Lillie said

"17 times" Michael laughed...

Once the film was on Michael, Sian and Scout gave Lillie her birthday presents she had an got an IPAD and an IPHONE 5 Scout brought Lillie an Olly Murs CD and a Little Mix CD, and sang happy birthday to Lillie.

"It's about time you got a phone" Scout teased

"Yeah mine was confiscated like 4 months ago" Lillie laughed

"Well you have a new one now" Michael smiled cuddling her Lillie finaly felt happy and free...


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79 Back and Bad

A few weeks later after the christmas break it was time to head back to school Lucy and Lillie both wern't looking forward to it but they had to Lucy was getting her MRI scan results tomorrow...

"Up you get Lillie" Sian said standing at the door way already ready for work

"No I don't want too" Lillie said pulling her dovet up

"Well it's the first day of term come on" Sian said entering her room and pulling her dovet off

"Can't I have just one more day" Lillie winned

"And I'm sure your father would agree with that Lillie what's the matter" Sian said sitting at the side of her bed

"I don't wanna see Barry again" Lillie said

"You'll be fine come on" Sian handed Lillie her uniform and headed downstairs.

"Morning Lucy" Sian smiled as Lucy was dressed, Michael was already at school.

"Morning, Sian have you seen my phone anywhere?" Lucy asked looking under the pillows of the sofa.

"On the kitchen side I think expecting a call?" Sian questioned

"No I just need it for school ah here it is" Lucy smiled

"Oh right" Sian said Lillie then came down the stairs dressed and ready for school

"Have some breakfast Lillie" Sian ordered as Lillie sat on the sofa

"Mum, I'll get something later" Lillie said Sian sighed as they all went to school..

As they arrived at school Lucy went to Zach, Harly, Lulu and Morag and Lillie headed of to Scout, Phoenix, Rhiannon and Kevin

"The wonderer returns" Kevin laughed as he saw Lillie

"Shut up I've been busy this christmas" Lillie smiled

"Doing what when your not hanging round with your mates, I haven't seen you since your birthday" Scout said

"I've been spending time with my dad most of the christmas break" Lillie said

"After he got done for murder" Rhiannon laughed

"He didn't get done" Lillie sighed and walked into school as the bell went

"Scout, Rhiannon where you going?" Lillie asked confused

"Erm your dad and Miss Donogen stuck us in the PRU" Scout rolled her eyes

"That means you guys aren't going to be in my classes" Lillie said

"I know I'll catch you at lunch" Scout smiled and walked with Rhiannon as Lillie turned the corner she saw Imogen she had heard about the fire with Imogen and Connor there was a huge scar round her neck and a bit of her face she knew girls were wispering nasty things about her.

"Why don't you lot just do one?" Lillie folded her arms

"Or what" Clara a girl in Lillie's class said

"I'll punch you in the face that's what!" Lillie threatened shoving Clara against the lockers and getting into a fight... the crouds of student gathered and there fight seamed to be be the centre of attention.

"Hey that's enough" Tom came along but the girls still continued

"I said that's enough now break it up" Tom shouted pulling Lillie away

"Let go" Lillie said pulling herself away from Tom

"To Mr Byrne's office now" Tom demanded Lillie rolled her eyes picking up her bag and following Tom and Clara to her dad's office... finding Barry and the rest of his family there.

"Alright Lillie? Nice christmas" Barry laughed Tom glared at him so did Lillie...Tom then went to Michael who had just come in

"Michael" Tom said entering his office

"I don't want to add to your worries but Lillie has been in a fight with Clara Sampson year 12" Tom said Michael sighed

"Send them in I'll deal with them quickly before I deal with the Barry's and Imogen" Michael said

"Wait I thought Barry was being excluded for what happened with Lillie last term?" Tom asked

"Nope I can't exclude him as it was not during school hours" Michael said Tom nodded and opened the door

"You two inside" Tom shouted Lillie rolled her eyes trailing into Michael office

"Well I don't need to tell you how stupid you've both been especially when it's only the first day of term but I expected more from both of you" Michael said sternly

"She started it shooving me up against the locker" Clara growled

"Only because you were the one who was saying stuff about Imogen" Lillie hissed

"Stay away from eachother and you can both help out in the open evening coming up in the next few weeks concidering your keen to start" Michael said sarcastically,  
Tom laughed quietly.

"Lunch time detention with me today" Tom said

"Can I go now?" Lillie folded her arms

"You can both go and if I hear anything else of this behaviour I'll come down on both of you like a tone of bricks" Michael said Lillie looked at him annoyed and followed Tom down to registration.

"What was that all about?" Kevin asked as she sat down next to him

"Just got in a fight with that girl over there Clara Sampson" Lillie rolled her eyes when she said her name

In Jez's registration group Zach and Lucy were sitting next to eachother and Lulu and Harley were sitting behind them...

"I can't believe it was just a sevre headache" Zach said as Lucy was lying about what was really happening when she had that seizure.

"I know right could of fooled me" Lucy laughed

"So do you wanna go out tonight?" Zach asked

"Yeah sure" Lucy smiled

"Hey Lucy what do you think about you dad murdering his dad" Lulu said tapping her on the shoulder Lucy shrugged which caught Jez's attention.

"Technically he didn't kill his father...my dad was charged with assisted suicide or something like that" Lucy said

"But what do you think?" Lulu said

"Just shut up Lulu" Lucy hissed

"Urm Lucy that's enough" Jez said

"I wasn't doing anything!" Lucy defended

"Yes you were now stop" Jez came up to her

"I DIDN'T" Lucy threw the chair across the floor

"Right to the cooler" Jez shouted

"Fine" Lucy picked up her bag

"I'll be telling your father about this" Jez threatend as she walked out the room and headed down to the cooler...

It


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80 Hiya guys chapters have been a bit short latley I know but I've been working all week and had college so bare with me...Any way next update and btw WR returns on the 2nd of May only a few weeks!

It was morning breaktime Sian and Michael were both in the staff room soon the room filled with the rest of the staff...

"Michael" Jez came up to the pair, Michael turned to him.

"Lucy's in the cooler" Jez informed Michael sighed

"What did she do?" Michael snapped as he had already delt with Lillie today

"She threw a chair across the room" Jez said

"Right" Michael left Sian to deal with Lucy.

"How are you?" Sian smiled

"I'm alright Madi's moved back in with me. How are you with you know Michael killing his dad?" Jez said

"It's not really my place to say I just want what's best for Lillie and I can't give her that if Michael's in prison" Sian replied

"I think you'd make a great single mum" Jez smiled as they walked down the corridor

"What are you suggesting?" Sian said annoyed

"I'm not suggesting anything" Jez smiled and walked off Sian headed down to her classroom. Michael entered the cooler Lucy was asleep on the table, Michael sat on the table infront of her desk and nugged her she woke within seconds

"Come on sleeping beauty wake up" Michael said Lucy streched a little

"Tell me why did you throw a chair across the room, this morning in Mr Diamonds class?" Michael said Lucy sighed

"Well Lulu just kept going on and on I told her to shut up and then Jez came over and he had a go at me" Lucy said

"Right...anyway it's not like you to fall asleep in school what's the matter?" Michael asked concerened

"I just had a headache... I must of fallen asleep" Lucy said Michael nodded

"Alright...go and enjoy the rest of your break" Michael smiled and opened the door for Lucy and she walked out.

Lillie came to the foyer of the school with Phoenix they over heard a coversation between between Barry and Jack.

"You alright Jack?" Lillie asked he just blanked her.

"You know what are you lot doing in this school anyway the lot of ya shouldn't you be in the special unit for delinquints" Jack hissed

"You what?" Phoenix went for him but Barry stopped him.

"Best to keep the special ones behind locked doors, you scum" Jack said as Mr Clarkson came behind him

"My office now" He snapped and Jack followed him... Barry eyed Lillie

"We need to talk" Barry came out with getting closer towards Lillie

"No we don't, just stay out of my life" Lillie replied wanting to Leave but he had stopped her by putting his arm infront she stepped back in fright.

"I know you tried to kill yourself last term" Barry smiled

"Because she's a psycho" Clara smiled as she was with Madi and a group of year 13 girls came up to her.

"What's this got to do with you?" Lillie hisseed

"Over heard the conversation might as well finish what we started before break" Clara said Lillie rolled her eyes and walked away

"Scared are we...well you might as well be as your dads a psycho to for murdering his dad must run in the family" Clara shouted Lillie turned to her

"She's not worth it" Kevin came along and stopped her but she did listen and threw Clara on the floor

"We all no what you are you little tart" She smirked again

"At least I'm not a thick bimbo!" Lillie shouted and then Clara threw her against the locker

"Fight, fight fight" Most of the students shouted. Lillie pulled her hair but Clara punched Lillie hard in the face, Lillie then stood up throwing Clara against the chairs and both of them scrapping on the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" Sian said to Michael as they heard the noise coming down the corridor... they entered the foyer to see Lillie and Clara scrapping Michael looked at Sian

"HEY" Michael shouted which got all of the students attentions including Lillie and Clara they both stood up pulling their skirts down.

"This isn't the jungle you don't go around fighting or wanting to watch a fight!" Michael shouted as the bell went

"All of you to class now!" Michael shouted and most of the students hustled out quickly

"Not you two!" Sian said Lillie and Clara both turned around to Michael and Sian.

"My office move" Michael said Lillie sighed and walked down to her dad's office...

"Once in one morning is careless but twice is just plain stupid" Michael said as Clara and Lillie stood infront of him Sian was standing by the door

"This time it's her fault!" Lillie snapped

"At least I've got mates who can stick up for me" Clara said

"Yeah you need all of yours were you scared?" Lillie taunted

"ENOUGH" Sian shouted

"For the next two weeks and you can join the PRU for their after school sessions on friday evening, You need to reliese that fighting is no way to behave and I'll be getting you both to help out in any extra curicular activities" Michael spoke

"No way" Clara spoke

"You'll do as I say!" Michael said

"Come on I'll take you both to class!" Sian said and walked Lillie and Clara down to class...

Soon it became the next day after school Michael and Lucy both went to the hospital to get her MRI results.

"Come on then" Michael said as the doctor called them in

"So have you found out anything?" Michael asked

"Dad!" Lucy said

"What?" He said

"Look there's no..." Dr James sighed as he looked over at the papers like he was checking the exam results...

"Well?" Michael snapped

"These results is why you've been having seizures, sevre headaches and not being able to focus anything it's never easy saying this but you have a...a tumour on you brain" Dr James sighed Lucy was shocked as was Michael they both just froze of the fear of those words.

"Can you shrink it?" Michael asked nearly in tears that his daughter could die

"It may be a possibility" Dr James said

"I have to go" Lucy said stumbling out the room

Michael took the sheets of Dr James heading out of the room to find his daughter...


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

Hi guys sorry I haven't updated been on a huge shopping trip today! Anyway enjoy the next chapter they will get longer!

It was early morning the day after the first day of term, Lillie was already for school Michael and Lucy were back at the doctors and Sian was at school already with Lillie in the staff room

"We go to school too early" Lillie spoke whilst playing on her phone

"Part of me and your dad's job I'm afraid" Sian smiled

"Do you think dad's going to prison?" Lillie asked when she looked up, Sian sighed.

"I don't know but I hope he doesn't, It'll be hard for all of us if he does" Sian said

"People are saying that he is..." Lillie said

"Is that what you got in a fight about with Clara? I know it's hard but we are senior teachers students are going to be talking about us" Sian said

"Well it's none of their bussiness anyway why is dad at the doctors with Lucy if everythings ok?" Lillie asked

"I...we have some bad news about Lucy" Sian said

"Bad news I thought dad said everything was fine" Lillie said

"It's not Lucy has a... she has...Lucy has a brain tumour" Sian spoke Lillie looked at her...

"What? Why did he lie to me!" Lillie stood up

"He must off done it to protect you but you should talk to him" Sian said

"And about the trial too it'll be good for you two to be honest with eachother so what happened last term doesn't happen again...we should know by the end of the day if your dad goes to trial for the murder of his dad or if he get's off but still talk to him" Sian smiled

"Fine but I hope Lucy doesn't die I mean people with Brain tumours die all the time" Lillie said Sian looked at her.

"Morning" Lorraine said as she walked in

"Hi" Sian smiled as Michael and Tom also walked in

"Ok so I'm gonna go and see my friends as your all here" Lillie said

"You don't have to go..." Michael walked over to her.

"I know but it's weird and awkward" Lillie said

"Why because were teachers or because I'm your dad" Michael said

"Both so I'll see you later" Lillie said

"Make sure you pop and see me at lunch time" Michael said Lillie nodded and walked out of the staff room. She saw Clara and Madi when she came out.

"Hey Lillie we were just talking about your dad saying that were gonna get a new headteacher because he's going to get banged up" Clara laughed spitefully Lillie looked at her, if stares could kill she'd be on the floor.

"You don't know anything Clara..." Lillie replied

"Neither do you I recon he will shall we have a bet" Madi sniggered

"Unless you want a punch in the face I don't think so" Lillie smirked

"Like father like daughter you'll be joining him in a prison cell or a mental institution" Clara blurted causing most of the students in the corridor to laugh.

"You know what your asking for a slap!" Lillie went forward but Michael had came up to her and grabbed her hand as the bell rang for registration.

"I'd like a word Lillie" Michael said sternly Lillie turned around as Clara and Madi walked away

"What?" Lillie said

"Walk with me, you need to stay away from Clara and Madi if you always argue everytime you see her" Michael warned

"Or what?" Lillie challenged folding her arms

"I mean it Lillie don't cause anymore trouble..." Michael said

"I'm not they started it if you never of-" Lillie bit her lip and walked into Tom's classroom she didn't want to say anything about the court case as he would have a huge go at her. Michael let her go because he didn't want to cause a scene, he watched Lillie as she sat next to Kevin in class then walked away.

"Imogen" Lillie said as she was infront sitting with Liberty

"I want to be friends again, I'm sorry if I upset you" Lillie said, Imogen smiled

"I'm sorry to and about the drugs and teaming up with Madi the biggest mistake of my life" Imogen said

"You wanna hang out at lunch then with me, kevin, scout?" Lillie asked

"Sure" Imogen smiled

"Lillie Byrne are paying attention to anything I'm saying or am I talking to a brick wall?" Tom snapped Lillie laughed as did the rest of the class

"I was only talking to Imogen" Lillie said

"Well you can save that for later" Tom said and continued talking to the rest of the class.

"Dad" Lucy called down the corridor after registration had finished

"Everything okay Lucy?" He said concerned

"What should I tell my friends because there asking questions" Lucy said

"Well I think we should keep this quiet now between the four of us, but eventually you'll think of something to say" Michael explained Lucy nodded

"Everything will be okay I promise" Michael hugged Lucy, but Lucy knew that everything was just going to get harder and harder...


	82. Chapter 82 coping with the truth

Chapter 82 coping with the truth

It was morning break and Lillie was in the canteen with Scout and Rhiannon.

"What Phoenix has won the lottery" Lillie said as she sat down.

"Yeah he came today in a limo with Harley, it's like well cool" Rhiannon said Lillie nodded.  
"I'll be back in a second" Lillie said seeing Lucy across the hall...

"Luce..." Lillie spoke as she was with Zach.

"I'll catch ya in a sec" Lucy said Zach nodded and went over to Lulu who was sitting down next to Kacey.

"Mum told me that you have a brain tumour" Lillie said Lucy nodded

"Yeah but there gonna try and shrink it" Lucy said

"But even if they do that won't stop you from dying...I mean if they can't" Lillie said Lucy nodded and they hugged each other

"I've got a free later if you wanna head of somewhere" Lillie smiled

"No I'll be okay I wanna stay in school incase anything happens and if we here anything about the trial" Lucy informed Lillie nodded and headed back over to Scout and Rhiannon overhearing them talking about her dad's trial.

"I reakon it's bye bye Byrney" Rhiannon laughed and Lillie just stood there

"Thanks for that Rhiannon" Lillie said

"People are entiltled to there opinion Lillie" Rhiannon said

"Your supposed to be my mate and you go around talking about my family behind my back thanks a lot" Lillie stormed off.

It was second lesson now Lucy was playing football with Zach in PE. When her head started to ach...

"Ah..." She said cluching her head

"Lucy are you alright?" Zach asked alarmed

"I'm fine just a little head..." She didn't get to finnish her sentence before she fell to the floor in pain.

"Dad" Zach shouted as Jez was talking to Christene

"What's going on?" He said as they both came over

"Lucy's just collapsed" Zach informed as a croud of pupils came by them

"Lucy" Jez said but she didn't respond and then she was having another seizure.

"Go and get Mr Byrne quickly Zach" Jez said Zach nodded and huried over

Michael was in a meating with Lorraine and Tom when Zach came

"Sir, it's Lucy you have to come quick" Zach spoke

"You can't just-" Sonya said following him into Michael's office

"What's happened" Michael said

"Lucy's having a seizure" Zach said Michael had dreaded those words but rushed out onto the field along with Tom. But the seizure had stoped and Lucy was just lying there on the floor unconscious.

"Michael, she's just had a sezuire it's lasted about five minutes." Jez informed

"Call an ambulance!" Michael snapped and Christene had took the students inside.

"I have" Jez said waiting with Michael, Michael craddled Lucy in his arms...  
A few hours later Lucy woke up in the hospital seeing Michael by the side of her bed on the chairs

"What's happening dad" Lucy sat up confused

"You errr had another sezuire" Michael said

"I can't believe it...I'm dying" Lucy said Michael walked over to her.

"We don't know that" Michael said and couldn't bare to think of that happening to his daughter

"But it's true though" Lucy cried

"Lucy I love you and I'll help you in everway I can" Michael kissed her on the forehead knowing that soon he would have to fear for the worst...


	83. Chapter 83

Chaper 83 Sorry for the late chapter and sorry I haven't been updated...

Michael had arrived back at school after taking Lucy to the school house Maggie was looking after her as she had the day off. Michael was in his office as he called in Lillie to tell her that the case wouldn't go to trial, but he also had to tell her that her sister may not get better.

"Dad" Lillie said sitting down on the chair in Michael's office

"I just wanted to tell you that the trial isn't going ahead" Michael smilied as did Lillie

"That's great...I knew it wouldn't" Lillie smiled so did Michael

"Look Lillie I need to tell you something, something you may not like or want to here" Michael sighed

"What is it?" Lillie said

"It's Lucy she might not get better the doctors are going to run some tests to see if they can shrink the brain tumour but they might not be able too" Michael explained

"Is she gonna die?" Lillie cried

"We might have to prepare our selves" Michael sighed going over to Lillie

"But they can't do nothing...It's not fair" Lillie cried Michael hugged her

"I'd better get to class" Lillie said wiping her eyes Michael smiled

"Excuse me is this the way to Mr Byrne's office?" A girl said who she hadn't seen before and she wasn't in uniform

"Err no it's this way..." Lillie pointed the girl nodded

"I'm Bella by the way Bella Edwards" She introduce Lillie narrowed her eyes Edwards?

"Did you just say Edwards?" Lillie questioned

"Yeah my auntie works here she's probably Mrs Diamond now" Bella spoke Lillie laughed a little

"Wow aren't you behind in the news" She laughed

"What do you mean?" Bella asked

"Never mind she probably hasn't mentioned me there's Mr Byrne's office..." Lillie pointed and walked of annoyed

Heading into English with Mrs Mulgrew Lillie sat next to Kevin, Imogen and Dynasty were infront

"Hey Lillie what did your dad want?" Kevin asked whilst they did their work.

"Nothing much only to say that he wasn't going to trial thats all" Lillie informed

"Oh great looks like Byrne is sticking around then" Dynasty laughed, even though Kacey and Dynasty were Barry Barry's sisters she liked them both.

"Yeah great" Lillie laughed as the bell rang for the end of school

"You coming out?" Kevin asked

"Sure why not" Lillie said as they walked outside the school gates...

"Lillie not here?" Sian said walking into Michael's office as he was getting his coat to go home

"No I can't either I've got to pick up Lucy from the school house and take her to a test at the hospital" Michael said locking his office as Lorraine came along

"Lorraine?" Michael questioned confused

"Did you forget?" Lorraine questioned, he still looked confused

"I've got to pick up Lucy..." Michael sighed

"Can't Sian do that?" Lorraine said

"No she has a hospital appointment, I'll see you tomorrow" Michael snapped and walked out of the office, Sian followed him.

"Were going to have to tell them eventually Michael you can't avoid it..." Sian sighed

"I'm not avoiding anything, look I just want to know if we can shrink the brain tumour before we tell everybody" Michael explained

"It's very unlikly Michael" Sian sighed again getting into Michael's car

"I know...look I'll come with you I'm sure Lillie will be okay for a few hours" Sian smiled Michael hugged her and they kissed on the lips.

"Just let her know where we are..." Michael said

Meanwhile Lucy was at the school house with Harley in Scout's room Phoenix and Zach were there too. Michael knocked on the door, Sian waited in the car and Maggie answered the door

"Evening Michael" Maggie said and let him in

"How she been?" Michael asked

"Lucy's very tired and she was sick earlier this afternoon only a couple of times though..." Maggie informed Michael sighed

"Has she eaten anything..." Michael asked again

"No I only made her have a drink of water because she was feeling sick" Maggie said Michael nodded and went upstiars to get her.

"Lucy" He called.

"That's my dad" Lucy said

"What's he doing here?" Scout said

"Just picking me up I've got to go to the hospital so I'll see you tomorrow." Lucy said

"Yeah see you tomorrow..." Zach smiled and kissed her on the cheek

"Sorry I had to cancel our date" Lucy said

"No problem we can rescedual tomorrow?" Zach said

"I can't I'll explain soon I've really gotta go see ya tomorrow" Lucy said smiling seeing her dad as they walked down the stairs and out to the car.

"What's she doing here?" Lucy growled seeing Sian in the car

"Come on Lucy, Sian just wants to help" Michael comforted her.

"Yeah but she's not my mum" Lucy snapped

"I have explained to your mum and she's going to get the first flight back tomorrow from new york and stay at a hotel for a bit" Michael rubbed her back

"Are you serious?" Lucy smiled.

"Yeah come on... let's see if we can fix this mess..." Michael said and opened the door for Lucy and they headed to the doctors...

Meanwhile Lillie was at the park with Kevin, Jack, Dynasty and Imogen.

"So Lillie do you fancy going out sometime?" Kevin asked Lillie smiled.

"What you serious even after that stuff with Barry..." Lillie said, Jack growled overhearing the conversation.

"You and him?" He questioned

"Jack can't you just stay out of my love life your worser than my dad" Lillie laughed Jack looked at her.

"I'M GOING HOME" Jack snapped and walked off Dynasty and Imogen just looked at him as they were siting on the swings and Kevin and Lillie were on the bench.

"Sure why not shall we say saturday night?" Lillie said

"Yeah I'll pick you up at 7" Kevin smiled hugging her and walking off home. Dynasty and Imogen linked arms with Lillie.

"You and Kevin" Imogen teased as they bumped into Clara, Madi, Liberty, Lindsay and other year 13s.

"I'm supprised he would want to go out with a slut like you!" Clara laughed

"How much you charging him" Madi added and Lillie pushed her on the floor.

"You wanna do that again! I will beat you black and blue" Madi threatened

"I'm not scared of you Madi drop dead" Lillie said

"This isn't over..." Madi laughed

"I know" Lillie hissed walking off.

"So after running some tests we found out some ways to help you Lucy" Dr James said Michael smiled.

"That's great" Sian said

"We can do the treatment of Chemotherapy or Radition Therapy..." Dr James informed.

"Right is there any other options" Michael asked.

"Yes we can preform an oporation on your brain but there's a 50% chance that Lucy may die if we cary out the location because of the size and location of the brain tumor" Dr James said Lucy nodded.

"Come back to me in a few days for your decision" Dr James said

"Thankyou" Michael said and walked out with Lucy and Sian.

"Why does this have to happen to me" Lucy sighed...

"It just has and you heard Dr James we can cure it..." Michael said

"I'll wait in the car" Sian said heading off

"Lucy come on we can help you your going to be okay" Michael said

"No I'm not dad..." Lucy cried he hugged her tightly.

When the four of them were at home they were all sat down on the sofa's.

"And where did you dissapear to today?" Michael asked Lillie, Lucy had fallen asleep whilst cuddling with Michael

"Just to the park with Jack, Kevin, Imogen and Dynasty" Lillie said

"Imogen?" Sian questioned

"Yeah we made up..." Lillie smiled as the door bell went.

"Good, I'll just go and get the door" Sian said as she opened the door a girl appared with Brown shoulder length hair and Brown eyes with tanned skin

"Bella what are you doing here?" Sian smiled

"Hey Auntie" Bella said Sian stood there shocked...


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84 It had been a few weeks since Bella had started waterloo road she was in Lillie's year and has made lot's of friends. Lillie and Kevin have started dating along with Lucy and Zach since their dates last week.. Bella was staying at the school house, Lucy decided to go a head with an operation and some radition therapy.

"Bye mum, dad" Lillie smiled walking over to Kevin from the car. They both walked in to find Dynasty, Jade and Rhiannon.

"See ya in registration babe gotta wish Connor a happy birthday" Kevin said giving her a kiss on the lips

"Tonight" Lillie held his hands as they carried on kissing

"Of course..." Kevin smiled kissing her once more Lillie smiled as he walked off

"What's up...?" Lillie said

"Okay, Okay I'm not sick or nothing but I am gettin surgery" Dynasty started, I looked at Rhiannon and Jade confused

"But what kind of surgery do you get when your not sick?" Rhiannon asked Dynasty smiled

"No way..." Jade said Lillie knew what she was talking about and Narrowed her eyes.

"What?! Is someone gonna let me in on this or what?" Rhiannon said

"I'm going to a size double D!" Dynasty said Lillie looked over at Imogen who had an upset look on her face..

"What are you looking at!" Dynasty snapped at Imogen Lillie sighed as Imogen got up and walked away...

"So your first lesson will be with me for Chemistry and then you will have Mr Clarkson for English and I'm also your form tutor" Sian explained to Bella as they walked down the corridor

"That's great!" Bella said and Sian smiled.

"You could stay with us you know you didn't have to go to the school house you know" Sian spoke

"I know but how weird would that be living with the headteacher" Bella laughed

"Does your mum know your here?" Sian questioned

"Yeah of course..." Bella said walking with Sian down to form

Meanwhile Lucy was with her dad in his office before school started.

"I don't want to go to class..." Lucy sighed leaning on Michael's desk nearly falling asleep

"Come on it's only for half of day then we can go to the hospital and get started on this treatment" Michael said and sat next to her.

"Dad..." Lucy sighed as Lorraine walked in

"Go I'll see you at lunch time" Michael ordered Lucy sighed walking passed Lorraine.

"Morning Michael shall we get on with this meating?" Lorraine asked Michael nodded

"Lorraine I have to tell you something about Lucy" Michael said

"Go on..." Lorraine said

"She has a tumour...on her brain"

"What? Is she gonna be okay?!" Lorraine sat up

"We don't know yet...the doctors are starting her on for Chemotherapy and an operation to try and shrink it" Michael explained

"Well you take off all the time you need..." Lorraine said as Michael and Lorraine started their meeting...

"So where are we off this lunch time?" Zach asked with his arm around Lucy's waist.

"I can't..." Lucy sighed...

"Dad wants me to meet him" Lucy explained breifly

"Lu you keep canceling on me! Why!?" Zach said Lucy sighed

"I can't tell you I'm sorry" Lucy said.

"Thanks for nothing when you want to be my girlfriend just shout me because I don't know any girl would ditch their boyfriend to go somewhere with there dad"  
Zach stormed off Lucy just trailed behind for first period.

Meanwhile Lillie was in science with Imogen, Kevin, Bella and Jack...

"I can't believe Dynasty..." Kevin started once Lillie had told him

"I know right!" Lillie laughed.

"I can't believe Bella is miss Diamond's neice" Jack smiled

"So what if I am you hang aroud with her daughter? who's father is the head teacher" Bella giggled

"Shhhh!" Lillie said

"Well at least your not dumb enough to do anything like that" Kevin laughed

"I think my parents would kill me..." Lillie said

"I wouldn't be happy either..." Kevin said

"What do ya wanna do tonight Kev..." Lillie asked then she noticed Michael walking in.

"Cinema? I can pay for your ticket for that beautiful creatures you wanna see" Kev said

"Yeah sure..." Lillie suddenly turned quiet as Barry walked in as well, Lillie shot a look at her parents...

"Don't worry he won't hurt you" Kevin said Lillie smiled

"What are you doing here Barry?" Sian snapped

"Mrs Boston wants you" Barry explained looking at Lillie giving her an evil grin

"Don't worry I'll go" Michael said

"But she wants Miss Diamond!" Barry said

"I'm going barry, it's fine" Michael said and walked out with Barry

Soon it was lunch time and Lucy was waiting outside Michael's office...

"I'm so sorry Lu I got held up" Michael appologised

"It's fine dad" Lucy said waiting at the door of his office.

"Let's get you better" Michael smiled heading out the door with Lucy...


	85. Chapter 85 not again

Chapter 85 Not again

Hi guys sorry for the late update plz review and see if you like this new storyline with Barry again kind of like the old one but renewed in a different way I love making Barry the bad guy please review(Sorry if it seams repetative) xxx

After Lucy had her hospital appointment ready for her opporation next week she was very tired so Michael took her to her mums house as she was back from new york.

"She's very tired" Michael said putting her on the sofa after she had fallen asleep in the car..

"Of course she is when is her opperation" Katie asked

"Next Friday" Michael said sitting by Lucy

"I'll be there I hope Sian isn't there because she ISN'T her mother" Katie snapped

"No but I do have another daughter... Lillie and Sian both care lots about Lucy" Michael said

"Yeah you actually raised her yourself..." Katie sighed

"How could you even let that guy into your house if you knew what he was doing to Lucy?" Michael questioned

"I thought it would just go away I didn't want Lucy taken away from me" Katie said Michael shook his head

"I've gotta get back to school but I'll come and pick her up later" Michael got up from the sofa.

"No don't do that I can take care of her she'll be tired we won't want to disturb her don't worry I'll bring her into school tomorrow" Katie said

"Fine just for one night, I'll bring some stuff round on my way to school tomorrow before she wakes up" Michael explained and went out of the door.

"See ya in a bit" Lillie said changed from her uniform into a pair of jeans, black lether jacket, blue converses and blue stripy top...

"Are you sure you should go out tonight you've got lot's of course work" Sian said

"I'll do my course work later don't worry... and I haven't been out in ages come on!" Lillie pleaded

"fine but if you need me call me or your dad straight away and one of us will pick you up after the film" Sian said

"Okay see you later mum" Lillie hugged Sian and headed out the door to meet Kevin

Once she arrived at the cinema Kevin, Dynasty and Jack were waiting outside for her

"Is this a double date?" Lillie teased

"He wishes...I was just going cause my best mates was here" Dynasty laughed

"I thought Bella was coming?" Jack questioned

"Aww a little dissapointed Jacky?" Dynasty laughed

"No..." Jack eyed Lillie as the four of them went into the film to see 'Mama'.

"So how was the hospital?" Sian asked once Michael walked in

"It was okay they just ran some x-rays and she fell asleep in the car I thought Katie would want to see her for a bit so I droped her round there for the night" Michael smiled

"Well Lillie has gone out tonight and she won't be back for another couple of hours so we have the place to our selves" Sian smiled

"Really? Who has she gone out with and are you sure Lillie will be safe?" Michael questioned

"She will be she's with Jack, Kevin and Dynasty" Sian said taking Michael's tie of him.

"Well maybe we should have some fun of our own" Michael said

"Yeah how did we come to this un exciting relationship?" Sian kissed him her arms around his neck

"Well Lillie had been abused again, then she decided to try to commit suicide, I've helped my father die and Lucy's got a brain tumor I think that's what" Michael said

"hum well we could always go upstairs now" Sian said

"Let's do it!" Michael smiled taking Sian's hand and they both headed upstairs

"Mum?" Lucy questioned as she woke up on the sofa seeing her mother

"Sweetie" Katie said huging her tightly

"What am I doing here? Where am I?" Lucy sat up alarmed

"Your father droped you round here after your hospital appointment you fell asleep in the car and dad carried you up here" Katie smiled playing with Lucy's blonde hair

"I don't understand...when did you arrive here in Greenknock" Lucy questioned

"I arrived this morning sweetie...are you hungry dad said you didn't have anything to eat today and yesterday you only had plain toast"Katie wondered

"No I'm okay" Lucy rubbed her eys Katie hugged her tightly

Meawhile Lillie was in the toliets after the film had ended she had just text her dad to come and get her Dynasty and Jack had gone home and Kev was waiting outside in the foyer when she heard a noise

"Who's there?" Lillie jumped as she noticed Barry standing behind her.

"So glad to see you again it's been a while" Barry smirked

"I have to go Kev's waiting for me" Lillie tried to go but Barry had stopped her

"It seems to me that you think you can do whatever you want, but you see the thing is Lillie I own you so you'll do well to remember that" Barry smiled Lillie backed away

"You can't hurt me or my family again!" Lillie shouted

"I believe I can you see nobody at school knows what a little slut you are okay so I shown that video big deal I have more embarrasing photo's of you I can post all around the school" Barry smiled leaning his hand against the wall blocking Lillie's way out

"What do you want from me I've given you everything!" Lillie cried

"Just do as I say and those pictures of you won't get released around the whole school you can start by breaking up with Kevin cause you'll be doing a lot of tasks for me"  
Barry smirked

"You know what Barry you can treat me like this I don't care but I'll never feel threatened by you again your just a silly little boy!" Lillie pushed him away but he grabbed her arm

"I mean it Lillie you don't want to make me angry again lets just say I know a mate who knows someone inside prison who he visits regualy and he knows that guy who raped you" Barry laughed

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE" Lillie screamed trying to realese her arm

"You know I would now do as I say and I'll see you tomorrow" Barry smirked and walked out Lillie went out and said by to kevin and saw her dad waiting outside

"Good time?" He questioned

"Yeah..." Lillie lied

"Seams like I haven't seen you since the new term started how about me and you go out for pizza tomorrow night?" Michael smiled

"Sure sounds good" Lillie plugged in her headphones and put on justin bieber boyfriend she loved that song.

"Good..." Michael smiled and Lillie just listened to the songs on her iphone...


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

Lillie walked down the corridor after first period on Monay morning she had just bumped into Barry in the corridor.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Barry laughed seeing Lillie, she just shrugged

"What do you want?" Lillie rolled her eyes

"Well, I've been thinking maybe we could go somewhere quieter for a while?" Barry said Lillie looked at him

"No way I'm not going anywhere...you said that if I did what you said then you'll keep quiet about what happened between us" Lillie said

"Yeah well we could always go in the cupboard and get started" Barry laughed

"Not during school my dad will kill me" Lillie said

"I thought you'd like a little excitement!" Barry smirked

"No" Lillie said as Barry came up to her and slid his hands around her waist little did they know Clara and Madi were watching them

"Okay fine where do you wanna go" Lillie rolled her eyes Barry laughed taking her hand leading her into the boys toliets... Clara looked at Madi once Lillie and Barry headed into the toliets together. Barry kissed Lillie's kneck and started.

"I'm not breaking up with Kevin Barry" Lillie said as he took her blouse off.

"Fine he doesn't have to know anyway..." Barry said and they continued...

"I don't understand why do you always want me when you could have any other girl in the entire school?" Lillie asked once they had finnished

"Because your out of bound your the heads daughter and Diamond's daughter, so I like a bit of danger also I wouldn't mind knocking your cousin around a little bit she seams hot" Barry teased

"Don't you fucking dare" Lillie said Barry pinned her up against the wall

"I have who I want" Barry simply said Lillie glared at him forsefully in the eye as he backed away and hurried out of there as fast as she could

"Kev" Clara walked up to him in the common room he was sitting with Jack

"What do you want Clara!" Kevin snapped continuing his work

"Did you know Barry was knocking around with your girl again" Clara laughed Kevin and Jack looked up

"What are you talking about" Kevin asked

"Me and Madi saw her and Barry together he slid his hands down her waiste but Lillie pulled away but he pulled her into the boys bogs" Clara said

"I..." Kevin said speachless

"I think you better talk to her because if she's fouling aroumd then just chuck her, there are girls here who want to go out with you" Clara walked off

"What do you think?" Kevin asked

"I think Clara fancy's you" Jack laughed

"No about Lillie, she can't be seeing him again not after he forced her last time" Kevin said

"Maybe you should tell Mr Byrne before things get out of hand again" Jack suggested

"Yeah..." Kevin got up

"I mean we don't want to see her and Barry together he's a nut case" Jack carried on looking through the books in the libary...

It was now lunch time Lucy wasn't in school she was at home with Katie who was watching her and she had another appointment tomorrow preparing for the sugery again

"Come down and get something to eat Lucy" Katie begged sitting on the side of her bed

"Mum everytime I eat I throw up, I don't want that" Lucy cried

"I know but soon you'll be better" Katie smiled

"Or dead" Lucy sat up and tied her long blonde hair into a pony tail

"No sweetie it won't come to that" Katie said as Michael walked in

"Aren't you supposed to be at school dad" Lucy said

"It's lunchtime and I thought I'd pop in..." Michael smiled.

Lillie was in the canteen with Imogen, Rhiannon and jack.

"Did you here what Scout said this morning..." Imogen said to her friends

"No?" Lillie questioned

"Apparently Havelock high are coming here again something to do with a sing off" Imogen said

"In the PRU?" Lillie asked

"Yeah...but I was saying to them you could sing your a great singer" Imogen said

"Yeah go on" Jack said

"Like a sing off seriously? That's what kids do!" Lillie laughed

"It's just a little fun have you ever heard of camp rock Duh..." Imogen said

"Your crazy it's just for kids" Lillie threw a chip at her

"Scared of a little competition I see" Imogen teased

"No I'm saying I watched Camp rock when I was ten" Lillie giggled

"Yeah but your a great singer so if you had too would you do it?" Jack said

"It's my dad's school off course I would, but I'm not the only good singer in the school Lucy can sing too" Lillie said

Michael had arrived back in his office and Sian walked in

"Hows Lucy?" She asked coming in

"She's okay Lu isn't eating a lot which is worring me a little but every time she eats she throws up" Michael informed

"That's normal Michael when she's had the opporation she'll feel a lot better" Sian said and kissed him on the lips

"So Kevin came to see me today and he's worried about Lillie" Sian said sitting on Michaels desk

"What's going on?" Michael asked

"She was seen with Barry Barry doing things..." Sian said

"What things?" Michael said worridly

"Apperently he pulled her into the toliets maybe he's threatening her again..." Sian sighed

"I'll talk to him and tell him to back off" Michael said Sian nodded

"Hey dad" Lillie walked in

"Do you make a habbit of coming in here without knocking" Michael laughed

"Well I didn't think I needed to I'm your daughter..." Lillie said

"Is there any rummour I heard about you today" Sian asked

"What rummour?" Lillie said alarmed

"You and Barry in the toliets together?" Michael questioned

"What?! No way...Do you think I'm stupid" Lillie laughed sarcastically

"Kevin seams to think so" Sian informed Lillie windened her eyes

"Kevin! What the hell... I've gotta go and talk to him I bet this is Clara, she saw me with him earlier I'm gonna kill her" Lillie said

"Hold on a second" Michael stopped her from leaving

"Has Barry been threatening you again because if he has-" Michael said worriedly

"God dad he hasn't he was just passing through and decided to say something about those video's if he had I would tell you trust me..." Lillie lied Michael pulled her into a hug and looked at Sian

"What was it you needed?" Sian said

"Well I was just wondering if what Scout said was true that Havelock are coming here for a sing off?" Lillie asked

"Maybe why?" Sian said

"I can help out you if you want" Lillie said

"That's great you'd better go ready for class you coming home tonight" Michael said

"Yeah... of course can we have that Pizza" Lillie said

"Why not, Katie will be looking after Lu so us three can go out straight after school." Michael smiled

"See you later" Lillie hugged Michael and then went down to class she wasn't scared of Barry not one bit she just had to convince him she was...


	87. Chapter 87 Daddy's secret

Chapter 87 Daddy's secret

HI GUYS LONG CHAPTER TODAY CAUSE I HAVEN'T REALLY UPDATED XXX REVIEW PLEASE

Lillie sat down in English next to Kevin, she was supposed to have Mrs Mulgrew, Connor said she was drunk, so Sian was covering... but Lillie didn't believe Connor that was the trouble nobody did.

"So what time do you wanna meet tonight?" Kevin asked Lillie during English

"I can't tonight I'm having dinner with my parents tonight" Lillie said

"Awww your blowing me out for your parents? Or Barry Barry?" Kevin said Lillie threw a pencil at him

"No why would you think that I was seeing Barry Barry?" Lillie said

"Because Clara came up to me earlier and said she saw you two!" Kevin informed

"Don't listen to Clara she just stirs shit Kev, I love you and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you I promise" Lillie said he hugged her

"So does tomorrow sound good come round mine we can invite Scout and Jack round too"

"Won't Chalky mind?" Lillie questioned

"Nah..." Kevin said

"Sure..." Lillie smiled

After class Lillie headed out to her dad's office but she froze when she saw him and Christine, they were together like a couple they were kissing and making out Lillie,  
looked at them confused they had still carried on kissing. She couldn't believe it he was with her having an affair, he had been with her mum they were happy at least, she thought they were and Lucy believed it too she was okay with it. Lillie knew that her parents had an affair together, but Lillie never thought her dad would cheat on her mum.

Storming down the corridor Lillie headed down to the common room she had a free so she was going to see her dad but not now and how was she going to keep it together for tonight? The meal, how could she look her mum in the eye again without thinking about Michael and Christine's little affair. She was seeing Barry behind Kevin''s back so she wasn't one to talk but this was different. Barry had been blackmailing her.

"You alright?" Imogen asked grabbing a book from the shelf and sitting down next to Lillie

"I just saw something unbelievable" Lillie blurted out Imogen looked at her confused

"I don't supposed your gonna tell me..." Imogen continued, Lillie laughed slightly

"Im, you wouldn't want to know this trust me" Lillie said

"But I thought you weren't keeping any secrets anymore?" Imogen said

"I'm trying not too! It's complecated... but it's what my family does best keep secrets, lies trust me" Lillie said as Clara came along

"Have fun with Barry earlier?" Clara smirked

"Get lost Clara! I know you tried to split me and Kev up" Lillie stood up

"You were with Barry I saw you...slutting it up with him again!" Clara laughed

"It's more complicated than that, he makes me do things" Lillie said Imogen looked at Lillie weirdly

"You may have the rest of the school fooled Lillie but I know what a little tart you are" Clara said pushing Lillie suddenly Lillie snapped and threw her on the floor, Imogen hurried out and saw Michael and Sian in the corridor

"Sir you've got to come quick" Imogen said Michael looked alarmed

"Imogen what is it?" Michael said alarmed

"Lillie's kicking off again" Imogen said and Michael and Sian followed Imogen into the common room as they saw Lillie and Clara scrapping in the common room

"Break it up you two" Michael shouted coming between them the pair stopped immediatly.

"She started it" Clara came out with

"You say that everytime I don't even wanna hear what happened both of you to Mr Byrne's office NOW" Sian said looking at Clara, then giving Lillie a stern look...

"What are we going to do Michael" Sian sighed

"This is the third time this term we're going to have to exclude them..." Tom said

"I want Lillie here so I can keep an eye on her we don't want her to feel like she did last term" Michael said

"We can't leave them unpunnished" Sian said

"Fine we have no option, we'll place Lillie in the PRU full time for now if her behaviour improves by the end of term then we can think about placing her back into main stream classes" Michael informed

"I guess that would work...but what about Clara we can't put them in there together" Tom sighed

"Well we'll deal with her by making sure she is supervised every lunch and breaktime for the rest of the term are we all okay?" Michael questioned Tom and Sian nodded...

"But are we sure that's a good idea putting Lillie with Barry again?" Sian said

"He won't do anything I'll talk with him later" Michael nodded opening the door to let Lillie and Clara in

"Because of your behaviour we've decided that Lillie is going to be placed into the pupil refural unit full time" Michael said

"Are you fucking kiding me?" Lillie shouted

"LILLIE!" Michael shouted

"It's not fair..." Lillie wined

"It's not up for discustion" Michael said sternly

"As for Clara you will be placed under my supervision at lunch times and break times until the term ends" Tom said

"Fine... can I go to class now?" Clara said looking at Lillie

"I hope you're happy" Lillie scowled at Clara

"Oh I am...at least I can get with Kev if your not there" Clara whispered walking past Lillie.

"Why are you doing this dad..." Lillie said

"Your still a student here and your behaviour is unexeptable which is why I am punnishing you" Michael said Lillie laughed a little

"What's so funny?" Michael snapped

"Your not just my teacher though are you?" Lillie hinted

"No off course not..." Michael said coming up to her

"Your not acting much of a father these days thats all not Lloyal you know what I mean?...  
so are we gonna get this over with or what?" Lillie hissed Michael looked at her weirdly and then took her to the PRU.

"Mr Byrne" Nikki said walking out of the classroom Lillie leaned against the wall

"Lillie will be joining the PRU now for the end of term at least" Michael said

"And how do I know what her grades are like?" Nikki asked

"We'll get you a grade prediction sheet by the end of the day but she's disrupting pupils in the main stream" Michael said

"Right Lillie go and take a seat inside" Nikki ordered

"Look Nikki I really need your help can you keep an eye on her for me?" Michael asked

"Sure anything you need" Nikki said

"Can you make sure Lillie and Barry are kept apart, could you bring Barry out I'd like a quick word" Michael smiled, Nikki went in the class room

"Barry Barry, Mr Byrne wants you" Nikki said Barry got up giving Lillie an evil glare across the classroom... Barry entered Michael's office and sat down on the chair

"Seams I'm in hear to often sir maybe you should put my name on the door too" Barry laughed

"I heard something today something I didn't like" Michael sat down

"And what was that Mr Byrne?" Barry smirked

"Were you with Lillie today?" Michael snapped

"Well can't say I was she's all into kev now anyway" Barry said

"Good because you know our little arrangement last term and you hurt her like I said you would you played her, Lillie my daughter nearly commited sucide because of you!" Michael raised his voice

"That wasn't just me you were the one going round killing people last term" Barry smirked

"And my other daughter Lucy has cancer and you were the one that caused it!" Michael shouted

"I DIDN'T CAUSE IT! AND IT'S NOT MY FAULT LILLIE'S A SLUT!" Barry Shouted as Lorraine walked in with Christine...

"What the hell is going on..." Lorraine said

"Him he's blaming me for everything" Barry said

"What are you talking about!" Lorraine questioned

"Him he blames me for Lucy do you think because I pushed her into the table that's what caused the cancer but it wasn't!" Barry said

"Barry you can go" Lorraine said Barry got his bag and went out the office

"Are you crazy?!" Lorraine shouted at Michael

"I have to go...to the hospital" Michael said

"What now?" She questioned

"Yes now I have to look after my daughter" Michael stormed passed both of them...

"Can't believe your in the PRU" Scout laughed

"Neither can I my dad's the one who needs help not me..." Lillie sighed , Scout just laughed...

"Lu" Michael arrived at the hospital seeing Lucy being sick into a paper bowel Katie was holding her hair

"What happened is she okay?" Michael asked alarmed

"No she's just had a sezuire luckily the opporation is on friday" Katie said.

"I thought you'd be at the school" Katie continued

"I wanted to get away for a while that's all..." Michael smiled looking at Lucy then cuddling her on the bed

"I feel really sick dad" Lucy cried

"I know it'll get better soon I promise sweetie" Michael moved her hair out of her eyes

"I can't believe I missed so much of her life..." Michael said when she'd fallen asleep

"I know it's partly my fault..." Katie admitted

"Is it? It was my choice to leave I couldn't handle being a single parent to one kid let alone two..." Michael sighed Katie smiled

"At least were hear now both of us..." Katie smiled...

School had now ended and Lillie was at the park with Kevin looked like the dinner didn't go ahead as her dad shot off to the hospital which she was pretty glad at that too looking at both of her parents lying to them,  
she hated her dad for cheeting on her mum...

"What's bothering you lil?" Kevin put his hand on her cheek

"You can't tell anyone..." Lillie cried

"I promise not too..." Kevin said

"My dad...he's cheeting on my mum with Mrs Mulgrew. I don't know what to do kev" Lillie cried he pulled her into a hug she had to think of away to confront them both...


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

Hi guys thanks for all of the reviews, I know loads of you love Main and I do to trust me, but I have to think of all of my readers here, just read to find out and Please review as always MC xxx Lillie woke up the next morning and got ready for school as usual, she didn't speek a word to Michael and bairley to Sian at the breakfast table...Michael was going in later because he was going to see Lucy in hospital...

"If you want I can give you a lift to school you won't have to go in as early..." Michael smiled

"No I'll walk" Lillie scowled

"What's the matter Lillie?" Michael sighed

"You put me in the PRU!" Lillie shouted

"No that's not it... It's something else" Michael said Lillie sighed

"What do you think dad?" Lillie snapped

"I don't know I can't deal with this right now I have to see your sister soon you either tell me now or cut the imature stupid behaviour Understood?" Michael said sternly

"Yes" Lillie said

"Well go on then tell me..." Michael came up to her

"I'm not gonna telll you dad you need to figure this out for yourself" Lillie said, Michael looked at her suspiciously then Sian came down the stairs

"You coming with me to school?" Sian smiled

"I'm walking, Kevin's meating me" Lillie said

"What? Now!" Sian said

"Yes is that a problem?" Lillie snapped

"Of course not go, I'll see you at school" Sian sighed

"Not if I'm in the PRU!" Lillie slammed the door shut behind her...

"What's her problem?" Sian put her coat on and picked up her bag

"Not sure, probably nothing" Michael informed

"I'll see if I can talk to her today..." Sian said

"So I'm working late tonight will you be able to handle Lillie for the next few days whilst Lu's having her opporation" Michael smiled after Lillie left.

"I be fine stop worring and go and be with Lucy" Sian kissed him on the lips holding hid hsnf they walked out of the house going their seperate ways...

Later on in the morning after Sian had arrived at school Lillie was with Kevin outside sitting on the steps.

"I don't understand why he would just jeperdise everything just for a stupid affair I don't want mum to leave again" Lillie cried

"She won't her whole life is you" Kevin kissed her on the lips

"I wasn't before when she left...I don't want it to just be me and dad again what should I do?" Lillie said

"Talk to your dad he'll understand Lil" Kevin smiled

"Urm it's not about understanding...it's about getting him to stop" Lillie sighed as Barry came along

"Kev go and put the chairs out in the hall Diamond wants it done" Barry ordered

"Sure... see you later" Kevin kissed Lillie...

"Barry" Lillie said trying to go past after Kevin left

"Follow me" Barry said Lillie rolled her eyes, he led her into an empty class room

"I thought you were sleeping with me" Barry laughed sarcastically as they went in the class room

"I am..." Lillie startled

"Well why haven't I seen you..." Barry said coming closer towards Lillie in an intimidating way

"We saw eachother yesterday" Lillie steped back

"Yesterday doesn't work for me..." Barry laughed

"but It-s only f-irst th-ing in the morning" Lillie stutered

"You need to meet me tonight yeah?" Barry said

"Fine...tonight where?" Lillie smiled Barry kissed her on the cheek but she moved her head away which made Barry laugh a little

"Well it'll be empty here tonight" Barry said Lillie sighed

"Fine!" Lillie snapped as he went out the door, Lillie went into the hall where Kevin was still setting out the chairs

"Why do you let him treat you like that?" Lillie questioned Kevin shrugged and stopped putting the chairs away as the bell rang. Ignooring the signal for class Lillie and Kevin came closer together as he slid his arms around her waist pulling her up against him.

"It's better than argueing Lillie" Kevin smiled as there lips met

"I better get to class" Kevin sighed

"We don't have too...we could always hang out first" Lillie smiled as he kissed her again

"If we get caught..." Kevin said

"We won't dad's not here for ages and all of the other teachers are busy come on we can go behind the stage" Lillie pulled his hand

"I can't babe I'm sorry" Kevin kissed her once more

"I guess I can be good for one day" Lillie laughed holding Kevin's hand the two walked along the corridor.

Entering the PRU Lillie sat next to Scout and Rhiannon, far away from Barry and Kacey. Jade was sitting on the next table with a girl called Lindsay.

"This sucks" Lillie sighed

"My Byrne was the one who put you in here...causing to much trouble?" Rhiannon laughed

"Maybe it was just to get me out of the way" Lillie sighed thinking about Michaels affair with Mrs Mulgrew.

"What do ya mean?" Scout questioned

"Just things that has happened..." Lillie said

"Oh come on you gotta tell us now" Rhiannon said

"I can't" Lillie said

At the hospital Michael was with Lucy, Katie had popped out on some erends she had been there all week though.

"How you fealing today?" Michael sat on her bed and stroked her hair

"Fine...better than yesterday I am missing my friends though" Lucy said

"Do you want me to bring any of them over?" Michael questioned

"No...I haven't seen Lillie or Sian in a while though is Sian not coming because mum is here?" Lucy sat up

"She's been covering my work at school that's all, Lillie's being a bit difficult at the moment" Michael sighed

"Oh okay..." Lucy smiled and cuddled into Michael

Meanwhile it was morning break at waterloo road Lillie decided it was time to sort this whole mess out between Christine and Michael she decided to go and see Christine.

"Come in" Christine called from her desk, Lillie closed the door behind her and went up to her desk

"What can I do for you Lillie?" Christine smiled

"Well you can start by stop seeing my dad behind my mum's back" Lillie blurted out, she felt great to have some power

"I don't know what your talking about" Christine said and looked away from Lillie

"Yes you do is that why you weren't sacked for getting drunk at school because off your silly little affair I wonder what Connor would think..." Lillie said

"My personal life is none of your bussiness" Christine said

"It is when your screwing up my family because yours is already mucked up... Do you know how hard I've worked to keep my mum around I've tried to be the perfect daughter for her and now you are fucking up EVERYTHING! IF YOU CARRY ON WITH THIS SHE'LL GO AWAY AGAIN" Lillie shouted

"Lillie, you need to speak with your father" Christine said and the bell rang

"Stop seeing my dad otherwise I will tell my mum everything about the affair! And I'll tell the whole school too" Lillie smiled sarcastically

"You won't tell your mum Lillie, she'll go away now go I'm busy" Christine said Lillie stormed out slamming the door shut behind her Lillie started walking down to her dad's office but was stopped by Nikki and Tom

"Lillie what are you doing? The PRU is that way you should be in class..." Nikki directed her

"Shouldn't you be in class Miss Boston?" Lillie said

"Less of that attitude now come on" Tom said

"But I need to speak with my dad" Lillie explained...

"It can wait!" Nikki nearly shouted

"No it fucking can't now just leave me alone" Lillie stormed off before they had a chance to say anything she stormed into Michael's office interrupting a meating with Lorraine and the investeres

"Lillie what are you doing here?" Michael said confused and outraged that she just stormed in...

"Dad I need to speek with you" Lillie ordered

"Sorry Michael, come away Lillie" Tom said

"NO I need to speek with him now" Lillie was determained to have answeres

"I won't be a minute Tom why don't you listen in for a second" Michael said grabbing Lillie by the arm leading her out off his office

"Dad what the hell..." Lillie said as he sat her down in the staff room

"Couldn't this have waited?" Michael questioned annoyed

"No Dad I'm sorry to interrupt you from your work" Lillie giggled

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY WHAT IS IT LILLIE" Michael shouted

"I just wanted you to know that I had a chat with your girlfriend" Lillie folded her arms

"What secret's does Sian have?" Michael questioned

"Not her the other girlfriend Mrs Mulgrew yeah I saw you two together yesterday" Lillie sarcastically said, Michael looked at her alarmed

"Lillie...it's more complicated than you think" Michael began to explain

"Cut the excuses dad" Lillie snapped

"Are you going to tell your mother?" Michael questioned

"Maybe..." Lillie teased Michael came closer resting his hand on her arm Lillie immedatly pulled away

"Can you just wait until the right time please" Michael begged

"Why would you even want to ruin everything by cheating on mum she's gonna go away again can't you see that!" Lillie cried

"I'll fix it just keep it to yourself and then it'll go away I promise" Michael begged again.

"I am not keeping this a secret dad, you stop seeing Mrs Mulgrew otherwise I tell the whole school about the affair every little detail" Lillie threataned

"Lillie come on you really think I need this right now with Lucy's cancer, and you always disobaying me!" Michael shouted

"I don't care you should of thought of that before you played mum, I meant what I said stop seeing her" Lillie ordered

"It won't make me and Sian be together just because you forced me too..." Michael explained

"I'm not forcing you dad...I just want it to stop! I DON'T WANT MUM TO LEAVE AGAIN!" Lillie shouted

"Calm down and if she does it's not the end of the world Lillie we've copped before we'll do it again" Michael said

"No we won't" Lillie threw a cup on the floor

"Lillie, tell who ever you like nobody will ever believe you" Michael shouted

"They will trust me" Lillie started to walk out

"You'll just make things worse" Michael shouted after her Lillie ignoored him walking away crying running into Kevin's arms...


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

"Look what Barry gave me" Rhiannon laughed as her and Rhiannon entered the canteen on there lunch, Rhiannon pulled out the bag of mawana...

"Rhiannon" Lillie looked at her

"What? don't be such a light wait, do you wanna do the honours off putting them in the brownies or shall I give it to Dynasty" Rhiannon asked

"I'm not having anything to do with this do you remember what happened with Imogen and the drugs I was framed and my dad still thought it was me" Lillie said

"Your so scared of him?" Rhiannon laughed, Lillie ignoored Rhiannon and walked away down to Kevin

"Hey what's up?" Lillie questioned

"It's chalky he's not who he says he is" Kevin showed Lillie the laptop

"Oh my god" Lillie said

"I know I don't know what to do..." Kevin said

"I've gotta go..I'm sorry" Lillie said finding Barry in the corridor with Kacey

"Barry" Lillie said behind him, Barry walked up to Lillie

"Can't it wait until tonight" Barry asked

"There's not going be a tonight we can't do this" Lillie informed

"Wha-t?" Barry stutered angrily

"Like I said" Lillie walked away, he pulled her angrily

"What are you doing? Get off me" Lillie said descretly not listening Barry pulled her into the empty PRU room...

"You know what this means" Barry shouted closing the door

"Yeah I do I don't have to sleep with you anymore!" Lillie shouted back

"I will show everyone those pictures of you do you relise that?! Wonder what Kevin would think that his girlfriend was a prostitute" Barry laughed

"I wasn't a prostitute you made me you f-ooorced me ...you -raped me" Lillie stutered

"concidering I told you about my past the baby I didn't think you'd be that harsh but I'm telling my dad everything" Lillie shouted

"NO YOU CAN'T" Barry pushed Lillie

"I am I can't take it anymore, I need to concentrate on something else not keeping my secrets a secret" Lillie explained

"NO!" Barry slapped her across the face and Lillie fell on the floor apearing with a black eye almost imedatly

"Your just a little boy Barry I'm not scared of you anymore, I thought I was but I'm not" Lillie said getting up

"You think I'm a boy to you? " Barry raised his voice

"Yes you are... I'm going to tell my dad you've been blackmailing me with photo's and your still making money using me, oh and this black eye will nail your exclusion" Lillie hurried out the room down the corridor, scared and crying.

"Oh my god" Sian said looking alarmed walking up to Lillie

"What happened?" Michael asked, Lillie just hugged into Sian, Michael looked at Sian concerned

"Why don't I get some ice for this eye, I'll bring it to your office" Lorraine walked off to find some ice

"Come on..." Sian guided Lillie to Michael's office sitting her down Michael and Sian started talking outside Michael's office.

"How did she come up with a black eye?" Michael said shocked

"I don't know she was fine earlier when I saw her" Sian said

"I bet it's Barry" Michael sighed

"Probably...let's just talk to Lillie and see what's going on" Sian sighed as they both went in

"Lillie what's happened?" Michael said

"It's Barry...he's been blackmailing me" Lillie addmitted

"Blackmailing you why?" Sian sat next to her, Lorraine passed her the ice and Michael pressed it against her eye

"He had these pictures of me from the website...and he said if I don't sleep with him then he'll put them around the whole school and tell everyone he payed me but I didn't" Lillie explained, Michael threw his head back

"I'm gonna kill him" Michael said, Sian looked at him

"Let me guess he hit you when you told him you weren't sleeping with him anymore?" Sian asked

"Yep...it didn't hurt that much actually" Lillie informed

"It doesn't matter...you know he abused you and I'm sick off everyone taking advantage of you forcing you to do things I'm going to fix it" Michael hugged her

"Now I told you he's gonna put those pictures up" Lillie cried

"Yes but he made you take those photo's which makes me wonder is there more than one camera man to this" Michael asked

"Kyle Stack" Lillie admitted

"Anyone else?" Michael questioned

"You know Wayne the student that stabbed you he was the one who owned the website" Lillie said Michael hugged her tightly

"I'm going to get Barry, you go to class we'll sort this I promise" Michael said going out with Lillie but the photo's have already been posted around the whole school

"Were to late..." Lillie cried seeing a photo of her pracitcally naked

"HEY!" Michael shouted and saw Barry with the PRU class

"Mr Byrne?" Barry questioned

"My office move" Michael ordered

"What's he done" Nikki said

"Well he's responsible for Lillies black eye and... he abused her" Michael said taking Barry's arm and pushing him down to his office...


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

"Lillie what's going on?" Nikki asked her pulling her aside

"I can't tell you not yet" Lillie said

"But two of my students are in trouble now what is going on" Nikki said

"He's been blackmailing me Barry has, now he put flipping pictures over the whole school" Lillie said and walked of bumping into Kevin

"Have you seen this?" Kevin handed Lillie the picture and she screwed it up putting it in the bin

"Of course I have it's not what it looks like Kev" Lillie informed

"It does...it looks like my girlfriend is a prostitute" Kevin shouted and students laughed

"No I'm not let me explain somewhere else" Lillie pleaded

"Fine" Kevin led Lillie into Chalky's classroom

"Well?" He asked

"It's Barry he's been blackmailing me, he said if I don't sleep with him then he'll put those pictures all around the school, I told him it had to stop he didn't like that so he hit me and then Barry put those pictures all over the place" Lillie explained

"That still doesn't explain that nearly naked photo of you LILLIE" Kevin shouted

"It was from the website do you remember what I told you?" Lillie shouted

"I thought your dad took that website down" Kevin shouted again

"No...he can't anyway you haven't even asked I was okay" Lillie cried

"Well why should I? you slept with Barry behind my back" Kevin said

"Kevin, I'm sorry I didn't have a choice, he raped me" Lillie said

"Lillie" Kevin hugged her tightly not letting her go

After about ten minutes Kevin released Lillie from his arms

"I better go" Lillie said

"Just stay" Kevin smiled

"I can't my dad is with Barry now I'd better go otherwise he will kill him" Lillie laughed

"So will I when I get my hands on him" Kevin informed

"Kev, just leave it my dad can handle it" Lillie sighed

"You expect me to just stand back and watch?" Kevin asked and walked out the classroom with Lillie who then saw Madi and Clara with their little gang

"I bet Barry's liking that picture" Clara laughed Lillie turned to her

"Why would Barry have anything to do with this" Lillie rolled her eyes

"He told us...he paid ya" Clara smirked

"It's not true I'm telling ya" Lillie shouted

"Yeah well how else do you explain this" Madi giggled

"I don't have to explain myself to any of you..." Lillie walked away

"Everyone thinks your a prostitute" Madi shouted

"Wouldn't be the first time" Clara laughed, Lillie ran down into the school toliets, Kevin sighed glaring at Clara and laughed again

"What?" Clara snapped

"You don't have the first clue just stop giving her a hard time!" Kevin shouted

"I did it for you Kev" Clara said

"Just leave it!" Kevin stormed off...

Arriving at Michael's office there was an awkward silience between Michael, Lillie and Barry

"I'm phoning the police" Michael picked up the phone

"DAD DON'T PLEASE!" Lillie begged stopping him from picking up the phone

"No Lillie you need to understand, you can't hide this from me" Michael shouted

"Well how could I tell you, your too busy" Lillie said hinting to his affair

"Barry go and wait outside..." Michael said

"but-" Barry stood up

"DO IT" Michael shouted then Lorraine came into his office

"What the hell is going on?" Lorraine asked all of them the three stood silient...

"I just found this...you know the press are gonna have a field trip when they get their hands on this" Lorraine handed Lillie the photo Lillie sighed

"It was me miss, I put that photo up" Barry informed

"If the press get hold of this then...there gonna put it on page 4! Plus the sponcers are here now and we can't make a good impression when half naked photo's of students appear around the school especially when there the heads daughter" Lorraine shouted

"I'm dealing with it now Lorraine" Michael sighed

"Good" Lorraine stormed out of his office, Barry followed.

"Dad, can't we deal with this our selves please" Lillie begged

"Well you heard Lorraine it's all over the school now! It's not about what I do it's about what they do" Michael sat down in his chair

"You begged me to keep your affair a secret, just don't phone the police please dad" Lillie pleaded

"I don't know Lillie what I do, my relationships it's none off your bussiness" Michael sighed

"Dad she's my mum what do you expect me to do welcome Mrs Mulgrew with open arms I want it stopped today!" Lilllie raised her voice

"I'm not going to do that Lillie, just leave it your the one who's been sleeping around anyway" Michael snapped

"DAD HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT" Lillie shouted

"Stay out of it and get to class" Michael ordered Lillie sighed and slammed the door heading to class she needed another talk with Mrs Mulgrew and decided to head down to her classroom...


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

The next day Lillie got ready for school, it was today Lucy surgery was, Michael was over at the hospital so she thought. He was coming into school as usual today. Although he didn't want to Lorraine insisted he'd come in at least for the morning.

"You having breakfast?" Sian asked Lillie

"No I'll grab something at school" Lillie said not looking at Sian.

"What's going on between you and your dad?" Sian questioned suspiciously

"Nothing" Lillie replied

"It's something come on...if you don't tell me I'll go and ask him" Sian said

"Mum, please it's nothing I need to get to school" Lillie grabbed her bag

"Let me drive come on" Sian said

"Okay" Lillie smiled...

Getting out of the car Lillie saw her fathers car pull up in the car park, Michael got out of the car.

"Everything okay?" Michael questioned

"Of course" Sian smiled Lillie looked away seeing Kevin, Imogen and Connor.

"Is that Kevin, I'd better go" Lillie said ignooring her father and then running towards Kevin

"What is with you two?" Sian asked Michael as they walked into school together

"What do you mean?" Michael asked heading down the corridor then seeing Christine.

"There's a lot of tension between you two, tell me what's wrong?" Sian asked

"Oh she wanted to go to a party and I said no" Michael lied.

"Really why?" Sian said

"Well for one it was at Jacks and because of the way she had been behaving, Sian it's nothing I have a meeting" Michael kissed her on the cheek before heading to his office,  
once he arrived Christine was waiting for him...

"Is Lillie going to tell everyone about us?" Christine panicked

"I've kept her quiet for now don't worry, believe me I'll tell Sian at the right time but not now" Michael said

"Right well Lillie wants it to stop maybe..." Christine was interrupted

"Maybe you two should stop?" Lillie said

"Lillie just go" Michael snapped.

"No, I wanna give you an offer" Lillie informed

"I'm not giving you anything Lillie" Michael came over to her...

"I wanna go back to my normal lessons and out of the PRU" Liliie said

"And if I don't?" Michael questioned

"Well we all know the concequenses I'll tell mum and everyone about you" Lillie threatened

"Nobody will believe you" Christine said

"I thought about that and then I toke a photo of you two together on that romantic night on the beach" Lillie showed both of them the photo.

"This is childish you can't just go around blackmailing people" Michael sighed

"AND YOU CAN'T GO AROUND SCREWING PEOPLE OVER" Lillie shouted

"I want out and I wanna descision by lunch time dad otherwise you'll have to deal with the concequenses" Lillie shouted the door shut behind her smiling.

"You wanna what?" Tom said to Michael, when Michael was telling Lorraine, Sian, Nikki and Tom in the staff room about puting Lillie back in her normal classes.

"Well I don't think it's working I mean she's with Barry" Michael lied eyeing Christine as she walked in

"She'll be disruptive have you seen the headlines?" Lorraine showed Michael the paper it said 'Student, sex skandle at Waterloo road' with the photo of Lillie on front page "I don't think she's ready Michael" Nikki said

"Sian what do you think?" Lorraine asked

"I really think this so out of the blue...I mean I don't think Lillie has made enough progress to go back into the main stream" Sian sighed

"I'm taking her out of the PRU end off" Michael said

"If she puts one foot out of line she's going back in" Lorraine said Michael nodded as her, Nikki and Tom walked away

"I don't believe you" Sian said

"What?" Michael asked worridly

"Lillie? In the main streem?" Sian questioned

"Why is it such a big deal" Michael snapped

"Because it was only three weeks ago you wanted to put her in the PRU!" Sian shouted, Michael ignoored her and walked away going to find Lillie... then spotting her in the corridor with Connor, Kevin, Imogen and Scout.

"Lillie" Michael spoke interrupting her

"What!" Lillie snapped

"A word in private" Michael said, Lillie sighed and followed Michael to the otherside of the corridor

"Yes?!" Lillie said

"Okay just drop the attitude I've persauded senior managment to put you in your normal classes from now on" Michael said

"You serious?" Lillie smiled

"Yes, Lillie I was going to tell you about me and Christine but not right now so much is going on" Michael sighed

"Well I guess I can keep my mouth shut for a while...if mum finds out it won't be from me" Lillie said

"Good, I will tell her just not yet...and I'm sorry about what I said about you the otherday in my office" Michael appologised

"It's fine...I just don't wanna be with Barry anymore and now I don't have too. Dad...what do you think will happen when you tell mum" Lillie asked

"Well I'll either move into Christines or your mum may leave again but don't worry about it anyway I have a senior management meeting in 10 so I'll see you toinght"  
Michael kissed Lillie on the cheek then heading down the corridors.

"What did he want?" Kevin held Lillie's hand

"Just to tell me I can go to my normal classes" Lillie kissed him

"That's great" Kevin smiled

"Thanks for standing by me Kev, it can't be easy" Lillie hugged him

"Your worth it Lil" Kevin smiled as they walked off down to first period which was PE with Mr Diamond.

"Come on guys, cross country" Jez shouted to his class heading out the school gates.

"Good to have you back Lil" Imogen laughed

"Yeah I couldn't take another minute in the PRU" Lillie laughed

"Hurry up you two" Jez said leading them down the path...

"Michael" Sian caught him up before he went out of the doors.

"I hope Lucy will be okay...I wish I could come and see her but I don't want to intrude" Sian smiled Michael hugged her tightly

"Just look after Lillie for me" Michael smiled and kissed Sian on the lips and got in his car.

"What's going on with Lucy?" Zach questioned overhearing the conversation...

"I...why don't we go in my office" Sian suggested

"No I want an answer it's like she's dissapeared" Zach sighed

"She hasn't she's in hospital, Lucy has a brain tumour and she's having surgery this afternoon to shrink it...it may not work and she may die" Sian explained

"What do you mean DIE" Zach shouted

"I can't believe this when we will find out?" Zach questioned

"I'll let you know as soon as" Sian said Zach nodded hugging Sian...

"Dad, what if I die?" Lucy asked weekly

"You won't I promise you... I love you too much to let you go now" Michael said hugging her, Katie was sat on the otherside off Lucy...

"I love you Lucy" Katie said helping lying her on the bed which had wheals on ready to go down in theatre

"I love you too" Michael kissed her on the forehead, Lucy smiled at both of them and eventually said

"I love you too" Lucy smiled the anistetic slowly going into sleep...


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

It had been four hours since the surgery began Michael and Katie were waiting outside when a surgent came out...

"The surgery has been very successful" Dr James said

"Thank god...is she awake?" Katie said Michael laughed at her.

"The anistetic hasn't warn off yet but we managed to shrink the tumour, it's the size of a pea not even that" Dr James smiled

"Thankyou so much...do you know when she'll wake up?" Michael questioned

"In a couple of hours" Dr James said...

The next few weeks Lucy was neerly back to her normal self and returning to school...

"It's gonna be so weird going back" Lucy smiled at Michael as they were both eating breakfast on a Monday morning...  
Sian was out at a confrence for a few days so it was just Lillie, Lucy and Michael.

"Seeing your friends again but you'll fit straight in again" Michael smiled, Lillie came down stairs and grabbed her bag

"Where are you going in a hurry?" Michael asked, Lillie just looked at him

"To school" Lillie replied putting books in her bag

"At 10 to 8 in the morning...come on Lil come and have breakfast" Michael said

"I'm meeting Kevin see you at school" Lillie walked out off the house wanting to spend time with her sister but not with her father there...

"Hey" Kevin smiled seeing Lillie outside his house giving her a kiss on the lips

"Thanks for meating me I had to get out of there, I'm sick of playing happy families" Lillie kissed Kevin again

"He'll own up sooner or later" Kevin said

"I wish it would be sooner, so we've got like an hour to kill or...we could have the whole day to kill" Lillie smied

"Lillie...you know I can't" Kevin laughed

"What! It's not like my dad can tell us off" Lillie giggled

"Lillie we can't come on" Kevin said

An hour later Lucy and Michael arrived at school together.

"I'll come and check on you during lunch time"

"Sure dad see ya" Lucy smiled as Michael hugged his daughter heading down to his office...

"Michael, we have a problem" Tom came in his office

"Yeah" Michael replied

"Lillie's gone a-wall Kevin's turned up for school but Lillie didn't" Tom informed Michael sighed

"Right well can you go and look for her" Michael said

"Yeah sure Kacey Barry and new pupil Zoe has gone missing too" Tom said, Michael sighed

"Fine just bring them all back to my office thanks tom" Michael said following Tom out of his office

"Michael" Christine called

"Yeah" He said

"Has Lillie said anything about us yet?" Christine questioned

"No, I don't think she will Sian's at a confrence for a few days" Michael informed

"Right well I'll see you later" Christine smiled

"Tonight?" Michael questioned

"Don't you have two girls to look after" Christine laughed

"I can get a baby sitter... see you tonight" Michael smiled and kissed her quickly and walked down the corridor. Heading towards his car Tom saw Kevin, Imogen and Connor.

"Ah Kevin" Tom came up to them

"Mr Byrne?" Kevin stood up

"Have you seen Lillie? She's gone a-wall and you were with her this morning" Tom said

"She mentioned something about hitting the town centre? I dunno I just said I was going to school and Lillie said she wasn't its not like I could force her to come" Kevin said

"Oh well if you hear from her let Mr Byrne know any of you, I'm going to look for her now" Tom said and went into his car.

"Lucy, I'm so glad your back" Zach smiled in Maths with Mr Chalk

"Thanks" Lucy smiled

"Sian told me that you were sick and I kind of told Lulu and Harley" Zach said

"It's okay...It was just a really big shock to me to us...we didn't wanna make a big deal" Lucy said

"I would of never had broken up with you" Zach informed

"I...don't wanna go out with you again" Lucy quickly said

"Why not?!" Zach snapped

"Because I don't wanna a relationship at the moment" Lucy replied

"Fine" Zach stormed off

Eventually Tom saw Lillie on the beach on his ride home she was with Kyle Stack.

"Lillie Byrne" Tom called Lillie saw Tom and started to run

"LILLIE" Tom shouted and finally caught up with her stopping her from running

"What the hell are you doing?" Tom laughed sarcastically

"I was just talking to Kyle" Lillie replied

"Your asking for trouble...get in the car I'm sure your dad will be pleased that you skipped to meet Kyle stack" Tom said Lillie rolled her her eyes as they walked up the path and then saw Kacey and Zoe

"Well this gets better and better all three of you are going to see Mr Byrne first thing" Tom said Lillie reluctantly got in the car, knowing her dad wouldn't be happy that she was meeting Kyle Stack...


	93. Chapter 93 the truth, then the end

Chapter 93, the truth, then the end...

"You don't own me dad" Lillie laughed when Michael was telling her off for meating Kyle Stack

"What is it with you lately?" Michael sighed

"Maybe you having an afair behind mum's back, would some up my behaviour!" Lillie said defensivly

"Lillie..." Michael sighed again

"No dad you wonder why the fuck I miss behave?! When you expect me to keep your dirty little secrets" Lillie shouted

"Detention for truanting and if I find you are meating up with Kyle Stack again we'll be having words" Michael sternly spoke

"Well maybe I should have words with mum?" Lillie laughed

"What were you even doing with him anyway?" Michael snapped

"Erm he still has those pictures so I told them to give them to me" Lillie explained

"Alright do you have them"

"You think I'm going to give them to you, I don't want you to see them"

"Lillie I've already seen them if you want me to take them I will" Michael said as Christine interrupted

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Sian's just turned up" Christine spoke

"Bet your thrilled about that" Lillie laughed

"She's at a confrence for two days?" Michael ignoored Lillie's comment

"It was canceled" Christine said

"Well tell her I'll be there in a minute..." Michael smiled Christine nodded

"Lets get you to class" Michael said Lillie rolled her eyes and followed Michael she really didn't want to lie to her mother about her father's affair but she had too, she would leave again...

"Miss Audrey" Michael spoke

"Go on in Lillie..." Michael ordered Lillie laughed again and took a seat next to Kevin

"Where did you wonder off too?" Kevin laughed

"Just had some stuff to do kev, that's all" Lillie smiled

"Well do you wanna meet up tonight?" Kevin asked

"Actually why not" Lillie smiled as her dad left...

"Good luck" Lillie kissed him before he headed down to the field

"Yeah won't need it as Kacey Barry is playing we will win hands down!" Kevin laughed

"Haven't you heard my dad said that she can't play cause she's 15 now" Lillie informed

"But she's playing with it Mr Clarkson's going ahead with it anyway" Kevin kissed Lillie before he headed down with Jack and Connor.

Lillie headed into the common room, to see Imogen and Scout.

"Hey you two" Lillie smiled

"Hi" Imogen said distracted by Christine and Michael

"What's up?" Lillie sat down

"Is your dad with Connor's mum?" Imogen questioned, Lillie froze as soon as she said it

"He's with my mum" Lillie said

"No but it looks like there together between you and me I reckon Mr Byrne could be two timing" Scout laughed

"Scout!" Imogen warned

"Well your the one who asked" Scout defended

"Actually between you and me...my dad he is having an afair with Mrs Mulgrew" Lillie laughed

"What are you serious!" Scout said

"Yeah, I caught them...Dad asked me to keep it quiet" Lillie informed

"Well your not doing a very good job...and what about Mrs Diamond" Imogen asked

"I dunno..." Lillie said with a tear in here eye

"Are you alright?" Imogen asked

"I gotta go" Lillie ran out and sat down in the toliets and started to cry she didn't know why she just missed the way things used to be, so simple...

"Lillie..." Lucy asked coming out of the cubical and knocked on her door

"Just go away" Lillie cried

"What's wrong tell me..." Lucy asked, Lillie opened the door

"It's dad...he's been having an affair..." Lillie admitted Lucy looked at Lillie confused but with who?

"Who with Lil" Lucy asked

"Mrs Mulgrew... I begged him to stopped cause I don't want mum to leave if she finds out she will I know, she's done it before when I was little when I was three.  
I remember going home from nursery with dad and she just weren't there anymore, I don't want that to happen" Lillie cried

"Yeah I know what you mean.. Dad don't know this but my mum she wants me to come back to new york with her" Lucy said

"What like a holiday?" Lillie spoke

"No for how long I like she said I can transfer to a school there, I might go it's a new start so much has happened to me" Lucy informed

"So much has happened to me but I'm not running away... Come on Luce you have friends here and family" Lillie said

"Yeah but my mum she's changed I really wanna give her a chance to make things right...I'll come and visit during the holidays and stuff but I think America is going to be amazing and hey you only live once I know that" Lucy smiled

"Your right I wish I could run off to new york and get away from here...when you gonna tell him" Lillie asked

"Tonight...Lillie my mum leaves on friday" Lucy said

"Oh right...I better go, listen don't tell my mum about the affair she don't know" Lillie said

"Sure thing" Lucy smiled and walked the oposit way down the corridor Lillie headed down the corridor past the cooler only to see her mum and Barry there, then she had heard him shouting at her...she could tell by Sian's body language that she felt scared and intimidated

"Am I a boy to you?" She heard Barry say...then Lillie froze that's what he had said to her, Lillie suddenly opened the door distracting Barry...Barry then glared at her

"Well have you come to join me?" Barry laughed

"You can go" Sian snapped

"Thanks MISS" Barry laughed again then pushed past Lillie

"Get lost" Lillie spoke, Barry glared at her once more and walked off.

"Are you okay?" Lillie asked once he had gone

"I'm fine...I heard you've been a trouble maker whilst I was away care to give me an explanation" Sian said

"Sorry, I'm just adjusting...it won't happen again" Lillie said

"Your hiding something from me what is it...is it Barry is he threatening you again or Kyle? Someone else?" Sian pulled out a chair for her to sit on...

"I have a to go mum" Lillie said

"No what you need to do is sit down because your not telling me anything! Neither is your father" Sian said nearly shouting

"Okay...promise you won't go mad" Lillie said, Sian nodded waiting for an answer from her daughter.

"It's dad...he's...he...he's been having an afair" Lillie admitted

"What? You knew!" Sian shouted

"I'm sorry mum he told me to keep it a secret I had no choice I didn't want you too leave again" Lillie explained

"Leave? Why would I do that when your here" Sian said

"Because you did it before when I was three" Lillie cried

"It was different then...I will never leave you come here" Sian said Lillie hugged into Sian...

"Dad" Lucy went into his office

"Hey have you seen your sister?" Michael asked

"No not since about half an hour ago but I need to talk to you" Lucy said

"Go on" Michael said

"When I was at the hospital a couple of days ago me and Mum were talking and she asked me if I wanted to go back to new york with her" Lucy informed Michael looked up

"What? Your not going to go are you" Michael said

"I...it's a new start dad I have to go as much as I'll miss you but there's no place for me here I'll come and visit I promise...but I want to spend more time with my mum"  
Lucy said

"I want to go to new york dad" Lucy said again

"Okay but theres always a place for you at waterloo road you know that right?" Michael smiled

"Of course I do" Lucy smiled hugging him knowing that soon she would be in new york...


	94. Chapter 94 leaving so soon

Chapter 94 Leaving so soon

Hi guys sorry it's a late update been trying to get this chapter right! I know some readers could be upset about this chapter but I need to follow the storylines off the show to make the story make sence anyway next update mainly about Sian!

"Your having an affair?!" Sian shouted at Michael in his office once she came in with Lillie.

"Sian I'm sorry you seamed so busy for me...for us-" Michael said but Sian interrupted him

"That doesn't explain it you don't get Lillie to keep it a secret I can't believe you've allowed her to keep that secret how much presure that has put on her!" Sian shouted

"I was going to tell you but I just got caught up in the PRU and Lucy...I'm sory Sian really I am" Michael admitted

"Who was it with?!" Sian demanded both Michael and Lillie stayed silient

"Well is one of you gonna tell me or do I have to anounce it to the whole staff room" Sian growled

"Lillie?" Sian turned to her, Michael shook his head at her

"It's Mrs Mulgrew" Lillie mumbled

"What you slept with her all this time when I've been helping you with Lucy, your dad, Lillie everything and you just turn your back on me and go and Shag her" Sian shouted. Michael stayed silient

"You seem to stay quiet in all this letting our daughter explain something you did! Not very big of you is it?!" Sian nearly screamed

"mum it's fine" Lillie said

"No it's not...not on you, you know I've had to deal with all that stuff on top of that Barry flipping stressing me out all the time!" Sian shook her head

"What's Barry got to do with this" Michael snapped

"With Lillie? I can't do this anymore" Sian came out with, Lillie looked at her

"Do what?" Lillie asked

"Just everything, I can't work here anymore knowing this, your better off with out me" Sian sat down

"No I'm not please mum, please stay" Lillie pleaded with tears in her eyes

"So much has happened I don't know anymore...everything was so certain now I don't even know what I wan't anymore" Sian cried

"You just need time to think it through..I'm sorry for everything Sian" Michael said

"I can't be here anymore" Sian said

"Mum you promised please" Lillie cried

"I know I did but that was before I knew all of the facts I wish I could stay but I need to resign" Sian explained

"But Lucy's leaving too! It's not fair" Lillie cried and stormed out Slamming the door shut...

"Lillie?" Lorraine questioned

"Just leave me alone..." Lillie said

"Hold on tell me what's wrong" Lorraine said

"You'll have to ask my dad that question" Lillie cried running off to Imogen.

"What happened?!" Imogen asked

"I told mum...and now she's leaving" Lillie said and cried into Imogen, she knew how hard it was for her when her dad left. Then Connor came up to them

"This is all your mum's fault!" Lillie growled at Connor

"What?!" Connor asked

"Your mum's been shagging my dad" Lillie napped

"What?" Connor exclaimed

"Yeah that's right! I hate this" Lillie cried to see her dad standing behind her

"Come on Lillie let's go into my office and talk" Michael said as crouds of students came to see what was going on

"You've been shagging Mrs Mulgrew! And expect me to keep it quiet, from mum? No way!" Lillie shouted as the students came and Christine was there to with Tom

"With me now" Michael snapped, Lillie sighed

"Now Lillie" Michael repeted,

"Hell no!" Lillie shouted

"Just give her some time, I'll make sure she comes" Tom said Michael glared at Lillie and walked off he had to tell her that Sian was leaving

"Sian are you sure about this?" Michael went into her office to see her packing her things

"I am it's not just you it's me...it's gotten all too much I don't know how you can do it Michael" Sian said

"Well I..." Michael said

"We were never meant to last were we? All the times we've been together, I'm going to stay with my sister in London it's not too far away if Lillie ever needs me" Sian explained

"But we both need you Lucy she's going to New york tomorrow and not coming back" Michael explained

"I'm sorry Michael but I can tell Lillie if you want too, but she needs to stay here where you can protect her" Sian explained

"I love you" Michael put his hand on her cheek

"I know but I can't be here anymore" Sian said

"Your leaving aren't you" Lillie stood behind them both

"Lillie...I can't be here anymore" Sian explained

"But we can fix it why do you have to walk out on me all the time!" Lillie cried, Michael knew Lillie had feared this all the time he knew she was so upset in all off this

"I'm going home to get my stuff but then I won't be there when you get back so I guess this is goodbye" Sian said to Lillie bending down a little to give her eye contact.

"Please stay!" Lillie cried

"I'm sorry, I love you Lillie" Sian said and hugged her tightly

"I love you too mum" Lillie said still crying

A couple of hours later Sian had said all off her goodbyes and headed to her car with Michael and Lillie, Lucy had already said goodbye to Sian

"When will I see you again?" Lillie questioned

"I don't know...I need some time to think and sort myself out" Sian said

"I love you" Lillie said again at the car

"I hope your good for your dad" Sian laughed

"She's a good kid really she just needs more guidence, Sian I promise to keep you updated" Michael said

"Thankyou and I hope things work out for you and Christine really I do" Sian said, Michael smiled

"I wish I had told you sooner than later" Michael explained

"I love you but things aren't working out for us anymore are they?" Michael said

"No, but at least you can focus on Lillie now and I hope Lucy has a great time in new york" Sian smiled

"Yeah she will" Michael laughed

"Look at the time I'd better go I love you Lillie" Sian said nearly crying herself..giving Lillie a kiss on the cheak she got into her car seeing Michael and Lillie standing together.

They both waved to Sian, Lillie had tears in her eyes as she turned away back into school with Michael...Sian new the best thing for her was to leave waterloo road in search for a new life but is this really the last waterloo road has seen of her maybe for now but she could return another year once she was sure of what she wanted even though she would miss her daughter Lillie...


	95. Chapter 95 A magical night

Chapter 95 That Magical Night

Next Chapter, Enjoy :)

"I can't believe mum's gone" Lillie said walking into her house

"You'll just have to get used it Lillie" Michael sighed

"Yeah but none of this would of never have happened-" Lillie said Michael interrupted her

"Look I'm sorry Lillie we need to sort things out because things between us haven't been right since you got with Barry the first time, I miss the way things used to be you could tell me everything we would go to the park, do things together now all you do is cause trouble for me all the time" Michael explained

"That was when I was seven and now I'm seventeen so" Lillie said

"Well I'm going to the airport to see your sister off in a minute so here" Michael said

"Can't I come?" Lillie asked

"Well it will be most off the night...you'll be tired in the morning" Michael explained

"Fine, I'll just sleep at Kevin's" Lillie smiled

"No you won't" Michael said

"Well how will you know if your out all night?" Lillie giggled

"Because I'll check in the morning...before I go Lucy wants to talk to you" Michael said

"Hey Lillie." Lucy walked in the house dressed in shorts and a strapy pink top, and white denim jacket with pink toms on.

"Well your centenly dressed for new york" Lillie laughed

"Yeah, I'm sorry about Sian leaving" Lucy said

"It's not your fault" Lillie shot a look at Michael.

"I love you...I will miss you in new york you know that right?" Lucy asked

"Yeah...I love you too I hope you have an amazing time" Lillie smiled

"Good luck with school" Lucy giggled, which made Michael laugh too

"Mmmm, but I'm glad your cancer went away kind off...I hope you have a great flight and I'll talk to you soon." Lillie said and they hugged

"Love ya sis" Lucy smiled and walked out Lillie watched her dad's car drive away in the drive way.

"Kevin fancy sleeping round mine?" Lillie called kevin as soon as her dad left.

"Wouldn't your dad be there?" Kevin asked

"Nah he's out and he won't get back until really late at night like two in the morning I have a free house! Come on Kev my dad won't even know your there" Lillie laughed

"FINE! I'll be over" Kevin said estatic and hung up...

About five hours later Katie, Michael and Lucy arrived at Glassglow airport

"Lucy are you ready?" Katie called at the airport they were just about to go on there plane...

"I guess this is goodbye then" Michael sighed

"For now" Lucy added and hugged Michael tightly

"Yeah, take care of yourself okay?" Michael said

"Sure dad" Lucy smiled

"Remember you can come and visit any time" Michael smiled, although it was so upsetting to let his daughter go again, Michael new he had too.

"Sure dad. I love you and thanks for helping me through, the cancer, daniel, being arrested and the drinking" Lucy said and laughed

"Yeah, it's okay I love you you better go" Michael kissed her on the forehead

"Bye dad...like I said I love you" Lucy smiled

"Come on Luce, Bye Michael take care" Katie said

"You too...I'll see you in the summer, I love you" Michael said watching his daughter go...

"Are you sure?" Kevin asked Lillie as she pulled out a condom from her pocket.

"Off course I am..." Lillie smiled

"Is there a problem?" She questioned

"No...no it's just all that stuff you've been through with Barry" Kevin said

"Kevin it's sweet of you to ask but I'm fine with it are you..." Lillie asked

"Of course, I think I'm falling in love with you Lillie" Kevin put his hand on her cheek which made Lillie smile

"So do I" Lillie smiled as they started kissing and took off her blouse very gently as did she and they lay down on the bed...

"Lillie!" Michael shouted the next morning he got back at about three in the morning from the air port he was so tired but he had to go into work it was 8.00am and Michael and Lillie both had to be in school in an hour and Lillie wasn't even up infact she had over slept. Michael stormed upstairs already dressed to get his daughter up.

"LILLIE BYRNE IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" Michael stormed in his room noticing her and Kevin in bed together. Lillie shot up as soon as she saw Michael as did Kevin they were both undressed not even in underwear Lillie covered herself with the dovet.

"Dad" Lillie smiled

"I thought you'd already gone..." Lillie said awkwadly.

"You both have two minutes to get down stairs" Michael said angrily looking at Lillie.

"Here...Cover yourself whilst you get your clothes not that theres much point now anyway" Michael threw her silk dressing gown on the bed

"Sorry Kev" Lillie appologised

"Don't worry about it" Kevin smiled.

Lillie and Kevin both arrived down stairs to see Michael waiting for them in the Kitchen it was now 8:15

"Do you know how stupid off you this was?" Michael questioned them... They both stood infront off him speachless

"Not only have you done the completly oposit of what I said Lillie about not going to Kevin's instead you invite him round here...and Kevin do you relise how Daniel's going to react once he relised you were at Lillie's all night" Michael shouted

"Dad it's not like it's eligal" Lillie laughed

"Don't play smart with me...Kevin I suggest you leave and get home before school" Michael sternly said

"Sorry Mr Byrne, I'll see you later Lillie" Kevin smiled and walked out of the house

"What did you do that for?!" Lillie asked

"Just do me a favour go and get changed into a longer skirt" Michael sighed looking at her in discust Lillie sighed and ran upstairs even though she was in trouble that was a magical night for Kevin and Lillie...


	96. Chapter 96 Prison break

Chapter 96 Prison Break

"Parents evening?" Lillie questioned Tom during registration, sitting with Kevin.

"Yes everyones going, your dad has already made an appointment to see me" Tom said handing Lillie her parents evening form.

"Oh great when is it?" Lillie sighed, Dynasty and Imogen started laughing

"Tomorrow night and I expect to see all off your parents" Tom added

"I bet that was embarrising having your dad walk in on you and Kevin" Dynasty laughed

"Yeah...you should of seen his face priceless!" Lillie laughed

"Well Chalky wasn't too pleased either..." Kevin informed as the bell went

"What do you guys have now..." Connor asked walking down the corridor

"A free...fancy heading to town?" Lillie questioned.

"Erm were not allowed?" Connor said

"Has that ever stopped me before?" Lillie said

"Well no...but I have an essay to finnish" Connor explained

"You wose!" Lillie protested

"What about you?" Lillie turned to her boyfriend.

"I'm gonna go with Connor, come on Lil just chill out a bit yeah?" Kevin asked, Lillie sighed and took his hand, heading into the student common room...

In the common room Dynasty, Kevin, Lillie and Imogen were all studdying for the first time. They noticed Christiene and Michael come in...

"So is it wierd at home without your mum and sister?" Imogen quized Lillie

"Nah not really, I'm used to it just being me and my dad..." Lillie looked over at Michael.

"So why did she leave?" Dynasty questioned, Lillie looked over at Connor then at Kevin.

"You know I don't think that's relevent" Lillie avoided conversation on the subject.

"So are you gonna tell us...how that naked picture of you showed up around the whole school the other week" Dynasty laughed

"I...can't tell you" Lillie froze

"Let's just focus on course work guys" Kevin interupted

"Yeah and it was in the news paper did you see it?" Dynasty said

"Just drop it DYNASTY" Lillie

"Or what?" Dynasty stood up, suddenly Lillie slapped Dynasty...pushing her into the chair and the two girls started fighting.

"Lillie get off her" Michael came over and pulled his daughter away from Dynasty...

"DAD" Lillie shouted as he had hold off her it was the only way I had to stop Lillie fighting

"Are you alright Dynasty?" Michael questioned

"No my nose is bleeding." Dynasty held her nose

"I'll take her to the nurse..." Christine said

"You with me...NOW" Michael pushed Lillie away from his arms signiling her down the corridor into his office.

"Dad...I need to go" Lillie winned as they arrived at his office, Michael just ignoored her and sat down in his chair, she sat down on the other chair

"What was that?"

Lillie shrugged her shoulders

"Doesn't matter I over heard the conversation between you and Dynasty"

"So?"

"Your friends are gonna want an explaination after seeing those pictures of you, you can't punch them in the face"

"What's it got to do with you anyway!" Lillie shouted and stood up

"Lillie!"

"No I'm sick off this you act like you care but you don't your just ashamed off me now your perfect daughter has gone!"

"You know that's not true!"

"Yes it is!"

"So what are you going to do put me in the PRU?"

"Obviously not!" Michael stood up

"I'm sick off this it's time you decide if you want me or not...cause all you want me to do is keep secrets...and I hate it, if you don't want me I'll leave!" Lillie protested

"Lillie!" Michael called but she had stormed out off his office.

An hour later, Strolling down the corridor Lillie saw a familiar face

"Linda!" Lillie said the woman who had nearly killed her dad...

"What the hell are you..." Lillie didn't even get to finnish her sentence before Linda had smacked her around the face with a gun and knocked her out... Linda then dragged Lillie into her car and drove off!

Christine and Michael were in the staffroom discussing Sian leaving.

"I can't believe she left" Christine began

"I never wanted...that to happen to you or Lillie" Christine saiid

"It's not your fault, it's mine" Michael said the bell went for lunch

"Ah Michael" Jez came in the staff room

"Did I here Lillie and Dynasty had a fight earlier?" Jeremy questioned

"Yeah but I told her-" Michael was interrupted

"It's just she didn't turn up to my P.E class" Jez informed

"Right, I thought it would happen she always does"

"But nobody's seen her since then, not even Kevin"

"Great..hold on I'll call her" Michael got out his iPhone and called Lillie...

Lillie awoke in a flat having a massive headache a bruise across her head she noticed she was chained to a bed, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and saw the caller ID her dad, she quickly answered.

"Dad." Lillie whispered

"Lillie where are you?" Michael asked concerned, then Linda came in hearing the conversation Lillie dropped her phone on the bed.

"She's with me Michael" Linda spoke, Michael froze.

"What?! Where is she!" Michael said, Jez looked confused as Tom came along too with Lorraine.

"You'll find out soon..." Linda hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Lorraine questioned

"It's...Lillie she's been kidnapped!" Michael explained

"What? By who?" Tom said

"Linda"

"Linda, I thought she was in prison and how the hell did she get Lillie in the first place" Jez asked concerned even though she was Michael's daughter she was Sians too

"I don't know...I need to phone the police"

"Michael hold on, can someone explain to me who this Linda is?" Lorraine asked looking at him, the teachers followed Michael into his office.

"She was, an old English teacher who I slept with, we didn't continue the relationship. So she ran me over"

"Make a habbit off sleeping with Englise teachers?" Lorraine smirked

"This isn't funny my daughter is missing."

"Right well I'll see if anyone saw Lillie before she went, or if they saw her leave" Christine informed

"Are you two okay to deal with this?" Lorraine asked pointing to Michael and Tom

"Yeah course..." Tom said

"Let's phone the police now..." Michael picked up the phone.

"Kevin, Connor, Imogen" Christine called all off them over into her classroom.

"What's up miss?" Imogen questioned.

"Have any off you seen Lillie?"

"Not since the fight she had with Dynasty why?" Kevin informed

"Because, I'm affraid Lillie's been Kidnapped"

"What..." Kevin pannicked

"By who? Is she okay..." Connor said

"We don't know..." Christine said

"I'd better go and help look for her" Kevin got up

"Yeah come on" Imogen said

"No it's best if you leave us too it but we'll let you know" Christine said going out the room

Christine then saw Dynasty in the corridor

"Have you seen Lillie anytime after your fight?"

"No why would I..." Dynasty stormed off.

"What time did she call you?" The poilce man said

"About half an hour ago" Michael handed them his phone at the police station as they can trace the call

"Did she sound distressed?" Mr Dixon spoke

"She was whispering and then Linda took the phone and answered"

"Right well, let's trace this call and hopefully we'll be able to find your daughter"

"You can't keep me here forever!" Lillie shouted

"I think you'll find I can keep you here however long I like..." Linda said coming over with a wet flannel a glass off water and a tablet.

"It...how did you even get out!"

"They were moving me to another prison and the van had crashed not far from here I just got out from there"

"Get of me," Lillie said but Linda wouldn't listen and placed the flannel on her head on the bruise, even though she moved her head away

"Lillie, I need to teach Michael a lesson I hope you relise that"

"No you don't just leave it...it's in the past now"

"Take these" Linda had handed her five sleeping pills

"I don't even know what they are"

"Just take them they'll make you feel better"

"Not that many, it'll kill me won't it"

"No it'll just knock you out now come on" Linda handed her the water.

"We've got the location" Mr Dixon ran into the police car Michael followed him with Tom in his car

When the Police arrived Lillie was fast asleep which was the sleeping pills Linda had given her, The police barged in her room imediatly arresting Linda with Michael and Tom.

"What have you done!" Michael shouted

"Relax she's only a bit drugged up, she'll wake up" Linda said

"What have you given her?" Mr Dixon said with two other police officers

"Only sleeping pills, just wanted to give him a scare" Linda smirked.

"We'll need to take her to hospital" A doctor came in looking at Lillie and checking her pulse

"Very week pulse, we need to get her un chained from the bed." The doctor said Michael looked at Lillie stroking her hair.

A day later, Lillie woke up in the hospital although she had been awake yesterday for about an hour it seamed like a blur

"Dad..." Lillie pannicked

"It's okay, we're in the hospital" Michael said

"Why?" Lillie asked weekly

"You were kidnapped by Linda she gave you one two many pills but don't worry your okay" Michael sat on the bed

"Although your wrist isn't" Michael said Lillie had a fractured wrist from the hand cuffs they were on so tight

"Dad I'm sorry" Lillie cried

"For what sweetie?" Michael questioned

"For everything" Lillie said, Michael hugged her

"You've been through a lot your only human and I'm sorry too" Michael hugged Lillie they had been through lots together hopefully their relationship can be saved...


	97. Chapter 97 We're off again

Chapter 97 We're off again

Lillie wasn't even down the stairs at ten to nine a few weeks after she had been kidnapped on a Monday morning. She had to wear a bandage on her wrist as it was fractured and cut.

"Lillie get your ass down those stairs right now!" Michael shouted down the stairs.

"Alright I'm coming!" She came to the top of the stairs.

"What took you so long?" Michael questioned

"I couldn't find my tie" Lillie said, Michael nodded as they both went out the door.

"I did want to talk to you about something" Michael said as they were driving

"What?"

"Well, you know Christine and me we were talking about her and Connor moving in" Michael said

"What, living with us" Lillie questioned.

"Yeah, well we've got the room" Michael smiled

"That's not fair!" Lillie slummed into the passenger seat.

"Well it is my house, come on Lillie"

"Mums only just left! And I supposed Connor would get Lucy's room!" Lillie shouted.

"Well yeah...look she might be moving in next week." Michael informed.

"Great" Lillie sighed as they got to school, Lillie stormed out the car

"Lillie..." Michael called as Lorraine came along

"Get lost" Lillie snapped and walked away, heading to registration

"Someones not happy today" Lorraine smiled.

"Tell me about it" Michael sighed heading into school with Lorraine, it was 9.10am they were ten minutes late.

"And what time do you call this, Lillie?" Tom asked her as she walked in sitting down next to Kevin.

"Sorry sir" Lillie simply said

"Welcome back" He smiled as did Lillie.

"Haven't seen you in ages" Kevin smiled.

"Yeah I know sorry about that" Lillie kissed him

"Wasn't your fault" Kevin smiled.

"I bet your mum's pleased getting to move in with my dad" Lillie said to Connor who was sat in front with Imogen.

"Yeah, next week apparantly" Connor said, Lillie rolled her eyes.

"Well you should know it's hell living with two teachers trust me" Lillie added

"I hope you all have an amazing day and I'll see you after half term." Tom said as the bell rung, Lillie got up and walked down with Kevin before first lesson, Kevin gave her a kiss goodbye as they waked into the common room having a free period.

"So Connor and Mrs Mulgrew are moving in?" Imogen laughed.

"Sadly I can't believe him!" Lillie said

"There's something I wanna talk to you about" Imogen said

"What?" I ask her.

"Well me and Connor, were getting married." Imogen smiled

"That's great!" Lillie beamed.

"I was wondering if you'd be my witness, like maid of honour" Imogen asked

"Of course I would" Lillie hugged her best friend tightly. as Dynasty walked in

"Look Lil, I'm sorry about the fight" Dynasty apologised.

"Yeah me too I over reacted" Lillie smiled.

"So that means both of you can be witnesses" Imogen smiled.

"You can't tell your dad though or anyone" Imogen added looking at Lillie.

"Of course not" Lillie laughed

"It'll be weird though Connor living with me" Lillie added.

"Yeah..." Imogen laughed

"What?" Dynasty sat down

"Christine and Mr Byrne are moving in together so Connor will be living with Lillie" Imogen said.

"Having two teachers in your house again" Dynasty laughed.

"Yeah great..." Lillie rolled her eyes

It was now break and Michael saw Lillie in the canteen with Dynasty and Imogen.

"Lillie." Michael signiled her over.

"I'll be right back" Lillie said to Imogen and Dynasty.

"Yeah?" Lillie questioned.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you earlier. about Christine and Connor moving in" Michael said.

"No it's alright I guess I over reacted" Lillie said

"Good, well I was planning a holiday for us over the half term" Michael informed

"You serious, what about them moving in?" Lillie asked

"Yeah, to Austrailia" Michael said

"Wow, sounds good" Lillie smiled and hugged Michael.

"So I guess we leave tomorrow then" Michael smiled hugging Lillie...


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

Hi guys sorry for the lack of updates, been really busy with College! Plus me and my mate had a huge fallout, but I felt like I had to update tonight I'll probs do another update tomorrow, depending on time, I don't finnish till four normally! So enjoy...

After two weeks in sunny Australia Lillie and Michael had arrived back in Scotland ready for the new term to begin, it was a Sunday before the term began, and they had just arrived home and had got in.

"Where are you off?" Michael questioned as he saw Lillie get her stuff

"To meet Kevin we haven't seen eachother in ages." Lillie informed grabbing her bag

"I thought you were gonna help me and Christine with those last few boxes?" Michael said, as he had given Christine keys over his holiday, to move her stuff in.

"Your the one who wanted her to move in here, I've got plans, I'm a very busy person" Lillie laughed, Michael gave a sarcistic laugh

"Busy?" He laughed again.

"I am...!" Lillie defended herself

"Go on then" Michael signalled for her to exit and she smiled running out the door.

"Afternoon Maggie" Lillie said as she arrived at the school house, where Kevin was staying

"You had a good time in Austrailia?" Maggie questioned, looking at her tan.

"Yeah, we went to Sydney it was amazing!" Lillie said, as Rhiannon walked in.

"Hey Rhiannon" Lillie beamed

"Hi" She said a little less enthusiastic than Lillie.

"What's wrong with you?" Lillie questioned.

"Let me see, not all off us have dads who will award us when we've naughty with a sunny holiday in Australia, and Scouts left" Rhiannon hissed.

"How have I been naughty?" Lillie questioned.

"Do I really need to answer that?" Rhiannon laughed and walked up the stairs.

"Oh saitin's little helper returns" Grantly laughs coming in the entrence.

"Thanks" Lillie muttered and walked upstairs.

"Go on,get in!" Kevin yelled as he won on the Xbox against Harley

"Hey, Kev!" Lillie threw her arms around him hugging him tight, Kevin did the same. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Lillie, when did you get back?" He kissed her once more.

"Half an hour ago, I had to get out cause, Connor, and Christine were moving in" Lillie explained.

"Hey Harley" Lillie added.

"Hey, so I heard you went to Australia?" Harley quearied

"Yeah Sydney it was perfect, Sun, Sea, Sand then I went on a massive shopping spree, and nearly maxed out one of dad's credit cards." Lillie laughed

"Sounds good, heard anything from Lucy?" Harley asked

"No not recently I dunno if my dad has, I can ask him if you want" Lillie smiled

"Yeah cool, anyway, I'll leave you too it" Harley said and went to his own room leaving Kevin and Lillie together.  
"So how was your holiday?" Lillie queared Kevin.

"Not to bad, lonley without you I missed you" Kevin smiled.

"I missed you too!" Lillie kissed him passionatly on the lips.

Lillie and Kevin spent a good four hours together before Lillie had to go home as she had to be back by 10pm, she had missed Kevin he was the best thing that ever happened to her since Kia her ex boyfriend.  
Her and Kia were perfect together but her dad had split them up, luckily Michael liked Kevin otherwise their relationship would suffer too.

"Hey" Lillie walked in at 10pm on Sunday night into her house to find, Christine, Michael and Connor.

"Hi you had a good time?" Michael asked.

"Err yeah we catched up" Lillie smiled

"He has been so lost without you" Connor added.

"Really?" Lillie questioned.

"Yeah he wouldn't shut up about you either, he was like, I wonder if Lillie called, Maybe I should call Lillie" Connor laughed.

"He must think the world of you" Christine added.

"We think the world of each other" Lillie snapped.

"Lillie" Michael warned

"What?" She asked inocently but secretly smiling.

"Be nice." Michael said.

"I'm nothing but nice!" Lillie defended

"Yeah of course..." Michael laughed, Lillie playfully hit him.

"So were gonna watch a film do you want to join us?" Christine offered.

"Cool watcha watching?" Lillie asked.

"Paranormal Activity 3" Connor added

"Sounds good I love horror films" Lillie said.

"Really, I'd never thought you would?" Christine said., as they all sat on the sofa's in the lounge, Lillie taking a seat by her dad and Christine on the other side and Connor on the other sofa. They had two bowels of pop corn.

"I like other films too, like remember when I made you watch the whole of the twilight saga films and you and mum with the justin bieber never say never movie" Lillie giggled.

"Yeah that's a horror film for me..." Michael smiled.

"Please tell me you don't like Justin Bieber!" Christine and Connor laughed.

"Yes I'm a belieber and proud!" Lillie beamed.

"Great, well don't make me listen to him please" Connor laughed.

"Hey, Justin is amazing!" Lillie defended.

"Well let's start the film..." Christine said.

"Infact Imma gonna go and put my pjs on before the film starts won't be long but next weekend I get to choose the film." Lillie laughed

"Okay hurry back" Michael said as she left knowing tonight would be perfect, although maybe it was okay Christine and Connor had moved in...


	99. Chapter 99 gangs formed

Chapter 99 A Gang formed

"Come on, Lillie!" Michael said going into her room on Monday morning it was, nearly half 8 and Lillie wasn't even dressed.

"Are you serious?" Michael said and pulled over the covers seeing Lillie, in her pjs.

"Dad..." Lillie moaned, streching.

"It's time to go and your not dressed." Michael said.

"I'll walk to school" Lillie said.

"Nope it's okay you have exactly fifteen minutes to get ready, otherwise, detention as you'll be late" Michael explained, Lillie groaned getting out off bed. Michael closed her door, seeing Christine ready.

"You might have to hold on for fifteen minutes as Lillie's not even ready" Michael explained kissing her. They walked down stairs, Connor was in his uniform.

"I'm going now to meet Imogen. Is it all set for tonight, Sir?" Connor asked.

"I wanted to talk about that, Imogen staying round I can't allow it your both students at the school" Michael explained

"But-" Connor said

"I can't allow it, not to mention lying to her mother about your engagement" Michael explained, Connor sighed and walked out, as Lillie came down the stairs, looking like she'd only just got out of bed, even though she had. Coming down in the shortest skirt, she could find, normal converses, and blazer and school tie.

"Your kidding right?" Michael turned to her.

"I don't have time to change now." Lillie laughed cheekily, Michael sighed as they walked out the door.

"Bye" Lillie smiled, getting out the car just before nine.

"She did that to wind me up" Michael said to Christine, as he saw Lillie going over to Kevin and kissing him.

"What?" Christine asked.

"The skirt" Michael sighed.

"She's a teenage girl, obviously she would want to wear short skirts just ignoor it" Christine said as they walked in together, Michael watching Lillie with Kevin.

"Michael, it's best to stay out of this" Christine warned, then Michael entered the foyer of the school.

"Suprised your dad let you wear that" Kevin said.

"He didn't really have a choice, I was late getting up so" Lillie laughed walking with Imogen and Connor.

"So Mr Byrne's not letting me stay? But I've stayed loads of times" Imogen explained.

"Yeah but that was cause of Lillie" Connor sighed. As the bell rung Lillie headed to form with her mates...

"Welcome back" Tom stood at the door.

"Morning" Lillie mumbled.

"So are you alright to come round tonight?" Lillie asked Kevin.

"I don't know Lillie...it's not like I don't know your dad" Kevin sighed.

"But that's from school, come on Me and Connor will be there" Lillie begged.

"Fine" Kevin sighed, and Lillie and Kevin kissed.

"Wait so your allowed round?" Connor asked confused

"Were not lying about anything you know if my dad and your mum find out your you know what" Lillie said.

"Yeah...yeah" Imogen laughed.

"Morning Dynasty, glad of you to join us" Tom said as she walked in placing in a chair by herself.

"Sorry" she spoke.

"So what we all going round Lillie's tonight?" Imogen asked.

"Yeah but your not allowed" Lillie said to Imogen.

"Only if she goes home" Connor said

"Oh" Lillie said.

"Well I'll have to ask my dad" Lillie said, Connor nodded as all five of them got out there seats as the bell rung. Holding hands with Kevin, Lillie shot a look at Madi and Clara as they walked down the corridor.

"What you lookin at?" Clara hissed.

"Shut it" Lillie hissed.

"You wanna say it to my face!" Clara came up to her pushing her on the floor.

"Lillie" Kevin warned.

"Such a nice boy aren't you Kev?" Clara smiled. Then stroking his hair

"Yeah he's my boyfriend not yours" Lillie slapped her hand away, Clara went up to her face, but Lillie pushed away

"Nah, I recon he doesn't deserve a slapper as a girlfriend" Madi lauged. Lillie went for Madi.

"Lillie!" Kevin said grabbing her arms

"Get stuffed Madi!" Kevin spat.

Lillie released her arms heading to history without Kevin.

"Yea walk away like a pusy you are!" Madi shouted down the corridor, Lillie then walked up to Madi and threw her on the floor, having hold of her face. Michael and Lorraine were walking down the corridor hearing all of the comotion.

"That's enough!" Michael shouted coming down the corridor, both girls didn't listen.

"Oi BOTH OF YOU MY OFFICE NOW" Michael shouted, the girls got up sorting themselves out. Lillie grabbed her bag.

"Move it" Michael hissed at his daughter.

"Nice first day back then" Lorraine smiled.

"Seriously Clara if you wouldn't have hit on Kevin none of this would off happen I recon, you calling Lillie a slapper your a bit of a hypocrite your a tart yourself!" Dynasty defended.

"Come on" Clara said to Rhiannon, and her other mates and walked off.

"Nice one Dynasty" Imogen high fived her.

Meanwhile Lillie and Madi were sat outside Michael's office as he was talking to Tom.

"Inside" Michael opened the door for both of them. As Tom walked out.

"You two seem forever in this office, and now I have to think of a punnishment for both of you! You're both treading on a very thin line" Michael warned.

"Whatever" Madi sighed.

"No Madi, do you really want to be permantly excluded?" Michael asked

"No Sir" Madi hissed, Lillie just stayed silence.

"So can we get on with it" Lillie sighed

"You can both get yourselves down to the cooler at 4.00 then we can decide on a punnishment, whilst your waiting for me you can both write a page on why schools have rules and why we have to follow them."  
Michael explained

"Dad..." Lillie wined.

"No...You'll do as I say!" Michael sternly said. Madi walked out.

"Dad I want Kev to come round please" Lillie begged.

"You should of thought of that before you threw Madi on the floor and started asulting her, I will not tollerate behaviour like that from a pupil at this school especially my own daughter" Michael explained

"And for the record I wouldn't allow Kevin to come round anyway" Michael sighed

"What? Why!" Lillie protested

"It's not like I'm going to Condone your relationship" Michael said.

"Fine, Fuck you!" Lillie shouted

"Lillie!" Michael shouted, but she stormed out the office as Lorraine arrived.

"Get back here now!" Michael shouted again

"Screw you" Lillie walked out.

"Ugggh I'm sick of her!" Madi said, to Clara, Lindsay, Rhiannon as Barry came over.

"What?" Barry asked

"Lillie, she gets away with everything if i'd attacked her like that i'd be straight out" Madi sat back.

"You could say that again, what do you expect when her dad runs the place" Barry smirked.

"No it's time to show her who's boss I say we get her once and for all" Madi smirked.

"Well we can't do it at school Byrne will kill us" Rhiannon explained

"You don't say, we'll do it on her way home from school, normally she walks we'll beat her up or summit" Madi laughed.

"Yeah I would love to see that" Barry said

"Maybe you could arrange something Rhiannon she trusts you!" Clara suggested

"Yeah she'll be going over to the school house any way to see Kevin if she don't I'll ask her to come round" Rhiannon shrugged

"I don't no guys" Lindsay shook her head.

"Don't be a wose, we'll get the other girls you know Jade, Kiera, Emma and Sophia. Who's she got his sister, Connor, Kevin and Imogen pleaaaase!" Clara laughed.

"Yeah she's dead scared of me" Barry said.

Lillie was with Kevin and Dynasty in the common room.

"Hey Lillie" Rhiannon came up to her.

"You alright Rhiannon?" Lillie stood up confused.

"Yeah I was wondering if you could help me study for a Chemistry exam I mean I know your a brain box at the subject" Rhiannon asked

"But your in the PRU you have a completly different curiculum to ours" Lillie explained.

"No were back in mainstream now I have some catchin up to do shall we say tomorrow after school?" Rhiannon asked

"Fine...go on then" Lillie gave in little did she know she was going into a trap.

"So your dad doesn't like us being together?" Kevin asked

"No...He is just, he practically kicks my mum out as he has an afair now he might stop me seeing you" Lillie cried, Kevin stroke her hair.

"It won't come to that babe" Kevin added

"Yeah it will, I can't win against him" Lillie cried

"You won't have too...trust me" Kevin kissed Lillie on the lips, Little did they know they were both heading for a rough time soon...


	100. Chapter 100 the attack

Chapter 100

Walking home the next day with Dynasty they were talking about what to do on Saturday night.

"When was the last time you went out Lillie?" Dynasty questioned, The other teenager shrugged.

"So let's do it me, you, kevin, connor and imogen" Dynasty sugested.

"I dunno Den maybe, but could you believe Harley yesterday on the roof he must be mental or what!" Lillie said.

"I know, but he'd taken something my bro had given him and that guy Fergal" Dynasty said

"Suprise, Suprise" Lillie rolled her eyes as they walked down an alley way, and Barry stepped out in front of them

"Alright sis" Barry smiled at Dynasty

"What do you want? lurking around dark alleys don't you have anything better to do?" Dynasty questioned.

"Nah just hoping to see my faviourite girl" Barry smirked looking at Lillie moving forward towards her then she steped back.

"Just let us through!" Lillie cried

"I thought you'd wanna chat" Barry laughed.

"Just get lost Barry!" Dynasty shouted pushing him away

"Someones waiting for you" Barry said pointing to Lillie

"What?" Lillie asked.

"COME ON" Barry grabbed her arm.

"Get off!" Lillie said, as they turned a corner Dynasty came running behind them.

"Barry let her go" Dynasty pleaded as they came around the corner they saw Rhiannon, Clara, Madi, Lindsay and some other year 13 girls.

"What the hell?" Lillie said confused.

"Not so big now are ya without your little mates" Rhiannon laughed

"I was just coming to the school house to help you!" Lillie said.

"Come on just leave it" Dynasty shouted.

"No who do you think you are thinking you can walk all over us? Well you can't! You need to be taught a lesson" Clara came up to Lillie grabbing her light brown hair.

"CLARA LET GO!" Lillie said

"Daddy's not here to save you now!" Clara said, and shoved Lillies head into a puddle in the ground.

"Clara" Dynasty said and went over to pull her off but Barry was in the way. Finally lifting Lillie's head out of the puddle. Lillie was crying at this point in time.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are just leave us alone" Clara said voilently releasing Lillie as she fell to the ground.

"Fuck off" Madi spat. Lillie wiped her eyes and got up, sorting her skirt out.

Madi came over to her Lillie stood up knowing she was gonna get her head kicked in she was still soaking wet off the dirty water.

Lillie was pushed down by Madi down to the grass again and Barry had her pinned up against the grass. Lillie shut her eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Dynasty cried she was helpless as they were kicking Lillie in the face serveral times. And Clara punched her in the stomach.

"I told you I'm teaching her a lesson" Clara said. Madi stopped punching Lillie in the face, although at this point Lillie had bruising all around her eyes and a bloody nose.  
Also a cut lip.

"Shall we take a photo for Kevin?" Rhiannon smirked as she took a photo on her blackberry.

"Get off me" Lillie cried. Still pinned down by Barry, Clara smirked and took out a knife from her school bag.

"Don't please. Clara!" Lillie cried

"I'm not that stupid..." Clara had climbed on top of Lillie and took her wrist from Barry's grip. Slicing the knife through her skin of her wrist. The blood pooring down her arm. She nearly screamed in pain but no noise came out.

"Concider this as a warning stay the hell away from me and my mates otherwise you'll get it ten times worse" Clara said standing up as she got off Lillie.

Lillie stayed on the floor as she watched Barry get up.

"Yeah she's right it will get ten times worse" Barry said high fiving Clara seeing Lillie beten up and bloody.

"KEEP THE FUCK AWAY FROM US, OTHERWISE YOU'LL GET ANOTHER KICK IN" Madi spat after about half an hour of the attack.

"And you best not tell anyone about this including your dad" Clara added and laughed as the teenagers walked away leaving Lillie sat up on the grass, Dynasty came over to her and hugged her as she cried her heart out. Dynasty hated her brother for this.

"Lillie your really bleading, let's call your dad or Kevin" Dynasty sugested worried there could be some internal bleading. Lillie didn't argue to shocked over the incidient and pulled out her phone and started sobbing.

"Will you call my dad? I don't want to tell him myself" Lillie cried

"Sure, you've had loads of missed calls of him anyway" Dynasty said and phoned Michael.

Meanwhile Michael was at home with Christine, Connor and Imogen.

"Sir, did you say where Lillie was?" Imogen asked

"No I haven't heard from her since school" Michael said looking at the time it was nearly 5, as his phone rang.

"Lillie, Where are you?" Michael answered.

"Sir, there's been an incidient you need to come right away and bring a first aid kit" Dynasty said

"Dynasty, what's happened." Michael said alarmed they all looked at him confused as he said Dynasty.

"It's Lillie she was beten up by Clara, Madi, Barry and a couple of other girls in year 13 she has blood all down her wrist as Clara had a knife and sliced her wrist.  
but her face is really bruised and bloody. They were kicking her the stomach to so I don't know if there's any internal bleading" Dynasty panicked.

"Okay Dynasty don't pannic where are you?" Michael asked.

"The alley at the back of school" Dynasty said.

"Okay me and Mrs Mulgrew are coming, you need to phone an ambulance and get them to wait if they're there before me okay" Michael said and hung up the phone.

"Lillie's been beten up outside school, I have to go she's bleeding" Michael said, Christine nodded.

"Will they be alright here?" Michael asked looking at Connor and Imogen

"Yeah, come on" Christine said. Michael had a first aid kit in his car, as he brought it out when he saw Lillie and Dynasty on the grass of the Alley.

"Oh my god" Christine came out with, Michael looked at Lillie shocked.

"It was horrible sir I couldn't do anything" Dynasty cried

"It's okay, you might wanna phone your mother and tell her what happened." Michael said and walked over to Lillie.

"Lillie, baby what happened?" Michael said stroking her hair.

"They beat me" Lillie said Michael hugged her tight.

"It's okay I'm here now" Michael said hugging her as she cried,

"There gonna kill me" Lillie said

"No they won't I promise, let's get this bandaged up" Michael took out a bandage from her first aid kit.

"Sweetie why are you wet?" Michael asked.

"Clara shoved her head in a puddle" Dynasty said

"Right" Michael shook his head.

"The ambulance is on it's way" Dynasty smiled

"Let me help you" Christine came over rubbing Lillie's back to comfort her.

"I was so scared, I didn't know what to do...Barry pinned me down on the floor" Lillie sobbed.

"I know honey don't worry they won't get away with it. I love you" Michael kissed her on the forehead, cuddling her tightly as the ambulance arrived. Just hoping Lillie would be okay after all this was over...


	101. Chapter 101 a familiar face returns

Chapter 101 A familar face returns

Lillie had returned back from hospital, she had been off school for the last two weeks, too scared to go back. There was no serious damage just a few stitches on her arm, and bruising on her face. Dynasty had also been off school as she had witnessed the attack and they had both talked to the police.

"Lillie" Michael came into her room on Monday morning at 7am.

"You coming in today?" Michael asked her, Lillie shook her head, Michael sighed.

"You need to go back, you don't want to fall behind do you?" Michael said

"Dad I don't wanna go" Lillie said

"Come on you need to go, they can't do anything can they?" Michael asked

"No dad" Lillie said.

"Your going, now Dynasty has already been back a week come on get dressed" Michael said and shut her bedroom door. Lillie got out of bed pulling out her uniform from her wardrobe. She hated going out now, she wanted to stay in the house but she put on her unform wearing a pair of black jeans today.

"Is she coming in?" Christine asked Michael in the morning.

"Yeah, she didn't want to though but she can't stay here forever" Michael smiled

"Well I wouldn't want to" Christine said.

"I've alerted Sian about the situation, but she hasn't contacted me yet" Michael informed.

"What? Why?" Christine demanded.

"Well Sian is Lillie's mother, she has a right to know" Michael said

"Of course" Christine said annoyed that he had phoned Sian.

Lillie came down stairs it was nearly half 8.

"I don't wanna go" Lillie cried

"You need to..." Michael said and hugged her

"Dad, what if they hurt me again" Lillie said.

"Lillie, they won't" Michael said.

Meanwhile, Connor was already at school with Dynasty, Kevin and Imogen on the playground...

"Lillie's coming back today" Connor said to Kevin.

"What really?" Dynasty said

"Yeah, Mr Byrne doesn't want her to miss another day" Connor said

"Can't believe that they attacked her like that, can't believe Mr Byrne is only given them a week suspension" Kevin growled.

"Tell me about it, and my brother was there to" Dynasty said

"Do you know about his and Lillie's secret past?" Imogen questioned, Dynasty shook her head.

"He forced himself on her, Scout told me that's why the picture was around the school" Imogen informed, Dynasty looked at her confused then at Kevin.

"What, no wonder she was so scared, Barry had her pinned down on the floor. Why didn't she tell us" Dynasty asked

"Maybe she wanted it all to just go away, I know I would" Imogen said

"What's up Kevin?" Connor asked.

"No I already knew she told me when they were suposidly together." Kevin walked in the school with his mates as they saw Clara, Madi and Barry.

Getting out the car Lillie didn't want to enter school

"Dad..." Lillie said, she still had bruises round her eyes and a cut lip.

"Come on, let's go to my office" Michael said, Lillie nodded and followed Michael inside. Then she saw Madi and Clara looking at her.

As they entered Michael's office they both saw another desk. And Lorraine.

"Huh?" Lillie questioned

"Hiya" Lorraine was moving Michael's stuff over to his desk at the other side of the room.

"Are you serious!" Michael nearly shouted.

"Give us a minute Lil" Lorraine said, Lillie nodded.

"I'll wait outside" Lillie said

"Sorry Lillie,come inside" Michael opened the door as Lorraine walked out.

"Dad don't make me come back" Lillie cried.

"Nothing will happen they've been suspended, for a week now there back we will be watching there every move and you don't even have classes with them" Michael said

"I'll see you later" Michael said opening the door, Lillie looked at him. and started crying, he knew she didn't want to go but he never thought she'd be this upset.

"Lillie, I'll be covering your science class from now until we find a replacement, it'll be fine" Michael hugged her. He didn't want to send her home, as she would miss too much work.

"Dad, I don't want to go" Lillie cried.

"You have too, come on...your safe. If you still want to go home after lunch then I'll take you home" Michael said, Lillie nodded.

"Bye dad" Lillie smiled and shut the door behind her as she walked down the corridor she headed to find Kevin, Dynasty, Imogen and Connor.

"Hey Lillie" Kevin smiled and went up to her. He hadn't seen her since before the attack.

"Hi" She said faitnly and hugged Kevin.

"You alright?" Kevin asked.

"I'm a bit shook up but I'll be fine" Lillie said and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there" Kevin admitted.

"You couldn't have done anything, Dynasty couldn't" Lillie added as they walked into form. Lillie felt all eyes on her, Lillie moved next to Dynasty instead of sitting next to Kevin as this made him confused...

"Why didn't you tell me about my brother, you know...doing that" Dynasty questioned.

"Cause I didn't wanna upset you can we just drop it please" Lillie said.

First lesson went quick and it was soon break time the five were sat in the canteen when Clara and Madi came up to them.

"Get lost" Dynasty spat.

"Actually we just wanna word with Lillie" Clara laughed, Lillie looked at them.

"Just leave me alone!" Lillie shouted.

"No, we said not to tell anyone!" Clara shouted.

"Yeah what the fuck did you expect me to do when I got in?" Lillie said and stood up.

"Your for it this time" Madi came over so did Clara, but Kevin stood up.

"Oi leave her alone!" Kevin said. Madi pushed Lillie over.

"Do you want another kick in and we know why your so scared off barry your not good at defending yourself" Clara smirked and went to hit Lillie but Kevin grabbed her hand and pushed her into the table.

"Fuck off Clara!" Kevin growled and the two walked off he helped Lillie up.

"You alright?" Kevin asked, Lillie hugged him tightly.

"How bout I come over tonight and you and me watch a film or something" Kevin suggested.

"I'd like that" Lillie smiled

"Good. Catch you later I gotta go and practice for the chess tornament" Kevin kissed Lillie on the lips and walked off. The bell rung and Lillie headed to her double period of science and Michael was covering.

"What's your dad doing in there?" Imogen asked looking through the classroom.

"Covering the next lessons apparantly" Lillie said as they walked, in she sat next to Dynasty.

"Hey Lillie, I've got an idea on how we can get payback" Dynasty whispered

"I don't know, I don't want any trouble" Lillie replied getting on with her work.

"Yeah your really gonna let her get away with that?" Dynasty asked.

"Yes, cause if I do something then" Lillie shrugged.

"Lillie" Michael called her up front of the class

"I heard about Madi are you alright?" Michael asked concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine" Lillie said

"Good, listen I'll talk to all three of them later one by one and make sure they don't come near you" Michael said

"Yeah, listen dad is it okay for Kevin to come round later... it's just me and him we haven't spent a lot of time together latley" Lillie said...

"Of course, honey...just make sure he doesn't stay to late" Michael smiled, Lillie nodded and went back to Dynasty.

"So what do you think?" Dynasty said

"About what?" Lillie asked

"Payback" Dynasty said.

"No" Lillie argued.

"Look if your scared of my brother he'll soon back off trust me" Dynasty said as Michael over heard he looked across at them from his desk

"I'm not scared of Barry okay, just leave it...if you want to do it then fine but your on your own" Lillie argued

"Fine" Dynasty got on with her work.

After the double period it was lunch time and Michael was in the staff room with Jez.

"Your going to talk to Madi?" Jez asked.

"Well I am the headteacher, I think I need to it won't just be Madi it'll be Clara and Barry too" Michael added.

"Yeah but you've already suspended them" Jez said.

"Well I don't think nobody deserves to be attacked like that, your not seriously condoning their behaviour towards my daughter?" Michael laughed sarcastically

"No of course not but you don't need to be so hard on them, it happened outside of school your only doing this because..." Jez stopped

"Because of what?" Michael asked.

"Because she's your daughter" Jez said

"I'm not, Lillie's been to scared to come to school...I've already told Sian as well and I'm sure she would want to do the same" Michael said and walked off.

"Dad'll kill me Dynasty I'm not doing that" Lillie said as Dynasty wanted to spike their drinks one lunch at school

"Not as worse as what they did to you Lillie" Dynasty said

"NO DYNASTY FOR THE LAST TIME" Lillie shouted and walked off.

Meanwhile Barry had just been called in Michael's office again...

"What's this about?" Barry asked.

"Sit down Barry" Michael said.

"I've called you in here about the attack that happaned against my daughter outside school" Michael began

"Why you asking me? Clara and Madi were the ones..." Barry said but was interupted.

"Don't play dumb Barry your not completly inocent in all of this are you? You were the one who pinned Lillie down on the floor and watch them beat her up" Michael yelled

"Yeah well, she deserved it" Barry said.

"What has she done to you? What didn't she sleep with you again?" Michael said

"I wouldn't want to again anyway she wasn't that brilliant in bed" Barry laughed.

"Barry I know what happened between you two she told me everything she told me you exploted her and then you raped Lillie" Michael growled

"Nah...It was more like, well okay but you didn't even go to the police" Barry said

"She didn't want to make a fuss but if you lay a finger on her again then you'll be out for good" Michael said

"Whatever, like I said Madi and Clara were the ones who beet her up not me" Barry said

"That's not my point I mean you will be out" Michael warned, Barry grined and walked off.

"Dad, what was that all about?" Lillie asked, walking in the office as she passed Barry.

"Just reminding him off a few things" Michael said and hugged her.

"It's going to be okay Lillie, I love you" Michael said hugging her

"Mr Byrne you have a visitor" Sonya smiled

"Send them in" Michael asked...A few seconds later Sian was stood in the door way of Michael's office they were both stunned...

"Sian?" Michael questioned

"I got your message, about Lillie I couldn't just ignore it could I?" Sian said.

"Baby come here" Sian said, Lillie ran to her hugging into her and crying.

"It's okay, I'm here now" Sian said looking at Michael she was outraged at the fact that he was letting this happen to her.

"Don't go mum" Lillie said

"I won't I promise" Sian rubbed her back, hoping to stay at waterloo road to protect their daughter...


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102 New arrivels

Hey guys I have a new trailer up on my youtube channel might even post another one up! New and fresh storylines coming up tell me what you think! I will be bringing in new characters in, and bringing back old ones, Aaron and Bella! watch?v=rE7DKk_hXaM btw sorry u hardly saw Bella I was mainly focusing on Lillie ;) The video doesn't work on mobile's sorry for any incovienence and I dunno why, Enjoy this chapter xxx

"I'd better go back to class" Lillie said smiling.

"I'll see you tonight" Sian said, Lillie nodded picking up her bag.

"By dad" Lillie said Michael smiled and Lillie walked out the office, heading towards her next lesson History.

"Hey" Lillie said sitting next to Kevin.

"I thought you were avoiding me" Kevin started

"No Kev sorry, what's miss boston doing here?" Lillie asked confused.

"Dunno" Kevin shrugged.

"My mum's back" Lillie smiled.

"What for real?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah that's why, I was taking so long" Lillie said.

"Hey Connor, Lillie's mum is back" Kevin tapped Connor on the shoulder.

"What Ms Diamonds here?" Connor asked confused, Lillie nodded.

"Yeah Can't wait to see her tonight" Lillie said.

"I thought I was coming round?" Kevin asked

"Don't worry Kevin it'll sort it's self out" Lillie said and kissed him.

"If you two are quiet finnished?" Miss Mcfall said, Lillie laughed and got on with her work. Meanwhile Michael and Sian were arguing in his office.

"I don't know why your so angry Sian" Michael sighed.

"Because, Lillie was beat up and those kids are still in school, I mean why haven't they been arrested? And why weren't you keeping an eye on her to make sure this doesn't happen?" Sian shouted.

"Lillie wanted to walk home we never new Clara, Madi or Barry were going to do that, and I can't really permantly exclude them because it happened outside off school!" Michael defended.

"Yeah but where were you when all of this was going on huh? I mean something must off exculated the situation to become this serious!" Sian shouted again.

"There was a fight between Lillie and Madi, during school but I delt with it there and then, and to be honest where the hell were you when this was going on? You were in London, enjoying your new life again!" Michael Shouted.

"That's not fair I had to go to London to get away from here, you cheated on me anyway that's besides the point, What are we going to do about Barry?" Sian asked.

"I've given him a final chance if he lays a finger on Lillie then he'll be out for good" Michael said. Sian nodded.

"I need a favour from you" Sian sat down after she calmed down.

"Go on"

"Is my old job still avallible?" Sian asked.

"Yeah, do you want it back?" Michael said.

"Yes, I just think if I stay here then it'll be more easier to keep an eye on Lillie and make sure nothing like this ever happens again" Sian said.

"You think I'm not capable of looking after my own daughter, I've been doing it on my own for 15 years before you showed up" Michael argued.

"I never said that, I just want her to feel safe, when you left that message two weeks ago I didn't reply because I was looking for a house, I've found one now near the school so I'll be able to move back here" Sian explained, Michael nodded.

"Right well, do you want to see Lillie tonight or?" Michael said.

"Tomorrow, I'll go and find her now...do you know what class she's in?" Sian said standing up.

"Audrey's" Michael said and smiled, Sian nodded and walked down the history corridor. She knocked on Audrey's door.

"Sorry to interrupt can I have Lillie please." Sian spoke. Lillie smiled, Audrey looked stunned.

"Of course, Lillie go on" Audrey signled towards the door and followed Sian out.

"Mum?" Lillie asked.

"Lillie...I've just spoken with your dad and we've agreed that, I start working here again" Sian smiled.

"For real?" Lillie smiled.

"Of course, and I've found a house near the school so would it be possible if you can come round tomorrow night instead of tonight?" Sian said.

"Yeah, Kevin's coming round tonight anyway" Lillie said.

"Right well, I'm going to have a word with Madi, she might listen to me more than your father or her father so, I'll see you later" Sian hugged Lillie

"Bye mum" Lillie said as she walked off down the corridor, Lillie sat down next to Lillie.

"Mum's working here again and she's got a new house here" Lillie informed Kevin

"Wow am I still coming round or?" Kevin asked

"Course" Lillie smiled.

Heading down the corridor Sian walked into the student common room, Madi was with Clara

"Sian?" Madi asked confused.

"I'd like a word please Madi" Sian said

"Oh give it a rest I've already had an earful of Mr Byrne and My dad" Madi rolled her eyes

"NOW!" Sian said, Madi rolled her eyes and followed Sian into an empty class room.

"What you did was illegal you know!" Sian began.

"What?!" Madi shouted.

"You beet up my daughter!" Sian shouted.

"Well she deserved it, always getting away with everything just because her dad is the headteacher and she struts around like she owns the place" Madi said

"You can't seriously believe that Madi. You two have never got on...and I here you got Barry to pin her down too?" Sian said.

"Yeah so?" Madi sighed.

"You do relise, Barry raped Lillie" Sian said, as soon as she said Sian relised she shouldn't.

"What? How was I supposed to know that?" Madi sighed.

"Well you know now, you have to appologise to her infact I want a written appology by the end of the day Madi know excuses." Sian demanded.

"If Barry raped Lillie why is he still here?" Madi asked

"Because Lillie didn't want to make a fuss, okay" Sian said.

"Oh whatever she was begging for a kick in" Madi yelled.

"If you do anything like that again then you are out of this school, if it were up to me you would of been all three of you...now I want that appology on Mr Byrne's desk at the end of school" Sian said.

"Fine" Madi folded her arms.

"Now get back to your free period" Sian said sternly, Madi looked at Sian picked up her bag and left.

"Oh Madi, you can tell Clara, to come now"

It was now period 6 and there was an assembally, in the lecture hall for years 12 and 13s.

"Morning" Michael stood up at the podium in the lecture hall, He had Lorraine, Sian and Tom beside him.

"Now as you are aware it is nearly the end of the school year" Michael began, everyone cheared.

"But before we go on our long summer breaks, we know that the year 12s will become year 13s" Michael said.

Lillie looked at Dynasty and Kevin.

"Which is why we are going to be doing head boy and head girl elections this year, you'll all be able to apply and you'll have to write an essay about what a possitive impact you can bring into the school" Sian said.

"Once you have applied, then we can grade your essay, and only six candidates will remain on the voting stage" Tom explained.

"Elections will be heald on the last day of tearm to decide the new head boy and head girl ready for when year 12s start year 13" Lorraine said.

"The application deadline is next wednesday" Michael said.

"That's all" Michael said, as the teenagers left the lecture hall as the bell rung, Lillie turned to Kevin.

"Tonight" Lillie smiled holding both of his hands they were at the foyer of the school.

"You two ready?" Michael asked

"Yeah..." Lillie smiled holding hands with Kevin.

"Where's Connor?" Kevin asked.

"They'll come home later" Lillie smiled...

"Who is in there?" Lillie pointed to the white limo turning to the school, the three went over to the limo.

"Okay stand back" Michael said The doors opened and out came two girls, by this point a croud of students were round the limo.

"Sophie, Hattie?" Lillie said suprised.

"Well didn't you miss me?" Sophie asked cheekily, Lillie laughed.

"Not to be funny but what happened to your face..." Sophie laughed

"Err Soph!" Hattie hissed.

"What brings you here?" Michael said.

"Sophie got kicked out off her boarding school our school, so mum moved us here" Hattie explained.

"Well it's great to see you both" Michael smiled as their two shaparones carried there lugauge.

"Same Uncle, so do you live in a big house or what?" Sophie said

"Not big enough for all of us, look if your coming to school here then you can stay at the school house come on I'll take you there" Michael said leading them and the shaperoens to his car so they could put the luguage in the car.

"I will have to talk to your mother though" Michael informed.

"Kevin, this is Sophie and Hattie there my two cousins" Lillie said.

"Yeah I guessed" Kevin laughed.

"He's my boyfriend" Lillie explained the girls nodded they were twins but unidentical twins. Sophie nodded

"Hi" Kevin smiled.

"Go on then tell me why you got kicked out Sophie" Michael began

"I crashed my ex boyfriends car into the school" She laughed, Lillie looked at Michael.

"And Hattie?" All he said

"No not me I just wanted to be with Sophie so we thought we'd come and see you in scottland" Harriet said. Michael nodded.

"Well welcome to waterloo road..." Michael said looking at Lillie, Lillie thought Sophie was going to be a nightmare at waterloo road...


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103

watch?v=muripohrit4&list=UUhRBuJKv0F-3PlKzzM3Io5w&index=1 A music video for the next chapters I will try and do trailers more enjoy next chapter I'm sorry for the late update MC xxx

"DAD, there's no ink in the printer!" Lillie ran down stairs on Sunday night, Trying to print off her application essay for head girl.

"Well...you can print it off at school" Michael said as he was on the sofa with Christine, Connor was out probs with Imogen, Lillie sighed.

"Fine"

"Lillie actually, I wanted to talk to you about something" Michael got up.

"What have I done?" Lillie questioned.

"Nothing...just need to talk to you" Michael said going upstairs with her in her room. They both sat on her bed.

"What's this about?" She asked confused

"You know your mothers back in town and I wanted to tell you something...She's reviewing our living situation with a silciter" Michael explained

"What do you meen reviewing?"

"There thinking of placing you in your mothers care permantly"

"Wha-t she can't d-o tha-t!" Lillie stamered.

"She can, and hopefully she won't be able too"

"I don't wanna live with her I wanna stay here with you...I love you" Lillie pleaded.

"I know baby, I love you too but hopefully it won't come to that" Michael kissed her on the forehead and Lillie leaned into him, Michael wrapped his arm around Lillie

The next day at school, Lillie met Imogen and Dynasty in the car park...

"Steve O" Dynasty screamed, Lillie looked at Dynasty as she wondered of to him...

"Who's Steve o?" Imogen questioned, Barry came along.

"Dynasty's boyfriend" Barry explained.

"Really she never said anything?" Imogen replied, it discusted Lillie that she was actually talking with Barry after what he did to her. Attacking her.

"He's been away" Barry said.

"At uni?" Imogen said, Lillie laughed slightley.

"Prison" Barry laughed

"Listen Lillie, you got a second?" Barry asked, Lillie looked at him like he was mental

"With you no thanks" Lillie stormed off, but he grabbed her from behind

"Oi get off her" Kevin came running across the playground.

"Or what?" Barry laughed still having hold of Lillie, then Michael and Tom had come over.

"Barry shouldn't you be in the PRU" Michael glared at him, Lillie tried to release her arm but he still had hold he just stood there.

"BARRY LET HER GO!" Michael shouted, he wanted to test their patience so he still grabbed her with two arms. Suddenly Kevin snapped and punched him in the face...

"Can't say you didn't deserve that" Tom laughed slightly Barry stood up wipping his nose.

"Are you okay?" Michael hugged her,

"Barry, Kevin get to the cooler." Michael ordered.

"Wha-t?" Kevin said.

"Cooler now" Michael said pointing towards the school. The boys both went to the cooler reluctlently.

"And I'll get the first aider to meet you their Barry come on" Tom took both boys.

"I'm fine dad" Lillie said

"Good I love you, and I'll see you later" Michael said and kissed her on the cheek then heading inside the school...

"Mum" Lillie stormed up to her in the corridor

"Everything okay are we still on for tonight?" She smiled.

"Why the hell are you trying to take me away from dad" Lillie shouted

"Lillie..." Sian sighed

"NO MUM ITS NOT FAIR I DON'T WANNA LIVE WITH YOU I WANNA LIVE WITH DAD" Lillie cried

"Lillie it's for the best" Sian said.

"You know what mum it's great your back and everything but dad's looked after me like all my life you only arrived two fucking years ago..." Lillie explained, students in Sian's form group came in whilst having the arguement which had Lulu, Harley, Kacey and Morag in.

"Can you wait outside Lillie" Sian said

"NO I FUCKING CAN'T YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SUCH A MANIPULATIVE LITTLE COW!" Lillie screamed, and the class laughed.

"Right that's it out now" Sian pointed towards the door.

"Can't you handle the truth then, just fuck off" Lillie said, the class laughed once again at the humouros event.

"OUT" Sian pushed her out of the classroom slamming the door shut Lillie screamed and punched the wall. She headed to form and when she arrived she sat next to Kevin.

"Lillie are you alright now?" Kevin hugged her.

"I'm fine, Kevin" Lillie snapped.

"Alright" Kevin said

"Sorry Kev, just got a lot going on right now" Lillie kissed Kevin on the lips.

"Hey cousin" Sophie came in and sat down on the seet next to Dynasty as they had been introduced over the weekend.

"Hi, where were you? Form started like 5 mins ago" Lillie said.

"Oh I had to talk with Uncle Michael, about starting here Hattie's coming in a sec" Sophie explained.

"Uncle Michael?" Connor questioned.

"Yeah...what about it?" Sophie hissed the class sniggered. Hattie then came in placing herself in an empty desk.

"That's my sister Hattie"

"Your a hot babe aren't yous?" Jack laughed...

"Concidering your the only single guy in here!" Kevin laughed

"Oi! Where's Clarkson?" Jack asked, Lillie shrugged.

"You know what I aint waiting around for Clarkson I have plenty of things to be doin" Lillie picked up her bag then Tom came in.

"Err sit down LILLIE!" Tom shouted, Lillie sighed and walked back to her seet.

"Let's do the register" Tom glared at Lillie, Lillie looked at Kevin knowing today was going to be a long day...


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104

So sorry for the daley! Please review and enjoy.

Lillie, Connor, Kevin and Imogen were in the school foyer at break.

"Hey everyone just to let you know this is gonna be my last day" Dynasty announced, know one gave her the attention she wanted.

"Well aren't you gonna say anything?" Dynasty queired

"Like what you fuffiling your potential on a ganster moll" Imogen smirked.

"Or Fiancee" Dynasty pointed out the ring on her finger.

"Oh god it's getting worse and worse" Imogen mocked.

"That's a bit rich comming from you Imogen I mean, at least I've got a partner and not some pathetic loser of a school boy who still lives with his mother" Dynast said

"Just shut up Dynasty, at least Connor isn't a thug who theives and terrioses people unlike your excuse for a partner, you're no better than us!" Lillie defended.

"Says you, your the one who goes running to mummy and daddy at the sign of trouble" Dynasty spat and walked off.

Meanwhile in Michael's office Sophie was in there with her mum, Michael's sister Jenny.

"It's great to see you again" Michael smiled, when he saw his rich sister, she was a milonaire as she had her own bussiness back in London, like Katie in the fashion industry

"Come in..." Michael guided her to his office and sat on the small desk his small desk.

"What's with the small desk?" Jenny teased her older brother.

"The benefactor of the school is making some unreasonable changes around here anyway enrolling Sophie into the mainstream-" Michael was cut off by his sister.

"Where's Lillie?" Jenny said, she and Lillie were always so close.

"In class I hope" Michael laughed.

"I'd love to see her"

"Anyway as I was saying enrolling sophie-" Michael was interrupted by a phone call from Jenny's phone. She looked at her phone and declined the call from her Iphone 5 and then it rang again.

"Well you've obviously got somewhere more important to be" Sophie hissed and stormed off

"I think it would be better to place sophie in our Pupil referal unit" Michael explained...

"What's that?" Jenny asked

"It's a unit where kids who are struggeling in the mainstream or missbehaving will go to improve and hopefully return to the mainstream now I also need you to read and sign the code of conduct by the end of the day" Michael handed Jenny the code of conduct.

"Thanks Michael, and what about Harriet?" Jenny questioned

"She'll be in the mainstream, don't worry Lillie was in the pupil referal unit" Michael informed

"Right how about me you and the girls go out for dinner tonight I can bring Joseph, their dad along somewhere like Frankie's and bennies? I'll pay" Jenny offered.

"Sounds great, what time?" Michael smiled

"Round Seven, and just meet me their, but thanks for taking Hattie and Sophie on, maybe you could bring Sian?" Jenny said not knowing her and Michael had split up again

"No, not Sian, were not together" Michael informed.

"Right well see you at seven" Jenny smiled and walked off.

Aaron pulled up to the school making his way into the corridors, he had been gone, since they arrived in scottland he had been working with the british Navy and had just returned and is now ready to start year 13. He was dressed in his uniform, Lucy had also arrived at the school back from the states too, she still had long blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes.

"Aaron!" The teenager exclaimed, giving him a huge hug.

"Luce, I thought you were in NY?" Aaron asked

"I was it was totally amazing, but I missed it here too much.!" Lucy laughed

"Let's go in" Aaron said, following her cousin into the school, the corridors were deserted. Lucy dragged her suitcase down the corridor heading towards Michael's office.

"Lucy? What are you doin here?" Sonya questioned, Lucy shrugged.

"I wanna come back"

"And who's this?" Sonya said smiling at Aaron.

"My dad's nephew Aaron Byrne" Lucy said...

"Hi" He nodded.

"I thought I heard a familiar voice.!" Michael came out of his office, smiled at Lucy. She was a proper 'daddy's girl'

"DAD!" Lucy said, Michael threw her up in the air and gave her a huge hug.

"Your mum said you wanted to come back" Michael smiled.

"Aaron" Michael smiled and they shook hands.

"Well, it's great to see you both of you" Michael smiled.

"Hows Lillie? She was in a state last time I left and I felt really bad for leaving" Aaron said

"She's good, but a lot of stuffs happened, anyway I'll give you two my keys and you can get sorted back into the house" Michael handed the keys over to his younger daughter.

"Both of us?" Aaron said confused.

"Yeah, you are my nephew you can share Connor's room, Lucy you'll have the spare room for now and we'll put all your stuff in later!"

"Connor? Connor Mulgrew is living with you?" Lucy giggled.

"Well Connor and Christine but theres room for all of us" Michael said, Lucy nodded.

"Both of you be ready for seven me you two, Lillie, your twin cousins and your auntie Jenny are going out for a meal at frankie and bennies." Michael informed they both nodded/

"Can't believe my mum" Lillie wined in the canteen.

"Your lucky to have parents fighting over you, last time I saw my dad was over a year ago now" Imogen informed, the brunette.

"I know but...it just sucks hopefully she won't get custody" Lillie said as the bell ramg for lesson two...She had science next with her mum, she sat with Kevin, Imogen and Connor. Dynasty was a no show

"Okay everyone take out your notes off endo and exo thermic reaction from last lesson" Sian said putting on her lab coat Lillie just sat there.

"Lillie where's your notes?" Kevin asked.

"In my bag" Lillie smirked.

"you not gonna get them out?" Kevin laughed, Lillie shrugged and folded her arms.

"Lillie, your notes?" Sian questioned, the teenager laughed and shrugged.

"Well you can use Kevin's notes" Sian said

"I'm not gonna do that! Because I'm not gonna listen to anything you say or do anything you ask." Lillie shouted.

"Right out now" Sian said standing her up.

"Gladly I'd rather be anywhere than your pethetic excuse of a lesson" Lillie hisssed and walked out slamming the door shut.

Heading towards her dad's office Lillie saw Sophie.

"Hey" Sophie smiled.

"Hi. What you doing out of class?" Lillie said.

"Had a meeting with Uncle Michael that ended about half an hour ago You?" Sophie laughed

"Walked out didn't I? I thought it would be great having mum back again but it turns out she's full of crap" Lillie shrugged.

"Let's get out of here" Sophie linked her arm into Lillie's heading out the school doors.

An hour later it was the end of period 3 Sian was on a free and she went into the staff room, to see Michael and Tom.

"Have you seen Lillie?" She said grabbing her cup.

"Not since this morning" Michael replied.

"Well I sent her out of my class then she stormed, and I can't find her anywhere"

"She must be in the cooler then?" Tom asked confused

"No she's not there and Sophie Byrne was absent from my last class too "

"Right well I'll go and look for them both" Tom said putting his cup down.

"No it's alright I've got time" Michael said

Michael got in his car and drove around for a bit he couldn't believe Sian, taking Lillie away from him like that, his life would practically end if he wasn't with Lillie...

Sophie and Lillie were in a pub in town when the noticed Michael come in after about half an hour.

"Shit!" Lillie laughed and ducked under the table with Sophie.

"What we gonna do" Lillie stamered drinking the rest of her WKD bottle and laughed a little too loud Michael heard.

"Shhhh" Sophie whispered but Michael had already heard them and pulled Lillie out from under the table.

"Are you drunk?" He asked loudly.

"Uncle Michael I can soo explain!" Sophie interrupted

"So what if I am?" She questioned.

"With me" Michael directed them both into his car...


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105

So sorry for the daley been writting this chapter for ages, enjoy may post another chapter up later, and I'm halfway through making a new video about Lucy and Lillie...

"What the hell are you playing at?" Michael hissed in his office, at his niece and his daughter.

"Oh give it a rest it was Sophie's idea" Lillie stamered.

"Sophie?" Michael questioned, Sophie just shrugged not caring.

"Well you can have detention, Sophie you can go" Michael glared at Sophie as she went out of the room.

"Lillie, why has all this started?" Michael questioned

"I don't know, I just pannicked sorry dad" Lillie bit her lip tears dripped down her face.

"Why?"

"Mum, she's just messing things up, you both are befeore we came here we were all happy now it's just one big mess"

"That's not true, it was a mess there Lillie, Aaron and Lucy came back today and were all going out on a family dinner and I was thinking over the half term maybe a weeks camping trip so we can all bond"

"Right whatever" Lillie said.

"Why don't me and you go home now it's only an hour left" Michael smiled.

"Yeah" Lillie followed her Dad out of the office as they bumped into Sian.

"Go and wait in the car" Michael said, and pressed the keys in Lillie's hand she nodded.

"Did you exclude her?" Sian questioned.

"Of course not, she's just annoyed."

"But she skipped school Michael" Sian sighed.

"She was drinking to, but don't worry I'll deal with it, she has a right to be angry" Michael said.

"You can't be serious" Sian laughed sarcastically.

"I have to go if you want to play this game fine but we'll do it professionally" Michael hissed, Sian sighed and walked down the corridor back to her office.

"Are Lucy and Aaron at home?" Lillie asked

"Yeah" Michael smiled.

Lillie recieved a text from Kevin she smiled slightly

'Do you wanna meet up tonight? Xxx' It read.

"Dad Kevin wants to meet me tonight." Lillie said.

"I don't think so Lillie, anyway we've got a family dinner" Michael said.

"Can Kevin come then?" Lillie asked.

"Fine" Michael said

"Thanks dad" Lillie beamed and texted Kevin saying that he could come... Lillie walked into her house to see Lucy and Aaron on the Sofa.

"Lucy!" She beamed.

"Hey" Lucy hugged her older sister

"Your back so soon is it just a visit?" Lillie said as the two went up stairs.

"Nope, here is way better...Anyway let's get down to the serious stuff You and Kevin?" Lucy said.

"Yeah we got together ages ago, just around when you left" Lillie laughed.

"Aww you make such a cute couple" Lucy screamed.

"Anything interesting happened in new york?"

"Well I did meet this guy Kia but he had a girlfriend and he kept leading me on...So I was like no way, and I did get spotted to do some modeling in my mum's fashion industry but I didn't want too do it, I'm to good for them. Anyway I'm a bit worried about this family dinner tonight cause I've never like met any of dads family."

"Don't worry, Lucy they'll like you and Kevin's coming" Lillie smiled

"That's reassuring, throw him at the deep end why don't ya" Lucy laughed.

"You think it's too much?" Lillie said with a sad tone to her voice.

"No of course not, just make him feel compfortable" Lucy smiled.

"So what else happened here, not to be funny but...there's loads of bruises and cuts on your face"

"That's cause I got beet up by Barry, Clara and Madi and also my mum and dad have split up cause he was having an affair-"

"What who with? I thought dad and Sian were like together for ever or something."

"No he cheated, on her with Mrs Mulgrew she's living here now with Connor...and mum's also trying to get custody over me...but It's not gonna work I hate her she's such a cow" Lillie informed.

"I can't believe it, I can't believe you got beet up I'm so sorry I hope dad excluded them"

"No" Lillie said faintly as her IPhone rang.

"Kevin?" Lillie answered.

"Lillie...meet me in ten minutes, at the school house...Please?" Kevin asked.

"Sure, let me get changed first be there" Lillie smiled and hung up...

"I'll see you at this dinner yeah? I'll come back and change later" Lillie said and headed down the stairs.

"Dad, I'm going to the school house to meet Kevin okay?" She questioned she leaned against the kitchen counter

"Kevin?" Aaron questioned

"Her boyfriend" Michael said with a hint of anounce to his voice.

"Don't be like that you like Kevin" Lillie smiled.

"How'd you know?"

"Urm maybe because you try and split me and my boyfriend up if you don't like them...like Barry he was a total mistake...anyway I'll see you later" Lillie pinched one of Michael's crisps.

"Sure just make sure you get changed before we meet with Jenny, and Lillie you bring Kevin back with you" Michael called after her... Lillie shut the door after her and walked to the school house.

"So what's with her, why his her face all bruised?" Aaron asked.

"She got beat up by some kids outside school." Michael informed.

"What? Who!"

"Her old boyfriend a couple of older kids at school, a lots happened since you've been away" Michael sighed

"Yeah mind filling me in a bit?"

"Well, Lillie she tried to kill her self a couple of months back"

"Why would she do that?"

"Her old boyfriend Barry was raping her so she couldn't cope she neerly dorwned herself..."

"Oh my god why was he raping her in the first place?"

"Because he was blackmailing her over some naked pictures of her...but he posted them all over the school." Michael said.

"I really have missed lots then"

"Yeah and there's something else you should no me and Sian were not together, I'm with another women a teacher actually she lives here with her son"

"Lucky you have a big house I take it that's who I'm sharing with?"

"Yes, it's a big room though"

"Your auntie Jenny's taking us all out for a meal tonight"

"Yeah, if my dad was here we'd have a family reunion" Aaron teased and ran up the stairs.

"So Kevin what's up?" Lillie asked

"I need to know what to wear for this dinner" Kevin said.

"Seriously Kevin your such a girl" Lillie teased throwing a pencil at him, Kevin tickled Lillie round the waist then kissed her softly.

"Just wear whatever Kevin, be casual I am" Lillie said.

"Your family is very formal" Kevin said.

"Hardly Kevin" Lillie sniggered.

"You better hurry up though... cause, dad wants you to walk back with me...and I still need to get ready"

"You said it was casual"

"It is! but I'm hardly gonna go in my uniform I would but dad won't let me" Lillie rolled her eyes.

As soon as Kevin got changed, they both were on there way as they walked out Kevin's room in the school house they bumped into Clara who was living there now.

"Where you off" Clara asked.

"None of YOUR business!" Lillie snapped.

"Come on I only wanna know incase Maggie asks" Clara said

"I'm going with Lillie and her family to a resturant"

"Your not an idiot to have dinner with HER family" Clara smirked and walked off.

"It's about time she gets a taste of her own medison" Lillie said to Kevin.

"Come on babe she's not worth it...let's go" Kevin smiled and the two walked back to her house...


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106

The next day at school Lillie was walking with Kevin and Sophie in the corridors.

"Dynasty" Lillie said as she came up to them.

"Hey, I guess I decided to stay afterall I'm better than that" Dynasty said...

"Well I'm glad you did Den and your right you are better than that stupid guy" Lillie smiled as Dynasty walked along the corridors. The five of them then saw Aaron and Barry having a fight.

"If you ever touch her again I sware to god I won't be responsible for my actions" Aaron swung a punch at Barry

"Aaron! What the hell are you doing?" Lillie said

"Teaching him a lesson" He said as Jez came along.

"Errr you two pack it in" Jez shouted coming between the boys.

"He started it" Barry said childishly.

"I'm ending it, now Aaron to the cooler" Jez said,

"Fine, he deserved everything he got trust me!" Aaron shouted walking along the corridor.

"What was that all about?" Sophie asked.

"Barry with me" Jez said, Barry sighed following Jez.

"I dunno" Lillie shrugged. The girl was confused herself why would Aaron want to beat up Barry when they didn't know eachother?

"Lillie where you going we have chemistry" Kevin called as she walked down the corridor.

"I'm going to talk to Aaron, just tell Miss Diamond I'll be late" Lillie said.

"When did she start calling her mum Miss Diamond?" Dynasty questioned.

"Ever since she tried to take her away from Mr Byrne I guess" Kevin said as him, Sophie and Dynasty walked to Chemistry.

Meanwhile Lucy was in history sitting next to Harley.

"I'm so glad your back Lucy" Harley smiled.

"Yeah I am too" Lucy laughed.

"Lucy what a pleasent suprise" Miss Mcfall said as she came in.

"Thanks" Lucy smiled.

"So do you wanna meet up tonight?" Harley asked, he was already hitting on the blonde.

"Maybe" Lucy said as she saw Zach walking in with Lula.

"So how was new york?" Harley asked, but Lucy was two busy eyeing Zach across the room, then Kacey walked in sitting down behind them.

"Are those two a thing or what?" Lucy asked.

"Don't think so, you got the hots for Zach again?" Harley teesed

"No I haven't" Lucy scowled.

"Aaron, why did you beat up Barry?" Lillie said as she walked into the cooler.

"Well Michael told me, about what Barry did to you and I couldn't just let him do that to my cousin could I?" Aaron said.

"My dad told you" Lillie said.

"Yeah" Aaron shrugged.

"What a...I can't believe he told you without telling me he wants to tell you!" Lillie stormed...

"I'm sorry what?"

"He should of asked me first before telling you those things" Lillie stormed out heading to Michael's office interupting him and Sian.

"Lillie you should be in class" Sian said.

"Oh so should you"

"Lillie! Why are you here?" Michael asked.

"You told Aaron all that stuff about me!"

"He is family Lillie what's the problem?"

"Well you should off asked me first before shouting about it! I don't go around school...spilling your personal life do I? Maybe I should now..." Lillie said.

"It wasn't like that, Aaron asked-"

"No, it's not fair it's crap dad!"

"I'll take her to class" Sian said, Lillie shook her head and walked off with Sian

"Sit down Lillie" Sian glared at her, Lillie looked at her and sat down next to Kevin, Imogen, Connor and Hattie.

"Where did you go?" Hattie asked.

"To see my dad."

"So I was thinking we should all do something tonight right? Me, Lillie, Kevin and Imogen?" Hattie questioned

"Yeah, like what?" Connor said.

"Movie, then go out for Pizzia"

"That sounds like a date and just face it you don't have a date"

"Actually yeah I do" Hattie lied.

"Go on then?" Connor said...

"I can't say so what do you wanna go out tonight or what?"

"Yeah, beats sitting around the house watching my mum and Mr Byrne loved up, Im you up for it?" Connor asked.

"Well I would but it's the interviews for the headboy and head girl elections tonight" Imogen said.

"I totally forgot about that...great and I'm meant to be applying dad wants me to" Lillie rolled her eyes.

"You know who else is?" Imogen said.

"No"

"Clara" Imogen smirked.

"Clara!" Lillie exclaimed.

"We can so beet her ass" Imogen said.

It was the end of the day and after the head girl interviews, Lillie was at the school house kissing Kevin in his bedroom.

"Should we?" Lillie said pulling out a condom.

"I dunno Clarksons staying over and if he catches us..." Kevin said

"So?" Lillie giggled.

"Alright then"

The next morning the two woke up in Kevins bed. The sun was shinning, Kevin was already dressed, and so was Lillie in yesterday's clothes...

"How you gonna sneek out?" Kevin asked.

"Don't bother, yous weren't exactly quiet" Clara mocked.

"Get lost" Lillie hissed as she saw Barry.

"I won't tell if you won't" Clara said.

"Deal" Lillie folded her arms.

"Wow I never thought you two would sneek around like this"Barry laughed.

"You don't know me at all Barry" Lillie smirked.

"Breakfast, come on you guys you'll be late for school!" Mr Clarkson called up the stairs, and then the four heard him walk up the stairs Lillie hid under Kevin's bed and Barry hid in the upstairs bathroom.

"Come on Clara, Kevin" Tom said

"Owww!" Lillie banged her head under the bed and said it a little too loundly.

"What's that?!" Tom asked furiously.

"I dunno" Kevin shrugged.

"Someones in there" Tom walked into Kevins room, Kevin looked at Clara.

"Well I should of known" Tom said taking Lillie's arm from under the bed and pulling her up.

"Sir, what the hell" Lillie protested.

"Have you been here all night?"

"Maybe..." Lillie said

"Right get down stairs you might as well have breakfast now your here, and Mr Byrne will want to know what's gone on here" Tom sternly said.

"But she-" Lillie pointed at Clara...

"Now, Lillie" Mr Clarkson led Lillie and Kevin downstairs, Clara smiled evily and let Barry out the bathroom.

"Did she tell?" Barry slid his arms around Clara's waist.

"No she's not that pathetic" Clara hissed.

"Sir you can't tell on us..." Lillie moaned.

"Yes I can and I will" Tom said handing her some orange juice and toast...

Lillie sighed and sat in her seat, Kevin laughed at Lillie.

"My dads gonna kill me, what am I going to do? I'm going to be grounded for like ever" Lillie started.

"Just say that you were pissed off at this whole situation with him and your mum, and say you just wanted to stay away"

"That's not a bad idea" Lillie smiled.

"Lillie a word of the wise, if you behave a certain way to men, then they are going to treat you that way" Tom started as Lula, Harley, Hattie, Sophie, Clara and Rhiannon came in.

"What's that supposed to mean" Lillie hissed.

"did you just call me a whore?" Lillie said.

"No of course not what I meant..."

"Just save it Tom" Lillie shouted.

Lillie wouldn't stand to be humilated like that infront of all of her friends, Tom had sat down with Maggie, Lillie took the orange juice from the side and poured it all over Tom's head, now he was soaked in orange juice...


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107

"Lillie!" Tom bellowed, as the students laughed.

"What? You deserved it, and I think I'll take my muffin to go thanks" Lillie smiled cheekily.

"Your dad will want to see you when you get to school" Tom said.

"Yeah, Yeah...by kev" Lillie said getting up and walking out of the school house.

"Sian" Michael called as he got out the car arriving at school.

"I think we need to talk too Lillie..." Michael said.

"What about?" Sian said confused.

"She was out all night..." Michael sighed.

"Great..right I'll talk to Imogen and see if she knows where she is..."

"No theres no need she was at the school house with Kevin, but they didn't know she was there apparently her and Tom had a run in so as soon as the bell goes I'll get her from form, and I'll get someone to cover for you" Michael said.

"No, why don't we just do it at lunch, your teaching her period 3" Sian said.

"Right okay, I'll see you later." Sian walked into the school.

A few hours later, Lillie arrived at school with Sophie and Hattie.

"I can't believe you did that" Hattie laughed.

"I bet you've done worst" Sophie giggled.

"Yeah..."

"Listen guys, mum's going out of town for a few days so there's a party tonight at ours" Barry said, Lillie smiled although what happened with Barry was a while back, She knew she had to put up with him so she might as well joined in all the fun!

"Sounds good" Lillie laughed.

"Thanks for not grassing this morning you know me and Clara" Barry walked off.

"Lillie Byrne!" Michael called across the corridor as Kevin came, her eyes widened.

"Great" Lillie turned to him

"Now please Lillie, you to Kevin" Michael ordered, Hattie and Sophie laughed.

"This best be important" Lillie folded her arms as they reached Michael's office.

"Don't talk to me like that" Michael sternly said, Lillie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What is it?!" She snapped

"Where were you last night?" Michael said.

"Well, you see I got in from school and then I was just really quiet and went to bed super early...you probably didn't see me...because I accidiently sleeped walk all the way over to the school house" Lillie smiled.

"Kevin?" Michael questioned.

"It's true Lillie was banging on the door and I didn't want to send her home it was like midnight so I let her stay in my room because I didn't want to wake Mr Clarksn or Mrs Budgen" Kevin lied.

"You really expect me to believe that when she was hiding under your bed, and was gobbing off to Mr Clarkson this morning?" Michael yelled.

"Well dad...it was worth a shot" Lillie shrugged, Kevin laughed a little.

"Right this will wipe a smile off your faces, for the next three weeks Lillie... you will be underlockdown, no going out with friends, parties, you only go out when it's time for schoolas for you Kevin you won't be able to see Lillie for that time which means not coming round our house even for Connor. Understood?" Michael said

"Dad YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Lillie shouted

"Yes I can Lillie now go we'll talk about the rest of your punnishment later...now get too form, both of you" Michael said.

"Dad...come on please what do you expect me to do when you and mum are arguing all the time?!"

"She has been really upset Mr Byrne" Kevin said

"I don't care it's no excuse to be sleeping around Lillie, I've warned you before and I'm warning you again now get and I want you to write a letter to Mr Clarkson for appologising about the orange juice"

"Dad you werent there"

"I DON'T CARE DO IT! NOW GET"

Lillie slammed the door shut and walked to form with Kevin.

"Chear up babe" Kevin said, Lillie sighed and sat in her seat

"What you going to do about the party?" Kevin asked.

"I'll still go" Lillie shrugged.

"Lucy" Michael said as he saw her in the corridor

"Dad I have to get to form" Lucy added.

"It won't take long"

"What?"

"Make sure your sister doesn't use your window to sneak out tonight she's grounded...okay? I've heard about this party" Michael said.

"Sure" Lucy shrugged

"Dad.." Lucy smiled

"What is it?"

"Can I go to this party?"

"Sure, just don't stay out to late I'll see you later blondie" Michael teased, Lucy playfully hit him and walked to class.

Meanwhile Sian was outside waiting for the rest of the students to come in

"Hurry up it's time for form" She said looking at her watch...Then she noticed a taxi pull up by the school

"Henry?" She questioned her nephew

"Hey auntie" Henry smiled as he got out the car.

"What are you doing here?" Sian smiled

"Well I kind of need a school, and I knew you worked at one so I guess I just came here" Henry shrugged

"I hope that's okay" He added

"Sure, just come in and see Michae- I mean Mr Byrne the head teacher" Sian smiled taking his bag.

As the bell rung for first period, Lillie and Kevin both had a free first, so they were in the student common room with Aaron and Hattie.

"So where were ya last night, Michael was going crazy" Aaron started.

"I was with Kevin at the school house"

"Right, anyway what's the deal with this Connor are he and Imogen together, or will they be breaking up?" Hattie asked.

"Seriously Hattie?" Lillie threw a peice of paper at her.

"What I wanna know he's fit"

"Connor is way taken by Imogen, they got married" Lillie said

"What really?! Damn it"

"You can't tell anyone though Hattie, Mrs Mulgrew, Connors mum can't find out or Michael" Kevin sighed.

"Right, what if we test to see how faithfull he is to Imogen huh?" Hattie said

"I don't know Hattie, can't you just find someone who's single?" Lillie sighed

"Yeah who is single except for Jack no thanks" Hattie said, Aaron and Kevin laughed.

"I thought free periods were supposed to be for studdying" Michael came in, the four of them sighed.

"Right, Aaron you can sit over on that table" Michael pointed to the seat

"What? Dad!" Lillie said, Aaron looked at her then sighed moving across to the table.

"Harriet, over there" Michael pointed to the sofa's

"It's Hattie, and no thanks"

"Now!"

Hattie sighed and walked over to the sofas

"Kevin, go on that table" Michael pointed to the table with other students on, Lillie sat back in her seat and folded her arms.

"I'll stay here and supervise you, concidering you can't behaive on your own" Michael growled as Sian came in with Henry.

"Mr Byrne can we have a quick word, in your office" Sian said Lillie looked confused.

"Yeah I have to go anyway" Lillie hissed and stormed out of the common room, Michael sighed and led Sian and Henry to his office.

"This is Henry my nephew and we were wondering if Henry will be allowed to go to school here for now" Sian said Henry shook Michael's hand and then sat down.

"Of course what year are you in Henry?"

"Year 12, my sister Bella is in Year 11" Henry said

"Ah you'll be in the same year as Lillie then" Michael smiled

"I'm sorry who?" Henry asked confused

"My daughter" He said

"Our daughter" Sian corrected him.

"So you'll be able to enroll in waterloo road and I'll just get your time table ready" Michael informed.

"Who was that? You know with your mum in the common room" Kevin asked as the bell rung for morning break, Lillie was getting something to eat from the vending machine.

"How should I know?" Lillie

"Oh Barry" Lillie said as he walked passed

"Yeah" He rested his elbow on the vending Machine

"do you need anyone to bring in booze at this party?"

"Nah it's cool I got some" Barry said and walked off, Suprisingly they were getting on, although it was all in the past now and maybe he had changed? What would it be like if they tried it again? She over exagerated she thought. No she couldn't possibly be secretly attracted to him again he hurt her but on the other hand she hurt him.

"Guess what?" Sophie smiled.

"What?" Lillie laughed.

"Barry's invited me to his party tonight" Sophie beamed.

"Sophie, nearly the whole school is going" Lillie linked her arm.

"I know but this is my chance to make a move on him" Sophie said, Lillie looked alarmed.

"He's my ex" Lillie said, Kevin laughed

"Okay I'm going to go and find Connor see you later" Kevin kissed Lillie and walked off.

"Seriously he's bad news, he tried to-" Lillie stopped

"What?" Sophie said

"Never mind, but just please back off from him he's my ex and that's hardly loyalty to me." Lillie hissed.

"Whatever, just cause you can't have him you should be ashamed you've got Kevin" Sophie hissed and walked off

"I don't want him!" Lillie dennined.

"Hey Lucy" Bella said sitting down next to her in the canteen.

"Hey, you alright" Lucy asked.

"Just wanted to know something..." Bella asked

"Yeah?"

"You and Harley are you together or just friends?" Bella wondered

"Just friends." Lucy smiled

"I wanna ask him out but I don't know how" Bella said

"Trust me leave it to me" Lucy smiled as the bell rang

Lillie entered English sitting down next to Kevin the class was interrupted by the arrival of Sian.

"Everyone this is Henry Edwards he will be in your classes from now on" Sian smiled, Henry sat down on an empty desk behind Lillie and Kevin Lillie was confused as her mum's maiden name was Edwards...


	108. Chapter 108 getting back together

Chapter 108 Getting back together...

Lillie got home from school and got changed into some short dugerees, she went into the garden where her dad and Christine was.

"Dad..." Lillie sat outside on the grass next to him.

"Whatever it is it's a no your grounded" Michael stated

"Please let me go out tonight" Lillie begged

"No Lillie" Michael sighed.

"But-I" Lillie began but Michael interupted her.

"Not up for discussion and actually can you wait in the Kitchen for me for a second" Michael said and ponited to the door, Lillie got up and stood in the kitchen getting an ice pop out of the fridge.

"Lucy, Aaron you guys have gotta help me sneek out to Barrys party" Lillie said

"Wait? Your going?" Aaron smirked.

"Yes! Of course I am"

"Lillie will go to anyones party and daddy told me not to let you use my window so I can't really" Lucy informed

"Seriously? Daddy? Fine, Aaron?" Lillie laughed

"What, no the guy raped you I'm not letting you go to his party and if you do I'll tell Michael" Aaron said

"Okay first off, Barry and me is nothing to do with you we had a lot of stuff go on that term! so back off okay" Lillie hissed.

"You defending him? Lillie, Barry raped you and now your going to his party it's like your falling into his trap no wonder Michael doesn't want you to go" Aaron said and stormed off.

"Lucy? Please I bet your going, a pretty blonde like you would have no problem pulling the guys." Lillie smiled,

"I'm not going I'm going to Zach's after tea...but not to the party I wanna stay clear of alcohol because of the whole brain tummor thing and the me excecive drinking,  
you know the trip to London" Lucy smiled.

"Let me use your window, I can't use Connors cause Aaron will be there hmmmm...wait dads one is quite low" Lillie giggled

"Whatever, I'm not getting involved" Lucy walked into the living room as Michael came in

"What's up dad?" Lillie asked

"Just sit down a second"

"What is it..."

"Your mother" He began

"What about her?" Lillie rolled her eyes.

"She's, going to be having you each weekend" Michael said

"I'm not going!" Lillie refused.

"You need to Lillie...she's, were going to court to see if she can have you permantly" Michael explained.

"That's not fair! You don't want this do you?" Lillie said

"Of course not, but its what Sian wants and you need to co-oporate" Michael said

"No I don't I'm not living with her no way...I wanna stay here" Lillie protested

"Lillie..." Michael sighed

"No, I'm not!" Lillie ran upstairs and slammed her door shut.

Meanwhile Aaron was out with Connor.

"My Cousine Hattie? What about her?" Aaron said

"She fancy's me" Connor boasted

"I thought she did anyway what's this about this Steve-o- Imogen told me?" Aaron said.

"Oh he's been threatening us" Connor admitted

"Don't worry, I'll fix it" Aaron said.

Lucy was with Zach at his house they were in the garden.

"Lucy, I'm sorry I broke up with you" Zach said

"I guess I should of told you about the cancer but daddy said to keep it to our selfs and I didn't want the pitty of people anyway" Lucy smiled.

"I want you back really bad..." Zach put his hand on her cheek. Lucy sighed, before they new it the two were kissing passionatly...

After tea Lillie was ready for the party, she had crept in Michael's room and climbed out of the window, she had to be an expert at doing this.

"Hey" Lillie beamed as she saw Imogen at Barry's house.

"What you doing here, I thought Kevin said...Michael wasn't letting you go?" Imogen asked confused.

"That doesn't meen I can't come" Lillie laughed as she picked up a bottle of WKD. That power started playing and everyone started dancing.

"Lillie" Barry smiled

"Hey" Lillie replied.

"Glad you came..." Barry said and carried on mixing with others.

A few hours later it was 11pm Lillie walked into the kitchen to see Sophie and Barry flirting together, Lillie hid around the corner.

"Why are you even with Clara?" Sophie smirked.

"Well she's a pretty blonde, wild, rebelous" Barry said.

"You jelous" Barry said

"What do you think?" Sophie leaned forward and kissed him but Barry pulled away

"Sophie, I'm not into you like that" Barry admitted

"Barry..." Sophie cried

"Sorry" He simply said. Sophie ran out the room.

"What was that all about?" Lillie asked

"Nothing really, you alright?" Barry said

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be." Lillie laughed.

"Lillie, why are you with Kevin?" Barry said

"Because he's sweet and kind Why are you with Clara?" Lillie said, Barry shrugged looking into Lillie's green eyes the two moved closer together.

"I'm still in love with you..." Barry whispered romantically, the pair started kissing passionatly

"Lillie?" Kevin called from around the corner, the two quickly were forced apart.

"Comming" Lillie called, collecting a Vodka and walking out confused. Barry smiled to himself.

The next day at school it was headboy and headgirl voting day, Henry had decided to run for headboy as well as Aaron and Kevin. Lillie, Clara and Imogen were candidates for headgirl.

"Cookies" Clara said holding some up, Lillie rolled her eyes, she was still confused about last night with Barry he said that he loved her.

"Chocolate chip cookies" Clara said still walking around Lillie had given out badges and leaflets, Imogen had given out ballons.

"Lillie" Sian came down the corridor, Lillie rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to talk to YOU!" Lillie began to walk the other way.

"Please Lillie!" Sian begged.

"Stay away from me" Lillie hissed and walked off.

"It's about Henry" Sian began, Lillie turned around.

"What about him?" Lillie asked.

"He's your cousin from my side" Sian explained, Lillie sighed.

"And?"

"Well I thought you should know"

"Well you thought wrong anyway, I have an election to win" Lillie walked off bumping into Barry.

"In here" Barry opened the door.

"You still love me?" Lillie smiled.

"Of course I do" Barry said

"But I'm with Kevin and you used me before."

"I know, I'm so sorry for all that stuff last term, I really want you back...I was so stressed about my dad I never wanted to use you or abuse you" Barry explained.

"I..don't know Barry..." Lillie sighed.

"Please" Barry begged.

"But what about my parents, my dad will never forgive you" Lillie sighed.

"He doesn't have to know does he I say we go on as normal, meet me tonight?"Barry asked, Lillie nodded and they quickly kissed again.

"Well if you vote for me I guarantee you a good time" Clara said in the lecture hall, Lillie had already given an impressive speach.

"Yeah, is that it?" Lillie smirked.

"Well would you rather have a headgirl who sneeks out to parties huh?" Clara shouted, Michael looked at Lillie furiously.

"How about one who's a slapper and a whore!" Lillie defended.

"Right Cooler now!" Michael said to Lillie.

"At least I'm not a pathetic loser like you" Clara shouted...

"Do you wanna slap?" Lillie said.

"LILLIE, COOLER!" Michael grabbed her arm and pushed her out of the room.

"No thanks, I'm sure you wouldn't wanna get you ass kicked infront of everyone like last time!" Clara shouted, Lillie went back into the lecture hall and slapped Clara!

"LILLIE!" Michael shouted again and pulled her out leading her into the cooler

"Dad what the hell..." Lillie sat down.

"You went to that party" Michael said.

"So"

"YOU were grounded." Michael stated.

"Frankly dad, I really dont give a shit"

"I'll talk to you later" Michael said and walked out leaving Lillie, she thought long and hard could she really get back with Barry? Behind Kevin's back after everything he's done...


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 109

It was a brand new day in Scottland, Michael was already at work, Lillie was still in bed as was Lucy. But it had been an early start for Aaron and Connor. Michael had choosen Imogen as head girl eventually because of what happened, with Lillie and Clara. It was headboy elections today Kevin, Aaron and new boy Henry were running.

"You can't meet up with Steve-o- on your own he's crazy" Aaron said trying to get Connor to back down.

"I can't not, everyone will be in danger you know if me and Imogen were found out we'd be torn apart" Connor said.

"I know but-" Aaron sighed.

"There's no buts there he is now" Connor walked over to the car alone, Aaron sighed and walked to school he was going in early...

"Wheres dad?" Lillie asked Christine when she got downstairs.

"At work" Christine smilled.

"Already, and Connor and Aaron have gone too!" Lillie informed.

"Really?" Christine said

"Yeah now I've got to go and meet my stupid mum and dad" Lillie lied she was secretly meeting up with Barry.

"You should take it easy on your mum Lillie..."

"Why should I she's making my life hell...anyway I'll see you at school" Lillie smiled and walked out the door.

"My debt is all paid off by Mr Byrne why can't you leave us alone!" Connor said.

"Nah...funs just getting started I recon we owe him big time" Steve-o- smirked

"What do you mean..."

"Byrne, he's got daughters hasn't he? I need him to back off get a picture of one of them for me then I'll sort him out"

"But you can't..."

"Unless you want me to go into the house and find out for myself."

"No it's fine" Connor snapped.

Lillie had arrived at her and Barry's secret meeting place. They were at the back of the stage in the hall and there was a walk in closet, where all the costumes were kept,  
they were kissing alot.

"I'm so glad you said yes" Barry said between kissing. they had just slept together...

"Yeah, I know all that stuff before it's in the past" Lillie smiled and there lips pressed together.

It was 8:30am so they had to stop soon.

"When can we do this again?" Barry asked.

"Tonight, here..."

"Sure babe" Barry said Lillie laughed. but they both stopped as they heard Michael and Lorraine's voice.

"Shit" Lillie whispered and knocked over a rack of costumes.

"What was that?" Michael asked Lorraine as they walked along the stage.

"We gotta get out of here..." Lillie said

"You go it'll be suspicious if I go" Barry said.

"Right...what should I say" Lillie said.

"I dunno, I'll see you tonight here" Barry kissed her and Lillie walked out.

"Dad" Lillie smiled as she walked out from behind the stage.

"Hey sweetie, your keen what are you doing here so early?" Michael smiled.

"Err, I just came to find you..." Lillie lied and got down from the stage and followed Michael and Lorraine, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Here" Connor handed Steve-o- a photo.

"Which one is this"

"Lucy Byrne his youngest daughter" Connor felt guilty about setting Lucy up but Lillie has had so much happen to her...

"Right well you better get to school, tell her you wanna meet her, at Kevs flat at lunch, and I'll be there" Steve-o- said.

"What are you gonna do with her?" Connor asked shakily.

"Now that's for me to know and for you to find out, now run along..." Steve-o- smirked

"So why did you need me?" Michael asked as they reached his office.

"You left me no money...for lunch" Lillie said, Lorraine laughed.

"I'll leave you too it" Lorraine walked out off the office.

"Right, and I don't think I'd be behind the stage in the costume cupboard drama isn't really my thing" Michael laughed and handed Lillie five pounds.

"Lillie, we still need to talk about you sneaking off to that party" Michael began, Lillie sighed.

"Dad can we not do this now..." Lillie said.

"Lunch okay? Meet me here." Michael said

"Yes!"

"Good, then you won't be needing that money then..." Michael took back the money Lillie laughed and walked out seeing Kevin straight away.

"Hey" He beamed and kissed her on the lips.

"Hi" Lillie smiled.

"So have you like been avoiding me or something?"

"No off course not"  
"Right, cause I've hardley seen you..."

"Sorry, just busy with course work, I am up to my eyes in it" Lillie said.

"Lucy" Connor ran up to her in the corridor

"What is it Connor?" Lucy asked with Kacey, Lula and Harley.

"I need a word"

"What?!" Lucy asked as the two went to the sighed of the corridor.

"I need to see you today, at lunch"

"Right okay..."

"Here meet me here" Connor handed Lucy a piece of paper

"Why?" Lucy asked confused, but Connor just walked away guilty knowing Lucy was in danger.

"Connor..." Lucy sighed.

"What's up?" Zach kissed her on the cheak

"Nothing, lets go" Lucy took his hand.

As the PRU had closed the students are now in normal classes, Kevin and Lillie were sitting in Tom's classroom as Barry walked in.

"What's he doing here?" Kevin snapped.

"Mr Barry will be joining our form group, as the PRU is closing" Tom said.

"But he can't you know what went on-"

"Kevin just leave it!" Lillie snapped looking at Barry...

"Yes can we have sssh please" Tom shouted, Lillie glared at Kevin then at Barry think what a mess.

"Hey Barry" Sophie said.

"Hi Soph"

"So I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for lunch or something..."

"I can't"

"Oh tonight?" Sophie asked

"I can't tonight either..look Sophie I have a girlfriend like I said the other night"

"You are unbelievable" Sophie hissed and walked out of the classroom.

"Errrr Sophie?" Tom called after her but Sophie just ignoored him and walked away..

"You know what Lillie you really scoop low" Clara charged in Lillie stood up and her and Barry looked at each other.

"I don't know what your talking about..."

"You! You slept with my boyfriend!" Clara slapped Lillie across the face.

"Clara!" Tom stood up.

"What's going on?" Tom asked.

"Why don't you tell everyone about you and Barry, Lillie this morning in the costume cupboard, Barry your phone accidiently called me this morning whilst you and it were at it!"

"Lillie is that true..." Kevin said

"No! It isn't!" Lillie dennied.

"Liar" Clara pushed Lillie on the floor.

"Don't touch her..." Barry jumped in and Clara smacked him in the mouth...

"Thats for sleeping with it behind my back and his" Clara looked at Kevin.

"IT'S NOT TRUE!" Lillie shouted

"Stop it! Stop it!" Clara shouted and pushed her again

"Thanks for making me look like a twat Lillie, I know when your lying after everything he did to you, he raped you and your going back" Kevin said

"That's not true!"

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE LILLIE I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BECAUSE YOU CAME CRYING TO ME.!" Kevin shouted

"He's changed..."

"Have you heard yourself do me a favour" Kevin hissed.

"Oi!" Barry shouted at him

"Kevin..." Lillie cried.

"Don't turn on the waterworks everyone knows what a slapper you are!" Kevin said and stormed out the classroom.

"I think we should go to Mr Byrne don't you Lillie..." Tom looked at her, Lillie sighed

"No sir please don't"

"I have too Lillie come on"

"No it's not fair."

"Move" Tom said,

It was soon luchtime Lucy went to Chalky's flat to find Steve-o- there.

"Who are you?" Lucy startled.

"Your worse nightmare..."

"What?"

"I was supposed to meet-"

"Connor Mulgrew?"

"Yeah..."

"In there" Steve-o- pointed to the bedroom, but suddenly she ran towards the door but Steve-o- grabbed her from behind

"Get of me!" Lucy screamed, but Steve-o- pushed her on the bed..

"Why are you doing this?" Lucy cried.

"Ask your dad" Steve-o- said and continued undressing her.

"Stop struggling..." Steve-o- said

"In there!" Michael pointed to his office, Lillie walked in to find Sian, she turned to go out again but Michael was blocking the door.

"What's all this about you and Barry..."

"Nothing!"

"Lillie tell us!" Sian said, Lillie sighed.

"Me and him were together again..." Lillie said as Barry walked in...


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110

So sorry that I haven't updated been in London since Saturday as it was the summertime ball and OMG it was amazing, next chapter enjoy...

"You, get out!" Michael shouted at Barry and looked at his daughter.

"Dad, were seeing eachother weather you like it or not" Lillie hissed.

"Is that what you were doing this morning then? You were behind the stage TOGETHER!" Michael shouted again

"Sorry dad"

"You know what Lillie, Clara is right about you, you are a slapper and a cheep one at that go on then how much did he charge you this time?"  
Michael shouted, Lillie looked at him furiously.

"That's not fair you did two women at the same time too dad if I remember you've done it twice!" Lillie screamed.

"Barry your excluded" Michael said.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna say to my mum, I'm excluding Barry because he's sleeping with my daughter again" Barry smirked Michael looked at him.

"After what he did to you? To this family Lillie, and your still going back to him.. give me a break please." Michael said

"He's changed dad, you can't stop us from seeing eachother"

"Yes I can I and I am, I'm not excluding you but I am stopping you from seeing eachother, you two are not good together that's a fact"

"Dad we are" Lillie argued.

"Just GET OUT BARRY" Michael said.

"I'll see you later" Barry smiled at Lillie

"No you won't!" Michael said.

Lucy arrived home after the attack and got into the shower, she felt dirty.. She had never experienced anything like that before, Okay maybe Daniel was a little hard on her but he waited for her to take her time even though it was still wrong. She didn't even know this guy. Lucy had gotten changed into some fresh uniform and stuffed her other clothes at the back off the wardroob hiding the evidence. Lucy layed on her bed and started crying into her pillow.

"Dad YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Lillie shouted

"I can Lillie now get to class" Michael dissmissed his daughter, she slammed the door behind her, Sian just looked at Michael not saying a word.

"What?" He snapped.

"Seriously, it didn't have to end up like this!"

"Didn't it, I am not letting her go out with Barry Barry especially after the last time..he raped her"

"I'm not happy about it either but I'm not throwing insults at her am I?" Sian snapped and stormed out.

Barry and Lillie walked into History together, but sat in seperate seats, Lillie decided to sit next to Henry as she hadn't spoken to him.

"Hi" Lillie smiled.

"Hey, so I heard your dad is Mr Byrne?" Henry asked, Lillie laughed.

"Sadley"

"Hey so were cousins aren't we? Your mum is Mrs Diamond and she's my aunt"

"Looks like it!"

"How come we've never met before?" He asked. Lillie sighed.

"Because I was raised by my dad, mum walked out on me when I was 3 years old" Lillie said, Henry nodded.

It was soon the end of the day, Michael and Lillie arrived home, Lillie stormed upstairs to her room.

"Lucy?" He questioned and walked into her room to see her crying.

"What happened? You haven't returned to school since lunch time" Michael asked concerned, Lucy shook her head

"I can't tell you..." Lucy cried and burried her head in her pillow, Michael rubbed her back which made Lucy flinch hard.

"Lucy, I won't be angry, I'll stay right here" Michael said.

"Nothing happened, I have to see Zach" Lucy said, Michael had suspicions to what had happened.

"Did he do something to you?"

"What, No dad..." Lucy wipped her eyes picked up her bag and went to see Lula and Kacey, she needed her friends, not her boyfriend.

Michael knocked on Lillie's door.

"Go away!" Lillie shouted, Michael came in anyway.

"I said go away!"

"Lillie, why have you suddenly gotten into Barry again?"

"Because...I don't know but maybe last term happened it was my fault...I was the one who made him think the baby was his last year how selfish is that? I made Barry look like a total idiot." Lillie explained.

"That was not your fault none of it was, but aren't you forgetting what he did...he raped you Lillie"

"No he didn't!"

"What do you call it then?" Michael argued.

"Dad, just leave me alone!"

Michael got up and walked out of her bedroom, he was going to Jez's to have a word with him about Lucy and Zach...As he got out the car, he walked to the door Jez answered.

"Michael?" Jez said confused.

"Is Lucy here?"

"No..." Jez said.

"Is Zach?"

"Yeah he's upstairs so is Madi." Jez informed, Michael pushed passed him.

"Michael you can't go in there!" Jez said, Michael went in to see Sian half naked on the sofa.

"MICHAEL!" Sian screamed and covered herself up...

"What the hell is going on, you can't just have sex in the middle of the evening, with kids upstairs!"

"Oh please, Michael...what are you doing here..." Sian asked annoyed, Jez stood by Sian.

"What are you doing here?" Michael shouted

"Me and Jez were back together" Sian started.

"Well I hope your the one whos going to tell Lillie, speaking of which why aren't you round there trying to talk her out off getting back with her phyco ex boyfriend, but her mother is having sex with her physco ex!" Michael shouted.

"Michael I think you should leave" Jez said.

"I need a word with Zach"

"Why?"

"He's done something to Lucy, she was crying early crying like Lillie was crying the past few years" Michael informed.

"You don't seriously think Zach could of raped Lucy!" Jez laughed.

"It's not funny!Call him down here!" Michael shouted

"Calm down Michael, this isn't looking good for the custody case is it?" Sian came between the two men, Michael backed down.

"Fine, but I will be informing them about your little thing with Jez!" Michael said and slammed the door shut behind him.

"What was Mr Byrne talking about with Lucy? I heard you shouting..." Zach came down

"Did you do anything to Lucy? I don't believe what he said..." Jez informed.

"No...only normal stuff like kissing and holding hands."

"I knew you wouldn't hurt his daughter like that, come and sit down" Jez smiled, Zach was reliefed that his father believed him but he had to talk to Lucy

"Well I'm off Christine" Lillie smiled

"Lillie your not going out!" Christine hurried after her

"Your not my mum! You can't stop me," Lillie laughed.

"Lillie!" Christine said, but Lillie hurried out of the door down the steps but was stopped by Michael.

"GET BACK IN" Michael shouted.

"You can't do this! I'm going" Lillie pushed passed him but Michael grabbed her arm from behind and pulled her back in Lillie was risisting.

"DAD GET THE FUCK OF ME!" Lillie screamed.

"I thought you'd be used to that you know being with Barry" Michael said, but wasn't letting go.

"Mum's right I'm not safe with you..." Lillie said. Suddenly Michael snapped and hit Lillie hard across the face causing her to fall on the floor. Lillie was in shock but scared,  
of her father right now. What had gotten into him? Had she really drove him that mad? Christine stood shocked for a minute, so did Michael, Lillie was still curled up the floor.

"Lillie..." Michael said and bent down to her level. Lillie sat up on the path and stared at him, she was silient, she now had another black eye she had hit her eye on the side of pavement. Lillie then started to cry.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to I just snapped."

"I'm going to get some ice" Lillie said, Michael tried to help her up but she risisted.

"Dad...it's-just leave it!" Lillie snapped.

"Lucy? Where have you been..." Michael said and watched Lillie go inside.

"I've been with Zach" Lucy lied.

"No you haven't...what's going on lu?" He asked, Lucy started to cry and then fell to the floor.

"Lucy...what's going on?" Michael asked concerned and hugged his daughter...

"Nothing" She wimpered.

"I don't believe you let's go inside." Michael said, Lucy nodded as they got inside Michael looked at Lillie.

"How you got that?" Lucy looked at her black eye.

"I banged it on the door at school" Lillie lied looking at Michael and then ran upstairs to Christine.

"Tell me what's been going on" Michael said, Lucy looked at him.

"I don't know who he was...Connor told me to meet me at Chalky's flat so I went there and-" Lucy began

"Go on..." Michael sat Lucy down

"There was some guy there I think his name was Steve-o-, and he-he attacked me!" Lucy cried. Michael hugged Lucy tight,

"It's okay now baby" Michael said and stroked her hair as Lucy curled into him...


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter 111

After a couple of days Lucy returned to school, she didn't go to the hospital..she didn't want to she had persuaded Michael to keep it a secret, he thought it would be in the best interest for his family and the custody case. Lillie had avoided Michael since Michael had hit Lillie. She hadn't been to school neither of them had. She also hadn't seen Sian or Barry in a few days either. Sian was also living with Jez now, much to Michael's annoyance he was worried about the truth getting out.

"Come on girls." Michael called up the stairs, Connor and Aaron had took a lift into school with Christine, Lillie and Lucy trailed down the stairs Lillie managed to cover some of the bruise with her make up but it was still noticiable.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked Lucy, Lucy nodded..

"Lillie" Michael called once they arrived at school, she frooze as Michael came up to her, Lucy had wondered off.

"Are you going to tell Sian about you know..."

"I am, cause you wanna know why fathers should never hit their kids"

"I'm sorry, but Sian.. she would take you away from me"

"I don't care anymore, I was second best since Lucy came in anyways."

"You'll always be second best to Sian, she loves Madi and Zach more than she ever loves you..." Michael said, Lillie stood there in shock at what he said.

"What do you mean?"

"She's back with Jeremy,"

"I...don't care"

"I'm telling her. What has gotten into you dad? Have I provoaked you in someway you just lash out and hit me and insult me?" Lillie began to walk off but Michael grabbed her arm before she could.

"Please Lillie" Michael begged, he couldn't risk losing Lucy too not after she had just been raped. Lillie looked at Michael she released her arm free, then Sian came along.

"Everything okay?" Sian smiled, as she saw Michael grab Lillie.

"Yeah, she was just mouthing off you know what kids are like" Michael lied.

"Well, I have a history paper due in so I'll see you later" Lillie said.

"Lillie, I need to talk to you..." Sian called.

"Mum not now, and if it's about you and Jez I already know" Lillie shrugged

"What how?" Sian said then looked at Michael so did Lillie and walked off.

Meanwhile Lucy was outside the school gates looking for Kacey but then Steve-o- had turned up.

"Alright princess" He smirked. Lucy froze.

"Speachless, come with me!" Steve-o- grabbed her arm and forced Lucy to go to Chalky's flat, once they arrived..A terified Lucy was forced into the bedroom again.

"I don't even know you!" Lucy cried.

But steve-o- didn't listen he locked the bedroom door and slowly rode his hand up Lucy's thigh. She wrinced at the feel of it, tears streaming down her face she tried to scream but with his hand over her mouth it was impossible. She also tried to struggle but she was going knowhere. Lucy leaned back against the bed to stop Steve-o- in everyway she could but he wasn't having any off it he started to un do her blouse but then he heard the door open.

"Stay here." Steve-o- said and locked the bedroom door behind her.

"Byrne?" Steve-o- questioned, Michael glared at him.

"Where's my daughter?" Michael questioned..

"Who?"

"I saw you drag her into your car!"

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" Michael shouted and pinned Steve-o- up against the wall.

"Alright" Steve-o- smirked and unlocked the door Lucy ran out hearing her dads voice into his arms in tears.

"Leave her alone? What do you want from her anyway?" Michael hissed.

"She's quiet fit, what bout your other daughter what's her name Lillie?"

"Stay away from all off us if you touch her again then I'm going to the police."

Steve-o- laughed, and went to grab Lucy but Michael smacked his arm away from her. And walked out with his daughter..

"Lillie" Sian caught up with her and Barry in the corridor during second period.

"I'll meet you in the common room" Barry said and walked off.

"Yes?"

"What's happened with your eye?" She asked concerned.

"It's dad, he hit me..." Lillie said Sian hugged her tightly, she was diffenatly going to get her daughter back even if it killed her Michael isn't safe to look after their daughter...


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112

"Michael!" Sian shouted as she came into his office..

"What?"

"You hit Lillie! Again!"

Michael sighed, and threw himself back into his seat, Lucy had gone to class.

"She was trying to leave to go and see Barry!" Michael defended

"That doesn't give you the right to hit her!"

"Well what do you suggest then Sian? Have any bright ideas."

"No..."

"Then if you'll excuse me I have a class to get too" Michael said and walked passed Sian leaving her in his office. He was covering Chalky's maths Lillie's year group.

"Come and sit down quietly" Michael spoke once his class came barging in, Lillie sat next to Sophie she didn't want to cause any trouble. Barry looked at her weirdly and sat next to Dynasty.

"Today we'll be doing mock papers concidering your exams coming up!"

"Fun" Hattie mumbered sarcastically.

Michael handed the papers out, Lillie got on with hers quietly.

"So your not sitting with your boyfriend?" Kevin hissed.

"What was that?" Barry snapped.

"you too, would sit together had another argument already."

"No, not's that it's any of your bussiness Kevin!" Lillie said.

"Silence please." Michael shouted.

"Then how did you get that black eye?" Kevin asked..

"Yeah how did ya Lillie?" Barry wondered, Lillie glared at Michael

"I banged it on a door" She lied quickly and continued with her paper. Michael smiled at her.

Lucy was in science with Kacey, Zach, lula and Harley and Zoe.

"Your very jumpy today..!" Zach began, Lucy just glared at him.

"So are we still on for tonight you me, lula, harley, Kacey and Zoe?" He questioned.

"Yeah" Lucy shrugged.

"Great" Zach said awkwardly, he didn't want to confront her not yet.

It was the end of the day and Michael took Lillie and Lucy home. They both went upstairs as usual, but Sian was down stairs talking to Michael, little did Lillie know..Lillie was upstairs blasting that power through her headphones she was addicted to that song.

"Barry what the fuck are you doing?" Lillie giggled. Barry had climbed through her bedroom window and jumped on her bed and took the ear phones out

"I came to see ya" he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Couldn't you just come to the door like a normal person?"

"Yeah your dad would probably rip my head off and tell me where to go"

"Right..well he won't have a clue" Lillie kissed Barry on the lips.

"Sian please, would you just let me deal with it" Michael pleaded.

"No, you hit our daughter Michael, you don't think she's been through enough?" Sian said annoyed.

"What are you going to do?" Michael raised his voice.

"I'm going to take her and take her now, if you'll excuse me!"

"Sian you can't I'm the one who's took care of her all her life!"

"We all know why it was my dad who told me to stay away I had no choice.. Michael, if you don't let me take her I'll call the police" Sian threatened. Michael couldn't argue they both walked up stairs to Lillie's bedroom and heard noices.

"Is that? BARRY!" Sian opened her bedroom door. To see her and Barry nearly undressing each other.

"Mum! dad!" Lillie startled.

"I think I should go.." Barry laughed and took his jacket

"Yes I think you should, and don't come here again" Michael sternly said. He walked passed Michael and went out off the door.

"What did you do that for?!" Lillie shouted.

"How did he get in?" Michael said

"Through my window..."

"Well clearly this house isn't safe for Lillie..Come on get your things together." Sian said.

"What are you on about?"

"Your coming with me, now Lillie."

"Sian can't we just leave it until we've actually had a custody case, Lillie obviously doesn't want to go..." Michael explained.

"No I'd rather not and save you two the heart break, and it's already official she stays in my care until we have the court case I've been in touch with my lawyer and she wrote me a letter confirming, until the custody case" Sian informed and handed Michael a letter. She started putting Lillie's clothes in a bag. Michael sighed there was nothing he could do to make her change her mind.

"Mum please don't do this" Lillie begged.

"I'm sorry Lillie, it's for the best.."

"No it isn't you just want to get back at dad for cheating on you! Dad would never hurt me not normally and he loves me way more than you love me" Lillie said.

"COME ON LILLIE." Sian said.

"Lillie go for now" Michael hugged her tightly.

Lillie gathered her things together and followed Sian out off the door, Lillie hated her for this she hated living with Jez, Zach and Madi.

"What's going on?" Aaron asked confused as he walked up the path. Michael just ignoored him and ran up to the car. Christine was watching.

"I love you" Michael kissed Lillie and hugged her tight and Sian drove off with her.

"I can't believe your fucking doing this Lillie screamed as they got to Jez's house.

"You okay Lillie?" He asked concerned.

"JUST GET LOST BOTH OF YOU, I DON'T EVEN HAVE A ROOM HERE!"

"Yes you do the spare room will do for now, we can decorate it" Sian smiled.

"Well I'm not staying that long!" Lillie hissed and sat on the sofa she already missed her dad.

Lucy had got back from the cinema and was sat on her bed knees up to her cheast.

"Lucy?" Michael knocked on her door, bringing her up a hot chocolate..

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll live" She shrugged. Michael smilled at her.

"Hot Chocolate?" He said. Lucy nodded and drank some.

"You know theres no shame in going to the police about the attack.." Michael said.

"I don't want to dad..He's too strong I can't even say those for letters he hurt me more than words can ever explain" Lucy said and a tear dripped down her face

"Okay if you want to anytime, just find me I'll be with you.." Michael kissed her on the cheek and they both cuddled up together...


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113 Family in Crisis

The next morning Lillie arrived downstairs, she walked towards the front door.

"Lillie where are you going?" Sian asked, as Lillie walked to the door.

"To school..." Lillie mumbelled

"You can catch a lift with us sit down." Sian snapped

"Erm no.."

"Sit down!"

"You can't make me" Lillie smirked.

"Oh just sit down for gods sake" Madi growled. Lillie stood there.

"Jez, do something.." Sian said..

"Like what?"

"Get her to come and sit down."

"Lillie come and sit down" Jez shouted, Lillie just laughed and walked out the door, but Jez grabbed her quickly.

"GET OFF ME!" Lillie struggle, Jez managed too sit her back at the table. he locked the door behind him.

"You can't not let me see my own dad.."

"He hit you Lillie, I'm only protecting you!"

"That's bull shit mum and u know it.."

Lillie arrived at school with Sian, she went into the school to see her dad standing in the foyer, she was with Sian.

"Lillie, lets go." Sian grabbed Lillie, Michael looked at her as they walked off.

Lucy walked with Zach to Jez's classroom it was empty.

"Why are we here?"

"Cause your going to tell me right now what's wrong.."

"there's nothing wrong.."

"Your not being honest with me..just tell me" Zach looked deep into Lucy's eyes.

"Fine if your not going to tell me anything then there's no point in this relationship, your dad said-"

"What did my dad say" Lucy snapped.

"I can't say-" Zach said, but was interrupted by Lucy storming out off the door. She locked herself in the toliets..

"Lillie, why are you playing up so much? What is wrong with living with me and Jez instead of your father.." Sian asked Lillie when she took her to her classroom.

"You really wanna know.."

"Yes!" Sian snapped

"Because mum, just over a year ago I only had a father and I didn't even know who you were all those years I'd think about you, about what you might be like but I never thought I'd be second best to everything and everyone. And when I was raped you weren't there for me dad was" Lillie stormed out in hurry, Sian sighed.

"Lucy?" Lorraine said as she walked passed the toliets, to check nobody was truanting, she heard Lucy crying. Lucy didn't say anything she came out of the toliets.

"Sorry miss" Lucy mumbled and wiped her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lorraine put her hand on Lucy's shoulder, she flinched a little.

"Nothing, I was-I have to get to class" Lucy stutered and walked off, she walked into English.. Lucy looked at Zach when she walked in.

"Lucy where have you been?" Tom shouted

"Sorry sir" Lucy said

"Well, you can take your book and do your work in the cooler, stay in their until the end of break" Tom scowled.

"But sir-"

"GO!" Tom shouted, Lucy grabbed her books and headed to the cooler.

"So are we meating up or what?" Barry asked Lillie during history.

"Huh?" Lillie wasn't paying attention she was stairing out the window thinking about what she said to Sian.

"You, me, Steve-o-'s party..Tonight?" Barry questioned.

"I don't know.. Maybe I guess." Lillie muttered.

"Are you okay?"

"No, this whole thing with my parents has just blown up into peices.. I don't know what to do anymore, I'm stuck in the middle" Lillie sighed.

"Well, you could come and stay with me-" Barry suggested but was interupted by Miss Mcfall.

"Barry, Lillie would you like to share your conversation your interrupting my class!" She snapped.

"Well your interrupting my conversation!" Lillie snapped back.

"I beg your pardon"

"Are you death? Did you hear what I just said!" Lillie shouted.

"Cooler Now" Miss McFall pointed to the door, Lillie sighed and walked off.

"Hey" Lillie said confused and saw Lucy in the cooler.

"Hi" Lucy shrugged

"What are you doing here?" Lillie sat on the desk oposite her.

"I was late to lesson you?" She asked.

"Just gobbed off" Lillie sighed.

"Dad's gonna kill us!" Lillie laughed, Lucy looked at her with a stained face, black tears from her eyes.

"What's up?" She asked kindly looking into her eyes.

"I...he, you sure you wanna know?" Lucy said, Lillie nodded.

"I was attacked, by steve-o-" Lucy bluttered into tears.

"What? Have you told dad yet? Or the police?" Lillie hugged her.

"Only dad, he said I didn't have too"

"He made me, you should though Lu, it'll be good for you" Lillie said as Michael came in with Tom.

"Girls, What the hell are you doing here?!" Michael said sternly.

"Lucy was about 45minutes late to class and I'm not sure about Lillie" Tom said, Michael looked at Lucy he could tell she had been crying, he looked at her woriedly.

"Tom could you excuse us for a second" Michael smiled, Tom nodded Michael stepped into the cooler, Lillie looked at him but he was oblivious as he looked at Lucy.

"Why don't you wait in my office?" Michael smiled. Lucy nodded and walked off.

"Dad, I had no idea about Lucy she just told me, but she needs to go to the police about Steve-o-" Lillie began.

"Don't you think I know that Lillie...but if I do I'll never get you back" Michael sighed.

"DAD, I hate this I don't want to live with them.." Lillie cried.

"I know you don't but I have no choice, I just want you back Lillie that's all I want, I know you don't want to live with them but, I can't help that" Michael hugged Lillie tightly

"So what you in here for?" Michael asked

"Gobbing off to Miss Mcfall" Lillie laughed.

"Well I'd better get back to Lucy I'll see you soon" Michael kissed her on the cheak smiled at her and walked off, Lillie just didn't know what to do but after the fact Lucy was raped by Steve-o- she could not stay at Barry's house..


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 114

"Lucy" Michael smiled when he came in, she smiled faintly..

"Hey, did you want me?" Lucy said

"Actually yeah, how would you feel if we went to the hospital and sorted this whole thing out" Michael stroked her hair.

"I don't want too!"

"I know you don't sweetie but, as your father I have to make sure your okay.." Michael sighed.

"It's not that, I just don't want to go back there again!" Lucy explained.

"We will only be there for a little bit then I'll take you home okay?" Michael smiled

"Okay" The teenager nodded.

"Mr Byrne, Lorraine wants you in the hall." Sonya said standing by the door way, Michael sighed.

"I won't be too long you just stay here and get some rest okay baby?" He kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes dad" Lucy smiled and laid on the sofa in the office.

"Hey Lillie" Jez called up to her in the corridor outside the, hall.

"What do you want? Come to drag me to the car?" Lillie said holding hands with Barry.

"Go on clear off" Jez snapped at him

"No way!"

"Go Barry, I'll meet you in English yeah?" Lillie kissed him on the cheek.

"So what is it?" Lillie asked, as Michael came down the corridor, Michael saw Jez and Lillie talking and got really jelous and angry.

"So I was thinking maybe we should all go on a holiday, me, you, Sian, Zach and Madi" Jez suggested Michael overheard as Christine stopped him in the corridor,  
Lillie then noticed him.

"Over my dead body. I would never ever go on holiday with you and Sian and besides I've just been to Australia." Lillie smirked.

"I just want us all to get along." Jeremy sighed.

"Well it wasn't helping you litrally dragging me to my seat this morning and nearly breaking my arm!" Lillie raised her voice.

"That's a bit off an exageration" Jez laughed.

"Was it?" Lillie questioned.

"Don't you have a class to get too" Michael interupted, overhearing what she just said.

"Sorry dad, I'll go" Lillie smiled and walked off.

"You were a long time?" Barry questioned as she walked into English Christine had set them worksheets.

"Tell me about it.." Lillie laughed, and kissed him on the lips.

"Please don't make me puke" Kevin laughed.

"Get over yourself what are you ten?" Lillie hissed.

"It's not the fact your kissing, its the fact your kissing the guy who raped you!" Kevin shouted.

"HE DIDN'T RAPE ME!" Lillie screamed.

"Lillie Byrne to the cooler." Christine ordered.

"Leave Kevin alone" Sophie shouted.

"Fuck off." Lillie hissed. Suddenly Sophie got up.

"Or what?" She sniggered. Lillie then slapped her cousin across the face. Christine walked over to them.

"Get to the cooler Lillie." She warned but the girls didn't listen and there was a cat fight Sophie pulled on Lillie's hair and the two girls ended up on the floor scrapping.  
Christine took hold of Lillie.

"Right Mr Byrne will deal with you" Christine hissed.

"And you" She looked at Sophie.

"Me?" Sophie laughed.

"Yes you, and Lillie Mr Byrne and Mrs Diamond won't be happy as you've already been to the cooler twice today.." Christine said, Lillie looked at her and smiled she got exactly what she wanted.

"UGH" Lillie sighed.

"Come on the pair of you." Christine said.

Lillie and Sophie followed Christine to the cooler, and sat down and they both sat on oposite sides of the cooler.

"Sian.." Christine called down the corridor seeing her and Jez.

"What?" She snapped.

"Actually never mind" Christine lied, it was probably best to get Michael on this one.. the bell soon went for lunch so Christine saw Michael with Tom in the canteen.

"Michael" She came up to them, he looked up her.

"Lillie's in the cooler, with Sophie they were fighting in my class"

"Brilliant" Michael sighed.

"Well I have Lucy waiting in my office, but she's sleeping I need to take her down to the hospital"

"What? Why?" Tom asked concerned.

"I really can't say, I can't let Sian find out" Michael sighed.

"But Lucy's not her daughter she's yours." Chrstine wondered.

"Let's go to my office" Michael said.

"What about Lillie.." Christine said.

"Well I'll let Sian deal with her concidering she's the on that wants to take her away, she can try and controll her" Michael said as they all went to his office, Lucy was still asleep when they walked in.

"She's really out off it mate" Tom said looking at Lucy.

"Lucy hasn't been herself, she's not been sleeping or eating or really talking and I'm really worried about her."

"Why has all this started?" Christine wondered.

"She was raped the other week, I still need to take to the hospital to get her checked out" Michael addmitted.

"Right, you go now and I'll inform Sian about Lillie and don't worry I won't tell Sian about this" Tom said.

"Actually don't tell Sian about Lillie I'd rather you delt with it Tom" Michael said, Tom nodded and walked out heading to the cooler.

The next day at the Diamond house hold Lillie was eating breakfast with Sian, Zach and Madi. Jez had gone to work.

"So Lillie, I was thinking about transfering you to Havelock" Sian said quickly. Lillie almost choked on her food.

"YOUR FUCKING KIDDING ME?" The teenager screamed.

"Calm down" Sian said.

"I am not moving schools, not to Havelock..No WAY! I'd rather die..and If your trying to stop me from seeing dad then it won't work!" Lillie protested

"Sit down Lillie" Sian said.

"I'm telling you it won't I'm going over right now and you can't stop me!" She hissed and ran out the door. Sian's phone then rang it was her lawyer.

"Great" Sian muttered before answering her phone.

Lillie managed to run all the way to Michael's house, he had only just got back with Lucy from the hospital.

"Dad!" Lillie exclaimed and ran into his arms..

"What are you doing here?" He asked suprised.

"Sian's trying to get me into another school and she just wants me to go along with it, I just ran out" Lillie explained.

"Why aren't you ready for work?" Lillie said confused, as he wasn't in his normal suit and tie.

"Because I've just took Lucy back from the hospital and, what do you meen another school?" Michael questioned the teenager.

"Me going to Havelock"

"Right give me two minutes to get my suit on then we will go in together.." Michael smiled and kissed Lillie on the cheek, Lillie waited down stairs.

"Hey Lil" Aaron smiled as he walked down the stairs in his waterloo road uniform.

"Hi"

"So are you going to tell me what's going on why aren't you living here? Anymore.." Aaron smiled at his Cousin.

"Sians being a total twat" She sighed.

"Why?"

"Dad he..he hit me but I don't blame him now Sian is trying take me away from dad just to get back at him for having an affair with Chrstine.."

"Oh" Aaron sighed and picked up his school bag

"Better go" He smiled.

"Aaron, me and dad are going there now if you wanna come?"

"Nah, places to go people to see" He shrugged and walked out the door, Michael then came down stairs sorting out his tie, Lucy was staying at home today.

"How is Lucy?" Lillie asked concerned.

"Better" Michael said grabbing his stuff.

"But dad, why are you going in today I bet you haven't had any sleep all night" Lillie sighed.

"Because Lillie, I have a very important meeting with the LEA and I haven't told you this but I've resigned as headteacher of waterloo road.."

"You've resigned! Why? And what the hell does the LEA have to do with this?"

"Well Lillie..Lorraine wants to make the school private and I'm not gonna let that happen so I have a meeting with the director of education to hopefully turn the school to LEA controll from now on and Nikki has been promoted to headteacher"

"Miss Boston!" Lillie laughed, then Christine came down stairs

"Hey Lillie" She smiled. Michael's phone then rang it was Sian.

"It's your mother" He sighed.

"Don't answer it!" Lillie exclaimed.

"Hi Sian" He answered, looking over at Lillie.

"Is Lillie with you?" Sian spoke

"Erm, No.." Michael lied, Christine shook her head at Michael..

"She's ran off, little shit"

"Excuse me? Our daughter is not a little shit and I can't believe you let her out the house, Sian you have no controll over her what so ever, how are you gonna mange when she's running off with Barry all the time" Michael shouted and put the phone down.

"Lets get to school." Michael smiled opening the door for Lillie and Christine.

"You shouldn't of lied Michael!" Christine sighed.

"Right I'll drop you her.." Michael said parking outside the school, Lillie was sat in the passanger seat.

"But what about me moving schools..your gonna do something about that right?"

"Of course." Michael gave her a long hug and a kiss then she waved goodbye to her dad so did Christine, she was hoping to soon to be back with Michael...


	115. Authors note re Evie

Hi guys quick note.

I have deleted the previous chapter, I have no Idea why I did include Evie? But I have loads of fics on wattpad so I must off gotten the wrong story. but your right it was stupid, but anyway I will update tomorrow or Monday, but if you want to keep this fic going please inbox me if you don't think its a good idea instead of writing it on the review board cause I don't like getting negative reviews. Anyway no more Evie, that was for a different fic sorry for the confusion Midnight california. Please right back those two who gave me negative reviews.


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter 116

New chapter, I hope I don't get any hateful reviews...

Lillie walked down the stairs at Barry's house the morning before school, she tripped down a few stairs...

"Oww" Lillie laughed.

"Shhhh" Barry said it was seven oclock in the morning she planned to get home before Sian found out, Michael and Sian both hated Barry for getting with their daughter and would do anything to stop them.

"Love you" Barry kissed Lillie on the lips and she walked up the path..

"Madi, Zach, Lillie wake up!" Sian said going down the corridor.

"What the fuck?!" Madi screamed at Sian as she barged in her bedroom

"Madi come on!" Sian shouted and walked out, Sian smiled as she noticed Zach going down the stairs and then she opened Lillie's bedroom door and noticed her bed hasn't been slept in..

"Jez!" Sian walked down the stairs.

"What?!" He snapped reading the newspaper.

"Lillie's been out all night"

"What? Madi you said you heard her come in?"

"No I didn't, she's with Barry he posted a status on facebook!" Madi informed her dad

"Great..I'm gonna let Michael know" Sian said.

Meanwhile Lillie decided to go to tesco to get some lunch, she decided to go straight to school instead of going home and deal with the concequensis later. She then spoted Lucy down the alcohol ille getting some vodka, she knew she had a drinking problem. Lucy slipped the three bottle's of WKD and two bottles of vodka into her school bag, but she got away with shoplifting it.

"LUCY WHAT THE HELL?!" Lillie called after her down the short cut to school.

"What? It's only one..."

"One bottle.."

"You don't know what I've been through.." Lucy sighed

"Yes I do! Come on..let's just get to school or dad will kill us." Lillie said taking her arm, but Lucy opened the bottle and poored it down her throat not even gasping for breathe.

"Feal better?" Lillie sighed.

"Yeah..great." Lucy laughed.

"But you know what happened before."

"No Lillie don't your just as bad running around having sex with guys all the time" Lucy hissed

"Don't open that!" Lillie said pushing her sister on the floor then Barry came along with Kacey.

"What's up?" Barry asked Lillie.

"She's getting pissed.." Lillie said

"No thanks to your mate Steve-o-!" Lillie growled and watched her sister poor the WKD which she had somehow got hold of stella, and mixed them together.

"She's gonna be wasted, we can't let Lucy drink this.. Mr Byrne will kill us and I'm already in his bad books..!" Barry sighed

"What shall we do?" Kacey asked her older brother..

"Call Mr Byrne.." Dynasty suggested.

"Urm no, I was at yours all night and Sian would of let dad know, I'll be dead." Lillie sighed

"It's either that or..let your sis get waisted Lillie.."

"Or you could just join me!" Lucy giggled.

"No, right we need to get her to school!" Barry said taking the alcohol of her and getting her off the floor..

"GET OFF ME" Lucy resisted and wouldn't let Barry or anyone go near her, she took the bottle she was drinking back and started drinking again. Lillie gave up and phoned Michael.

"Dad.." Lillie said as he answered.

"LILLIE! Where the hell have you been?" Michael asked

"That's not important..you need to come to the alleyway by school it's Lucy she's drunk and she's drinking right now I'm really worried about her dad..." Lillie said

"Right don't worry I'll be straight there.." Michael said rushing to Lucy...


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter 117 Nobel Thoughts.

Hi guys sorry for the delay..My laptop kept deleting the files so I had too..re-write it loads of times! Anyway Enjoy..

Lillie had slept round Barry's again last night after having yet another run in with her mother about staying out Sian was struggeling to cope as well as Michael was with Lucy.

"You ready?" Lillie sighed looking at the time. Then her Iphone 5 rang, it was her mother.

"Don't Diamond know you were out?" Barry asked looking at her phone.

"I sneaked out the Window" Lillie sighed and declined the call

" Naughty, Naughty girl Your still coming to watch though, you know the Julian Nobal show." Barry asked.

"Course Babe" Lillie giggled.

"Come on then let's get to the bus." Barry laughed and kissed her then he watched his girlfriend go up the path.

Meanwhile Michael was about to leave for work, when Lucy came down stairs.

"Morning" Michael smiled at his daughter, tying up her blonde hair Lucy recieved a text.

"I feal sick" Lucy cried as Christine and Connor came down the stairs, Imogen had stayed round the night before too.

"Come here.." Michael said sitting Lucy on the sofa..

"What's wrong.." He asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I just feal sick.."

"Right okay, you go upstairs and rest, you'll be okay on your own right?"

"yeah.." Lucy went upstairs.

Once Michael arrived at waterloo road Sian was waiting for him.

"Michael, we need to talk.." Sian said, as they reached his office.

"About Lillie?" He guessed straight away

"Yes, I can't do it anymore. Watch her" Sian admitted

"What do you mean watch her? What has she done this time?" Michael asked.

"She was out again, I didn't even reliese what if something bad happens to her when I'm not watching her..I mean she's with Barry all the time" Sian explained.

"Sian I can't exactly do anything..you've made it impossible." Michael

"I'll drop it, everything you need to make her listen to us"

"Drop what?"

"The case.. as long as you promise never to hit our daughter again."

"I promise but Sian, how are we going to seperate her with Barry."

"We can't" Sian sighed.

"I'll find a way! Trust me."

"Sure.." Sian smiled

"Living arrangements for Lillie? I mean you still want to see her right?" Michael said

"She can move back with you, I'll see her every other weekend, I mean I didn't even know she'd gone out the bloody window she could of fallen or broken her neck or got killed by some guy"  
Sian took a breathe she wanted to focus on rebuilding her relationship with Maddie.

Michael walked down the corridor with Sian and Tom to announce the summer residential trip to Paris, but none of the six formers were there.

"Where is everybody?" Tom asked.

"Well a few have come down with a sickness bug but not this many" Michael informed.

"Will you call the assembally off, I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Michael walked out.

Meanwhile Lillie was sitting in the audience next to Imogen, at the Julian Nobel show. Barry had just gone on stage

"Get off Barry Barry your an idiot!" Imogen shouted, Lillie looked at her.

"Excuse me.!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH WHAT AN EARTH ARE YOU DOING." Miss McFall came over but was soon stopped from the security guard and she piped down a bit.

"He's just threatened me!" Kevin shouted to Jullian.

"You know what Barry you are a joke, you come on here about me and Dynasty being together, you've had a forbiden relationship before you shagged a girl and left her heartbroken."  
Kevin screamed, Jullian looked at Kevin.

"Kevin what are you talking about?"

"You know this is what Barry does apart from, Loan sharking and sexually abusing his girlfriends by forcing them to be his prostitute." Kevin said, Lillie stood up.

"Get a life Kevin, that was not what happened."

"Your Barry Barry's girlfriend?"

"Yes..Lillie Byrne." Lillie sat down again.

"Seriously Kevin, don't fucking mention her again!" Barry hissed, Kevin grawled at him..

Lucy walked into school she felt a bit better, she walked into her dads office to find him not there, then she walked down the corridor to find Sophie her cousin.

"Hey" Sophie mumbled whilst on her phone.

"Where is everybody?" Lucy asked.

"Urm, there's some talk show thingy to do with the Barry's so they've gone there"

"Right." Lucy said..

Michael had arrived at Nobel thoughts studio just in time Lillie's eyes widened when she saw her father standing on the stage.

"Right turn that Camera off!" Michael demanded, they immedatly turned it off.

"I'm only going to say this once, if any of you are not in school in an hour then your excluded perminantly all of you, Dynasty and Barry you clearly have premission to be out of school so I can't make you come back" Michael sighed and walked up the stairs to Lillie.

"You on the other hand..and Imogen your mother came to see me and Mrs Mulgrew, Mrs Mulgrew wants you in her classroom now and Connor!" Michael oredered Lillie and Imogen followed Michael down the steps.

"Lillie, you going back?" Barry asked, Michael just waited for them, Imogen went to find Connor.

"I have too as you can see..." Lillie sighed.

"Barry, keep away from my daughter." Michael hissed once again, Michael was standing in the way of Lillie's relationships again.

"What are you gonna do about it if I don't!" Barry snapped.

"Do you really want me to answer that." Michael threatened Barry glared at him, Lillie saw Michael's looks and a smirked played across her mouth and she kissed Barry passionatly...


	118. Chapter 118

Chapter 118 Bridge Building to Paris.

After the students returned to school Michael heald an assembally about the next residential trip they were going to Paris in a few weeks all of the teachers were going including the new deputy head Simon. After all it was the summer holidays, Michael had reached his office, Lillie sat down.

"Well I just wanted to say, that your mother is dropping the custody case." Michael informed.

"Great, so that means I'll be living with you right?" Lillie asked.

"Of course but there is something else I wanted to talk to you about well two things.."

"Go on.."

"You and Barry" Michael said, Lillie sighed and sat back in her chair, arms folded.

"What Now!" The teenager hissed.

"I will not allow it I've said a million times before, so I've decided the only time your going out of the house is for school and when I'm with you. Also if I need to go out you'll be coming with me." Michael said.

"This is a joke, I am allowed to have boyfriends.." Lillie sighed..

"Not abusive ones Lillie, I hope you understand that your boyfriend is friends with Steve-o-" Michael began.

"So.." Lillie shrugged.

"Steve-o- was the one who raped, Lucy and he also was violent towards Dynasty Barry."

"Yeah but Barry isn't even his friend anymore, and what am I going to do about hanging around with my friends?" Lillie asked.

"That's something you have to forfit, I'm afraid, now you'll be put in an after school detention for skipping school today for the rest of the week" Michael said

"Whatever.." Lillie said.

"Now I also wanted to talk to you about your mother."

"What about her."

"It's time you stopped argueing, stopped dissaproving her and started to do some bridge building to a normal, mother and daughter relationship." Michael sighed

"She deserved it dad." Lillie hissed.

"No she didn't your just being Imature Lillie"

"Well I take it I'm not allowed on this trip then" Lillie sighed.

"Of course you are I'll be there so it won't be a problem.." Michael smiled.

A few weeks past it had been difficult for Lillie and Barry to see each other but they had met up in secret for a while, it was 2am on a Monday morning and everyone was getting excited as today they were going to France two weaks in Paris! Lillie arrived at the school with her dad, Lucy, Connor and Christine. Much to Michael's annoance the Barry's were attending the trip as well as Maddie and Zach but there was lot's others.

"It's freezing!" Lillie sighed she was in g-star jeans, pink top and vans as well as a dark pink denim jacket.

"Well, we'll be on the coach soon" Christine said. Lucy was dressed in baggy blue jeans, grean top and blue hoodie with green and blue nike trainers.

"On the coach I want you to sit at the front next to me" Michael said.

"Dad, can't I sit with Imogen at the front?"

"No." Michael said, Lillie sighed and watched Barry with Dynasty and Kacey. Then Sian shortly arrived with Jez, Zach and Maddie. Tom then arrived with Nikki and Audery,  
Simon then arrived with Maggie. Once all the students arrived they got on to seperate coaches. Michael, Christine, Tom, Sian and Jez were on one coach and Nikki, Audery, Maggie, Sonya and Simon were on the next coach.

"Dad, please I'll sit with Imogen." Lillie begged.

"No Lillie now sit down over there unless you want to sit next to your mother." Michael hissed, Lillie looked over at Sian who infront with Jez.

"No.." Lillie said.

"Sit down then." Michael said and got up to talk to the rest of the students, Lucy was sitting nearer the back on the same coach next to Zach, Lula and Harley were behind them then Kacey was sitting next to her brother Barry. As the coach drove off Lillie put her headphones on she recently got the beats by dr dre neon mixr Pink ones. They had cost Michael a fortune as he had to buy two pares one for her and one for Lucy.

"So Lucy who you sharing a room with?" Zach asked.

"Lula, Kacey and Morag," Lucy smiled.

"I'm sharing with Harley." Zach informed.

"So are you gonna tell me why you've been so distant?" Zach asked, Lucy froze.

"I'll tell you the full story later on not here" Lucy smiled.

Lillie was texting Barry whilst listening to Calvin Haris feat Ellie Gualding I need your love. Michael was talking to Christine who was sitting next to Tom.

Who you sharing a room with baby xxx? Barry typed.

Dynasty, Imogen and Rhiannon. xxx Lillie replied smiling

I'll meat you tonight if you can escape. I have a suprise for you xxx

okay babe xxx

"Lillie" Michael said, but Lillie couldn't hear Michael now she was listening to Justin Bieber bueaty and the beat, Michael pushed the headphones from her ears.

"Dad, seriously?" Lillie argued

"Who are you texting?" Michael said

"Imogen." Lillie lied

"Good and when we get to the ferry you'll be staying with me understood?"

"Yes dad." Lillie said, it wouldn't matter she was still seing Barry tonight anyway...


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter 119

Hi guys next chapter warning this chapter is very rude and contains sex references!

Shortly after arriving on the ferry Lillie was up to no good as usual.

"Here we go" Barry pulled out some Vodka in a orange squash bottle, Lillie smiled, she had sneaked away from her dad she was with Connor and Imogen too.

"Seriously, you two go ahead I aint drinking that stuff." Connor hissed.

"Stop being such a cry baby Connor god" Lillie took the bottle and poured it down her throat then Aaron came along.

"Lillie what the fuck are you doing?" Aaron asked

"Urm having fun which is something you need to do!" Lillie hissed

"Not like we can get kicked off" Barry said

"If they throw you over board it'll be a dream come true" Aaron spat.

"You fucking what?" Barry went up to Aaron really closley.

"Okay guys just cool it!" Imogen warned

"Come on Aaron, Imogen let's leave the sado's to it!" Connor said taking them both by the arm and walking off out to the deck Lillie and Barry were in the inside area where the pub was.

"Come on what's this suprise?" Lillie smiled.

"Lillie, wait till tonight babe my room 8ish" Barry kissed her on the lips and pushed her into the cubourd Lillie laughed as he kissed her neck, and took off her pink top "We shouldn't do this not here" Lillie giggled.

"Come on Babe it's fun! Exciting unless you would rather be with boring daddy?" Barry said, Lillie lifted her leg and wrapped it around Barrys but she lost her balance and fell on top of him! then Barry became on top of her and they started kissing, but then Lillie watch the door dissapear and her father stood in front of them.

"Oh Fuck!" Barry cursed as he saw Michael.

"LILLIE NATALIA BYRNE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING GET DRESSED!" Michael shouted, Lillie sighed and got up and put her pink top back on

"Right when we get to Paris I am calling your mother Barry" Michael informed.

"And you can come with me, now and Barry." Michael growled, Lillie picked up her bag and Barry picked up his jacket and walked out to the deck in silence with Lillie and Michael.

"Barry you can stay with Mr Clarkson." Michael ordered, Barry kissed Lillie then walked off.

"Dad..I-" Lillie said.

"Don't Lillie, what made you be so stupid to try that on a school trip. I'll be keeping a VERY close eye on you Lillie, just remember you have two parents here." Michael said Lillie looked at him.

"Sorry" She mumbled.

Shortly after Lillie had another arguement with her dad the students and teachers arrived in a town near Paris, the sun was beaming down on the bus.  
It took two hours to get to where they were going it wasn't a hotel it was kind of like campsite with lot's of small cabins for bedrooms and bathrooms on the sight there was a meal hall, shops, lake and a disco hall. On the campsite there was a lake at the far end.

"Okay everybody meet at the main hall at 7:00pm" The activity leader greg spoke to the group. It was 4:00pm so they had three hours to relax. Lillie was sharing a cabin with Imogen, Dynasty and Rhiannon. Which was suprisingly right next door to Michael's and Christine's cabin! Lucy was staying at another set of building nearer where Tom was who had his own cabin. Barry's was neareer Tom's also

"So we've got three hours to think of a massive prank." Lillie laughed as they walked into the building.

"Duh were like on a school trip lets play dares, after hours with the boys?" Dynasty rolled her eyes.

"A prank Dynasty." Lillie sighed.

"Well we'll get into trouble if we pull the prank so let the boys do it." Imogen shrugged.

"True" Rhiannon shrugged, Lillie then pulled out a beautiful pink dress which was just above her knees and had a puffy skirt with siquins on the top.

"That's beautiful, my brother will love you for that." Dynasty said.

"Well he's got a suprise booked for tonight so i'll need you guys to cover for me you know send my dad on a wild goose chase.." Lillie laughed

"Sure babe." Dynasty hugged her friend.

"So at least I can drink on this trip" Lillie said pulling out two Vodka bottles, and in her bag were 3 stella's for Barry and, 5 WKDs.

"Where did you get that?" Rhiannon said gobsmaked.

"From the service station we stopped in when we got to France. I stole my dad's credit card." Lillie said and pulled out his card.

"Haha, I wanna check out some french boys" Rhiannon said.

"Well your the only single pringle here" Imogen laughed. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hold on" Dynasty said, and looked at Lillie as they pulled the bag of alcohol under the bed. It was Michael.

"Dad." Lillie smiled and shouved her dad's credit card under her pillow.

"We need to talk" He snapped, Lillie looked suprised.

"Were on holiday!"

"Lillie!" Michael warned, there was a slight giggle from Rhiannon

"let me get changed." Lillie snapped.

"Fine, two minutes." Michael left the girls.

"Do you think he knows about the credit card" Dynasty said.

"Nah, but technically it isn't even his credit card it's mine, well the money my mum and dad put in every month for me. So it's my emergancy credit card." Lillie shrugged she got changed, into some blue shorts, and a stripy half cut top and converses and a denim jacket.

"Dad" Lillie said walking into his cabin to find

"Sit down." Michael said and Lillie sat on the bed, Michael looked at her.

"Lillie, I know you want to have fun on this holiday but please be careful alright, and please don't drink Lucy is starting her old habit up again and I don't want her to go off the rails." Michael explained.

"Fine.." Lillie sighed but she was going to drink anyway.

"Promise?" Michael asked.

"I promise." Lillie said.

After lights out and after the first meal the girls met up with Connor, Barry, Kevin, Aaron.

"So what do you wanna do?" Lillie said to the guys they were hanging out by the lake.

"Lets play dares." Aaron said.

"Funny we were gonna suggest that. These are going to be really extream dares!" Dynasty said.

"Who wants to go first?" Lillie said.

"I will" Barry kissed her on the lips

"Wait what about the suprise." Lillie asked

"I'll tell you when we go to the effil tower!" Barry said.

"Okay then Barry I dare you too, jump into the lake." Lillie giggled

"That's easy as shit!" Barry said.

"Full on naked! Come on I'll join you." Lillie encouraged. Barry laughed and stripped down to his boxers.

"Mate, we really don't want to see your cock" Connor said.

"I'll second that" Kevin said.

"At least it's bigger than yours."

"What are you talking about the dick on your head." Aaron smirked.

Lillie looked at Aaron and then took her top off, she took her shorts of too then facing the lake, she took her pink and black bra off but not her pants. and jumped in Barry, then took his boxers off and followed Lillie into the lake.

"I can't believe yous" Imogen laughed.

"Well any excuse to have sex right?" Dynasty laughed and kissed Kevin on the lips. As Jack and Liberty came along.

"Why the fuck are you swimming in the lake naked?" Jack asked Lillie.

"I'm not completly naked, I have my pants on"Lillie said and got out of the lake, then put her bra and top back on Barry stayed in.

"Well I think it's Imogens go!" Lillie said.

"Urm, I'm not going into the lake Naked!" Imogen exclaimed.

"Mind if we join?" Liberty asked.

"Sure." Kevin said.

"Come back in babe it's amazing," Barry begged.

"Will do later." Lillie said Barry sighed and put his clothes on.

"Well Imogen you have to do the for fit dare." Barry smirked.

"What's that..." Imogen looked worried.

"I dare you to steal a pare of Mr Byrne's boxers! and putting them up the flag pole." Barry laughed.

"No way!" Imogen said.

"I'll do it if Imogen comes with me.." Lillie winked.

"Your not serious?" Jack said.

"Watch me come on Immy," Lillie said laughing the two went to do the prank as the others laughed.


	120. Chapter 120

Chapter 120

Imogen and Lillie headed to Michael's cabin, Imogen hid round the corner.

"Dad" Lillie beamed.

"Lillie what are you doing?" Michael snapped, Lillie frowned.

"There's some year 11s messing around round with fire extingwishers in the main hall!" Lillie lied

"What?"

"Come on..You may need some help." Lillie nodded as Christine came over in her pjamas and followed Michael out, Lillie trailed behind. Imogen then sneaked into their cabin Lillie saw her.

"Oh I best lock the door.!" Michael said. Lillie's eyes widened as she watched the door lock. Imogen had grabbed a pare off Michael's boxers this felt wierd for her, as he's Lillie's dad. She put them in her pocket and then noticed a bottle off wine she quickly nicked it and went for the door it was locked. Shit she thought, she quickly dialed Connor's number.

"CONNER. FUCKING COME AND HELP ME NOW..I'M STUCK IN BYRNE'S CABIN! HELP ME THROUGH THE WINDOW." Imogen said and hung up. Connor, hurried out with Jack.

"I sware they were just round here!" Lillie stalled.

"WHERE LILLIE?" Michael snapped.

"Round here." Lillie lied.

"Quickly" Imogen said, to the boys as she lifted up, the window and handed them the bottle of wine she snached.

"What the hell?" Jack laughed

"What? and look!" Imogen handed them the vodka.

"Yeah, I completed the dare!" Imogen laughed and handed them the bottle of Vodka. Connor and Jack helped Imogen out and the three off them ran round to Imogen's cabin as,  
Michael, Christine and Lillie came back.

"Sorry dad I sware I saw them they must have gone to bed or something" Lillie said.

"You should go to bed."Christine said.

"Fine.." Lillie sighed as they went in she then walked passed her cabin and saw Imogen, Connor and Jack.

"Thankyou so much!" Imogen hugged her friend

"No problem, can't believe you were locked in!" Lillie laughed..

"I know! But got them!" Imogen said.

Lillie laughed at her friend as the four off them met up with the others, Imogen then rode the boxers up the flag pole and they all went to bed. waiting for the next morning...


	121. Chapter 121 the suprise

Chapter 121 The Suprise.

The morning after, Lucy and Zach went for an early breakfast picknick by the lake, Lucy still hadn't told Zach about what happened.

"Over there" Zach pointed, Lucy smiled as they sat down.

"I thought you'd love this." Zach smiled

"I do.." Lucy said

"Well you know what they say Paris is the city of love." Zach smiled.

"What's this about Zach?" Lucy snapped, although she didn't mean too.. She hadn't been herself lately.

"I wanna get back together, you never told me about, why your acting so wierd" Zach said.

"I don't know Zach, I really wanted to tell you but my dad, said that it'll be in the best interest of our family." Lucy sighed.

"Come on Lu talk to me!" Zach encouraged.

Meanwhile Lillie had just woken up and gotten dressed ready for the trip out to the effil tower, she decided to wear and a strapy yellow dress which had tiny white flowers on and white flat sandles. She woke up Imogen and sat at the end of her bed.

"Lillie it's like 7am! We have half an hour." Imogen said

"I'm going to meet Barry okay? See you at breakfast." Lillie smiled and picked up her sunglasses she walked out the door and headed over to Barry's cabin.  
Her mother was just leaving hers with Jeremy.

"Lillie where are you going?" Sian stopped her daughter, Lillie sqinched her eyes.

"If you must know I have a date with Barry" Lillie hissed.

"Your not going to meat him come with us now." Sian scolded, Lillie turned around.

"You can't make me!" Lillie protested.

"Lillie, DO IT NOW!" Jez shouted, Lillie laughed..Jez snapped and pushed Lillie so she started walking.

"Jeremy! What the hell are you doing?" Michael snapped seeing Jez, grabbing Lillie's arm and Sian stood there watching.

"Let go of her!" Michael protested, Jez let go of Lillie who let out an even bigger sigh because Michael was there.

"I wasn't going to hurt her was I Sian!" Jeremy snapped.

"Off course not" Sian shook her head

"You don't know that though, when he forced me to back to my seat when I was living with you!" Lillie hissed at her mother. Barry heard all the banter and walked outside his room.

"Well this is awkward" He mumbled to Lillie. Michael looked at Barry angrily.

"Can we go now?" Lillie questioned

"He can" Michael said, Barry smirked

"I'll see you later" Barry said, and kissed Lillie then walked passed Michael.

"You are unbelievable all of you are!" Lillie shouted and ran off.

"LILLIE GET BACK HERE!" Michael shouted at the top of his voice. Lillie ignoored him and went back into her cabin and slammed her door.

"Tell me" Zach begged.

"I.." Lucy was there speachless.

"Did the same thing that happened to Lillie, Happen to you?" Zach questioned, Lucy looked up and a tear dripped down her face.

"It was Steve-o- he attacked me" Lucy adimitted she hugged Zach.

Everyone was making there way down to the breakfast hall. Lillie, Dynasty, Jack and Bary were making there way down as well as Lucy, Harley, Lula and Morag

"Look! Up there!" Morag pointed to the french flag, the four started laughing as did the rest of the pupils.

"This was a bad idea.." Dynasty sighed.

"No it wasn't Dyn." Barry sighed

"Well don't dig me in it you too!" Dynasty walked off..

"Yeah she's right" Jack added

"Shut it Jack" Barry pushed him a little.

"Leave it you two!" Lillie said coming between them.

"I don't know what your doing with him Lillie, your making a big mistake trust me!" Jack hissed and walked off.

"Michael!" Christine said pointing up

"You have got to be joking"

"Lillie Byrne come here right now!" Michael shouted

"What?" Lillie sighed.

"Are you responsible for this?" Michael yelled at her as she walked over.

"No of course not.." Lillie bit her lip.

"When we get back to Scotland you are in so much trouble!" Michael threatened and wallked off, Lillie just laughed and walked off.

It was the trip to the Effil tower today Lillie made sure that she kept clear of Michael the whole trip, she was with Barry.

"Be careful" Michael said as they entered the tower. They had split the years up the younger year was going to the effil tower and today they were raft building,  
year 12s were doing that tomorrow.

"Right we'll split up into groups" Michael informed.

"Okay I'll have, Dynasty, Barry, Lillie.." The list went on until the teachers read out the names, Michael, Sian, Jez all took groups of ten around the effil tower.

A few hours later everyone had stopped for lunch Lillie and Barry sneaked away from Michael.

"So are you ready for your suprise?" Barry smiled.

"Of course!" Lillie wrapped her arms around his neck..He pulled away as he bent down on one knee.

"Barry?" Lillie laughed, Barry pulled out a beautiful engagment ring. It was silver with a blue diamond on.

"Lillie Byrne, will you do me the honour of marrying me?" He looked up at her, Lillie was stunned, speachless.

"Yes of course." Lillie beamed. Barry smiled and gave her the ring she couldn't put it on her finger otherwise the teachers would see.

"I love you Barry Barry" Lillie kissed him on the lips.

"And I love you too Lillie Byrne, as soon as we get back to Scottland I am marrying you! I promise!" Barry said and kissed her passionatly.

"You should put the ring on the neclace round your neck so your dad doesn't see" Barry explained, Lillie nodded and put the ring on the chain and Barry did the chain up for her.

"What the hell do you two think your doing! You know I don't know why your on this trip if your bloody missbehaving half the time, move it now!" Michael ordered, Barry laughed and walked off,

"Lillie your changing groups go and stand with your mother!" Michael said

"Dad come on this is stupid can't you just except it and move on!" Lillie argued.

"No not after he raped you" Michael said

"How many times, he didn't!" Lillie said.

"Just go, and believe me I'll be keeping an eye on Mr Barry myself after your little stunt!" Michael said, Lillie rolled her eyes and walked to Sian.

"You coming over with us?" Jack asked.

"Obviously."

"Alright come on we can go to the gift shop in a bit, I'll buy you something" Jack said Lillie smiled beginning to text Barry she couldn't wait to be his wife...


	122. Chapter 122

Chapter 122

"Come on everyone" Sian said to her group as they walked up to the top floor, Imogen and Lillie were in the corner chatting,

"Immy guess what!" Lillie said

"What?"

"Barry proposed!" Lillie beamed,

"Oh my god, Lillie don't be stupid!" Imogen said

"You married Connor!"

"That was different!" Imogen scoffed.

"How?" Lillie said

"Urm, look I don't wanna argue lets just enjoy the viewings" Imogen smiled, Lillie rolled her eyes as her mother was listening to the tour guide.

Meanwhile back at the camp centre Lucy was, raft building with Zach

"I really hate this!" Lucy sighed.

"Come on have some fun!" Zach laughed.

"We really need to pick up the pace guys, remember the teachers are taking part too" The activity leader of PGL Becca said, who was assisted by another activity person Mike.

"Tom, is everything alright?" Audery asks as they were building the raft.

"Yeah, Michael's just asking about Lucy" Tom said.

Entering the water on her raft, Lucy smiled at Zach. He thought she had beautiful legs, Lucy's fair blonde hair was tied up into a bun she was wearing cargo shorts, and a plain white top with white converses.

"So do you wanna go to the disco together tonight?" Zach asked.

"Are you asking me out?" Lucy smiled.

"Yes!"

"Well then off course I'd love too.." Lucy smiled watching the teachers fall into the lake.

"We WIN!" Harley shouted as their team was the last one in the lake without the raft falling apart, then Harley, Zach, Morag and Lula jumped in leaving.

Later in the evening the year 12s and 13s returned to camp for tea, Lillie was on her ipad mini in the student hall looking at wedding dresses when Jack came along.

"Hey Lillie, can we talk?" Jack said

"Sure" Lillie smiled, taking her beats headphones off.

"Imogen said, you and Barry are engaged." Jack said

"Yeah, it's true" Lillie said pulling out the engagment ring necklace.

"Look, I think I'm in love with you" Jack admitted, Lillie's eyes widened.

"Jack your my best friend ever!" Lillie sighed.

"I know, but I cant help but hate Barry and you, your just so beautiful" Jack said and leaned for a kiss.

"Jack! No okay I made up my mind, I love Barry" Lillie said, Jack frowned and stood up

"Maybe I should tell your dad about this stupid plan!" Jack hissed and walked off, fealing humilated he went to find Barry who was unfortunatly outside on the tennis courts of the campsite.

"OI BARRY" He shouted, who was with a group of his mates including, Rhiannon, Imogen, Connor and Kacey. Michael and Christine were having a glass of wine on the otherside of the playground, with Tom, Grantly, Sian and Jez.

"What now.." Michael sighed and watched his daughter come out with her headphones still around her kneck.

"Jack just leave it!" Lillie said noticing her parents across the playground.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!" Barry shouted.

"You know what! Do you want me to say it infront of these people?" Jack smirked.

"Jack just fuck off" Lillie said, but Jack punched Barry in the face

"That's enough you three" Tom said and went over with Michael. Who glared at Lillie, he found out she took his credit card.

"Both of you go back to your cabins and cool down until the disco" Michael growled.

"But sir-" Barry sighed

"DO IT" Michael shouted, Barry glared at Jack and walked off. Tom walked back over to the other teachers.

"I want a word" Michael said to Lillie walking her back to her cabin as they entered Dynasty was their with Kevin kissing.

"What was the rule about boys in girls cabins? Remind me! DYNASTY!" Michael snapped, Lillie looked at Dynasy she shrugged.

"Sorry sir" Dynasty said. Kevin then fell off the bed knocking over the Alcohol under the bed.

"Care to explain?" Michael said looking at the three of them...


	123. Chapter 123

Chapter 123

"Dad this is none of your bussiness!" Lillie exclaimed.

"It is if it happened on my school trip!" Michael shouted, Lillie rolled her eyes, Dynasty and Kevin just sat there awkwardly.

"Oh are we missing the party" Imogen said, as she walked in with Rhiannon and Connor not relising Michael was there until she got there.

"Right, Connor and Kevin go back to your own cabins" Michael ordered, Lillie follded her arms she wondered how long it would take for her dad to start bossing her arround again.

"Sorry sir" Kevin said and him and Connor left. Michael picked up the Alcohol bottles Lillie went over to Dynasty.

"Dad, this is-" Lillie started, but Michael interrupted her.

"Your coming with me" He said Lillie just sat there.

"NOW!" Michael shouted losing his temper, Lillie looked at Dynnasty then she rolled her eyes and followed her dad.

"Oh and by the way Lillie I knew you took my credit card" Michael said.

"How did you?" Lillie scoffed.

"I got a call from the bank about half an hour ago saying that someone took 2K out of it" Michael said

"Technically it's my money dad" Lillie said.

"No, Lillie it isn't it's my money and Sian's money for your future and I want every penny of the money back." Michael growled knocking on Sian's door.

"Oh my god! Seriously." Lillie said.

"Yes!" Michael said as Sian answered.

"What have you done?!" Sian growled.

"Nothing!" Lillie lied and saw Barry around the corner kicking a ball with Kacey.

"Liar! You stole from me" Michael shouted.

"What?" Sian looked at Lillie as did Michael.

"Two grand and the alcohol was found under Dynasty's bed!" Michael informed.

"Why the hell do you want 2 grand?" Sian asked

"I didn't take it!" Lillie lied.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't check your draw if you don't believe me your credit card is in there!" Lillie said she was telling the truth, well sort off she put the credit card back.

"I'm sorry about the alcohol" Lillie said, Michael shook his head

"Just go Lillie" Michael said and Lillie walked off and bumped into Jack.

"Lillie talk to me" Jack said

"Urm No" Lillie growled then Jack pulled her into the main hall which was empty.

"Jack Get off me" Lillie pulled away

"I just want to talk!" Jack said

"Yeah okay look I'm sorry about that before but please don't tell my mum or dad about the wedding!" Lillie said

"Lillie how many people have to tell you, Barry is a physco! Sooner or later he's gonna end up in prison or on the run or something like that,  
and why would you get back with him when he raped you" Jack said

"Oh MY GOD, you sound just like my dad seriously, He didn't rape me okay!" Lillie said, technically he didn't but he forced her to make video's but in someways not have sex.

"He did Lillie! Imogen's told you, Scout, Mr Byrne, Ms Diamond, Clara and now me he's dangerous" Jack exclaimed

"No, Jack he fucking isn't okay so just do me a favour and piss off!" Lillie scowled and began to walk out she froze, as Jack blocked her.

"Jack what the fuck are you doing?!" The teenager hissed.

"I need you to listen, please Lillie you have to break up with him." Jack pleaded.

"No Jack, how many times." Lillie stumbled out of the empty room and back to cabin, catching Barry along the way with Kacey.

"Finally," Lillie smiled at Barry and wrapped her arms around his kneck, he interwined his arms with her hips.

"Tell me about it, let's go somewhere quiet" Barry kissed Lillie passionatly on the lips.

"Should you be in bed?!" Miss Boston hissed at the pear, with Lorraine.

"That's where we're going!" Lillie exclaimed.

"Yeah, Together!" Kacey smirked.

"Oi!" Barry smiled.

"Right go and get to bed you two in your own bed, if your dad catches you.." Lorraine trailed off.

"You know what Miss..I really don't give a shit about what he does I'm sick of him pretending like I'm his little minion or something.  
same with my mum, but I'm seventeen I'm legaly allowed to have sex, and he can't stop me" Lillie protested.

"Get to bed Lillie, on your own" Nikki replied.

"Yeah make sure you two do that as well" Lillie smirked and kissed Barry, then strutting to her cabin this point it was about midnight. She had left Nikki and Lorraine stunned,  
Barry and Kacey made a haisty exit.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Zach were having a private picnick in Zach's cabin, his room mates were out.

"This is so sweet" Lucy giggled.

"Anything for my princess" Zach smiled

"Aw Zach, you didn't have too" Lucy said

"I did, I'm so glad you choose to come back from America Lucy, I missed you so much" Zach smiled.

"I missed it here, America was lonley too big for my liking" Lucy giggled, she loved being with Zach all of her memories were forgotten off that day, but at night they came flashing back like it was yesterday.

"Shit its midnight I better go" Lucy got up

"I'll walk you back" Zach smiled and they walked back to Lucy's cabin...


	124. Chapter 124

Chapter 12 Taken and sold

Hi guys sorry I haven't updated in ages, been busy with job aplications, I've decided to put this story to an end as Lillie is now in year 13 but I will be doing a sequal about Lucy, and possible a presequal, but it won't end for a while. The last story line is on human trafficking, and Barry's true intentions, Lucy and Lillie's struggle I've posted trailer on my youtube channel and here's the link. Let me know what you think of the story line :) I think this one is going to be the biggist one yet! Anyway Enjoy Midnight california. watch?v=K2tqnJy4z3E&feature=c4-overview&list=UUhRBuJKv0F-3PlKzzM3Io5w trailer link.

The weeks had flown by in the summer holidays Sian and Lillie had bonded since they went on holiday to greace, with Jez and Zach, Madi stayed at the school house. Lucy,  
Michael, Christine, Connor and Aaron had been on holiday to Eygypt whilst they were in Greace. Lucy and Zach had also became close in the holiday and hang out near enough everyweak.

Year 13

"Yes! Last year of school!" Lillie came running down the stairs on the monday the new term started

"Not for me" Lucy sighed.

"Too bad, but you haven't been the headteachers daughter for like 8 years!" Lillie explained

"Where is dad?" Lucy asked.

"Dunno gone to school early, I recon" Lillie smiled.

"I'm glad dad took you to Eygypt when you went back to America dad took me to Australia, Sydney it was amazing" Lillie informed.

"Lucky this family is rich, Australia, Eygypt, Greace they must of cost a fortune." Lucy added.

"Lucy if I tell you something you must promise not to tell anyone" Lillie sat down at the table.

"Sure" Lucy nodded.

"Me and Barry were getting married." Lillie beamed, Lucy nearly chooked on her ceral

"Seriously if dad finds out he is going to flip not to mention Sian, Tom, Mrs Barry!" Lucy explained

"I don't care! I love Barry more than anything in the world, I will marry him and no one can stop us." Lillie said

"You don't even have a wedding ring or anything" Lucy said

"I do look" Lillie pulled out the neclace with the ring on.

The two arrived at school together, Lillie was in the playground with Barry.

"So the wedding is next friday do you thing you'll be able to get away" Barry laughed.

"Yes, I am a girl of many talents" Lillie smirked and saw Steve 'O' coming through the gates.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Lillie scowled

"Oh no.." Barry mumbled.

"Barry" Steve 'O' smiled.

"Piss off!" Lillie hissed.

"Or what?" Steve 'O' smirked

"You don't know what I'm capable off" Steve 'O' said.

"Yes I do you raped my sister"

"I've got a much bigger bussiness than that, Barry I want a word" Steve 'O' said, Lillie looked at him.

"It's okay, you go inside" Barry said and walked off with Steve 'O'. Lillie saw Jez on her way in, carrying some cones and footballs.

"Do you need help Jez?" Lillie said grabbing the cones.

"Thanks Lillie, I'm just setting up for a P.E lesson in the sports hall" Jez smiled.

Barry and Steve 'O' were talking in the bike shed.

"You want to sell my girlfriend?" Barry questioned

"Yes, she's beautiful as is her sister, I could have both of them, I know guys that can export them to Mexico across the seas illigily un noticed mate, and you could be loaded."

"I don't know she's giving up everything for me at first it was about that but now it's not" Barry admitted

"Never knew you were such a soft touch let me make this clearer for you it's either your girlfriend and her sister or your sister" Steve 'O' threatened Barry nodded and walked off. Barry had to tell someone what Steve 'O' was really involved in human trafficking.

"So how was Greace?" Imogen asked as they walked into Mr Clarkson's classroom.

"Sunny, amazing!" Lillie smiled.

"Great, mum took me down to Devon for a week that was nice but it doesn't compare to Greace" Imogen said

"So where's Connor? Haven't seen him this morning?" Lillie said

"Oh he was looking at a flat for both of us" Imogen added, as Tom came in

"Morning" Tom mumbled, Lillie gave a faint smile.

"Can't wait to finnish this year" Lillie said

"You going to uni?" Imogen asked

"My dad wants me too as you know all of my family graduated from oxford or something like that but I want something more adventurous" Lillie smiled.

"I'm going to Univercity to graduate in preforming arts become a dance teacher" Imogen shrugged

Meanwhile Barry was running home and he packed a bag. He needed to get out of here since he was going to give his girlfriend up to the sex trade market. But he would probably end up on the road with the sex traders. He did feel bad really he did for Lillie, she only loved him. Barry picked up his phone and called Steve 'O'.

"It's a deal" Barry said

"When will you bring the girls?" He replied

"Tonight" Barry said

"Bring both girls tonight you get 800" Steve 'O' informed, Barry nodded

"Where?" Barry asked

"By the docks, where we had that womans car when your school finishes" Steve 'O'

"Fine" Barry snapped and put the phone down.

Lillie and Imogen were shortly joined by Dynasty.

"Alright losers" Dynasy said

"Says you!" Lillie hit her playfully

"Lone" Dynasty mumbled.

"So what happened to coming round our house all summer?" Dynasty questioned

"Dad wouldn't let me" Lillie shrugged.

"Oh right" Dynasty muttered

"First class?" Lillie asked]

"Science" Imogen said Lillie drowned

But the day soon went quickly Barry met up with Lillie and Lucy tagged along with them. They arrived at the docks to meet Steve 'O' little did they know.

"Why are we here Barry?" Lillie questioned

"You'll see" Barry said as they entered the warehouse in there was Steve 'O', a couple of other men and two blue vans.

"What the fuck?" Lillie questioned.

"Lillie.." Lucy frooze "  
"Alright girls." Steve 'O' mocked them.

"Me and Barry made a little deal earlier, you two need to come with me" Steve 'O' came towards Lillie and Lucy they were trapped.

"Get off me!" Lucy released herself and ran to the door but it was locked.

"LET US GO!" Lillie shouted

"Nah can't do that, your boyfriend says I can have you and your sister" Steve 'O' said

"Barry?" Lillie questioned.

"My dad's still in prison, our family isn't like yours, yours are from oxbridge or cainbrige summit like that we need our dad back and this should do it!" Barry explained.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME" Lillie screamed.

"I'm sorry" Barry came out with and pushed her into Steve 'O', as he picked her up from the waist, and threw her in the van where another man tied her arms and put tape around her mouth.

"And now you!" Steve 'O' said pointing to Lucy, she backed down by the door and Steve 'O' was about to knock her out.

"No, look we could use a little leverage" Barry said

"Then I can only offer you 350 for the other girl, that won't pay for another lawyer will it?" Steve 'O' smirked.

"Fine just take her" Barry said, Steve 'O' grabbed Lucy by the arms and pulled her into the next truck, so they couldn't talk to each other, He then tied her hands together and taped her mouth.

"Right 800 there, are you coming or what?" Steve 'O' said Barry shook his head.

"Where are you taking them?" Barry asked

"Mexico, or New Jersey" Steve 'O' shrugged

"Don't tell anyone" Steve 'O' threatened and got into one of the vans and Barry watched them drive off...


	125. Chapter 125 New Jersey

Chapter 125 New Jersey

Here is the next chapter made a short promo! Enjoy, please review.  
watch?v=HguNsOy5lD8&feature=c4-overview&list=UUhRBuJKv0F-3PlKzzM3Io5w

Lillie woke up, to the doors opening in the van, bright sunlight came in the van, Steve 'O' took the tape off her mouth and dragged her out of the van.

"Let me fucking go!" Lillie screamed.

"Listen, here, girl were going to New Jersey you need to shut the fuck up girl" Steve 'O' kicked her in the stomach, Lillie landed in thud

"Where is my sister?" Lillie cried

"She's coming don't worry now up" Steve 'O' got Lillie off the floor as they arrived at the airport, Lillie looked confused

"Right listen up were going in this airport and, you are going to keep that shut just remember I have your sister, Lillie, and incase your wondering I've got your passport and everything else is sorted."

"Where are we going, what are you going to do to me?" Lillie said

"Well I am going to sell you my pretty princess." Steve 'O' smirked, Lillie looked up as they walked around at the airport.

Meanwhile Michael was get worried about Lucy and Lillie.

"Where are they?" He looked at his watch it was 8pm.

"Maybe you should phone Carol or Sian?" Christine suggested.

"No I'll go round there" Michael said.

"Right shall I stay here incase they come back?"

"Sure."

"Go on move it" Steve 'O' pushed her into the airport Lillie let out a small wimper.

"I hope you have a nice flight sir" The flight women said and we got by the toliets, there was an half an hour wait

"MOVE IT" Steve 'O' said to Lillie and she walked into the mens toliets with him.

"Right go and get changed into these go on!" Steve 'O' handed Lillie a pair of grey carrgo shorts and white strapy top.

Lillie was scared, Steve 'O' had took Lillie's phone off her now she was in the toliet about to go to some country, and her sister was still missing.

"HURRY UP!" Steve 'O' shouted.

"W-h-at sho-o-u-ld I do about my uni-form" Lillie squeaked

"Just leave it there, and your bra, we don't need that" Steve 'O' explained

"But-"

"Do it otherwise I'll take it off for you it's not like you need it anyway NOW!"

"Leave them,come on" Steve 'O' took Lillie's hand and walked her out and Lillie saw Lucy coming on the plane she was dressed in shorts too and a crop top.  
They glared at eachother.

"Please Steve 'O' let Lucy go! Don't do anything please.." Lillie begged Steve 'O' laughed at her and put his hand on her thigh making her whimper.

"Shut up" Steve 'O' whispered in Lillie's ear. Lucy shot a terrified look at Lillie as the plane flew into the air. A few hours later they were still on the plane

"I need the toliet" Lillie whimpered.

"You were there about 4 hours ago wait" Steve 'O' said

"I can't-"

"Listen, baby, if you go now it won't just be for the toliet" Steve 'O' said and kissed Lillie on the cheak. Lillie squirmed at the thought of Steve 'O' and then she fell asleep.

Lucy woke up in the back of another truck the last thing she remembered was being on the plane, she rubbed her head

"Ah" She clutched her head.

"Shut up!" The guy infront said, who's name was Derek and the otherone was Jonny.

"Please don't hurt me." Lucy cried.

"Pull the car over, I knew we should off put a gag round her mouth or something." Derek said who had Blonde hair blue eyes looked 25ish the otherone looked way older 40, grey hair, quite chubby and had glasses. He put the tape over Lucy's mouth and shut the van.

"What do you meen she's gone?" Sian questioned Michael at school the next day.

"I don't know, she walked home yesterday I saw her at lunch time and that was it they both walked home" Michael explained

"What do you meen they is Lucy missing too?" Sian asked.

"Yes, they walked home together and I haven't seen them since" Michael sat back in his chair.

"We have to phone the police" Sian picked up the phone.

"What if they are in serious trouble?" Michael stressed

"I don't know but we need to help them fast" Sian looked at Michael.

Meanwhile Barry was in class worrying about Lillie and Lucy as the rest of his classmates were talking about Lillie.

"So nobody's seen Lillie since yesterday?" Hattie questioned

"Barry was last with her" Imogen explained

"Barry?" Hattie questioned

"Well I don't know where she is!" Barry shouted

"You were going to marry her!" Imogen shouted back so the whole class heard including Mr Clarkson

"What was that Imogen?" Tom came over

"Lillie and Barry were going to get married and now all of a sudden she's missing somethings not right, he's done something again!" Imogen explained, Tom sighed

"Let's go to Mr Byrne, Barry, Imogen" Tom said the two teenagers stood up and followed Tom.

"But sir-" Barry explained

"No Barry we have tollerated, your behaviour for long enough! It's about time you got what you deserved for everything you have done at this school" Tom shouted, Barry sighed and followed him and Imogen to Michael's office.

"Great" Lillie muttered to herself, her hands were tighed behind her back, she was in the back of van with some girls she didn't know,  
but she heard a familiar voice. She must off fallen asleep on the plane or been druged or something.

"Linda?" She whispered to herself seeing her face at the front of the van, that was then when she started to panick and was trying to struggle out of the handcuffs.

"Shit" She cried and looked at the other girls asleep. The van stopped, Linda and Steve 'O' had gotten out and opened the doors, Linda had a needle.

"Don't move" She said to Lillie, the girl looked at her with pleading eyes as James got the other two girls out of the van. Lillie let out an mmmm sound, a cry of pain.

"Are we here?" Linda asked Steve 'O' nodded as Linda got Lillie out of the van and took the tape of her mouth.

"Right then, she needs to come with me" Steve 'O' said taking Lillie's arm.

"Where's LUCY!" Lillie screamed, then James put his hand over her mouth and pinned her up against the wall

"She's fine, she's at another brovel. now calm down and relax. I know your used to being treated like a princess, but here you belong to me" Steve 'O' smirked and pinched Lillie's cheak and carried on walking her.

Lucy wasn't in any better possition she was with Jonny and Derek, arriving in New Jersey at a Brovell in the middle of knowhere.

"Leave me alone" She pleaded but Jonny locked her in a room with three other girls, Lucy sat there crying.

"What's your name?" One of the girls came over.

"Lucy, I'm fifteen"

"I'm Aerin and this is Ella were both sixteen and the blonde one over there is Kiera" Aerin smiled

"When do they let us out of here?" Lucy asked

"When we get sold to the highest bidder" Aerin informed.

"What do you meen sold?"

"You know given away, to someone who would probably have sex with us"

"Great" Lucy muttered

"How did you get here?"

"I was kidnapped sold, by my sisters boyfriend she was too but I don't know where she is I saw her on the plane and that was it"

"Go on Barry tell Mr Byrne, you know where they are" Tom said when they were in the office

"I- don't know I SAID!" Barry shouted

"I should of known you were behind this NOW TELL ME!" Michael shouted, Imogen stood their awkwardly next to Sian.

"Sir, you should know him and Lillie were getting married" Imogen blurted out Sian looked at Michael.

"What? You...and my daughter I would never ever let that happen in a million years, you got that? NOW WHERE THE HELL ARE MY DAUGHTERS!" Michael pinned Barry up against the wall.

"I'll never tell" Barry smirked.

"Fine, Imogen can you wait outside my office please" Michael glared at her she nodded practically running out of the room.

"Michael, calm down" Sian said. Lorraine came in the reception where Imogen was.

"What's going on in there?" Lorraine questioned.

"Lillie and Lucy have gone missing and Barry has something to do with it" Imogen said.

"That's all we need" Lorraine said and walked in Michael's office.

"What this isn't fair four teachers" Barry laughed

"Sit down" Michael pointed to the chair.

Meanwhile Lillie was being attacked by James..

"Please don't" Lillie cried as he put her on the bed.

"I have too" James smirked and tore Lillie's clothes off..

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Michael shouted

"I don't know but I'll tell you what happened" Barry gave in Michael was probably going to kill him for this. Sian and Michael sat down at the desk Tom and Lorraine stood up.

"It wasn't meant to be this way, I didn't want it too" Barry said.

"Go on" Sian snapped.

"My friend Steve 'O', he said if I gave him your two girls, I would get 800.00... I went there with Lillie and Lucy I was going to say no to him but he had a gun there was nothing I can do he kidnapped both of them, he said something about Mexico or New Jersey.. He's involved in this business where he sells girls to other men for money" Barry explained

"So your telling you sold my daughters to a bunch of traffickers!" Michael shouted

"I didn't mean too!" Barry exclaimed

"Yeah right..GET OUT!" Michael screamed, Barry slammed the door shut.

Michael was thrown by this he put his hands on the wall and leaned back taking deap breaths.

"Have you phoned the police?" Lorraine asked

"No, Sian go and do it now" Michael snapped, Sian sighed and picked up the phone.

"That were great babe" Steve 'O' smirked after he had raped Lillie, she just layed there in silence with torn clothes, mascara running down her face, lipstick smugged, her legs felt dirty after what Steve 'O' did to her she felt like a slut. her pants were halfway down her legs so were her shorts but she didn't care about dignaty, she'd lost that all to him.

"If you try to run away ever, then I will torture you" Steve 'O' bent down to Lillie's level.

"Now come with me, Hurry up" Steve 'O' said

"Now I know why Barry was so obsessed with you that, until he got bored" Steve 'O' mocked as Lillie put her converses in her feet.

"Where are we going?" Lillie mumbled.

"To your new room babe, here put these on, think of it as uniform" Steve 'O' laughed and handed her a white strappy top and white shorts that looked like pants, Lillie wasn't sure if they even were shorts.

"Here we go" Steve 'O' opened a large garage door there was loads of them, too a dingy dark damp room, with 3 girls in.

"I'll come and get you later, when I have a job for you" Steve 'O' kissed her on the cheeks, Lillie's hands were un handcuffed, Lillie put on the clothes,  
and sat on a dirty bed and burried her head in her knees, she thought to herself, why did she fall for Barry again?

"I need to find my sister" Lillie muttered to one of the girls

"You won't find her they'll make sure of it!" She whispered.

"What's your name?" She asked again

"Lillie..Lillie Byrne, my sister is Lucy Byrne" Lillie said, the girl put a finger on her lips

"Shh were not allowed to talk, I'm Issabellla, thats Rosie and the other one is Charlotte but call her Charlie" Issabella explaned

"I'm scared" Lillie cried and rested her head her knees...

"OI BARRY!" Aaron chargedd down the corridor with Henry.

"Leave it" Henry said and pulled him away but Aaron risisted, Barry was with Kacey, Clara and Kevin

"Where are my cousins!" Aaron punched Barry in the face.

"Fuck off" Barry hissed and fought back

"Go on Aaron it's what he deserves Jack shouted. Aaron kept on punching Barry until, Jez came over.

"What are you doing?" Jez shouted holding back Aaron

"He knows where my cousins are" Aaron said

"Right Aaron get to Mr Byrne's office now" Jez said Aaron released him self and headed down to Michael's office, Michael and Sian were in there with the police officers.

"Well firstly we need to talk to Barry. and then we'll get in touch with the glassglow airport, and see if this Steve 'O' has booked any flights.

"If he has? then what?" Michael said.

"Then we'll get intouch with the force in New Jersey, and they'll take over the investigation" One of the officers explained, Aaron listened in he was determined to rescue Lillie as well as Lucy... 


	126. Chapter 126 Determind

Chapter 126

Next chapter enjoy

"I gotta go!" Aaron came in the office, Michael and Sian looked at him

"Aaron wait outside!" Michael demanded, Aaron shook his head

"But please I could help" He pleaded.

"How?" Sian said

"Let me go to New Jersey, I have an american visa I'm part american aren't I? I can find them!"

"No Aaron you can't, now leave" Michael said sternly, Aaron looked angry and slammed the door shut, he walked straight into the PRU, to find Barry.

"You!" Aaron screamed, pointing at Barry.

"What now?" He hissed Aaron grabbed his shirt and put him against the wall.

"You know where they are" Aaron said, Miss Boston walked over to them

"Aaron stop go and wait in the cooler" Miss Boston said

"I can't just sit here and do fucking nothing!" Aaron swung for Barry but punched the wall.

"Right out!" Michael stood at the door and took Aaron by his arm, and walked him out, Aaron kicked the bin on his way out.

"Calm down" Michael instructed..

"How the fuck can I when he knows where-"

"He doesn't know, he would of said by now. Just let me handle it alright?" Michael said.

"But, we know there in danger why don't we just go out and look for them!" Aaron said

"It's not that easy Aaron, in Lillie and Lucy's best interests if the kidnappers find out were in New Jersey, then they'll get it won't they?" Michael explained Aaron rested his head against the wall.

"Fine" Aaron hissed and walked off he wasn't going to sit and do nothing he walked out off school.

"Please don't make me" Lillie cried as she was being pushed into a strippers bar, by Steve 'O' and his mates.

"Start dancing on that pole" Steve 'O' pointed Lillie shook her head, but Steve 'O' grabbed her upper arm

"Do it!"

"No" Lillie said, Steve 'O' backhanded her across the face.

"Do I have to remind you I have your sister" Steve 'O' smirked, Lillie relluctlantly, got on the pole and started dancing, whilst other men started to touch her..

They told Lillie to undress, so she did..she didn't like it, she hated it.

"Let me go! Steve 'O' please" Lillie pleaded once the men were done touching her..

"Can't do that I'm afraid, men will pay a lot of money to have sex with a sweet thing like you" Steve 'O' smirked as a young guy came up to him, who had touched Lillie, and winked at her.

"How much?" He asked.

" 350" Steve 'O' nodded.

"Deal, I'm Alex" Alex said and took Lillie by the hand. Lillie didn't struggle when she was taken into the bedroom upstairs of the club, she knew she was going to have sex with this guy but there was nothing she could do about it.

"Let me go!" Lillie struggled, Alex smirked.

"Just relax 'Kitten'" He called her and forced Lillie to lay down on the bed, she watched him slowly take of his belt and rested her head on the pillows it was like it was in slow motion then it went blank.

Lillie woke up back in her room, she thought how did she get here?

"She's the one who fucking went unconiouss on us" Steve 'O' pointed to a man who she knew was called Dutch he was Korreen, she knew he was the boss type person

"Come with me" He said, oh god Lillie thought what was going to happen but as she got up the man grabbed her roughley and tied her hands with rope behind her back and took her into a room.

"Sit on the bed" Dutch instructed, he pulled out a wooden bed Lillie flinched in fright he beat her face with the bat and then all over her body, including her private area.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING BLANK OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF A CLIENT DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? BITCH?" Dutch said, Lillie nodded covering her bloody body.

"I'm sorry" She said.

"Fucking sit up" He spoke bringing a bowl of water over. Lillie nurtured her wounds on her body.

"Wash your face" He said, Lillie did what he said..but things soon turned angry when he shoved her bowl in the water and held it down.

"What are you?" He mocked.

"A whore, now if you ever dissaprove a client again, you will fucking pay, Now get back to your room" Dutch said, and threw Lillie on the floor causing her to fall heavily on the floor she could bearly walk she limped. Lillie was broken.

Lucy wasn't having much look either she had been pimped out ready for a party tonight which she didn't want to go to.

"Ugh this is shit" Lucy moaned at her friend Aerin.

"I know" Aerin replied.

"I wonder where Lillie is I hope she's okay" Lucy wondered.

"If she has a strong spirit she will be" Aerin reassured her as the doors opened the girls filed out ready to go to the party. 'I am going to be okay, dad will be coming'  
is all Lucy could hope for.

Aaron arrived in school with one bag, he watched Michael and Christine go out of the office, before he left his note, about leaving for America to rescue Lucy and Lillie.

Dear, Michael.

Sorry. I couldn't just sit back and do nothing, while they're in danger. I am going to New Jersey to find them, my other cousin will help me. Try and get more information of Barry and keep him away from Hattie and Sophie, and Henry. Tell him I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye. Please stay safe. Thanks Michael for looking after me but I will be back after I find them..good luck Aaron Byrne...

Aaron left the note lying down on Michael's desk and headed for the airport to save Lucy and Lillie...


	127. Chapter 127 rely on Aaron

Chapter 127 Rely on Aaron

Next chapter warning this contains sexual refrences and volience and new trailer:) Enjoy Midnightcalifornia watch?v=kxyqqW7oz_o&feature=youtube_gdata

"Aaron's gone to America when I told him not too" Michael sighed to Christine.

"What? On his own?" Christine wondered.

"Of course, for gods sake he's gone to save Lucy and Lillie" Michael added, burrying his hands in his head.

"Don't worry Michael" Christine said

"How can I not worry when my girls are in danger?" Michael sighed.

"Don't panic, come on they'll be okay if Aaron gets to them" Christine hugged Michael

"Well I gotta go and see Sian, tell her what's happened okay" Michael left the house on the way to Sian's...

Aaron just reached the airport, he met up with his cousin, Jacob.

"Jacob" Aaron smiled

"Well where we off too I meen I know it's America but where have the girls been taken?"

"New Jersey"

"Oh, why New Jersey?"

"Biggest market place I suppose" Aaron shrugged...

"Aaron's gone to America?" Sian quesitoned

"Yeah he has a visa and I can't stop him he's 18 and leaving school this year" Michael sighed.

"Great so we just wait, I can't believe she's been taken, I think we'd better have another talk with Barry bloody Barry" Sian sighed and picked up her keys

"Sian where are you going?" Jez snapped seeing Michael standing in his front room.

"To find my daughter"

"I thought she was in America? You can't go there"

"Well I need to do something I'll be back later" Sian snapped and walked out.

"Thanks for that" Michael said

"It's for Lillie and Lucy" Sian informed.

The next thing Barry new he heard a knock on the door, all he kept thinking about was his dad and him getting out not the girls he had sold, Carol was out with Kacey and Dynasty so he was home alone.

"What do you want?" Barry snapped at Michael and Sian.

"Answers" Michael said, Barry let them in.

"Look I didn't want it to come to this okay but it was either them or Dynasty"

"Don't give me that crap Barry" Sian said

"Just tell us where they are! Come on you had that website, you've obviously got something to do with it!"

"Fine, all I know is there at some brovell or something I sware too you!" Barry hissed

"Well Aaron's gone over there he will find them" Michael said, and looked at Barry and pinned him up against the wall

"If you ever come near my girls again you'll be in for it I sware I'll exclude you out of that school. No exams. No future, when there found I'm making sure your locked up for a very long time? Esspecially after you raped Lillie the first time and got away with it I won't let it happen again you got that?" Michael threw Barry on the floor

"I'll second that" Sian said and they walked out.

The next day at school Michael was in the corridor and Jack came up to him.

"Sir" Jack said and came running

"Is there any news on the girls?" Jack asked

"Well Aarons gone to America with his cousin Jacob to look for them" Michael said

"Are you going to America?" Jack asked

"The terms only begun and I don't have an American Visa Aaron my nephew is part American so he's going" Michael informed.

"He'll find them I trust him" Jack said and walked off. Michael smiled and went to his office to find Sian crying.

"Sian?" Michael asked startled.

"It's, I miss her I miss Lillie" Sian cried Michael pulled her into a hug

"I do too, we have to rely on Aaron" Michael said

"And me and Jez are not working out again" Sian wimpered

"What are you trying to say? Sian?" Michael put his hand on her cheak

"I still Love you" Sian said, Michael smiled and they shared a passionate kiss!

Lillie was being transferd to another brovel she got out the van and she was bruised and cut, and sore from where Men had sex with her the night before.  
Her hands were handcuffed behind her back. They walked her inside she then saw Lucy.

"Lucy!" Lillie beamed.

"Oh my god, Lillie!" Lucy said

"Quiet, princess" Steve 'O' said to Lillie, he had his hand on her shoulder which made Lillie shiver...

"Please don't do anything" Lillie begged.

"I'll be gentle I promise you baby" Steve 'O' smirked and led Lillie to the bedroom, he forced Lillie to laydown on the bed, this had become a regular thing for Lillie she felt like a sex toy. Before she knew it she was naked as was Steve 'O' she couldn't do anything but cry, and whimper beg him to stop. Esspecially when he forced his fingers down her private area.

"Calm down, Princess" Steve 'O' restrained her as she squirmed.

Lillie was finally left to sleep after Steve 'O' had finnished she hadn't seen Linda in days. she wondered why, or Dutch. Lillie wanted it all to go away for her and Lucy, but little did they know they were soon going to be rescued by there cousin Aaron...


	128. Chapter 128 nearly rescued

Chapter 128

So sorry for the late update! Reviews please and enjoy this chapter took ages to write Lol xxx

Aaron arrived, in New Jersey the next day around noon him and Jacob booked into the holiday inn and crashed..

"Where have you been?" Lucy asked Lillie once she arrived back Lillie shrugged

"I don't know" Lillie mumbled

"Did they force you?" Lucy asked Lillie nodded and started crying

"I just want dad" She sobbed

"I know there must be a way out Lillie" Lucy started knocking the walls

"It's my fucking fault if I would of listened to dad" Lillie cried on the bed they were in a room with two other girls who were sleeping.

"What happened to your face?"Lucy changed the subject

"I passed out whilst I was having sex with one off there stupid clients and the boss guy, you know Dutch beat me and had forced him self onto me so do Steve 'O'"

"Oh Lillie it's not your fault" Lucy hugged her

"Do you think dad's even looking for us?" Lillie asked

"Of course he is" Lucy said

"There's gotta be a way out, other than the door!" Lucy said and continued knocking the walls

A few hours later Aaron and Jacob woke up, and were driving to where they thought Lucy and Lillie were Jacob talked to the police earlier on where they were traking them.

"Did he really say they were in there" Aaron said

"Thats where they tracked them last, it was only Monday" Jacob said as the boys got out of the car they found a back enterence, to the deserted house.

"We need flash lights" Aaron told Jacob and Jacob handed him one and he had the other, they walked down the dingy stair case.

"Wow this is horrible"

"I know look they were definatly here" Aaron said seeing the state of the beds and the fences by the beds, blood stains on the sheats and walls. Then he noticed a familiar object, Lillie's bracelett

"Look!" Aaron picks up the object

"That's Lillie's?" Jacob questioned

"No shit Sherlock, it says Lillie on I remember Sophie making this for her when she was 11" Aaron smiled

"Evening girls" Steve 'O' sneered, Lillie looked at him afraid.

"Don't worry Lillie, I'm not going to rape you, were going out tonight to a club where you can be sold again now get dressed into these quickly" Steve 'O' chucked some revealing clothes at Lillie and left her too it after she was changed, she looked at Lucy.

"Lillie, I wish I could save you" Lucy cried

"It's okay" She whispered as Steve 'O' came in and took her hand leading her to the van Lillie sat in the back of it with a few other girls.

"Where are we going?" Lillie asked

"Shut up" Steve 'O' muttured.

Back in Scottland, Michael was in his office as Sian walked in.

"I can't bare this anymore I have to see her" Sian slummed in the chair.

"We need to get to America.."

"Your right..we will go" Michael said.

"Evening Kitten.." Dutch smiled at Lillie

"What are we.." Lillie frooze as Dutch grabbed her arm and pushed her into a room full of men, Lillie wanted to walk out and run but she knew Dutch would beat her black and Blue.

How much is she for one time?" A young man smirked at her

"$4000"

"Please don't" Lillie muttured but Dutch backhanded her across the face, she heald it in pain, she fell to the floor..

"Deal" The man handed over the money and took Lillie into a bedroom...

12 Hours after Michael and Sian had decided, they were going to America they arrived in New Jersey.

"I'm phoning Aaron seeing where him and Jacob are" Michael said..

In Scottland, Tom and Christine was taking over waterloo road, Barry was reaching breaking point.

"You deserve a fucking punch in face" Jack spat as he walked passed

"Oh yeah go on then!" Barry smirked

"Scum like you aren't worth my time." Jack hissed and walked off...

"stop struggling" The man said to Lillie, she sighed and layed on the bed

"Michael!" Aaron exclaimed as they met Michael and Sian at hotel room,

"What are you-" Aarona sked

"We got the first flight out here, evening Jacob last time I saw you you were five years old" Michael smiled Jacob shook his hand

"We actually found this in one off the places, and we found Lillie's bracelett" Aaron gave the bracelett

"She always wore this, she's been gone nearly two months, and Lucy" Michael said looking at the bracelet.

"Don't worry Michael we'll find her" Aaron smiled.

The next day was a bit of a blur for Lillie she felt sore all over bruised. Lucy was also bruised but not as bad as Lillie, it was like they only kept Lucy there as leverage.

"Stay away go!" Lillie said as Steve 'O' came in.

"Nah I need a word, Eva and Felicity fuck off will ya" Steve 'O' said, and the other girls went, to another room and Lucy and Lillie sat together Lillie was chained to the bed.

"Your dad, is looking for you" Steve 'O' smirked.

"So's your mother Lillie and Aaron, but you know what just to let you know they ain't gonna find ya! Cause I got you under lock and key"  
Steve 'O' smiled and looked at Lucy

"They will" She muttured

"Shut up, at least I don't have to chain you too the bed" Steve 'O' looked at Lillie's bleading ankle

"I'm sorry Steve 'O' I am" Lillie cried

"No your not!" Steve 'O' touched Lillie's face just to frighten her then pinned her down on the bed and traveled his hand down her pants, making Lucy watch as he undressed her.

"Please let me go.." Lillie squirmed

"Steve 'O' why the hell are you keeping us here? We've done nothing to you" Lucy spat and Steve 'O' smacked Lucy across the face

"Your here because I need money and so does your boyfriend" Steve 'O' sneered

"Barry isn't my boyfriend" Lillie snapped but he soon climbed on top of her making Lucy watch everything.

Six months later, the girls still werent found they were still in New Jersey so were Michael, Sian, Aaron and Jacob.

Lillie never cried anymore nore did Lucy, they had let them stay together. One day at the police station Michael and Sian got a lead.

"Where did you see them?" Michael asked a police officer called detective Williamson

"At a club, they were forced to pole dance I was undercover, I couldn't rescue them but I know where they are taking them!" Detective Williamson explained

"Lets go there!" Michael beamed, It was a meating by the clifts the police cars were in the distance, so they couldn't see.

"Wait they may not be there but I know the adress of where they are" Detective Williamson said.

"Well I'll go" Aaron said.

A few hours later Aaron and Jacob found themselves at the house they found an entrance without being seen, in a vent from the ceiling they jumped down.

"Aaron" Lillie exclaimed but couldn't get up she were chained to the bed

"Hey Lillie" Aaron hugged her closley and looked at her ankle

"Luce" Aaron smiled and hugged Lucy

"We've been searching for you since you were missing" Aaron commented.

"What is dad over here?" Lillie asked

"Yeah and Sian but first, we need to get you un chained" Aaron fildled with the chan and was able to break it in half so she could walk

"Look Aaron there's a vent we can climb through it leads outside" Jacob said

"Let's go I'll go first then you two and then Jacob okay?" Aaron said the girls nodded and followed Aaron, Lillie smiled as they got out.

The four started running to freedom but Dutch, grabbed hold off Lillie

"Well well well" Dutch smirked...


	129. Chapter 129 the sacrafice

Chapter 129 The Sacrifice

"Come on get out" Dutch said as he opened the van door to Aaron, Jacob, Lucy and Lillie they were by high clifts Dutch wanted to teach them a lesson little did they know there were five police vans in the distance watching. Lillie's hands were still chained together, she looked down the clift at the ocean as Danny, Derek, Steve 'O' and Barry got out too

"What are you doing here?" Lillie froze

"Claiming what's mine babe" Barry smirked and pinched her cheak Lillie moved her head away, still in the dirty white short 'Uniform' as was Lucy.  
All of the kidnappers had guns they made, the four of them stand by the edge.

"Lucy come here" Steve 'O' smirked and handed her a gun she wanted to shot Steve 'O' but she'd better not. she had five guns aiming at her. Dutch rufly dragged Lillie to Lucy by her uper arm she had no strength to fight she was weak, bruised, battered. Aaron and Jacob stood there.

"On your knees" Dutch said, Lillie didn't move, so Dutch grabbed Lillie by her hair and threw her to the floor, Lillie wimpered in pain.

"Now kill her" Dutch smirked, Lillie looked at Lucy, and was begging inside.

"DROP YOUR WEPONS NOW!" A sound from the distance came, from a police officer, Danny and Derek tried to make a run for it but they ran into police officers and got arrested. Lucy imeadatly dropped hers, Dutch, Steve 'O' and Barry were all still there and the police couldn't do anything incase they shoot at the four.  
Michael and Sian, came running down, Lillie stood up her wrists were bleading so much from the hand cuffs.

"Give it up Steve 'O'" Aaron shouted

"I'm not in charge though" Steve 'O' replied. There was a silence.

"I would advice you stay by the police car" One of the police officers said to Michael and Sian as there was a showdown going on. Lucy could see Michael and Sian in the distance, Lillie just stood there.

"Now which one of you is to die first?" Dutch asked. Suddenly Dutch was shot in the back with some tranqruliser he fell to the floor, unconscious they handcuffed him, Lillie picked up his gun as Steve 'O' was shot too, Barry looked at Lillie and aimed the gun to her head, but she did the same.

"You wouldn't shoot me" Barry smirked

"Maybe I would, YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW ME!" Lillie shouted.

"It's over now Lillie, just put the gun down" Aaron said

"IT'S NOT OVER FOR ME OR FOR LUCY WE ARE GOING TO REMEMBER THIS FOR OUR WHOLE FUCKING LIVES! HOW CAN WE EVER FORGET?  
THANKS TO YOU THIS LAST YEAR HAS BEEN HELL!" Lillie screamed, everyone could see how much pain she was in.

"Lillie don't do anything stupid" Jacob said

"If I don't shoot him, he'll shoot me don't you understand what a cold hearted bastard he is?" Lillie said

"Of course I do" Aaron smirked

"So who is going to pull the first trigger you or me?" Barry laughed

"Are you chicken?" Lillie challenged. she was in such a state, she stepped back

"Looks like you are, I never loved you babe.. You were just too easy to get into bed" Barry smirked

Lillie dropped her weapon and stood infront of the gun.

"Any last words?" Barry asked...

"Lillie" Michael said and came running but Barry shot the gun causing it to fly out into the air, Aaron quickly pushed Lillie out of the way and it plunched deaply into his cheast Jacob looked at Barry and pushed him over the edge, but Barry had hold of the edge of the clift.

"Aaron" Michael said lifting him up into his arms, Lillie finally had the power over Barry

"I'll never let you die, because I want you to rot in prison with your dad" Lillie smirked and Barry gotton up and kicked her in the stomach he tried to run but he couldn't escape he was shortly arrested. Lucy, Michael and Lillie were all by Aaron as the ambulance came.

"He's alive" The woman said and lifted him into the ambulance.

"We have to get to the hospital quick" She added they nodded and Jacob got in

"I'll go, and you meet us there" Jacob said, and went in the ambulance...


	130. Chapter 130 first day back

Chapter 130 First day back

Next chapter, okay so here's the thing I am carrying on a little bit Longer, but as it's a year later I decided to keep the origanal characters in,  
otherwise it'll be boring, Lillie is still in year 13 as she didn't start it so will Aaron as he dropped out and Lucy is going into year 12. But most of there class mates are there, but read to find out why ;) MidnightCalfornia.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked them but clearly they weren't. Michael gave Lucy his blazer, and put it round her bare shoulders. Sian gave Lillie her jacket but she pushed it away.

"I don't want it" Lillie muttured, Michael looked at her confused.

"What happened to you?" Michael asked seeing the scars, bruises and blood over her.

"Take a guess" Lillie mumbled..

"I just want to go home" She said Sian nodded.

"Soon, we will..we should get you two too the hospital and get you checked out" Sian said as they went into a taxi once they reached a local shop.

"I just want these off!" Lillie said trying to pull the handcuffs of her wrist

"Don't do that you'll cut into your wrist" Sian said

"Not like there all ready cut" She said, the blood had stopped pouring out off her wrists.  
They arrived at the hospital, Sian gave Lillie and Lucy some clothes to wear after they got checked out.

"Lucy" Kate cried as she came in and hugged her tightly.

"I'm fine mum" Lucy said Lillie looked at her as they were getting the chains off.

"Ah" Lillie said anc cluched her arm.

"What happened?" Kate asked

"They nearly made me shoot Lillie in the head I wouldn't off done it I swear" Lucy said and Kate hugged her.

"I know you wouldn't of done it" Lillie smiled.

"Where is Michael?" Kate asked

"Dad's gone too Aaron his Nephew got shot" Lillie informed

"Right" Kate nodded as Sian came in with two coffees

"Thanks" kate said.

After what seamed Like hours at the hospital Lillie and Lucy were both examined and they were allowed to go, Aaron had to stay in for a few weeks he was now conscious.

"Michael" Kate said and pulled Michael away from Aaron as they talked

"I want to take Lucy for a bit spend some time with her..maybe whilst you stay in America I mean you won't be over in Scottland until the trial comes and Aaron is better" Kate informed

"Yeah your right it's probably best, if you do and Jacob if you like, you remember Jacob don't you?" Michael asked

"Of course but when you go back to Scottland you can take her back with you" Kate said.

"Okay" Michael smiled and hugged Lucy when she came over and Jacob to and they went with Kate.

It was just like old times now, Lillie, Sian, Michael and Aaron Lillie was sleeping in Sian's lap on the sofa at the hospital.

"Maybe we should go back to the hotel room and come back tomorrow?" Sian suggested

"Your probably right Aaron's dad is gonna be over here tomorrow" Michael said.

"I'll see you tomorrow Aaron" Michael smiled he was too week to talk he smiled.

"I'll Carry Lillie to the car" Michael said, Sian nodded and he carried Lillie over.

Hours later Lillie woke up in the hotel room, she froze not knowing where she was.

"Mum? Dad?" Lillie questioned she trembeled to the floor as she stood week she then found Michael and Sian in the bedroom talking.

"Where's Lucy?" Lillie questioned

"She's with Kate and Jacob in New York" Michael infromed, Lillie laid at the bottom of the bed.

"Are you hungry we can go out and have breakfast" Sian suggested, Lillie nodded.

"I feal numb and sore" Lillie said, Michael rubbed her back

"I know you do sweetheart" Michael said and pulled her into a hug

"You look soo week" Sian said

"I am, I haven't really eaten in two days, when we ate they gave us dry bread once a day and that was it" Lillie said

"The doctors said that, there was a lot of bruising and swelling" Michael said and pushed Lillie's black hair behind her ears.

"That's because they raped me and beat me with a baseball bat" Lillie informed

"How did you even get there? Did you run? Scream? Fight back?" Michael snapped

"I tried but we were at the warehouse me and Lucy were walking home with Barry and Steve 'O' had a gun he grabbed me and threw me into the van" Lillie explained

"And Lucy?"

"I don't know I was in a different van it's all Barry's fault now my life is ruined" Lillie said

"No it isn't" Michael said

"You'll get through this" Sian said as Lillie cried.

Sian was right a couple of weeks later once Aaron, was better they had all, flone back to Scottland, the trial was to take place there, It was soon time to go back to school. They arrived at the school, Sian was still living with Jez, a lot had changed, but their friends were still there even though it's a year later most of them had to retake year 12. Lillie had been informed that Barry had been bail. Michael would not let him back into waterloo road.

"Imogen" Lillie smiled ignooring the stares and whisperes, and hugged her..

"Hi stranger, can't remember the last time I saw you" She smiled

"Teehee I know, it's been a while"

"How is everyone? Jack?" Lillie added

"He's fine him and Clara have been dating, although she's left along with Maddie" Imogen shrugged.

"What happened to her and Kevin?" Lillie questioned

"He finally saw the light.. No she chucked him at the school dance," Imogen said

"So why did everyone have to retake year 12?" Lillie asked

"Because, there was a mix up with the exam board, you know there's this new girl Alex she's a right cow" Imogen laughed

"I can't wait to meet her" Lillie winked

"Lillie, come to my office please" Michael said, Lillie hugged Imogen and walked with her dad, Lucy and Aaron down to his office.

"Timetables" Michael said and gave them to the three.

"Wait so I'm in Lillie's year now? Because I dropped out of school?" Aaron asked

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Of course not" Aaron said

"Right then go off to class, I'll keep an eye on you through out the day, Lillie and Aaron you'll be in Mr Diamonds form group and Lucy you'll be in Tom's" Michael smiled

"Thanks" Lucy said as the three of them went to form.

"See you later Lu" Lillie said and her sister hugged her and walked off, Aaron..

"Thanks for everything Aaron, I haven't had a chance to say it" Lillie said

"No problem anything for family your like my sister, so do you wanna sit by me?  
Everyone will be staring at us see?" Aaron suggested, Lillie looked around to see everyone staring at them they all knew what happened.

"Yeah" Lillie said

Aaron and Lillie walked into Jeremy's classroom everyone was staring at them.

"Oh my god, she's actually here" One of the girls said.

"And you must be Alex" Lillie went up to her

"So?" Alex smugly said.

"Listen here, I was pretty much at the top of the school when I was here and you can't take that away from me" Lillie snapped

"Yeah but that was before you went all slutty on them lot, I don't think they'll want a leader, who's been jumping into bed for the past year" Alex smirked, enough for everyone to here and they laughed

"Alex get to the cooler now, I heard that" Jez shouted, Alex stood up and walked past Lillie

"Just because daddy's headteacher doesn't meen it's your school, I think I'm there new leader" Alex winked and walked off, Lillie sat down and looked at Aaron today was going to be difficult.


	131. Chapter 131

Chapter 131

"Does everyone think, I'm a slut?" Lillie asked Aaron as they walked to next period "Who cares if they do Lillie..all what matters now is family"  
"Who does she think she is?"  
"Who?"  
"Alex, snobby cow" Lillie had English first with Mr Clarkson suprisingly this Alex was in all there lessons she had made friends with Hattie and Sophie and Jack.

"I really wouldn't stress about it you know its not true" Aaron re assured her, they noticed Lucy crying under the stairs.

"Lu, what's the matter?" Lillie questioned, Lillie noticed she had a cut lip

"Some girl, just called me a slut and a whore, and started to pull my hair and everything" Lucy cried

"What who?" Aaron wondered as the bell rang.

"I don't know.." Lucy mumbled

"Betcha it was Alex, but how would she know Lucy is my sister?" Lillie wondered

"You three should be in class" A man said to them jet black hair.

"And who the hell are you?" Lillie challenged.

"Watch your tone I'm Mr Lowsley the deputy head and you are?"

"Lillie, Mr Byrne's daughter, so is Lucy, and that's Aaron our cousin" Lillie explained

"What have you done to your lip?" Simon pointed out.

"Didn't you here? Everyones talking about it.. me and Lillie were kidnapped so theres your answer" Lucy cockily said

"Right get to class I'll be keeping an eye on you three" Simon said and walked off, Lillie shrugged and walked with Aaron to their class.

"Morning, Welcome back" Tom smiled as they entered

"Hi Mr Clarkson" Lillie said, and sat next to Aaron once again, Alex sat oposite her with Jack.

"So it looks like I'll be seeing a lot of you" Alex smirked

"Sadley, bitch" Lillie said.

"Do you want a punch in the face?" Alex stood up and walked over,

"Leave her alone" Aaron said

"And your going to make me?"

"Alex Carter sit down right now!" Tom said Alex sighed and sat next to Jack

"She should get sent out for that sir!" Lillie hissed.

"Just read your book Lillie do you want to complete this A Level?"

"Yes sir"

"Well do as your told."

After class Lillie made her own way to lunch, she stopped, to see Sian in her classroom.

"Hey" She smiled walking in

"Hi Lillie, hows your first day back going?" Sian asked

"Okay I suppose" She shrugged

"Go on tell me whats wrong" Sian teased Lillie

"There's this girl Alex Carter, she keeps, saying nasty things about me and Lucy and I think she beat up Lucy" Lillie explained

"Lillie people are going to talk about what happened, and with Lucy don't you think she would of gone to your dad about it?" Sian suggested

"I suppose" Lillie sighed

"Do you want to go to a resturuant and grab some lunch I'm sure your father won't mind"

"Sure"

Lillie and Sian headed up to Michael's office, Sian knocked on the door to see Christine storming out the office.

"Everything alright?" Michael asked

"Just wanted to let you know, me and Lillie are going out for lunch if you fancy coming too?" Sian asked

"Yep I'm free now anyway" Michael smiled and grabbed his coat.

"So how's your first day been?" Michael said

"Rubbish, that Alex girl in my class she is so annoying, she's called me a bitch and a slut already, she thinks she owns the place I think you should talk to her" Lillie suggested

"Just leave it Lillie, you don't want to be fighting like you did with Maddie and Clara" Sian interupted

"Yeah and theres that new deputy head he said that he would keep an eye on me, cause he caught me, Aaron and Lucy talking in the corridor"  
Lillie said

"Well better be good" Michael said.

After lunch Lillie made her way to class, she had found it hard talking to her friends again the awkward questions they wanted to ask. She watched them talking in the student common room from the outside window.

"Sorry didn't see you there" A boy bumped in to Lillie who was in her classes but they hadn't spoken.

"It's alright, I'm Lillie" She smiled

"I know, I'm Dexter" The boy introduced him self.

"Lillie can I talk to you?" Dynasty asked interrupted

"Sure" Lillie said and followed Dynasty into an empty classroom

"I'm so sorry" She appologised.

"What for?" Lillie asked

"For Barry and Steve 'O' kidnapping you and your sister" Dynasty cried

"Hey it's not your fault" Lillie reassured her and they hugged

"It is though"

"No its not its Barry's and he's gonna be locked up soon" Lillie said and walked off to class. 


	132. Chapter 132

Chapter 132 I just want to feel safe again

It was the end of the first day back Lillie was in her own room thinking about everything that has happened and how everything, had changed she lay on her bed,  
siliently just staring at the ceiling. She felt haunted, like the song haunted from Evanescence. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"What is it?" Lillie said and sat up, as her dad came in.

"There's a detective down stairs who wants to talk to you"

"Why?"

"I think you know why"

"I'm not going, I don't want to talk about it I want too forget" Lillie protested and layed on her bed.

"Lucy and Aaron have given their statements its just you now, come on Lillie" Michael said

"No, dad" Lillie turned over

"You can't avoid it forever" Michael said,

"I SAID ILL DO IT FUCKING LATER NOW LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Lillie snapped, Michael sighed and walked out, a tear dripped down Lillie's face.  
Was it her fault? Was she so easy to get into bed? Did she deserve it? Why did Barry hate her so much? So many questions were runnign through suddenly she remembered everything, from the past year or the past two years those upset fealings of her baby dieing, getting kidnapped and abused. Lillie decided to go out for a bit she ignoored the calls from her father.

She eventually found herself going to the graveyard to see her dead baby daughter Lexi, she sat down by her face a tear slide down her face until she burried her head in the grass and sobbed.

Flashback

Whilst Lillie was kidnapped she remembered seeing a little blonde girl around ten years old taken by Dutch, she heald a teddy in fright, of what he was going to do to her.  
Lillie wished she could of saved her.

End of flashback.

"Lillie what are you doing here?" Christine asked

"It was my daughter Christine she died, about a year ago" Lillie admitted

"Oh right, but it's getting late we need to go" Christine suggested

"I can't do it anymore"

"Do what?"

"Everything, this whole situation, it was my fault Lucy was raped and kidnapped it was my fault Aaron was shot, its my fault Barry's was arrested its my fault that those girls are still there getting abused like that I c-a-n't dea-l w-ith it any more" Lillie struggled.

"I know you can't which is why you need help, theres nothing wrong with talking to someone, don't make the same mistake I did, don't let this break you"  
Christine hugged her.

"But how?" Lillie looked at her

"Just be honest, and open" She said Lillie nodded and got up of the grass, she put a card on Lexi's grave.

"Listen to me Lillie none of this is your fault okay? You didn't cause this they did" Christine told her, as they got in her car,

"I think your dad feals pretty bad too" Christine said

"Why?"

"Cause he let you down again"

"Well he keeps letting me down doesn't he? Cares more about his precious love life than he does me" Lillie said and stormed in the house up to her room.

"How is she?" Michael asked

"I think she needs help Michael, she's hurting" Christine said

"Right and how am I suppose to deal with it? She's not going to except help is she?"

"You need to pursuade her"

At school the next day it was P.E Lillie hated it, she hated school everyone was staring and whispering.

"Do you have a fucking problem?" Lillie hissed to one of Alex's friends called Olivia.

"I wanna ask you something" She smirked

"What?!"

"So how many times did you have sex in one day Lillie four, five or six? We were just wondering, as Alex told us what a slut you are" Olivia sneered

"Your all pathetic" Lillie hissed

"That's enough Lillie!" Jez came over

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME" Lillie shouted at the girls...

"I know you ara a dirty little slut" Alex came right up to Lillie but Lillie punched her right in the mouth and she fell to the floor, the girls then started scrapping.

"ALEX CARTER AND LILLIE BYRNE, STOP RIGHT NOW" Jez shouted but the girls didn't listen Jez was forced to seperate them

"Let me go" Lillie said and Jez released her,

"Both of you get to Mr Byrne's office right now!"

"Are you serious?" Alex said

"Go" Jez said and had to leave his class

"For gods sake" Alex muttured, Lillie followed and waited outside her dad's office so did Alex..

"This is your fault" Alex hissed

"Hardly not!"

"Inside, both of you" Michael said, and the girls stood inside Michael's office with Jez.

"What happened?" Michael asked the girls,

"She punched me in the face!" Alex shouted

"Why?" Michael asked his daughter

"She was saying things to me"

"That doesn't give you the right to punch her in the face, now get to cooler I'll speak to you later" Michael said

"But what about Alex?"

"She didn't punch you in the face!"

"No but she called me a slut and asked me how many times I had sex in one day!"

"Lillie thats enough get to the cooler"

"But dad"

"Go!"

Lillie shook her head and walked out, she couldn't believe he was taking her side, she had to do something she went into the cooler and smashed the place up, no teachers were there, she wasn't coping with everything.

"Lillie what the hell are you doing?" Sian asked as she walked in seeing the cooler, in such a state.

"I don't know mum" She mumbled and sat on floor, Sian looked at her confused

"Well you'd better start thinking!"

"Sorry" She cried and burried her head into her knees just as Alex walked in with Michael.

"Whats going on?" Alex asked

"Go Alex, I'll come and find you later" Michael said, looking at Lillie, Alex sighed and walked out...

"Are you okay Lillie?" Michael asked

"No I'm not okay"

"I think you need to get some help" Michael said

"You don't understand I can't, I- hate feeling like this, there still watching me! I found those video's of me in my bedroom, when I was kidnapped, the same website is still online for everyone too see! They're haunting me" Lillie said looking out the window.

"Lillie, what do you mean?" Sian asked

"The video's they took! Are on their perverted website still!" Lillie snapped

"Okay we'll get them down but Lillie no one is watching you okay?" Sian said, Lillie nodded

"I, just want to feel safe again" Lillie croaked,

"Alright you will do, I promise" Sian said and hugged her tight. Whilst Michael rubbed her back, Lillie really did just want to feel safe again 


	133. Chapter 133 it's not fair

Chapter 133 It's not fair.

Sorry its taken so long been busy! Next chapter:)

It had been a week since, the incidient with Lillie and the cooler she hadn't been going to school, she didn't really come out of her room. Lucy was really quiet around school and around the house, so was Aaron.

"Lucy, come and get ready for school, Lillle get ready for you counsiling" Michael yelled at his daughters. No answer Michael sighed and went up stairs Lucy was ready, and Lillie was dressed too.

"How long do I have to be there for!"Lillie sighed

"A few hours, Lillie it's important you talk to someone" Michael said

"You didn't want to when you got stabbed if I remember" Lillie hissed

"Yes but this is a lot different"

"I hate talking..." Lillie sighed, Michael gave her a hug as Lucy came down stairs along with Christine and Aaron. Connor left for school already.

"I'll pick you up later" Michael said, Lillie nodded and looked at the building, it didn't look like a normal physcatric hospital.

"Bye.." Lillie sighed and got out of the car.

She waited in the foyer of the hospital where, a women came out shortly, she had ginger hair,  
quiet thin, Lillie followed her quietly, as they went into a room.

"Hi Lillie, I'm Helen and I'll be your counsiler" Helen smiled, and gestured for Lillie to shake her hand but she didn't she sat down.

"Your parents have told me about, you but not a lot, I know why they wanted you to see me,  
so where would you like to start" Helen asked

"I don't know" Lillie mumbled twidling her thumb.

"Well how about when you first started at waterloo road?"

"Yeah I suppose"

"Lillie.." Helen sighed

"WHAT! I know how this works I've been to a shrink before, I didn't even wanna come here you got that? I was happy until my father dragged me to waterloo road! that's when it all kicked off when my life went down hill" Lillie growled

"Explain. How did it go down hill?" Helen said

"Well when I got to waterloo road, on the first day I was raped by a guy I didn't even know, I didn't do anything wrong, I was innocent! That's not fair" Lillie snapped

"I know it wasn't some people, are just cruel like that, why don't you tell me how it felt?"

"Maybe I don't want to!"

"I see your situation Lillie, you've been controlled and manipulated by men, for the last few years by your ex boyfriend, by the traffickers and possibly by your father."

"I wasn't manipulated by my dad he was trying to do what was best for me, I was just a kid then" Lillie spoke

Meanwhile at school Michael and Sian were in Michael's office talking about Lillie, Lucy and Aaron.

"Is Lillie seing the counciler now?" Sian asked

"Until lunch time, Lucy's been acting really strange" Michael sighed

"Sorry" Tom said, and came

"We haven't really said much" Sian said, as Tom sat down.

"So were here to talk about the three everyone, is talking about Aaron, Lillie and Lucy" Tom said

"We need to explain the problem to everyone, if we just deal it with them three, the bullying won't stop" Sian explained

"Well we can't openly talk about their situation, it'll completley, alienate those three from the other pupils" Michael said

"Unless we heald an awareness day, have the parents come in or a debate? Something like that Sian suggested

"That's good it'll make pupils aware of the trafficking, Sian are you alright to organise this?" Michael said

"Yeah, of course" Sian smilled

"Will Lillie be returning to waterloo road?" Tom asked

"Not at the moment, were getting her assessed, to see if she's erm staible mentally at the moment" Michael added, as they were interrupted

"Lucy's just ran out off school, I don't know where she's gone sir." Zach pannicked

"I'll go and find her," Michael sighed and went to his car.

"You still haven't answered my question how did it feel being attacked like that?" Helen asked

"BECAUSE I DON'T FUCKING WANT TOO!" Lillie screamed and threw a chair at the wall.

"Lillie calm down" Helen said

"How can I?" Lillie cried and slid down the wall and burried her head in her knees.

"Taking time to think and talk this is the process, to getting better" Helen rubbed her back as she cried

"It's just so hard" Lillie cried

"I know it is, listen I think we need to get you mentally assessed by someone maybe go to a place where they can get you better, I can still see you there" Helen said

"You mean like a mental hospital! I'm not a fucking physco the physco's are the ones who abducted me, and raped me and they get out on bail? I have to fucking,  
go to a mental hospital that's not fair" Lillie hissed

"I know its not but its what right they won't be locked up until the trial and they won't heald the trial until your strong enough to testify, and you have to be mentaly ready for that" Helen explained.

Lillie nodded and saw Sian at the door, it was 12 already Lillie didn't move, Sian pulled her into a hug, and cradeled her as she cried, Sian knew what she had to do...


	134. Chapter 134 You hate me

Chapter 134 You hate me

A short update! Here's the trailer for the new fanfiction on Lucy Byrne and Zach Diamond, Which is going to be called It's all about us watch?v=1CFiy_Wnrrk&feature=youtube_gdata

Later on that day Lillie had been placed in a 'mental hospital' as they called it, living their perminantly. She hated people thinking she was crazy so did Michael he would here things about her going around the school. Michael, Sian and Helen were all at the hospital in a room with Helen.

"When will my daughter come out of the hospital?" Michael

"When she's fit and ready tomorrow we will do an assessment on her to see what we need to do to, help her get better" Helen said to Michael.

"She needs to forget" Michael sighed

"I think she just needs to move on the past year has been hell for Lillie, we will never understand how she feals, neither Lucy" Helen explained Michael nodded

"Can we see her?" Sian asked

"Of course" Helen nodded, she brought Michael and Sian into the room Lillie was staying in it was plain blue and white, with a bed in, Lillie sat on the bed in silence as Helen left.

"You must think I'm crazy" Lillie mumbled

"No of course not" Sian smiled and sat down beside her and cuddled her.

"Everyone at school will" Lillie shrugged

"don't worry about it" Michael said

"You hate me!" Lillie raised her voice

"What are you talking about" Michael laughed

"You've never been able to look me in the eye since I got back" Lillie cried

"I have to go" Michael said and walked out the room

"Michael.." Sian called back to him

"I told you mum" Lillie said

"Look, I think it's time for me and dad to go but we'll come back tomorrow, and we will all talk, I love you" Sian said and hugged Lillie before she left.

Michael was waiting in the car when Sian came along.

"Michael, what was that?" Sian asked

"I can't look her in the eye, I know some of the things she's done and today I was in my office, and a student was caught with porn on their phone and he was watching a video of Lillie, being forced to have sex, It's a nightmare" Michael sighed

"I know but she couldn't help it, Michael like you said she was forced, come on let's just go home and think about this" Sian said, Michael smiled and they drove back to his house... 


	135. Chapter 135 Haunted

Chapter 135 Haunted

Next chapter sorry its late been working on it most off the after noon and a new video again! This video was about,Barry's and Lillie's relationship watch?v=gDdtEy-yGWQ&feature=youtube_gdata please watch:)

The next morning Lucy and Aaron were wondering where Lillie was.

"She's at a mental hospital" Michael informed them

"Your kidding right?" Aaron sarcastically laughed

"No I'm not" Michael said

"But she's not crazy!"

"I know but I think its for the best she stays there" Michael said

"This is a joke" Aaron hissed and walked out the house Lucy just sat there siliently.

"Your not mad?" Michael asked

"How can I be, but dad just think she's been locked away for a year now your putting her in some hospital, just think about how she feels" Lucy explained

"I know but she is acting of the rails Lucy, I had to do something" Michael sighed

"You could of delt with it at home!" Lucy snapped

"How?"

"Well I don't fucking no, but your her dad I hope I don't get sent away to some mental hospital just because I was kidnapped" Lucy growled

"It's not because of that" Michael said

"THEN WHY IS SHE THERE" Lucy shouted as Christine walked in back from going to the corner shop with connor then they were all going to school.

"What's going on?" Christine came in

"Nothing" Michael snapped

"He's put Lillie in a mental hospital!" Lucy blurted out

"What? Why?" Connor asked

"She's unstable" Michael confirmed

"She shouldn't be in there, it should be those twats who Kidnapped us!" Lucy shouted and stormed out of the house.

"Just brilliant" Michael sighed

"I'm sure it'll be okay" Christine hugged Michael.

"Well I have to go and meet Helen, about Lillie, then I'll be in work so I'll see you later" Michael said, but he was going to see Barry at his house as he was out on Bail and Michael wanted to talk to him. Michael knocked on the door and Kacey and Dynasty were about to leave as he knocked

"Mr Byrne?" Dynasty questioned confused

"I need to speak to Barry" Michael said

"He's in the living room, just go in, my mum isn't there" Dynasty said and her and Kacey walked to school. Barry frooze as he saw Michael standing at the doorway of his living room.

"What are you doing here?" Barry hissed

"I have an offer for you" Michael snapped

"The last time we 'Talked' was when you nearly killed me" Barry said

"That's not true, I don't know why Lillie didn't just let you fall of that clift a few weeks ago back in America" Michael said, Barry shrugged

"What do you want?" Barry said

"For you to leave Greenknock" Michael hissed, Barry laughed

"I'm not going anywhere infact, the authoroties are allowing me to come back to school today" Barry laughed

"I'll pay you to leave" Michael said

"Well Michael, If I leave I'll be breaking my bail terms, and the police will be after me so I don't think so."

"Lillie's in a mental hospital because of you, Lucy's breaking down as well I don't want you anywhere near my girls. I want you to vanish no goodbyes no nothing"  
Michael explained, Barry looked at him curiously.

"How much money are we talking?" Barry asked

"5000" Michael said

"I can't besides I'm coming back to school today" Barry said, showing him his school tie

"Care to give me a lift? Don't worry sir I won't tell anyone about this little chat" Barry smirked, Michael stormed out of the house and went to work.

Lillie was in her room at the hospital when she had a visitor.

"Jack" Lillie said confused he smiled and hugged Lillie.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you" Jack smiled, Lillie nodded

"What are you doing here?"

"I, they think I'm not mentaly well, I threw a chair at the wall" Lillie explained

"Your angry surley they understand" Jack asked, Lillie shrugged

"They do, but I miss how my life was before I was kidnapped" Lillie cried

"I'm sure as soon as your out off here it'll get back to normal" Jack said, Lillie hugged Jack

"I've never stopped loving you" Jack added, Lillie looked at him.

"Jack I'm not ready for a relationship" Lillie added

"I know but when you are ready..." Jack said, Lillie smiled

"I best go to school" Jack said, Lillie gave him a hug and then Jack went to school.

"I can't believe there letting Barry back to school" Michael said to Sian in his office

"I can't believe you tried to pay him off, have you spoken to Lillie yet?" Sian asked

"No not after yesterday" Michael said

"Why don't you go and see her, Jacks gone this morning" Sian said

"Your probably right as always, she needs me" Michael smiled, so did Sian.

"At least we've got her back Michael, her and Lucy" Sian said

"Yeah, listen Sian could you talk to Lucy? about the whole situation because she's not opening up to me" Michael said

"Of course I will but maybe she needs to see somebody too" Sian said, Michael nodded

"I'm going to see Lillie and then speak to Helen. If Lorraine asks your in charge" Michael said Sian nodded and Michael left.

Back at the hospital Lillie was speaking to Helen

"When will these assessments begin?" Lillie asked

"Tomorrow, we need to have you stay here at least 24 hours, how are you feeling today? Any better?" Helen changed the subject

"Well no my dad hates me!"

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you Lillie" Helen reassured her

"He does, he can't even look me in the eye any more" Lillie cried

"Hey it's okay, come here" Helen pulled her into a hug

"What you've been through, was hard it was hard on your parents too, especially knowing what those men have been doing to you,  
you are only 18 years old, you shouldn't have to deal with this, Your dad just thinks he failed as a father as he failed to protect you all those times"  
Helen explained

"I know but how will he ever forgive me knowing the things I've done, I've had sex with guys I didn't even know who were twice as old as me,  
I've been a stripper and danced on a pole for money, shot sex videos which are on porn sites and I got my little sister who is only 16 involved in this too He will never forgive me" Lillie cried

"But none of this was your fault was it?" Helen said

"I could off stopped Barry if I wasn't so focused on getting back at my dad" Lillie said, she was in tears

"No one could off, Lillie the important thing is you and Lucy are both alive, you've been through a lot we've got to focus on putting your past behind you" Helen said

"How can I?" Lillie asked

"By looking forward not back those things you did were NOT your fault" Helen said

"But-"

"No buts, Lillie you need to think about your future"

"I know but how can I forget Helen?" Lillie saidm just then Michael walked in with one of the gaurds.

"I'll leave you to it" Helen got up

"Can I speak to you after?" Michael asked

"Of course" Helen walked out of the room with the gaurd

"What are you-" Lillie said but Michael stopped her by pulling her in for a hug, she needed that hug more than anything, Lillie started crying.

"Ssssshhhh It's okay" Michael cradeled her.

"I'm sorry" Lillie cried

"What for sweetie?" Michael asked

"For everything" Lillie said, Michael continued hugging her,

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Michael said

Lucy was walking in the corridors with Zach and Harley when she saw, Barry.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" She snapped and walked up to him

"Well it is my school, bitch" Barry smirked

"Barry come with me" Miss Boston said

"FUCKING STAY AWAY FROM ME" Lucy said

"Lucy enough off that" Nikki said

"He sold me! This is a joke, you can go to hell" Lucy shouted at Nikki

"Right get to the cooler now" Nikki said

"Or what?" Lucy folded her arms

"COOLER NOW!" Nikki said

"Why don't you just fuck off" Lucy hissed and walked off

"Lucy Byrne I heard that, now get to the cooler and I'm sure your father will hear about this" Tom shouted and she went to the cooler

"What the?" Aaron said as he looked at Barry

"I'm suprised your alive" Barry smirked

"YOU WON'T BE FOR LONGER" Aaron pushed Miss Boston out of the way and, punched Barry in the face, and carried on punching him

"Aaron!" Tom shouted and pulled him off Barry

"Get to the cooler we'll deal with you later" Tom said

"He fucking deserves it" Aaron hissed

"COOLER NOW" Tom said

Meanwhile a few hours later Michael was still with Lillie they had both fallen asleep together and have just woken up

"Dad" Lillie smiled as she woken up

"We fell asleep" She added

"Right well I'd better get back to school" Michael said, he wasn't going to tell her that Barry was coming back

"Oh, come back tonight please?" Lillie asked

"Of course sweatheart" Michael said and hugged Lillie and kissed her on the cheek

"Bring mum" Lillie added

"See you tonight" Michael smiled, he walked out and he was glad that they had made up.

Aaron entered the cooler, to see Barry, Barry stood up. He smirked at him

"Couldn't resist punching me in the face" Barry stood up

"You neaver heald back when you sold my cousines and then nearly shot Lillie!" Aaron shouted

"I'm sorry" Barry added

"Fuck off" Aaron hissed

"You've hated me ever since you met me" Barry laughed

"Because your a bastard and I'll never regret doing this" Aaron lauged

"Doing what?" Barry frooze as Aaron pulled out a sharp knife

"THIS!" Aaron said Suddenly, Aaron stabbed Barry in the cheast and dug the knife in, his blood covered Aaron's hand Aaron turned around to see Sian looking at Aaron. Aaron gulped and looked at his hands covered in blood having some on his shirt realising what he had done,  
Sian didn't know what to do she wasn't horrified she was glad to see Barry dead...


	136. Chapter 136 the truth is hurtfull

Chapter 136 The truth is hurtfull

"Aaron what have you done" Sian shouted trying to sound horrified

"Oh don't tell me your not glad, you and Michael wanted him dead as much as I did" Aaron said

"I wasn't going to kill him!" Sian shouted

"I did, and I'm glad, he deserved it someone would of done it if I hadn't just think he took your little girl and sold her. Making her have sex every single day that's not right" Aaron explained as Michael came in

"Aaron, what have you done?" He asked looking at Barry on the floor with a knife in him.

"I think you know" Aaron said

"I don't believe this" Michael said

"I'm phoning an ambulance" Sian said

"Sian he's dead" Aaron informed

"Just phone the ambulance Aaron go home and pack a bag" Michael said

"But-" Aaron said

"Just do it" Michael shouted, Aaron nodded

"What about my hands?"

"Just go out as fast as you can and I'll meet you at home" Michael said

"What are you doing?" Sian asked

"Just phone an ambulance then the police, I'm sending him away, to America to live back with his father" Michael said, Sian looked at him

"Your not serious, Michael! He just murdered Barry!"

"I would of done it if he hadn't, I'm going to get Lucy and Lillie just deal with this" Michael shouted and walked out

"MICHAEL! WE CAN'T COVER THIS UP!" Sian shouted, and dailed 999

"Police and Ambulance please" Sian said

"Can I have Lucy please" Michael said to Christine

"Why? What have I done?" Lucy asked

"Just come with me" Michael said, Lucy looked at Zach before grabbing her things.

"What's going on" Lucy said as they walked down the corridor

"We don't have much time" Michael said as they got in the car and drove to the hospital

"Dad?" Lucy questioned

"Just wait in the car Lucy" Michael said, and went to see Lillie

"I need to take Lillie out for an hour" Michael said

"What for?" Helen asked

"It's a family emergancy" Michael said

"I really don't think she's fit to go out" Helen said

"Your saying I can't take my own daughter out?" Michael said

"No of course not" Helen said, Michael looked at her

"Go on in then" Helen said Michael smiled

"Hey" Michael said to Lillie

"Your back quick, you've only been gone an hour" Lillie said

"I know listen we need to go out for a bit Lucy's in the car, come on" Michael smiled

"Why? Where?" Lillie asked

"I'll explain later" Michael said and they left the hospital even though Lillie was in her pjs

Sian waited whilst the police arrived and the ambulance, Tom came along, she was scared everything relied on her.

"Do you know what happened?" Tom asked

"No" Sian lied, Shortly after the ambulance and the police arrived.

"Time of death 2:30pm" One of the paramedics said, then a police officer came up to Sian.

"Do you know the victim?" He asked, Sian laughed sarcastically when he said victim.

"Yes, I was his teacher," Sian explained

"We will have to contact the parent's immeadatily of course" The officer informed

"Was there anybody else on the scene of the crime once you arrived?" He asked

Sian shook her head "No" She couldn't possibly tell them how it really happened, Aaron was the one who tried to save her daughter.

"Right we will have to draw up a list of all of the potential suspects, could we by any chance have access to the students names and teachers" The officer said

"You serious teachers?" Tom interrupted

"Yes everyone in the school is a potential suspect. The murder weapon seams to be missing"

"I left the room to go and get Tom and my mobile to phone the ambulance" Sian explained

"Right and where is the headteacher?" The officer said

"He's gone to get my daughter and his daughter you see his nephew is going back to America today because he's going to live with is father, my daughter, is his daughter too and she's in a hospital his younger daughter is a student here and they've gone to say goodbye" Sian said, Tom looked at her weirdly.

Shortly after that the three of them and Aaron arived at the airport Aaron was going back to Boston where his parents were to live with them, Michael didn't want him to get the blame for what he did, he would of done the same thing.

"Why are you leaving Aaron?" Lillie cried

"I have to go" Aaron said

"But why?" Lillie said, Michael didn't want to tell Lucy and Lillie but he knew he would have to.

"I'm sure Michael will tell you soon" Aaron said and hugged Lillie tightly.

"You just get well soon, and theres nothing to worry about now" Aaron said as everyone was boarding the plane

"Bye Lucy, I will miss all of you" Aaron said then he hugged Michael and boarded the plane

The next day at school Michael and Sian weren't talking, Lillie was back at the hospital and everyone knew about Barry being murdered Dynasty and Kacey hadn't been at school. Everyone at school was talking about where Aaron had got too.

"Wonder where Aaron is?" Scout asked

"Probably in a mental hospital with his cousin" Alex smirked, as Michael walked past and he gave her a glare and walked off.

"Actually he decided to go back to America" Lucy interrupted

"I'm suprised he did as soon as Barry was murdered, I bet it was one of your lot who killed him" Alex laughed and walked off, as Zach came along.

"Don't listen to her" Zach smiled

"I know but my family is soo messed up" Lucy complained, the two entered Mr Clarkson's English class, and sat down, Tom was explaining about the cooler not being used as it was a crime scene infact the whole of that corridor was.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Sian was visiting Lillie.

"I have to tell you something" Sian said

"That's not good..." Lillie said sitting on her bed drawing she was always a good artist.

"It's Barry he's been killed, he was stabbed in the cooler yesterday" Sian informed, Lillie looked at Sian.

"Is that why Aaron left the country yesterday?" Lillie asked

"No" Sian lied

"So why did he go back?" Lillie asked curiously

"To be with his family" Sian informed

"I'm so glad he's dead" Lillie laughed

"I know you are"

"Why isn't dad here?"

"Just busy with work"

At break in the canteen Lucy was getting stairs she was sick of what the older boys were saying about her and her sister. She decided to confront the older boy Jamie and his friends

"What's goin on?" Lucy asked

"Nothing" He snapped

"TELL ME" She shouted

"Well we were just talking about the sex video's you and your sexy sister made would like a copy if you have one pretty sexy" He laughed with his mates

"More like pretty slutty" Alex laughed. Lucy looked at her

"It wasn't my fault" She said

"Who cares. You and your sister are both dirty little whores" Alex laughed just as she was about to walk off and Lucy pushed her into the table.

"Your a physco" Alex shouted

"Maybe you are picking on people just to make yourself look big"

"I am only telling the truth"

"Well your begging for a kick in aren't you" Lucy said and grabbed Alex she soon faught back and they soon started a full on fight suddenly Tom came in and grabbed Lucy

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Tom shouted

"She pushed me into a table sir" Alex said inoccently

"BECAUSE YOU CALLED ME A SLUT" Lucy shouted

"No I never. Honest Sir" Alex said

"You are gonna get such a slap" Lucy said going for Alex but Tom had her.

"Right Lucy to the cooler" Tom said

"There ain't one sir, you'll have to send her to Mr Byrne" Scout said

"Spleanded Idea to your father's office now." Tom said, Lucy sighed walking with Tom down to her father's office...


	137. Chapter 137 RTS?

Chapter 137 RTS?

"You were fighting?!" Michael questioned his daughter furiously.

"Whatever dad she clearly hates me" Lucy replied

"You've got two weeks detention understood?" Michael shouted

"YES!"

"What's the matter?" Michael asked

"I'm sick off everyone talking about this, its easy for Aaron and Lillie he goes off to America, and Lillie doesn't have to face school its not fair"

"Aaron has his reasons for going, and Lillie's in the hospital? I don't think its the easy way out" Michael said as there was a knock on the office door.

"Come in" Michael said, it was Sian and the police officer.

"Mr Byrne, we need to take Lucy down to the station" He informed us, Lucy looked at him

"Why? What have I done?" Lucy asked looking up.

"Nothing we need to ask you a few questions about the murder of Barry Barry" The officer said

"What do you mean? You can't seriously think she did it!" Sian laughed sarcastically

"Everyone in this school is a potential murder suspect" The officer said bruntly

"Fine I'll come with you" Michael stood up.

"I'm sure that's not necassery" The officer said

"I'm her father!" Michael snapped

Shortly after the conversation Michael arrived at the police station and had been called into the interview room, Michael couldn't help think Lucy looked guilty

"Interview comessing with Officer Nick Trensworth and Officer Emma Berry, potential murder suspect Lucy Byrne accompanied by her father Michael Byrne, date 09/09/14 time 1.30pm interview comessing now" Nick said to the recording, Sian was waiting outside.

"Miss Byrne could you please tell me your wearabouts, during the victims murder?" Officer Berry said

"I was in my maths class" Lucy said

"But that's not true we were informed by your mathematics teacher you only arrived just after the incidient took place a few minutes after you arrived your father excused you from the mathematics class" Officer Trensworth informed, Michael gave Lucy a glare.

"We were also informed by another teacher you had an arguement with Barry before he was murdered and had got sent to the cooler which is where the crime took place"  
He said

"Yes, I was asked to go to the cooler but I didn't! I went to the toliet" Lucy snapped

"Can anyone account for this?" Emma asked

"I don't have a fucking shaperoene! To piss, and I wasn't the one in the wrong anyway" Lucy growled

"Lucy watch your tone" Michael snapped

"So whilst the murder was taking place you just went to the toliet, its convienant you, turned up to class just after! Maybe you stabbed Barry took the murder weapon and got rid of it" Nick challenged

"Obviously I didn't duh" Lucy said

"What was your relationship like with the victim?"

"Not good I guess"

"Why?"

"She doesn't have to talk about that" Michael said

"No actually she does"

"His friend Steve 'O' raped me and never got done for it, Barry raped my sister many times and then sold us to sex traffickers, were we were beaten, raped, abused forced to strip nearly everyday is that clear enough for you?" Lucy shouted

"Where was your sister?" Nick asked

"In a mental hospital" Lucy shouted Emma looked at Lucy suspicously and said

"Interview ending 2.00pm on the 9th of september 2014" Emma stopped the tape

"We get to go?" Michael asked

"For now she does" Nick said, Lucy and Michael met Sian outside.

"What happened in there?" She asked Michael

"They practically accused her of killing Barry!"

"What?" Sian said shocked

"YOU! Why didn't you go to the cooler when you were asked or to class?" Michael snapped

"Sorry dad me and Barry just had an arguement about him coming back to waterloo road, and aren't you glad I didn't?" Lucy said.

Michael looked at Sian.

"I'm going to see Lillie" He said

"Why don't we all go?" Sian asked

"Does she know about Barry?" Lucy asked

"She does, I told her yesterday but no I want to go on my own, I need to talk to helen about her physch assessment"

"I am her mother Michael I should go too" Sian said

"Fine we'll drop Lucy back at school then go"

Short while later Michael and Sian arrived at the hospital, they decided to see Helen first.

"Have you got the results back?" Sian asked

"I have just recieved them and I've got them with me now" Helen said leading Sian and Michael into her office getting out her notes.

"Well what has she got?" Michael said

"This is very common after victims who have been raped or sexually assulted, but there is a way forward" Helen said

"It appears Lillie hasn't coped as well as your other daughter has durring her recovery, she has RTS which stands for Rape Trauma Syndrome" Helen informed

Michael sat back. "Can we bring in any specialists to help her or anything like that?" Sian said

"Well I am a specialist who specialises in these situations, but Lillie's is quiet unique she feels cheated on by Barry he's took advantage of her on many occations and she needs to reliese this and admit the truth, this is what the recovery for this is and talk about it openly, to us. Not to feel afraid of us either" Helen said

"Is she okay now?" Michael asked

"She's a bit upset I think you need to tell her" Helen said Michael stopped, and looked at Sian they walked out and entered Lillie's room she was lying on her bed trying to cut through her arms with a pen, there was a small scratch.

"Sweetie don't do that" Michael said and took the pen of her Lillie sat up and he saw the hurt look in her eyes, he saw the scratch on her arm.

"Sorry" The teenager mumbled as Michael sat down next to her Sian sat on the chair in her room.

"Let me see your arms" Michael said and slightly lifted up the sleeves catching a glimpse, of cuts but Lillie pulled away imeadatially not wanting to be touched.

"Honey whats wrong?" Michael asked

"I..." For once Lillie was speachless she couldn't talk.

"We've been talking to Helen" Sian started

"Am I getting out of here?" Lillie smiled

"Not exactly it appears you have something called RTS" Michael infromed his daughter

"R..? What?" Lillie asked, Michael looked at her not wanting to break her courage although it was already broken.

"Rape Trauma syndrome" Sian told her, Lillie covered her ears not wanting to here Michael rubbed her back for compfort but she pulled away not having any off it.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Lillie snapped and moved away from her parents to the other side of the room and sat on the floor in the corner head resting on her kneee.

"Lillie calm down" Sian said

"No I don't want to hear this again It's not fair!" Lillie cried

"I know sweetie I know" Michael compforted her,

"No you don't just leave me alone" Lillie cried and threw a chair across the room, The doctors soon came rushing in.

"Is everything alright?" They asked

"Yes everythings fine" Sian snapped, Lillie was really hurt by what Sian and Michael had just told her...


End file.
